Scars
by Miss Artemis
Summary: About time the well opened' InuYasha ran out of the well house.'Kagome! Kagome! Where are you' 'InuYasha' InuYasha turned around. 'KKagome? WWhat happened to you'Rating for lang. InuKagSessh
1. Chapter 1

Scars

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

Prologue: The Hardest Decision

"InuYasha! _InuYasha! _Where are you? INUYASHA!"

Folding her arms across her chest, Kagome huffed in silent anger. _Where can he be? After all that pining and whining to get going and when we're finally ready to leave, he goes wondering off! That jerk!_ Kagome sighed in exasperation. _He always finds a way to get me to forgive him anyway…_Kagome looked around at the trees of InuYasha's forest and Keade's village, pondering to go or to stay until the hanyou decides to return. _Should I go? I mean, it's only appropriate that I go and get him since we are ready to leave; if he finds out we've been lying around instead of getting him, he'll be even more furious than before! But, then again…what if he's doing something important – like cooling down? I don't want to get on worse terms with him; we're already on bad terms all ready. _She sighed.

"Ahhhh, to hell with it, I'll just go get him."

Kagome walked through the forest slowly as to leave her scent a trail, just incase she missed InuYasha go to the village and he could easily track her down. Her dark chocolate brown eyes danced lively as she spotted many beautiful flowers nestled among the trees or bushes. Her eyes shined happily, gasping in delight as she stooped down near a bush,

"Hey! I remember this plant! This herb would make a great gauze in case I run out of the stuff! Let's see, I think I would need to have at least ten of the leaves to make a glass-full…" Kagome sighed happily as she held them meticulously as to not damage them. _Thank you Keade…_Returning to her quest, Kagome walked on, enjoying the forest's beauty. Her eyes saddened. _And to think, it'll all be gone in 500 hundred years, minus the God Tree…_

Kagome looked at her feet as she continued, her thoughts stated on the future. _Mama, Souta, Grandpa…I miss you guys, even Buyo. _Kagome couldn't help but crack a smile at that thought; a frown easily set place. _And the girls, I feel bad for lying to them; it isn't fair for them to be left out into the dark. But it's not like I have a choice, they can't keep a secret if their life depended on them. And school, I don't know where to start! How am I supposed to keep up with my class if InuYasha won't even give me a few weeks to stay there and at LEAST catch up with my studies. I would like to graduate with the rest of my friends. It is a little humiliating though, just one moment I'm the smartest girl in my class and in the next, I'm on the edge of flunking 8th grade. I can't wait till the journey is over._

Kagome stopped in front of a bush mindlessly, her eyes focused on the sunflowers before her although her mind was elsewhere. She took her free hand and rummaged underneath her school uniform and brought up a small container with the jewel shards intact. Her eyes settled frustrated at the glinting jewels.

_It's strange, it's been a year since we started our mission to find the Shikon no Tama jewel shards and we aren't yet finished! I mean, the first few months with only InuYasha and I, we had at least a QUARTER of the Shikon no Tama. _Kagome looked some more at the pieces in wonder. _From what we know, Naraku has TONS of the Shikon no Tama, the Band of Seven have I don't know – maybe six or seven, and Koga has two of his own. When will we ever complete it?_

"Huh?" Kagome dropped the herbs and sunflowers she had picked forgotten on the forest floor, sensing a spirit, more than one in fact. Curious, Kagome looked up and gasped,

"Kikyo's soul stealers? What are they doing here?" Kagome watched the two long ghostly spirits pass over her with no acknowledge of her and beyond the tree tops, a soul in each other's claw-like hands. Her eyes widened,

"Kikyo…is…here? But…INUYASHA!"

Kagome abruptly ran after the two demons, focusing on their energy signals. _Oh, InuYasha! Please be okay!_ Kagome ran on, dodging the large trees numbly with difficulty. _Note to self: bring running shoes next time instead of school shoes. _Kagome gasped as she slid down a sudden drift in the ground to a lower level of land. Almost tripping on her own feet when reaching the end of the slope, Kagome hurried on, keeping eye of the soul stealers. _Please be okay, InuYasha…_

"Hey-they stopped!" Kagome stopped running, turning into a jog that soon turned to a slow walk. Placing a hand over her racing heart as her chest ballooned for air, Kagome weaved through the trees carefully, still keeping her thoughts centered on the ghosts and following them until she reached a clearing. Looking in front of her curiously, Kagome almost let out a sad sigh, remembering InuYasha's acute hearing. _I should have known._ She frowned sadly. _It always ends up like this all the time. Kikyo would start talking her garbage and InuYasha and his big head of his will fall for it. _

There, standing in a small clearing was InuYasha and…K…Kikyo. Holding each other in such a tender embrace that made her heart ache dearly to be in Kikyo's place for a just a moment – just to feel that magical feeling of being wanted, _needed_. Kagome leaned against the tree trunk, not paying attention to the rough bark that was now rubbing harshly against her tender back, through the thin cotton material of her school uniform.

_It never changes…_Kagome bit her lip harder to contain herself from screaming 'SIT' until InuYasha couldn't have the strength to get up until tomorrow morning. _After all those times that Kikyo tried to kill him and take him to hell with her…he still believes her to be the old Kikyo he fell in love with. Why can't he see that she was revived by hatred and vengeance? _

"**InuYasha, don't be fooled by Kikyo's image! She is not the same Kikyo that ye know! She was revived by hatred and vengeance – by an evil demon! Don't ye be fooled by appearance!"**

Keade-baba's words ran through her head. _InuYasha knew that Keade-baba's words were true. He knew fully that Kikyo is not alive by scent…the way she would have a stoic look on her face that could rival Sesshomaru's, the way her eyes are so filled with coldness that could rival the Antarctic…he knew…but he still believed in what he wanted to be true…_Kagome felt her heart break at that realization. _He fantasizes about Kikyo so much that he won't mind living in a dream world of his own where all there is, is him and Kikyo. _Kagome closed her eyes halfway and leaned off of the tree, feeling the way her back burned when torn away from the hard clutching ridges of the tree.

She walked away from the pair unseen or noticed. She stopped when she was at a distance where she could still make them out holding each other closely like an old fairy tale when the knight finally found his beloved and would never let her go. She looked over her shoulder quietly and slowly, tears building in her eyes. Feeling shy and vulnerable at the picture, her left hand held onto her upper right arm as to comfort herself.

_No matter how many times I catch them together…my heart still cries at the same level of pain…_She whispered softly, turning her back on them and walking slowly away at a distance she knew InuYasha couldn't hear, even with his ability,

"Why do you hurt me so much InuYasha…when you're supposed to be my protector?"

-.-.-.-.-

"All right! We've been here for too fucking long! You guys wasted good traveling time! Let's hurry it up and go!" Sango and Miroku stared irritably at the hanyou as InuYasha entered the hut in an arrogant way as usual. Shippo jumped on his head and started biting on his ear causing InuYasha to growl at him,

"You big jerk! We were ready for you long ago! It's your fault!" InuYasha grabbed him by the tail, the kitsune although held in the air like always by his fluffy tail, continued to swipe at him in anger and irritation. InuYasha's grip tightened on his tail that made Shippo squeak,

"You little runt –"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome frowned as InuYasha slammed against the floor 14 times. It was amazing that the floor didn't break from the sheer force of his thick skull against the wood. InuYasha rubbed his bruised forehead and glared venomously at her. Kagome knew that glare even if she wasn't facing him. She was given that glare daily every day since day one. _He probably wouldn't ever give Kikyo that look. _Her fists clenched for a moment before going back into the same position they were in before, stirring the mixed herbs that would make her gauze. Shippo, who had jumped away just in time, ran into her lap from the side, peered from in front her and stuck his tongue out at him. Miroku and Sango looked at each other with amusement twinkling in their eyes. In their minds, this was one of the perks of joining these three for the Shikon no Tama. InuYasha growled. Kagome rolled her eyes in boredom. _Here he goes again. _

"Bitch! What was that fucking for?" Kagome gritted her teeth before shouting again,

"SIT!"

"UGH!" InuYasha growled again, slightly muffled from being unable to lift his head.

"_THAT _one was for calling me a bitch, InuYasha!" Kagome slid the slimy army-green goo into a glass container with the label 'GAUZE' in front. She stood up with Shippo scrambling on her shoulder; he had a triumphant smirk on his face that irked InuYasha beyond boiling point,

"Stupid human wench! Stop sitting me!" Kagome clenched the jar tightly in her hands before placing it in her medical kit inside her big yellow bag. She turned sharply at him,

"My name isn't wench! It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" Sango looked down at InuYasha,

"You should be talking InuYasha, we were WAY ready. Maybe a few hours ago, but we couldn't find you! Kagome went into the forest for you." Kagome saw him pale slightly for only her to notice. _That's right…_She thought sourly. _I came, I sought, and I found you and Kikyo. _Kagome folded her arms sighing,

"I tried to find you, but it was like you disappeared! You had the NERVE to tell us we've been wasting time when we tried to find you and you didn't appear for at least two hours!" Kagome couldn't help but be hurt by his relieved look that he 'tried' to suppress.

"Keh, you humans are too slow! What was I supposed to do, sit here and comb Kirara's hair?" Miroku raised an eyebrow,

"You could have at least waited InuYasha, we were done just a moment you took off, around noon or so?" A sly twinkle came into his eyes, "Unless you went to a brothel –"

SLAP!

Miroku laid unconscious on the ground with mini-Sangos riding on Kiraras flying around his head. Sango sighed and grabbed the scruff of his monk attire and dragged the unconscious pervert outdoors. Kagome got rid of the blush that stained her cheeks and grabbed her yellow back pack. InuYasha still stared gaping at where Miroku once was. Shippo stared at him, standing near his feet. He blinked curiously,

"InuYasha, what's a brothel?" His answer was a swift kick to the head.

"OW! KAGOME! INUYASHA'S BEING A JERK TO ME AGAIN!" Kagome stopped before the entrance, her back still turned against them. She said in a sickeningly sweet tone,

"Oh, InuYasha…" InuYasha paled,

"Kagome wait –"

"SIT!" Shippo grinned at him deviously. Kagome called out while walking outside,

"Come on Shippo!" Shippo yelled back as he ran over InuYasha while giving him a good jump in the middle of his back,

"Coming Kagome!" InuYasha's eye twitched,

"UGH! You little runt! Just wait when this stupid spell wears off! You'll wish that you were never born!" Kagome smiled at Shippo on her shoulder, she patted his head,

"Don't worry Shippo; I won't let him hurt you." Shippo hugged her neck while shouting back at InuYasha who was now crawling down the steps,

"Here that InuYasha? Kagome's on MY side!" InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga,

"You –" Kagome mentally laughed happily to herself, her anger for him not fading away yet saw a great opportunity to give him pain,

"SIT!" InuYasha's eyes widened in fear before his face launched downward into the steps, officially breaking at least one step. Keade-baba stared down grimly at him,

"You better fix that before ye leave InuYasha." InuYasha glared at Keade-baba,

"Stupid old hag! It's Kagome's fault, make her rebuild it!" Keade-baba's remaining eye seem to twinkle with amusement,

"And yet it was ye face who did damage, eh InuYasha?" InuYasha groaned. Miroku, who had miraculously woken up, asked,

"So we're staying the night again Keade-baba?" Keade-baba smiled,

"Depends on how fast InuYasha can work. I'd recommend ye start now InuYasha if ye wish to start the journey today." Still whining about it wasn't his fault, InuYasha took the utensils that the old miko offered.

By the time they were on their way, it was all ready around four thirty in the afternoon. Kagome shook her head sadly and sympathetically as she heard InuYasha's grumbling,

"Stupid hag…wasn't even my fault…that little runt and his taunting…stupid fucking subduing spell…perverted monk…brothel to hell…"

"InuYasha?" InuYasha looked back at her, his eyes still portraying he was still pouting about earlier.

"What, wench?" Kagome sighed irritably,

"When will you use my name InuYasha? I use yours instead of half-breed!" InuYasha folded his arms arrogantly that made Kagome remember Souta was like when he was younger,

"Keh, so what! I'll call you what ever I like wench! Now what was it that you wanted?"

Kagome sighed almost sadly,

"Are you okay from earlier? I didn't know you were at the steps, really! If I would have known I wouldn't have done it." _Yeah right. _She saw InuYasha's eyes slightly soften. She put on her eager puppy eyes,

"Accept my apology? Please?" He sighed angrily,

"Fine, whatever!" Kagome grinned. Shippo peaked from the basket on the bike,

"Why should Kagome have to apologize? InuYasha was being a big jerk, he deserved what he got!"

In the next moment, InuYasha was chasing after the poor kitsune while yelling threats at him. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sighed tiredly at the same time. Sango asked to either Miroku or Kagome,

"Are they ever going to stop?" Miroku shook his head,

"Probably not." Kagome smiled though,

"But it wouldn't be normal without it." Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement.

-.-.-.-.-

Two weeks later

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome sat wide awake on the grass in front of the fire they made. She peered around. Sango was asleep with her own blanket and traveling kimono. Miroku was asleep, propped against the large battle cat Kirara. She turned around to smile fondly at the kitsune that snuggled deep in her sleeping bag. InuYasha was gone as usual for the fifth day in a row.

Ever since they left Keade-baba's village, Kagome would catch InuYasha sneaking away to visit Kikyo and each night took longer than before. Kagome felt heart break that InuYasha didn't trust her enough to tell her what he was doing. _I thought he cared about me enough to at least be a close friend…_

Kagome felt the tears enter her eyes, the flames of the fire reflected in her dark brown eyes. She sniffed a couple of times before standing up with her bow and arrows. She narrowed her eyes at the fire. _I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore. _She moved towards Sango and took her dear friend's hand and wrapped the chain of her necklace about two times before settling the container with the jewel shards in her palm. Kagome closed her fist firmly yet gently around it and took her hand under her chin as to not lose her grip. Sango not once woke up.

She gave a brief kiss to her cheek and whispered,

"Goodbye Sango, you're like a dear sister to me, you'll understand what I did." She walked towards Miroku and smiled sadly. Leaning forward, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before whispering,

"Good luck Miroku, I hope you get rid of the wind tunnel and defeat Naraku. Good luck with cracking Sango. You're a brother to me, please don't die."

Standing up, Kagome walked to her sleeping bag and picked Shippo up and settled him on her lap snugly. Shippo yawned adorably and snuggled closer to her stomach, his small cute claws fisting in her clothing. Kagome felt the tears overflow the brim of her eyes as she hugged Shippo closer to her, her right hand holding his small head against her while her left arm wrapped around him. She kissed his forehead lovingly,

"Oh Shippo…This pains me so much to do this to you…Please…forgive me. I love you so much! But I can't – I can't do this anymore! Please try to understand. You did nothing to cause this…" She settled him back comfortably tucked in the sleeping bag and left two large bars of chocolate by his head. She walked to Kirara and stroke her head a few times lovingly,

"Please, Kirara help Sango defeat Naraku. I hope you can comfort Shippo when he dearly needs it."

Standing up with her bag and bow and arrows, she walked to the direction where InuYasha left. She closed her eyes as she tried to pinpoint InuYasha and Kikyo's energy peaks. She opened her eyes slowly, whispering,

"Found yeah…"

Kagome weaved through trees, jumped over bogs, and slid down a few slopes. _I wonder why he left further than usual…_She sighed in tiredness as she dropped her bag. _Finally…_She thought as she felt their energies peaked the highest, giving her the motion they were very close.

Kagome peered behind a tree and gasped, dropping her bow. She slumped to her knees in shock. Her brain couldn't register what she saw.

Tangled in their own clothes that were thrown on top of them, was InuYasha and Kikyo. InuYasha's strong chest could be seen in the moonlight going up and down with every breath he took. InuYasha haori, the upper cloth of his kimono that had protected her so many times and had been used to keep her warm before she thought of bringing her sleeping bag, was almost not covering Kikyo's exposed chest. Their hair contrasted against the other as they held on to the other.

Kagome felt a sob come up, but she unwillingly choked it back down. She couldn't let InuYasha catch her here. She took her quiver and put it on, the strap going criss cross in front of her chest. She took an arrow out and with shaking hands lined up the arrow. She took many calming breaths. _Come on Kagome…do it-you have to do this. For every one's sake…just focus. Put all that training into use._ Kagome let out a long breath while closing her eyes; she stretched out her emotions and feelings, gathering in the cool night air, the sounds of crickets, and the sweet smell of pine trees. Opening her eyes, but still full of pain there could be found a small spark of determination. She steadied herself and squinted both eyes as she aimed carefully at InuYasha's sleeping form. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, tears gathering in the corners.

"I loved you InuYasha, with all my heart, all of it. I gave it to you, right into your hands on a silver platter. I trusted you with my heart, to guard it, protect it, and most of all: love it. But I guess you can't do that can you InuYasha? Will I forever be only known as a shard detector, a bitch, a human wench, and worst of all…a reincarnation? I'm always stuck as the third wheel…always second best to win your heart, but no longer. I will solve that problem right here, right now…" Her bow and arrow quivered for a moment until she tightened her grip until her hands turned white.

"After all you put me through InuYasha…I still love you." She waited for a moment and then, her eyes snapped open, she whispered softly as she released the arrow with a satisfying twinge of the bow's string and the hiss of the feathers as it sailed through the air,

"I'm sorry InuYasha, that I can't be Kikyo…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hi there! What do you think? This is my first attempt at an InuYasha fic, so please, PLEASE go nice on me.

REVIEW! – Miss Artemis


	2. Chapter 2

Scars

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

Prologue: Part 2…Goodbye Feudal Japan

"**I'm sorry InuYasha, that I can't be Kikyo…"**

-

Kagome watched with baited breath in her poised position, never moving as the arrow sailed through the air with practice mark man ship. She watched as the arrow now became a streaking light purple with her purification powers. _Hit…please hit…_She thought with desperation.

She watched closely as the arrow came closer to its target. A satisfying 'crack!' entered the woods as the point of the arrow was now halfway through the middle bead of the rosary that binded InuYasha and Kagome. She let out a sigh of relief as the usual plum beads glowed a bright pink and slowly spread apart in mid air around his neck before falling to the ground, some laying on his chest or on Kikyo.

She slumped back down to her knees in relief, dropping her bow silently to the ground; her fingertips still brushed the edge of the finely carved wood. Her eyes lowered to her hands. _That's it…_She almost let out a hiccup. _I broke it…I broke our last connection. You're free InuYasha, this was what you wanted, now you can have it…_Kagome threw her bow onto the ground in bitterness. What was it that made Kikyo so special? Really, could anyone tell her? Sure she was a great, noble, beautiful, and understanding priestess in the _past_. She would always be remembered by her people and her kind sister Keade-baba. Why can't she just move on? It was FIFTY YEARS ago! You'd think that after that long period of time they would sort things out, and especially when Naraku had eventually told InuYasha that it was he who had separated them!

"He'll never give me a chance."

Standing up, Kagome picked up her bow and her back pack and walked towards the direction of Keade-baba's village that would lead her to the well. She kept both eyes open and alert as she weaved around thick spruce trees ("Ticks! Ew! Ew!") and around lakes that had formed. She stopped by the shore of the large lake that separated part of InuYasha's forest from the village. The quite sounds of the wind brushing against the leaves soothed her quietly. She took her quiver that held her arrows and her bow that were graciously given from Keade long ago.

She sat down with her legs tucked to her chest, her arms wrapped loosely around them in boredom. She settled her chin on her arm that rested on her knees and looked at her reflection. All she saw was a scrawny girl still maturing and not even out of junior high! Her eyes were half-lidded with intense emotion as she stared at the calming waves that brushed against the sand. She whispered softly,

"I know I'm not that pretty, Kikyo is well developed than I am, and she is after all, maybe in her twenties. InuYasha's over maybe sixty years old, but he still looks as if he's seventeen or something, he must like girls like Kikyo: beautiful…" Her eyes slowly gained tears, "…wise…" Her lips quivered as she took a struggling breath, "…calm…" She swallowed a lump in her throat. "…witty…" Kagome found her breath leaving from her as she felt her shoulders shake from the attempt to not let tears go free, "…strong…" She finally pressed her hands to cover her face as she whispered heart broken in a way that almost drown her voice from her tears, "…And every thing I'm not!"

"That tis not true child."

Kagome jumped in her sitting position, almost falling into the waters before her. Kagome looked behind her; her fears confirmed that it was Keade-baba that had been standing behind probably from the start.

"And more alert." She added after a few moments. Keade-baba merely shook her head in remorse. She took a seat beside Kagome, but more refined as she kneeled traditionally instead. _And more refined…_She thought soberly; surely it was Kikyo who had taught Keade to be more polite while in company.

"It's true Keade-baba, you know it, EVERYBODY knows it! I bet Sango wants Kikyo for a best friend, Miroku wants Kikyo for her priestess abilities, and Shippo would probably have her for an adoptive mother instead!" Kagome sniffed some more before she continued to let the tears devour her. Keade-baba listened as Kagome continued,

"And _InuYasha_! He would be glad to point out the faults I have that Kikyo has over achieved! I'm not graceful enough, I'm not accurate enough, I'm too trusting, I'm too clumsy – I'm sick of it!" Keade-baba ignored the sudden outburst as Kagome folded her hands over her ears, as if they were being spoken to her. The minutes stretched for a few moments before Kagome asked quietly,

"I'll never be good enough will I?"

Keade-baba finally spoke as Kagome buried her face in her arms, calmly looking across the water as if in a trance,

"That tis not true, Lady Kagome. You of all people should know it." Kagome paused in her crying, but yet had not resurfaced, ashamed of crying in front of someone like Keade-baba. _And I'm too emotional to be a priestess…_

"Aye, it may be true that my sister had been revived from her burial ashes by the pottery-soul maker demon long ago before your true journey began, but I being Kikyo's sister, should know when it is not her that is revived." Kagome peeped out of the corner of her eye, looking at the old woman.

"Many might not believe me, but Kikyo is nothing like she is right now. Thee Kikyo I remember from my childhood was the exact opposite. She was everything that you had described earlier: beautiful, wise, calm, witty, and strong – everything that you are becoming.

"When I first saw you Lady Kagome, I immediately thought: Kikyo, ye that be you? But the more I spent time with you, I have learned that you are not my sister, but rather your own person, a person who enjoys life to the fullest, one that loves to smile, and one that endures to make a frown magically turn into a smile. Ye had your times of mistakes, we humans all have that fault in us, it tis naturally normal –" Kagome muttered,

"But Kikyo was perfect." Keade-baba shook her head, causing Kagome to look at her,

"Ye be wrong Lady Kagome. My sister Kikyo was given the ultimate duty of her life, the duty that she would have to spend her life until she appoints her successor, to protect the Shikon no Tama. With such a burden put upon her shoulders, for fear of humanity and youkai, she was forbidden to think beyond her reason and to dream. She was to always go to the beck and call of guarding the jewel. Either she be sleeping or in mortal danger, she is to even sacrifice her life to keep the jewel guarded.

"But my sister, even though how she may have appeared in the past, has the same fault that we all humans and youkai alike share the same: falling in love. When she had first meet InuYasha," Kagome tightened herself further more, refusing to meet Keade, "She had become puzzled. Why, she had asked herself, would a half-demon wish to become a full-blooded youkai? This little detail she pondered, she decided to keep visiting him to find out that reason. But the more time she spent time, the more she became torn between her desire to live the dream she had longed to have and fall in love happily or guard the jewel that was entrusted her by Midoriko. As you can tell, Kikyo had fallen into her temptation of finally living a normal life, and at a price.

"By her refusing her duty for her own matters, and further more USING the powers of the Shikon no Tama to complete her dream of making InuYasha fully human, she had turned her back on all the powerful mikos that had trusted her full-handedly to full-fill the duty that they once themselves had to endure. Fate and Destiny, finally decided to come in at that point – starting with Onigumo who evolved into Naraku and leading to the disaster that you now know. Fate and Destiny had taught Kikyo that she should never go back against her word and her destiny.

"Lady Kagome – there is a great difference between you and the present Kikyo. You are full of life, love, and purity – the same person Kikyo had once been but now filled with hatred and vengeance towards InuYasha. If by mentions she was revived and her last feelings before death claimed her were happy and pure, she would have become the same person she was fifty years ago…"

Kagome sniffed a few times before responding sadly,

"It does not matter to me." Keade-baba looked at her, "I do not care of the differences there are between Kikyo and I, the only thing I care about is InuYasha and apparently he sees Kikyo having something that I don't!" Kagome looked at her hands, "It seems," She sighed to herself, "That no matter what I do I'll never live up to InuYasha's standards. At least, not as good as ten times as Kikyo had. I know I can never be the Kikyo he wishes for."

"And ye needn't be –"

"But that's the thing! I want to live up to his standards, I want to be the woman of his dreams, I want to be better than Kikyo; when it comes to the heart I know I can! I love InuYasha for who he is! Not for his stupid Tetsusaiga, for him! And Kikyo, wanting him to become full human so that her perfect little dream can become a reality! All I wanted…was for him to love me for me. Not because I'm Kikyo's reincarnation, not because I have power over him with one word, not because I'm some stupid fucking shard detector, and NOT because he pities me! Just to love me as human Kagome…" Kagome felt herself shaken and hoarse at her confession. Keade-baba put her hands in her sleeves from the bitter chill of the night,

"Lady Kagome, InuYasha is torn. He is pulled towards ye because not only do ye resemble Kikyo those fifty years ago, but because ye care for him as a dear friend, even more than that. Ye were always ready to jump in the line of danger to save his life, even if it meant costing yours. This kind of bond, this new friendship – he has never known such a feeling before in his life! Always being shunned as a wee little child for being who he is by humans and preyed no at night by full-blooded youkai when he was asleep. But he is torn towards Kikyo also because of their past love. InuYasha, in a way, blames himself for what has happened to Kikyo. He believes that if he had been more protective of Kikyo, she would have never died believing that he had betrayed her. He believes he had weakened Kikyo between the times of them getting together and from Naraku's attack and plot to pull them against each other. Kikyo had let her guard down from being too involved with InuYasha to sense the evil aura of Naraku disguised as InuYasha. That tis one of the reasons why InuYasha strives to protect ye so fervently if your life is on the balance – he feels he owes Kikyo from not being there for her when she needed him most and seeing to protect ye could take away the guilt he had harbored; yet still fearing that he will fail you like he had failed Kikyo."

Kagome stood up while putting her back pack up,

"Doesn't matter anyway. I'll always be second best against Kikyo when dealing with his heart and I'll always will be; just because she was there first. Frankly Keade-baba, I am sick and tired…I am SICK and TIRED of having my emotions being played around with. You had described me Keade-baba as InuYasha's dear friend…well InuYasha lost that dear friend the moment he couldn't keep his dick in his kimono."

Keade-baba watched shock as the still crying Kagome started walking away from her and towards the uprising hill that lead towards the Bone Eater's Well.

"Child, where ye be goin'!" What about ye bow and arrows?"

Kagome stopped and peered back at her, her eyes glistening with fresh tears,

"I'm going home, took me this long to figure it out that is where I belong, as much as I may detest it – I will have no need for the bow and arrow in the future, there are no demons there. I'm through."

Abandoned at the shores of the lake with Kagome's bow and arrows by her side, Kagome not once looked back as she traveled up the hill slowly, but yet progressively as Kagome's bright bag could no longer be seen in the dead of night. She picked up the bow that Kagome once touched, the bow she had successfully killed many youkai with. Her quiver filled with arrows smelt of her 'perfume' as she called it, of wild Hawaiian flowers and the freshest fruit. Blinking away the tears, Keade-baba bent forward, grasping the bow tightly in her wrinkled hands until her forehead touched the swaying grass and whispered,

"Oh InuYasha, what have ye done?"

-.-.-.-

Kagome heaved her heavy package off of her shoulder and beside the Bone Eater's Well and easily sat herself on the boarding mouth of the well, dangling her feet above the grass, sometimes lightly kicking the soft tuffs of vegetation. She wouldn't ever experience this again forever; she might as well take it all into remembrance. She softly sung in the night air quietly, sounding like a broken angel in a music box,

"Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
Soon you'll be home with me  
Once upon a December…

Some one holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memories…!

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Soon you'll be home with me  
Once upon a December…

When someone holds…someone sings….  
Once…upon…a December…"

Kagome wiped away the tears that shined on her cheeks from the moonlight. She looked around her – there were so many memories…Even here at the well. She could always count on coming back with InuYasha waiting for her at the top of the well, helping her up and giving her the usual tirade that she wouldn't ever go back there again. She had found them extremely annoying at the time, which they still were! But…she was going to miss them, even if she wished she could just wake up and find all of this a dream, run into InuYasha's strong arms that had always kept her safe and he would smile at her and…call her a wench.

Kagome watched as the night traveled on slowly, the crickets chirping, the rustling of animals scurrying around, and the sweet melodies of the morning doves as the stars started to disappear. Exhaustion becoming a problem, Kagome decided to finally leave the world she had grown so accustomed to. Picking her bag up, she threw it down the well first, a blue light filling the well for a few seconds before looking ominous again. Standing on the edge, she looked over her shoulder at Keade-baba's village and saw with a broken heart, Keade-baba herself watching her while still holding her bow and arrows close to her as if they were her life line.

"Gomen nasai…Aishiteru…"

With that said Kagome leaped into the air and sailed downwards into the depths of the well. Immediately she found herself surrounded by the same exotic glow of the time travel aura as she was carried back home where she belonged. _Where I belong…_Drifting and hovering endlessly, Kagome stared obliviously into nothing. _All the adventures I went through…all the fun and daring times we had. I'll never be able to experience that again. I know I'm ripping Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Keade-baba, and Shippo off by leaving them, but I can't stay there anymore…I can't handle it. If I stay any longer I'll hurt myself even more then I want to and I'll do something stupid and having InuYasha confess that he truly loves Kikyo…I know my heart and I know it wouldn't have been able to take that truth…_

Kagome stopped her thoughts as she felt her body softly touch the soft dirt of the well. Looking up, Kagome let out a sad smile as she found the rooftop of the well house. _Home sweet home…_Putting her backpack on again and climbing the ladder, Kagome crawled out of the well and walked up the steps. Hesitating at the doors as sunlight spewed from outside, she reached for the handle and took it back, she glanced behind her at the well.

"I know I destroyed InuYasha's connection to me with the rosary so he can't come back through the well and I left the Shikon no Tama with Sango, but I have to check just in case…"

Shrugging off her back pack that made a large dull sound against the wood, Kagome walked back down the four steps and hopped onto the well's edge. Closing her eyes she jumped. Feeling her hair being pulled back, she landed in a crouch position with her hands out forward. Cracking an eye open, Kagome sighed and let out a small sad smile that would break any mother's heart,

"I did it…I severed all ties with the Feudal era and my own. I…lost everything I loved…"

Choking with new tears, Kagome stood up and climbed up the ladder again. This time, Kagome didn't hesitate and swung the doors open wildly. The fresh afternoon air met her full-force, sweeping some strands of hair back from her neck. Breathing in deeply, she picked up her bag and shut the well house. It wasn't as fresh, crisp, and clean as the Feudal era's air, but it still smelt fine to her, thankful she didn't have a sensitive nose.

As Kagome went down the two steps of the well house, a woman ran out of the house,

"Kagome! You're back!" Kagome dropped her back pack at once forgotten and ran into the waiting arms of her mother, immediately breathing in the sweet aroma of her lilac perfume and home-scent. Happy tears slipped down her face as Mrs. Higurashi nuzzled her daughter's hair affectionately.

"Oh Kagome, you were gone for so long we got worried about you. Even Buyo was starting to get on edge!" Kagome laughed through her tears, tears that Mrs. Higurashi had not yet noticed,

"Oh mom! It's so good to be home!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well, another chapter done! I saw this vividly and it just came out! I guess this chapter was mainly based on a conversation between Keade and Kagome to get her to understand the situation. Oh well. And WOW! ELEVEN reviews on my first chapter? Am I going crazy? That's the highest I done yet! I am SO happy! I was a little unhappy with the first because I thought it turned out a little too rushed out than planned, but I couldn't exactly find a way to repair it so oh well. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! I LOVED THEM!

**Reviewers:**

**MusicIsMyBF27: **Thanks! (Blushes) I'm happy you liked it! Don't cry too much! (Does the puppy eyes) Wait…this IS supposed to be angsty, I just never got it on the gender…hmm…never mind me! (lol)

**suckatwriting: **XP You found out! (lol) Did you think I would have her kill InuYasha? I'd rather kill myself if I had her kill him RIGHT in the beginning! (lol) But it was rather amusing; I was just WAITING for somebody to type that, I kind of wanted that effect.

**drummergrrlrox: **0-o;; Umm…Okay! I can't promise the 'no cliffies' part, that's just me, but I really appreciate the comments! But I know how you feel; cliffies are a royal pain in the ass, just when you're not the one writing them! (lol)

**kagurarocks: **Thanks for the review! And of course I'll keep on writing! (How can I not?)

**Garnetgirl: **(blushes) thanks!

**InuYasha'sChic: **Really? I thought it was between okay and horrible, guess that proved my theory wrong!

**xXFoolishXx: **Here's your update and thanks for the review!

**Hitomi Daremo:)** Thanks! Hope you liked the outcome!

**New moonfull moon: **I hope you don't get too sad!

THANK YOU REVIEWERS! – Miss Artemis


	3. Chapter 3

Scars

DISCLAIMER: I don't know how many times I will have to say this, but oh, what the hell! I do NOT own InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi: Hoozah!), he belongs to **her**. (Rumiko Takahashi: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) So please enjoy while I curse myself of my existence and how I can not own InuYasha. (Miss Artemis: stomps off)

Prologue: Part 3...For the Honor of a Friend

Gold, ember eyes slowly opened to only quickly snap shut again, a string of curses could be heard being whispered fervently under his breath. InuYasha, slowly cracked his right eyelid open. Above him, seeping through the fresh green leaves were little golden sun-rays spilling around the pair at the bottom of the oak tree. InuYasha turned to his side as the warmth beside him, cuddled closer to his form. He gave a small pleasant smile that only grew until his fangs just peaked out.

"Kikyo…"

In a loving gesture, he ran his right hand through her silky tresses and away from her face, allowing him to see her beauty openly. His left arm tightened around her possessively if possible around her form and pressed her closely against him inhumanly possible. Last night…he could barely remember, other than milky skin and pleasure beyond belief that he thought was never possible. Yes…he had to admit that last night was magical. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled her hair affectionately to only have his golden eyes snap open in curiosity as his sensitive nose had met not only the silky strands of hair, but of something rough and hard.

"What the…?"

Picking up the odd object, InuYasha inspected the small white rock with his thumb and index finger. Lifting it up to the sunlight, InuYasha turned it, wondering what the hell it was; his dog ears twitched in annoyance. _Strange…It looks so familiar, where have I seen it before? _He sniffed it like a curious kitten (A/N – Inu: Curious as a kitten? What the fuck is up with that? I'm a DOG demon wench! – Miss Artemis: Hey, shut up and just play along damn it!) _It looks like some kind of fang or an arrow head of some kind…_Kikyo mumbled something under her breath along the lines of: 'InuYasha, go back to sleep' but InuYasha just ignored her and continued to look at it until it hit him like a ton of bricks. _Wait a minute…_He wrapped his fingers and hand around the fang slowly. _…didn't this come from that…_InuYasha dropped the fang as if it burned him,

"Rosary!" InuYasha looked down at his chest, his right hand patting around the flesh where the necklace would have been, his eyes wide with astonishment. Looking around wildly, InuYasha noticed the many purple prayer beads lying around Kikyo and him, some on their laps, or in Kikyo's case her head. He spotted the other three fangs as well. As he made way to get up, InuYasha gasped in sudden pain and fell back down, wild curses that would send Shippo running for cover; he poked at his abdomen harshly to only feel small pain. _I thought only females were affected when it came to sex…_Moving forward slightly, he felt the sharp poke of a pain. Looking down, InuYasha sweat dropped to find an arrow with only the end of it showing the feathers as the middle and up was covered with his and Kikyo's clothes.

Curiosity getting the better of him, the hanyou took the end of the arrow around the feather area and brought it up, immediately looking at the top.

"How…?" He could only sputter in bewilderment as he found one of the prayer beads cracked open with the arrow stuck in the middle of the bead. _Who…who could destroy the necklace? Nobody so far was able to break it! The miko power is too great to be taken off by a demon; even half-demons…_InuYasha brought the end of the bead thoughtfully against his chin, tapping at a regular pace. It was very rare to ever find InuYasha actually thinking about something, he didn't quite strike to be the one to sit and think rationally.

_Okay, demons are unable to remove a rosary, so that's out of the question…Kikyo can't be able to, she had denounced her title as a priestess, so she can't do much, even if she does have some magic in her…what did that old hag tell me again? _

"**HEY! Old hag, how do I get this damn rosary off?" Keade-baba looked at him with a grim expression like always, although if you looked at her remaining eye, you can see twinkling amusement.**

"**You can't, InuYasha." InuYasha gaped at her, anger residing in his eyes,**

"**WHAT D'YEAH MEAN I CAN'T? I'M FOREVER TO BE STUCK WITH THIS FUCKING SIT COMMAND?" Keade-baba finally let out a chuckle, turning into a full-fledge laughter that made InuYasha question her sanity. Slowly quieting down, the old miko looked at InuYasha, pure amusement now shown on her face full-fledged, a smile playing on her lips.**

"**What the hell's so funny?" The old miko shook her head and walked passed the pissed off hanyou. **

"**Yo, hag! I was talking to you! So can you answer it or not?" Keade-baba had sat down at the small fireplace in the middle of the room where dinner was slowly being cooked. She placed her hands in her sleeves,**

"**Aye, I do." She paused, secretly laughing her head off as InuYasha started steaming up again; it was so amusing to tick this half-demon off that it would be the death of her rather than a youkai. **

"**Well, TELL ME ALREADY!" Keade-baba shook her head while clucking her tongue like Kagome would to InuYasha in a scolding way,**

"**Such patience InuYasha, but to answer to ye question, it tis simple; the one who gives the command of course since it reacts to their voice." She waited calmly. InuYasha's mouth dropped to almost to the floor. Closing it, he slowly turned towards the wall, causing Keade-baba to watch him curiously as to what he was going to do. In a dead-panned voice, he said,**

"**I'll be 'sit' until modern day Japan." That said, the hanyou thrust his head against the wall numerous of times.**

InuYasha threw the arrow away from as far as he could, breathing heavily with wide eyes.

"Kagome…" _She saw…_InuYasha couldn't believe it. He kept repeating in his mind: she saw…she saw…she saw…she saw…she saw…she saw…she saw, until it put him into a trance that seemed almost unbreakable. _Shit!_

"InuYasha!" InuYasha snapped out of his thoughts hurriedly and turned to Kikyo in alarm to find her hugging his fire rat haori close to her chest while pointing at something in front of them. InuYasha's eyes half widened and half narrowed as a boomerang twirled at them with amazing speed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Sango looked around her in confusion. She nervously shifted the hirakotsu on her shoulder more comfortable. Looking down, she was shocked to find herself in her demon exterminator outfit. _**

"_**What's going on…?" Walking forward, she passed the many cherry blossom trees that lined the wide dirt road. "Kagome? Shippo?" Reaching a village, Sango was slightly relieved to find it out to be Keade-baba's, but strangely, no one was there, it was as if the villagers had gotten up and left everything: their huts, clothing, food, animals, and equipment-everything they owned. **_

"_**Miroku! Kirara! InuYasha…where are you guys!" Her scream echoed noisily through the open air. Breathing heavily from her scream and her heightening fright, Sango turned around in circles as she walked through the village, as if to keep eye of everything just incase someone happened to pop up. **_

"**_Keade-baba! Kohaku! Why isn't anyone answering me?" Sango stiffened and screamed a new after a few moments of silence, heightening her hirakotsu,_**

"_**Naraku, if you've done something to them I'll be sure to kill you slowly and painfully in anyway possible you bastard!" Sango stopped as she heard distant sobbing of a girl that sounded strangely of…**_

"_**Kagome…" Sango whispered in concern and yet in happiness. The sobs slowly became louder until they were deafening. Turning around sharply, Sango's features softened as she found Kagome running at her with her left arm clutching something to her chest while she used her right sleeve to try to wipe away her tears. Sango dropped her hirakotsu and opened her arms to hug her.**_

"**_What…?" She gasped when Kagome merely ran right through her._**

"_**K…Kagome? Kagome!" Sango turned around and ran after the still crying girl away from the village, leaving behind her hirakotsu without a thought. Sango breathed heavily as she tried to reach Kagome whom was running up the hill,**_

"**_K-Kagome! Stop, please wait for me!" Sango's eyes watered as she found Kagome getting faster away from her while her movements seemed to get slower by each passing second._**

_**Eyes widening, Sango tried with all her might to move her legs and go faster, but it just seemed as though someone was controlling her, making her move extremely slow until she was standing.**_

_**A scream echoed throughout the dark atmosphere around her causing Sango to try even harder to find that the barrier was now gone. Running as fast as she could, Sango realized by the path that it was on the way to the Bone Eater's Well.**_

"_**Kagome! Kagome, are you alright? KAGOME!" Sango screamed, covering her mouth in horror, bile slowly climbing up her throat uneasily. "Oh gods…" Her body shook violently as she found her best friend lying in a pool of her own blood, soaking the young girl's uniform and hair making it look as if it was a dark red instead of beautiful onyx black with dark blue 'highlights'. Kagome was laid down on the ground in a sprawled position on her back, her left arm across her stomach while her right arm hung out limply at her side, blood staining her face, her once emotion filled eyes were now empty and wide with fright that would make Sango remember in her sleep forever.**_

**_Standing in front of the well was non-other than InuYasha who looked as if he was reverted into his demon form, his blood red eyes and sadistic smile sent shivers of fear down her spine. Her hands were bloody as well as the tips of his brilliant silver hair and the front of his haori and hakama, she had noticed that Tetsusaiga was not in its sheath as it should be. A pitiful whimper caught her ears. Her small scared pupils swiveled down at her friend in an instant. Kagome's right hand clenched the Shikon no Tama in her fist. With blood lightly dripping from the corner of her mouth, Kagome choked on her own blood as she whispered,_**

"**_S-Sango…b…behind…y-y-you…" Confused, Sango didn't have to wait to find out as searing pain entered in the middle of her back. Eyes widening to a bigger size, Sango stumbled a few steps forward. Clutching the front of her demon armor, Sango saw her own blood seeping through the cracks of her fingers, weary with loss of blood, Sango looked over her shoulder to have them narrow down in anger and hate,_**

"_**K-Kikyo…you…bitch…" Before falling onto her knees painfully and to slump to her side. She heard Kikyo chuckle darkly as the cold priestess walked towards her copy, effectively wrenching the Shikon no Tama from her dear friend's hand before walking towards the still feral growling InuYasha. She sighed happily as she latched the necklace around her neck before wrapping her arms around the uncontrolled hanyou; it appeared that it didn't matter to her that the top of her miko garb was now as red as InuYasha's haori. Kikyo flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked down coldly at the tayiji,**_

"_**I may be a bitch demon exterminator, but at least I'm not a friend to some copy that should have no will to live." **_

_**Sango's fists tightened on the dry grass until her knuckles turned white, her amethyst eyes darkening to a black burgundy as searing hot anger coursed through her veins. **How dare she say that to Kagome! Kagome is one of the most people who deserve to be alive! Its people like her with restless souls that can't move on shouldn't live!** Sango coughed making her blood cover the grass and small specks go on her own face, she felt herself go light headed as darkness claimed her eyesight,**_

"_**Besides," Kikyo drawled out as she and InuYasha started to disappear with the Shikon no Tama, "The jewel looks better around me anyway. And just so you know exterminator, if it wasn't for me, your precious 'Kagome' wouldn't be alive." **_

_No…that can't be true! KAGOME!_

-

"Kagome!" Sango looked around her, her eyes wide with fright as she clutched her chest, more precisely her heart. Looking around uncertainly to find Miroku snoring and Kirara softly purring, she sighed with a small fleeting smile before it was replaced with a small saddened frown. She shifted even more into Kirara's fur and gripped her kimono closer to her as she watched the stars before they disappeared as tints of pink started to claim the sky declaring morning. She shifted more and buried her face into her companion, sighing comfortably in the silky substance.

_It felt so real…Everything is what it looks like in real life. The village…the scenery…the well, everything was so clear it scares me. The blood on Kagome was so horrible, even during our toughest battles she only gets a few bruises and scratches, but they're almost gone in the morning thanks to her 'medical supplies'. _Sango's eyes parted slowly to only halfway. _And InuYasha…He looked so possessed it was frightening, not even during the times with Princess Kaguya when she almost transformed him into a full-demon, he was able to suppress his blood-lust, even for a few minutes. And him hurting Kagome…_Tears entered the demon exterminator's eyes, but not to the point of slipping into her battle cat's fur and awakening her. _I don't think I could bear it! Kikyo…_Her fists tightened brutally on her sleeves. _How dare she…how dare she say that about Kagome! Kagome walks, talks, smiles, and feels like her own person! She's nothing like Kikyo and she'll never will be! They're so different! No matter what, even if she somehow reverts back to the person she used to be, Kagome and her are like night and day! Kagome laughs out in the open, she doesn't mind playing with the children in tag, she doesn't keep control of her anger, she doesn't let anyone trample over her…And Kikyo, she's so polite and refined…it's almost boring. And Kagome is filled so much with life!_

Shaking her head with her thoughts, Sango stood up slowly as to not awaken Kirara, raising a shaky hand, she ran it over her face before walking towards Kagome's sleeping bag, smiling fondly at the bump in the sleeping bag. Sitting down on her knees, she sat there for a while just thinking over on how to talk to her. She grumbled to herself. _I can exactly say 'Hey Kagome, I had this weird nightmare that no one was around and when I saw you, you were crying and running towards the well and when I finally got there, you were killed by InuYasha. Then Kikyo came, killed me and took the Shikon no Tama and left with InuYasha' What a way to start the day…_The tayiji sighed in frustration and just shook her head violently, scolding herself.

_Idiot! _She yelled at herself. _Kagome's not going to judge you by a dream, just wake her up and tell her about it, luckily she'll be too sleepily to remember it when she wakes up later on. _Brightening up at that idea, Sango reached over and hesitated for a moment before shaking the shoulder of the being inside of the sleeping bag. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Kagome's shoulder isn't that small! But who…? _With an eyebrow lowering dangerously and with flushed cheeks from anger, the demon exterminator grabbed the bundle and heaved the being out into the open crisp air. She gaped angrily at the 'thing' she held in her hands,

"SHIPPO?" Sango's left eye twitched in anger. _What the hell? Kagome should be sleeping in here, not him damn it! _She shook the sleeping and presently drooling kitsune.

"Shippo! Wake up darn you! Where's Kagome! Shippo!" Shippo cracked his eyes open a few centimeters before crashing them back down.

"Ugh, Sango!" He whined making her handle on him tighten. "Why'd you wake me up? I was finally giving InuYasha a beating…" After a mental rueful smile, Sango shook him again until the kitsune cooperated with her. "What do you want anyways?" Sango stopped for a moment and suddenly found one of the reasons why InuYasha quickly got irritated with him.

"Where. Is. Ka-go-me?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sango exploded,

"You were sleeping in her sleeping bag! You should know!" Shippo yawned widely, his furry tail bristling from the morning chill,

"I don't know! The last time I saw her last night was when she tucked me into here and watched the fire-I don't think I saw InuYasha either last night."

'**I don't think I saw InuYasha either last night…'** Sango's eyes widened in realization to the kit's preference. _Oh gods, Kagome! _Looking around slowly she looked at the campsite. _No bow and arrows…no back pack…no pots or pans…Where can she have gone? _She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Shippo's small clawed hands around her wrist. Shippo wrinkled his nose in curiosity, a trait that he picked up from Kagome along the journey,

"Hey Sango, how come you have the jewel shards?" Eyes darting to her right wrist, her heart felt as if it was hit by her hirakotsu. Shippo picked up the small clear container holding the jewel shards. Every time the sunlight captured an angle of the lilac-purified shards, it would make them glisten beautifully and create little rainbows. Sango lowered her head and dropped the kitsune-who was lucky that the sleeping bag was underneath him at the time. Wincing and rubbing the sore spot around his tail, Shippo looked up to find Sango strapping on her protective knee pads tightly, already in her demon exterminator outfit. He shivered. Her eyes…they were so cold and ruthless, it was unlike her. Standing up on the sleeping bag and with his tail twitching in nerves, Shippo fidgeted with his hands, his large green jade eyes now gaining some tears,

"S-S-Sango…?" Heaving up the hirakotsu, Sango turned to the small demon,

"Hai, Shippo?"

"W-Where are you g-going?" Sango turned away and walked out of the campsite, she stopped five feet more and asked instead, avoiding the question because she knew if she were to tell the kitsune, Shippo would be heart broken and frightened,

"Shippo, can you tell me where InuYasha headed last night?" Shippo nodded uncertain,

"He said that he was going to get more firewood, but never came back last night. I…think he went…" Shippo paused before pointing North-East. "…That way." Sango nodded and started walking towards the bushes and trees,

"If I'm not back when Miroku gets up, just tell him that I'll be back before noon." Shippo nodded.

Sango walked and stopped to find a small string of red wool, she realized it was InuYasha's fire rat haori. She frowned darkly. _So sloppy InuYasha, were you in such a hurry to get to **her **that you forgot to cover up your tracks? _Shaking her head, Sango jumped easily over the thorn bushes and into the thick forest. Running through the trees with years of practice and stealth, Sango sprinted through the forest with swift ease and no sound except for the small pad of her feet as she hit the forest floor. Jumping from tree branch and landing in a crouched position, she studied the caked mud near a bog and touched the substance and rubbed her index and thumb together.

"Still a little damp…" Looking up briefly for a moment with a determined look, Sango started bounding off towards the direction the mud encased foot steps were going. "…I'm not far away."

_How could he? _Sango thought repeatedly as she used the trees to bounce off the side of them so she wouldn't miss any clues as to wear her friends were. Hanging onto a thick branch while still having her feet planted against the hard oak wood, Sango peered down and frowned. _That's strange…the tracks stop here…_Using her hirakotsu, Sango slid down carefully from the tree and with a strong tug, freed the bong boomerang soundlessly. Walking around the abandoned area, she decided to walked further north and see where it lead her to.

"Hmm…" Bending down she picked up a small tuft of feather. Inspecting it, she let it drop slowly. _This is the same feathers of Kagome's arrows, was she in trouble? Did a youkai come after her thinking she had the jewel shards? _Standing up, the tayiji dusted off her black-skin tight clothing to freeze. At first, her eyes widened in surprise, to only slowly and gradually narrow down to cat-like shape.

"InuYasha…" She whispered. She squatted down behind the bushes and watched through parted leaves, the hanyou sickenly nuzzle the top of Kikyo's head. She scowled and grimaced. _How disgusting, rubbing your face in dirt and death. _She watched him blink in curiosity before picking up something white. Staring at him, Sango instantly realized that he wasn't wearing something that he always HAD to wear…_The rosary…it's gone…Did Kagome…?_ Choking back tears, Sango's fist tightened even more on the hirakotsu.

It all seemed as if her miko friend had planned this all thoroughly. All those times she would be the last to fall asleep…all the times when InuYasha told them he was going to get firewood or go scouting and never coming back until dawn…all the times she would catch Kagome looking fondly at either her, Miroku, or Shippo, and always looking longingly at the hanyou when his back was to her…all the times she would find her practicing her archery with a well-drawn target in the center of a thick tree trunk with all of her arrows splinting the other in half…Kagome knew.

For the past few weeks, Sango registered, Kagome had been planning this the entire time, waiting for an opportune moment to do this when everyone was too preoccupied with Naraku and the hard battles that were increasing each passing days, it would have made sense to take the moment where they were all too tired and sore to stay up before night even came. The shards and the rosary were the only things tying Kagome to their world and hers, and now with neither and if Sango thought what she knew; Kagome would have gone through the well for the last time. She was never coming back…she had stopped InuYasha from being able to get through the well and bring her back, was it really over?

Sango sat down on her bottom heavily, bringing her legs closely to her chest, dropping the hirakotsu as unsettled tears started to claim her eyes once again. Where had things gone wrong between them? She wondered silently to herself as she watched the hanyou sniff the object she had concluded to be part of the rosary. They were such good friends, always staying beside the other if needed, backing each other up, always making sure that the other was above their needs, destroying every obstacle in their path from trying to stop them from completing their goal against Naraku.

_When did things start to fall apart? Just a year ago when we believed that we had destroyed Naraku and fought against Princess Kaguya, our feelings for each other grew stronger…what happened? _Sango bit her lip as she remembered.

**FLASHBACK**

**InuYasha snarled and growled viciously as he stood in place, looking as if he was internally struggling within himself against the magic of the mirror. His long silver hair grew longer to just below his waist before hovering around him as his claws grew longer and his eyes slowly turned blood-red. Kaguya stood standing in the center of the star of five symbols that had imprisoned her for so long before. She mumbled spells under her breath to bring InuYasha further and closer into granting his deepest and darkest wish. **

**Kagome watched terrified from her imprisoned state as she saw InuYasha's human form start to appear into the mirror. Tears built in her eyes and finally over the brim as she struggled more violently as Kaguya whispered triumphantly,**

"**Yes, InuYasha, become your true beast, the beast you yearn to become."**

"**NO! InuYasha, DON'T TURN YOUKAI! Don't become someone you're not! Please!" Kagome begged as she struggled even more against the powerful-barrier bonds on her wrists and ankles. Kagome watched frightened as her best friend slowly and gradually started to give into his desire. **

**Sango and Miroku watched with baited breath as Kagome continued to struggle against her bonds more violently. Shippo, hiding on Miroku's back asked frightened,**

"**Miroku, what's happening? Is InuYasha becoming full-demon?" Miroku flinched as he gripped his shoulder,**

"**Yes, Shippo…" He gasped out as he continued to stare at his close friend, "But I am afraid that this time, there's no turning back, he'll forever be a youkai, he can't ever be a half-demon again." Shippo almost fell off of his back,**

"**Never turning back? I thought InuYasha could control his demon!" Miroku's eyes darkened slightly as he stared now at the smirking Kaguya as she continued to cast her spell over InuYasha who in return started snarling even louder that sent Shippo scrambling even more behind Miroku,**

"**This is the castle beyond the looking glass; I believe the mirrors are at their most potent when dealing with our darkest desires. It seems to feed off our anger, pain, and want. I don't know if InuYasha can get through this alone, but I don't know what to do, neither of us can get through to him." Sango looked up from her position in the middle of the pillar and stared at InuYasha, Kaguya, then at Kagome who continued to cry with silent heartache. **

_Miroku's right…None of us can get through to him, but…_**Sango's eyes narrowed. **_Kagome can! _

"**Shippo!" Shippo turned to her,**

"**Yeah Sango?" Sango wedged her head towards Kagome's direction,**

"**Go to Kagome and release her somehow, I think she might be the only one who can help InuYasha!" Shippo nodded and although hesitating a few times, scampered his tail off towards Kagome. Kagome looked down to find Shippo. Shippo gave her a comforting smile,**

"**Don't worry Kagome, I'll set you free!" Walking forward, he reached towards her ankles to squeak in surprise as he was sent backwards a few feet and on his back.**

"**Ow!" Kagome looked down at Shippo thoughtfully and turned to InuYasha, her eyes gaining more tears. **_Why InuYasha…Why do you want to become full-youkai? What will it prove? You're as strong as it is…is strength all you care about? What about us? Did you ever stop to think of how you changing would affect us all? _**Kagome choked on her sobs. **_What about all the good times we've had? Do you really want to give all of that up to be stronger? _**Kagome shouted out at InuYasha,**

"**Please InuYasha, I love you! Don't change! Please!" Kagome gasped in surprise as she felt the jewel shards pulse at her shouting. Looking down at the small capsule, her eyes hardened in determination and turned down to Shippo again to find him sitting up, his furry tail standing up on all ends.**

"**Shippo, I have an idea, get the jewel shards!" Shippo rubbed his head,**

"**Jewel shards? What can they do?"**

"**JUST DO IT!" Squeaking, Shippo nodded and hopped onto her shoulder and unclasped the container from her chain and hopped back down. **

"**Now throw them at me!" Tossing them at her, he watched fascinating as light magenta lightning bolts crackled against the barrier. Grunting, Kagome flexed her muscles and pulled against her bonds, and after a few minutes, they broke sending small sparks of light lilac purple around her. Not wasting a moment, the moment she made contact with the floor, she ran towards InuYasha who was still snarling madly. Without thinking, Kagome ran into his arms, hugging him closely, crying into his chest.**

"**Please don't change! I love you as a half-demon!" Sango watched Kagome flinch in slight pain as InuYasha grasped her upper arms harshly with his claws piercing through her tender skin, blood seeping through the material of her uniform and down his hands, but it seemed as though Kagome didn't care as she held to him tighter, closing her eyes as she buried her face in the hanyou's chest. Tears leaked through the corners of her eyes.**

"**I love you so much InuYasha…I love you as you are, please don't change, don't become someone you're not. Why do you have to change? Why can't you be who you are right now?" Kagome flinched even more as InuYasha growled inhumanly as his grip tightened on her arms. She looked behind her shoulder to find the human-InuYasha slowly open his eyes. Kaguya laughed at her,**

"**Do as you wish miko, but InuYasha is already sealing his fate with his wish, nothing can stop me now." Kagome ignored her and looked up at his face, her eyes squinting halfway in rejection. **_This isn't him…this can't be him. _**Kagome watched his eyes narrowing and turning blood red, a purple scar appearing on his left upper cheek near his eye. Tears pooled in her eyes like liquid marbles. **_I know that he doesn't want to become youkai like this, but…how I can I…? _**Slowly reaching forward, her breath hitching with desperation in her eyes as clear as day, a small tint of blush appeared on her cheeks. The scene before Kaguya came when she was talking to InuYasha about the jewel came back vividly into mind. **_He was so serious and he looked so lonely, does he think that becoming youkai will take away the pain? _**She softly pressed her lips against his bared fangs, sighing against his lips, noticing how rigid he got. **_Please InuYasha…wake up, please…_**She closed her eyes tightly, making a tear to slip from her eye and down her cheek. **_Don't you want to stay with me? _

**Sango watched with a deep blush and wide eyes as InuYasha had seemed to loosen his hold on Kagome, his claws slowly retracting back to their normal size. Blinking back tears and screaming childishly at the picture in front of her, Sango beamed. **_If there's one person who can save InuYasha from his heart, it's Kagome._

**Bleeding eyes slowly turning white with amber-gold eyes returning, InuYasha almost gasped in shock to find Kagome kissing him, instead stared amazed at her beautiful face and crystal tears through half-lidded eyes. Sango didn't miss the small smile that crept on his face before he pressed his lips to hers, causing Kagome to sigh against him. **_Kagome…if it weren't for you…_**InuYasha broke the kiss and peered down at her with amazement and wonder in his eyes apparent. Kagome stared back up at him with tears still brimming her eyes, pink still tinting her peachy skin.**

"**I-InuYasha, w-will you be okay?" Kagome snuggled into his warmth with a content/happy look as InuYasha hugged her tightly to him, nuzzling her crown of her head, his left hand stroking her onyx hair with such a tender care that it made Sango's eyes soften even more at the two. **_Has he let Kikyo go and finally moved on? _

"**Stupid…" She heard InuYasha whisper to Kagome as he held her tighter to him, his eyes half-lidded with care, "You could have gotten yourself killed, what were you thinking?" **

**Kagome buried her face in his haori, taking in his scent of spices and forest dew,**

"**You don't usually think when you're saving the person you care for, InuYasha." **

**InuYasha looked as if he was thinking something over, after a few moments, he hugged her even tighter and whispered in her ear,**

"**I'll be a half-demon a little longer, Kagome…just for you." Nodding her head, Kagome let her head lay against his hard chest. **_Oh, InuYasha…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_They looked so intimate together…It was as if they finally noticed their feelings for each other. _Sango stared back to find InuYasha holding an arrow with a bead embedded halfway into the arrow; Sango realized now of why Kagome practiced so much. _She really had planned it all…_She tilted her head to the left to just miss an arrow with the bead intact still. She watched InuYasha stare horrified into nothing, as if lost in his own world. She picked up the arrow and held it in both hands, tears falling against the lush grass. She stared sadly at the arrow, no sign of moving showed on her face, her acknowledgment and logic gone from her, the shock that she would never see Kagome again not registered to her.

_WE were so happy…like a family. _In a way, the more she spent time with this strange assortment of group, she had made it her family. Their antiques, actions, words, reminded her of what and how family acted. With everyone she had once knew gone, she had felt as if the world had turned its back on her and this group, this family…had become everything to her, but now, just when Naraku was reaching his peak-the spark died. The family was separating, it was obvious, but she didn't want it to end! Sango could remember many countless nights staring up at the stars or into the dying fire; that the journey would never end, even though she knew it would. _But…ending it like this? Without Kagome with us to finish the journey? _

Standing up and still clutching the arrow in her left hand, she blindly lifted her hirakotsu as if her hand had a mind of its own. She stared at the horror-stricken hanyou and felt a hot searing feeling enter her heart and through her veins, an emotion she knew too well, a reckless rage that blinded her from rationality and reason, and she wouldn't wake up from it until she was through. Heaving the hirakotsu, Sango launched the hirakotsu at the man who broke the family,

"HIRAKOTSU!"

-

"Shit!" Cursing, InuYasha grabbed Kikyo and jumped out of the way at the last minute. The tree merely snapped in half cleanly; before the tree could move, the hirakotsu slung back, slicing a foot or two above the last cut, cutting it into three sections.

Hurriedly putting on his hakama, he looked around alert. _What the hell was that? Was that…_

"InuYasha." Turning to the voice, his suspicions were confirmed as he found Sango stepping out of the bushes and into the clearing, her long black hair rippling in the wind. Even though her body was steady and in battle-alert, her face was streaked with fresh tears and her eyes gave away emotional pain, anger, and sadness. He immediately grew angry, what the hell was the tayiji thinking? She almost cut off his head for fuck's sake! What right did she have to almost kill him before he destroyed Naraku?

"Sango, you bitch, what the damn hell was that for? You're lucky it didn't hit me!" Sango looked to as if she hadn't heard him, causing the hanyou to grow even angrier. She whispered deadly in a dead-panned voice that made InuYasha vainly remember Sesshomaru,

"Then I won't miss again. HIRAKOTSU!" Growling, InuYasha yet again dodged the large boomerang and started running towards the remaining stump of the tree where the Tetsusaiga was sheathed. Shouting out, he jumped back, holding a palm to his sliced haori, Sango was in a crouched-half stretched position where she had swung out at him with her sword. Sheathing it, she caught the hirakotsu just in time and swung it forward into a pointing position. Her eyes seemed to have darkened,

"You will not get Tetsusaiga; you are unworthy of it half-breed."

"What the fuck is your problem Sango?" InuYasha yelled as Sango swung at him with her boomerang where he effectively fought back with his claws; immediately spotting the Tetsusaiga latched beside her own sword. With each strike and blow they gave, a large booming crack sounding like thunder and lightning echoed throughout the northern lands. InuYasha knew that by seeing him and Kikyo together would anger Sango greatly, but not to the extent to killing him. What was her problem? Surely Kagome would get over it, right? Sango's blows grew harder and powerful with each swing as she shouted at him between each stroke,

"You-(clunk!)-hurt Kagome! (Thunk!) And I will not-(whack!)-let you go unscathed while she is-(crack!)- heartbroken you-(Thwack!)-BASTARD!" Swinging again, she made InuYasha skid over the grass, leaving two long deep trails in the ground before he stopped himself from hitting the tree.

"She knew what she was getting into, Sango! She damn well knew!" Running forward with his demon speed, Sango almost couldn't keep up with him. Grunting, she caught herself wit her left hand and flipped over to her feet before she hit the ground when InuYasha had clawed her at her side. She didn't pay attention to the severe wound she just acquired. Her anger towards InuYasha hadn't at all seized to a halt.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU HURT HER INTENTIONALLY YOU BASTARD! YOU KNEW SHE LOVES YOU AND YOU STILL DIDN'T REGARD HER FEELINGS! YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING WAS WRONG! LEADING HER ON WITH THIS BULL SHIT SINCE KIKYO WAS REVIVED!" Running forward, she grasped her hirakotsu along the way, never seizing her pace as she charged InuYasha, angry tears spilling off of her face, "AND I WON'T LET YOU GO UNSCATHED UNLIKE SHE WAS!"

The two continued to fight against the other, anger towards the other.

"I DON'T REGRET WHAT I DID TAYIJI! NOT ONE BIT, SO JUST GO LOOKING SOMEWHERE WHERE SOMEONE WILL GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT WENCH! SHE WAS ONLY A SHARD DETECTOR AND A COPY AND SHE'LL ALWAYS WILL BE!" Her anger had seemed to reach a whole new level at his words,

"HOW **DARE** YOU!" She screamed outraged. "KAGOME IS HER OWN PERSON! JUST BECAUSE SHE AND KIKYO LOOK THE SAME DOESN'T MEAN THEY'RE THE SAME AND YOU KNOW IT DAMN IT! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU!" She reached back as far as she could, her body in perfect position to let the hirakotsu fly when she found she couldn't move. Eyes widening in their still angered position, as much as she struggled, she found that she was glued in place just like in her dream.

"I think that's enough." InuYasha snapped his head over Sango's shoulder to find Miroku glaring at them with hardened eyes. It was one of those times where the monk seemed to be a whole new person. His left hand was stretched outward in the direction of Sango with a sutra between his index and middle finger. The kanji in the sutra glowed a light purple and if anyone looked close enough at Sango, her whole body was outlined in the same color as the kanji. She growled as she remembered that sutra as one for boundaries,

"MIROKU, LET ME GO DAMN IT!" Miroku merely ignored her and walked forward until he was right behind her and pressed the sutra in the middle of her back. Gasping, Sango with her tears staining her face, slumped forward. Catching her along her waist, Miroku didn't look away from the confused and bewildered hanyou.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he took Sango into his arms, cradling her exhausted form. He started walking away when InuYasha called at him,

"Monk, give me Tetsusaiga." Miroku stared coldly at the hanyou with icy-glaciered eyes that made InuYasha feel slightly betrayed for his closest thing he had for a friend stare at him that way.

"I believe Sango is right InuYasha, you are not worthy yet of Tetsusaiga." InuYasha had somehow appeared before them snarling with his fists clenching and unclenching, his fingers cracking.

"You and the bitch there don't have a say if I'm worthy or not!"

"On contraire InuYasha. Remember what Lord Sesshomaru tell you before in your fights with him over Tetsusaiga? He said that only one with honor would be able to wield its true power and right now InuYasha…" Miroku merely shrugged him aside as he walked back to camp, "I could have never be more sure than right now that Sesshomaru-sama would be the best person now to have Tetsusaiga." InuYasha stared icily into the back of the monk. Sesshomaru…ice ass bastard of a half-brother…wield Tetsusaiga? Only when Hell freezes over and Naraku would go around trying to bring world peace.

Growling, he made movement to follow them and get Tetsusaiga back even if it meant having to hurt them, InuYasha stopped when a voice asked,

"Why?" Looking down, InuYasha scoffed to find the tear-filled eyes of Shippo.

"'Why?' what runt?"

"Why…why did you have to hurt okaa-san?" That said, the kitsune bobbed after Miroku, his tail almost covering his body.

InuYasha stared after the three where the left for what seemed like hours when he kneeled down to pick up the arrow that Sango had dropped. Snapping it in half from squeezing it too hard, InuYasha stared at the broken arrow on the ground. His ears twitched back and forth in confusion.

_I didn't hurt her. _He tried convincing himself as his fist tightened even more at the piece of wood he held until the wood made such a welt into his palm that it drawn blood. _She knew I love Kikyo; that I made a promise to always be there for her, she knew it was coming sooner or later. I had promised to go to hell with Kikyo and I won't ever go back on my word, the wench should know. It's not my fault that she's…gone for…ever…_Pounding his fist into the ground; InuYasha swore every cuss word he knew possible.

"Then why the hell do I feel like shit?"

"**InuYasha!"**

"**Are you okay, InuYasha?"**

"**You shouldn't be up yet InuYasha! You just started to heal!"**

"**I thought that maybe you would like to eat with me InuYasha, after all, I can't eat all the food the villagers gave me; so how about it InuYasha-you hungry?" **

"**I need to go home InuYasha! I have exams and I need to pass them!"**

"**SIT!"**

"**We should help them InuYasha, after all, Naraku is causing them pain too!" **

"**InuYasha, I love you…"**

InuYasha growled and covered his ears as he heard Kagome's voice echoed through his head.

"**Please don't change InuYasha! I love you as you are!"**

"**So InuYasha, are…you still thinking about being a full-blooded youkai? I mean, what's wrong with the way you are now? I don't think there's anything wrong being who you are. Don't you think?"**

"**Oh look! A falling star! Hurry up, make a wish!" **

"**Do you think that…after all of this with Naraku is done that I…can still come here and visit you InuYasha? Do you think it's still possible?" **

InuYasha whined in his throat and clamped his ears shut even more.

"Oh Kagome…get out of my head…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

Truly you guys, I am SO sorry! It's just that well, my great-grandpa had passed away a week or so ago and family was over here so I couldn't write this without my nosy cousins trying to look over my shoulder, so yeah, I had to wait. But THEN, last Monday on the 22nd, school has started for me which really, REALLY sucks because I only had two and a half months of summer vacation! Not to mention I have a WHOLE LOAD of homework, even on the first day of school, so life at the moment, sucks. I think I've finally learned the meaning of it.

But enough of my problems-I FINALLY UPDATED! And thank ALL of you reviewers, the ones who reviewed chapter one that I hadn't answered to in chapter two, sorry, but my MSN mail doesn't give me EVERYONE that has reviewed my story, so when I had noticed I forgot two people, I had felt EXTREMELY guilty.

And talk about those reviews! I think I'm going to die of happiness here! (No pun intended) Thank you so much you guys! I really enjoyed reading them!

**Reviewers:**

**Music IsMyBF27: **Ah, little siblings, I feel your pain (nods her head) Really, I do! I have a little sister and she bugs the CRAP out of me, but alas, I also shouldn't continue about my problems. I don't want to bore you. (lol) And hey! You were my first reviewer! How can I NOT mention your review? (Beams happily) Hope you continue reviewing!

**InuKagPar4Life: **thank you!

**jenfrog: **Thank you very much! I hope you don't cry too much, even though it is supposed to be angsty. Hope you review!

**Chidarake No Bara: **So, did you like the reaction? I kind of found it hard to do InuYasha in this one, I don't know why though. (Scratches her head in wonder) Excuse me while I try to find out why…

**drummergrrlrox: **(Blushes) AW! I think it would be AWESOME to publish books, but, heh heh, I'm not that good! (Stupid modesty…) (Suddenly starts to laugh her head off) Hate InuYasha? The feeling's mutual, besides it was my point to make him a complete ass, after all I do have some hard feelings towards him for the way he treats Kagome in the anime series. (Reads the PS note) Struggling…to…not write…cliffies…DAMN!

**xXFoolishXx: **If you thought that was sad, what chapter is this? Thank you for the review!

**twagirl: **Kikyo is a hard person to understand, that much I'll give. Although I have flecks of hate for Kikyo for the things she's done to Kagome, I still kind of feel pity for her. (Tries dodging the food being thrown at her) Man, I just had this dry cleaned! (lol)

**King of Chaos: **(Sighs) The feeling is mutual, my other half is crying her eyes out as I type this… (GoldenStar: starts going through her second tissue box)

**SweetyPieRin: **Thanks!

**Nekomata-17: **What's the fun in giving away the ending? (Winks) You'll have to read to find out!

**Hyzenthlay-shine dew fur: **How do you think? I think I may have been a little OOC on a few parts, but I tried to put myself in that place and took it form there. (Shrugs) Sorry I didn't have enough Shippo or Miroku in there-and poor Kirara! I think I'll have to make it up to her somehow…

**dadslittleangel13: **Yeah! I can't wait to read your next review!

**final fantasy and inuyasha rule: **Man, everyone's crying aren't they? (Sighs) Oh well, that means I've got my angst back up and gear. (lol) Thanks for the review!

**-Koriander-Grayson-: **Yeah! I got an A plus PLUS! Best grade I've gotten so far since school started! Thank you! HUGS!

**Manga-Artist: **Your wish is my command (Not really, but I'll make it a strong request) (lol)

**WasteMyTime: **You bet! (Puts army paint stripes on her high cheek bones) No hell anyone's going to say I wreak in the writing department! (lol) Thank you for the comment and the self-esteem booster!

**Rambacca69: **When I started reading it, I was starting to cry! My thoughts were: oh no! My first flamer! NO! But when I read the ending, it was like as if the sun came out again! (smiles) MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know I'm evil, my parents, my little sister, my older brother, and my older sister will agree with you right on the back.

THANKS AGAIN ALL OF YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Please keep them coming!

Miss Artemis - :D


	4. Chapter 4

Scars

DISCLAIMER:

Miss Artemis- Oh come on…PLEASE?

Attorneys- (Shakes their heads)

Miss Artemis- (Big Bambi eyes) But do I really have to…?

Attorneys- (Nod their heads once)

Miss Artemis- (Sighs heavily and picks up a piece of paper) I, Miss Artemis, writer of Scars and who uses the characters for my sick, demented pleasure, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own…n-nothing!

Rumiko- (Pats her arm with a sympathetic look on her face) There, there. It wasn't that bad was it?

Miss Artemis- (Bangs her head against the desk)

Prologue: Part 4…Through the Eyes of a Monk

Spring. It was her favorite time of the year; he distinctly remembered when Kagome would always chat mindlessly to him, InuYasha, and Shippo when it was just them before they met Sango. And so right it fit her, he thought in melancholy as he caught a cherry blossom in the center of his left palm. Spring was full of new beginnings and promises, almost as if the world was starting anew with all the rain washing away all of the harshness of the last year. How the Earth would blossom again with cherry and Sakura blossoms, how the grass would be so lush and at it's fullest…how the sky would be so blue with clouds that Kagome had preferred to call 'cotton candy', whatever that was.

"**(Sigh)…spring, it's my most favorite time of the year, the way everything blossoms back to their original state, don't you think so Miroku? It seems as if the seasons tell a story. Yeah…like a fairy tale. It would start out as Spring, all peaceful and full of serenity, then, slowly summer will roll by where the action of the story takes place, soon, Fall would follow, this I believe would be the saddest and most forlorn part of the story, you know? Like when things are too confusing for the main character? But anyway, winter will come with all the fighting, so harsh and cold, but when the battle is over, Spring will come bringing back peace and happiness, signaling the journey is done…Miroku…do…you think that…by the time that we defeat Naraku…it will be Spring? It would be the perfect ending in a book…"**

Miroku softly shook his head, momentarily closing his eyes as he yet again heard Kagome's voice echo in his mind. He wondered vaguely if he was ill as he remembered this being the fifth time today that he was reminded of his traumatized friend that had, successfully walked out of his life.

Sitting in front of Keade-baba's house on her porch, Miroku stared wistfully over the trees that were raining cherry blossoms as the gentle breeze caused them to swirl around in a frenzy. Inhaling deeply at the scent as he himself was partially drenched with the petals, Miroku opened his eyes revealing puzzled violet orbs. _Why Kagome? _He titled his head as if an imaginary outline of the miko had appeared in front of him, smiling bashfully at him, digging the front of her shoe into the ground she was known to do when feeling sheepish. He watched as the image tilted her head, mimicking him, causing her mid back luscious hair fall over to the right, her wide chocolate orbs stared at him innocently; her pouty pink lips formed a curious pout.

_Why did you leave us…? How can we defeat Naraku now without your help, Kagome-chan? You promised…remember Kagome? You promised us that you will finish the journey with us, like those fairy tales you read Shippo to before he went to sleep each night._ Miroku closed his eyes in mourning as his thoughts dipped him further into his own musings, ignoring anyone or anything around him; if Sango were to bang her boomerang over his head, he wouldn't have felt it. _Did…you know all this time, Kagome-chan? Did you know of all of InuYasha's broken promises? Did you know of his betrayal to you? How can you bear it Kagome-chan? For so long…you were so will-strong and keeping faith in him for him to realize what was happening…but, did you finally break? _

Opening his eyes, Miroku was shocked to find his hallucination kneeling in front of him, their noses inches apart. His face dropped as he watched his imagination look at him with the innocent eyes that were ONCE pure and untainted. He was unmoved as she made way to hug him, but to only disappear before making any contact with him. Sighing heavily in tiredness that would have been shocked to hear it from a person like him, him being lively and all; and heaved himself off of the porch, walking towards a well-known path through the tall strands of grass.

When reaching his destination, Miroku kneeled down gracefully and slowly in respect at the stone carving of a grave. The grave itself was wrapped around with huge crowns of braided flowers, courtesy of Shippo, and surprisingly Rin. When they had reached Keade-baba's village, Miroku, the only one awake from the long journey, was shocked and a tad bit curious to see Rin running after them and Hachi, who was carrying them at the time, flowers in her arms. The way her black tresses flowed around her youthful face and glinting in the sun, and how her dark brown eyes glistened with excitement and happiness at seeing them reminded him strongly of Kagome. Sesshomaru and Jaken were standing underneath the Goshinboku; stoic as ever, the young looking lord had commanded Rin, albeit far gentler than with his retainer, to hurry up and talk to his half-breed brother's wench so they could get moving again.

Rin, sweet and adorable as she was had missed the melancholy and saddened eyes of the monk as he stepped off of Hachi with the tear-stained demon slayer in his arms and Shippo clutching to Kirara with his face rubbed into her fur, hidden from view. Miroku hadn't missed the perfect eyebrow quirking up not even more of a millimeter, but didn't pay the taiyoukai any attention and walked passed the girl who was running to him and towards Keade-baba's hut. He just had to ask…had to know for sure…certain that Kagome, his first friend other than Hachi and the monk he resided with, had escaped from the world of Sengoku Jidai.

Finding the old woman still brought tears to his eyes if he wasn't in public. The old miko had looked so weak, sad, and frail at the moment he caught her, kneeling in front of the fireplace inside of the hut, clutching what he painfully found out, was Kagome's bow and quiver of arrows. It looked, from the likes the woman was shaking terribly as every muscle hadn't relaxed yet, hadn't moved from her position since the time Kagome had reached the village, how she was able to find it was still a mystery to him. He had to settle Sango down comfortably on the porch before walking back inside, a slap could have been heard throughout the village after many futile attempts to make the miko let go of the weaponry and get something to eat and go to bed. After slapping her, even in shock the old woman never let go. He had to practically wrestle them out of her arms and forcefully put a sutra too powerful for her to simply purify off of her with her own small bit of miko magic and lull her to sleep as he did to Sango; he vainly wandered through his chaotic mind: what is it with women when it comes to heart break?

After tucking Sango in beside the old miko with Kirara and Shippo with her, he thanked Hachi profusely and bid him goodbye, again walking passed the girl, causing said-girl to start pouting and sulking. Too bad at the time he didn't have his politeness and reserve at the time as he blindly let his feet take him away into the fields and hills of bareness, the tall strands of grass lightly stroking his left hand's fingertips. He knew fully that the lord was following him, but it didn't matter to him, Kagome was gone, his strange, but will-strong friend, was actually gone. Miroku aimlessly walked along the fields, passing many smiling field workers, irking Miroku to the point of snapping at them to not be so damn happy and be sad and feel as if you're worth nothing but dirt because Kagome was now forever gone. They didn't know what happened, so he couldn't blame their happy fatigue, but it still upset him that everyone around him could be so happy and cheerful when Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and himself had to be internally tortured.

Finding himself at the well, Miroku had finally let the tears fall from his eyes, cursing to oblivion at InuYasha and his screwed up ass of a head that he had. Almost stumbling passed the well, he ventured through InuYasha's forest, some of the times he had caught InuYasha and Kagome having another row or an intimate moment where it actually looked like that InuYasha had finally succumbed to the only thing that could bring him happiness. Walking through the forest of memories, Miroku came upon an 'oasis' as Kagome would call them whenever she sees a hot spring or a waterfall. The calm stream that showed crystal depths, the tall and plentiful trees with apples in them, just starting to ripen, the grass at it's most potent, Miroku had fallen to his knees and shakily with his left hand, reached into his right sleeve and slowly took out a necklace, one InuYasha had thrown at Kagome's face in blinded anger from a fight far more intense than usual, not too long ago. He had saw something glitter in the grass before they left camp and onto the rode again, bending down, he found the gold heart locket that Kagome had given InuYasha, the one pendant that saved InuYasha from Kaguya's mirror of silence. He had never opened it before, feeling it wasn't right to intrude, no matter of his personality of always having to dig into something that interested him, for example: women and dear lovely Sango. But now, he didn't care if he opened it without Kagome's consent, she wasn't here anymore so he wouldn't necessarily be intruding.

Struggling with the hinges, Miroku had finally and successfully opened the locket. He stared at the two pictures and bitterly ripped out InuYasha's yelling face out of the left side and threw the ripped and torn pieces into the river, some not making it and falling to the ground gently, instead he stared at Kagome's equally yelling face and stared into the orbs of fiery fury he now sincerely missed; where had that fire and passion gone to? Where was it? If it was in this 'photo' as Kagome called it, why couldn't it be in the original right now?

He stared at the locket still and felt his hot tears slowly crawl down his cheeks again before closing the locket gently with numb fingers. Looking around him, Miroku took a stone pebble and lightly tapped it with the edge of the spear part of his staff, mumbling an incantation under his breath. In a flash of light blue, a beautiful stone statue of Kagome stood, her hands clutching the bow even as it was slung over her right arm, her eyes wide and curious, a beautiful smile on her lips. Getting up and walking forward, Miroku struggled even more at the small contraption on the chain to open and slipped it around her neck as her stone hair had been created to be blown to the side. Lightly tracing the bright golden chain to the heart, it slipped from his fingertips before Miroku walked unsteadily backwards, shaking his head profusely.

"Why?" Miroku's eyes snapped open and peered in front of him, not willing to look back, all the memories coming back to him, always made him feel weak and vulnerable, and Sango doesn't need to see a broken man, because right now, she needs as much comfort as he secretly did. The stone statue, still stood in the private oasis he had found those few weeks ago, and hadn't told the others for it is was his own sanctuary for his friend and had carved a stone tomb at the request of Sango and Shippo, to honor her memories and he was more than obliged. He stared at the golden pendent as it hung around, in between two flower crowns.

"'Why' what Lady Sango?"

"You know what Miroku…" Sango stated softly before taking a seat beside him, causing Miroku to move over a few more feet giving her the position almost in front of the grave site. "Why did this have to happen? To Kagome of all people…she didn't deserve to go through that…"

"Sometimes Sango…" Miroku silently whispered as he sat comfortably in the tall grass, his head barely peaking above the vegetation, "…Bad things happen to good people, people who don't deserve it." Silence rang throughout the two, their thoughts somewhere else than at the same place. Sango was slowly healing from the deep gash near her hip from InuYasha's claws and that yet still infuriated Miroku to no end, how could InuYasha so quickly turn against his closest friends so easily, for someone dead and stealing the souls of the departed? Sango though, didn't dwell at the memory of her and InuYasha's battle, refusing to even acknowledge that there was even an InuYasha in existence, which, probably would have been better as the hanyou has yet to show his face at the village.

"Come on Miroku, Keade-baba will be calling for dinner any second now." Sango finally stated softly as she stood up, brushing her bottom and knees off of dirt and grass. Miroku nodded mutely and stood up gracefully and followed the demon exterminator down the long and steep hill that they found beyond the field workers' area and towards the village.

_Kagome…we miss you so much._

-

Keade-baba tenderly poked the roasting pork on the two sticks above the bonfire outside of her home. Her relaxed and yet grim-looking expression finally back after a week and a half of mourning for the girl that she considered a dear sister. Although her cheek was still slightly marked from Miroku's prayer beads, she had told the young monk that there was nothing to be forgiven and was in fact, happy that he did it for her sake and for the village as she needed to be in good mental shape in order to protect it from other demons. But yet, the aged miko knew that she would never be mentally functioned as she once was ever again unless Kagome would spring up through thin air with her familiar glowing face.

"Where are those two…?" Keade-baba muttered sternly as the pork was now finally and thoroughly cooked to perfection. "It's already dinner time…"

"Hag!"

The miko felt herself still, as if a large gust of freezing air had slithered up her spine. Her eye narrowed in front of her, glaring holes into the wall of her house. Grimly and stoically reminding the ragged breathing hanyou once again of Sesshomaru, InuYasha almost felt a feeling of foreboding in the bottom of his stomach at the serious glare the miko threw at him after turning towards him.

"Ye are not welcomed here half-breed." InuYasha scoffed,

"Keh, like I don't know it."

"Then why ye come into my village? I know that ye do not regret ye sinful and shameful actions." InuYasha felt the impatient growl slowly empty out of his mouth before he could conceal it and quickly clenched his fist tighter around the leather pouch in his right fist, his claws almost ripping through the sturdy material.

"Before you signal Miroku and Sango after me hag, I want to ask you of something…"

Keade-baba immediately denied,

"I will not help you with anything half-demon, not anymore." InuYasha ignored her and tossed the plain pouch just before the seams of the miko's clothing. He gruffly said as he folded his hands into the crooks of his sleeves like all the other times when he is feeling frustration and yet a small tinge of hope,

"Can you fix it?" Bending slowly down while not taking her remaining eye off of InuYasha, Keade-baba grabbed the thin strings of the pouch and with, detesting herself even more for the matter at what she was feeling: curiosity, it just couldn't be helped.

Peering inside, Keade-baba dropped the poker she was using during the time InuYasha arrived in a threatening manner incase he came to kill her, seeing to what he had done to Sango without another thought hadn't lessened her mind of what he would do if it meant for the Shikon no Tama jewel shards. She stared, her eye wide inside the depths of the bag.

Inside were…the prayer beads.

Keade-baba stared at the prayer beads and at InuYasha, back and forth and repeated the same gesture with an inquiring look in her eye. _Why does InuYasha so soon wish to bring back Lady Kagome-chan?_ InuYasha added, his eyes seeing the fleeting emotion of suspicion in Keade-baba's features,

"No hag, I'm not just doing this because the wench ran away from her responsibility."

Keade-baba's fingers grew tighter around the leather pouch,

"Then what is ye reason, _InuYasha_." InuYasha didn't show any facial grimace, but his dog ears twitched slightly in apprehension from the venom Keade-baba assisted in his name.

"You're not making this easy on me, are you?" He asked dryly, his ears twitching back and forth fast enough to make them look like two patches of furry white blurs. Keade-baba felt herself disgusted even more at herself for feeling her muscle aching to smile. Even if InuYasha did something so despicable like right now, the old miko knew that she had considered InuYasha family, no matter if he was good or evil, if he were to kill her right now, she knew she would still care for him. Damn her caring heart, damn it to hell! Keade-baba almost smirked amused at her own thoughts before turning back to the hanyou in front of her.

The hanyou stood straight-tall with pride that couldn't somewhat be marred. His dark silhouette gleamed from the setting sun behind him, his long silver tresses softly flowing forward and over his shoulders. And for some reason, without the rosary around his neck for all those years of seeing it on him, seemed strange and an unpleasant and off-balancing feeling, it was as if he didn't look quite complete without the jewelry around his neck. His gleaming eyes seemed to make her feel as if he could read her soul, being able to see all her pain and sorrow for the week and a half she had been through those three months ago.

Grey hair blowing over her shoulder towards the East caused by the gentle breeze, her wide sleeves rippled as she clutched the pouch tighter to her. She honestly didn't know what to do, for once in her 63 years of life didn't know what to do at the present moment. She wanted to help InuYasha by repairing the necklace if it meant seeing Kagome again, but she couldn't help but to feel as if she betrayed her young pupil that had listened intently during the lessons between journeys for the Shikon no Tama; she closed her eyes in thought.

_Kagome-what am I to do now? I have the one thing that can finally bring you back to us, but…do you want to come back? _The more she thought about it, the older woman felt her heart clench slightly in pain as she remembered all of those times Kagome would be ranting at InuYasha during another one of their infamous arguments of how she had another life also before this one.

"**Just imagine all of those tests! How am I supposed to keep up with my classes?"**

"**I have family on the other side of the well InuYasha! I can barely think, let alone imagine what pain they are going through every time I leave to come here, wondering if I would ever come back through the well unharmed, if I would suddenly just leave them!"**

"**I can't believe it…its Souta's 13th birthday all ready; I missed so much of his life. What kind of older sister am I? What role idol am I for him? What if it's my fault if he changes into someone he's not? Will I forever be filled with guilt Keade-baba? I know I have a mission here, but what about my home? What about my little brother? My Jii-chan? My okaa-san? Do you think that InuYasha'll understand if I take a break from jewel shard hunting for a few weeks, to catch up with family?"**

"**I miss my other friends so much; I wonder what they're doing? Do you think it's right for me to neglect the friends I've had since childhood so suddenly? Did I make the right choice into staying until I completed the Shikon no Tama, Keade-baba?"**

"**Look at this herb Keade-baba-sensei! This is the same stuff in my time although known as gauze for injuries; wow, I never thought that the Sengoku Jidai had this plant!" **

"**My heart hurts Keade-baba…it hurts so much I think it might shatter. How can InuYasha say he loves me when he still sees Kikyo every moment he gets? Am I not good enough Keade-baba? Is that the reason? Because I'm not…powerful or experienced enough in the field of miko powers?" **

Keade-baba opened her eyes to find the hanyou still standing there, not yet moving an inch although she now detected impatience crossing his features. Keade-baba finally spoke through the now dusk-like aura that now took over the air and everything around them,

"Before I say anything, I need to know…Was it ye intention from the start to hurt Lady Kagome-chan?"

InuYasha didn't know how to answer to the old woman's question. Keade-baba noticed his hesitance to her question and immediately took that as a yes and dropped the pouch before turning away, setting the pork on a plate, and started heading towards her hut, head held up high. _I knew it was too good to be true. _

"I guess…" Keade-baba stopped just before the entrance of her hut. Sighing, she turned around to find InuYasha crouching to the floor with his head down, slowly picking up the strings of the pouch, but instead of standing up, he remained in the crouch position as he stared at the beads through the opening in the pouch.

"I guess…," He sighed audibly. "…I believed Kagome could never be mine to take without doubts." InuYasha looked up to find Keade-baba giving him the same unmerciful glare like earlier. Even though he was irritated just a tad bit that the old hag he had grown to respect couldn't see how much he was actually sorry for what he caused to happen, but never less, he knew he deserved it, in a grudging sort of way.

"Ye know that Kagome always places ye first in her heart, _InuYasha_. She always talked about ye during the time we had little talks where ye were out sleeping in the branches of the Goshinboku or out hunting or with Kikyo, of how unacceptable she was to ye, believing that she needed to become just like Kikyo to get ye attention. I suppose all of those faults I heard ye tell her from Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had played a certain part?" Again, ever so grudgingly that it actually hurt to move his scalp from growing ridged in aggravation, he nodded his head. Keade-baba's hands clenched and unclenched terribly along the edges of the plate that Kagome had brought her as a gift when she SOMEHOW found out her birthday, it was a beautiful china glass with what looked to have been painted of red flowers and a long Chinese dragon along the edges; as she remembered this, she tried to calm down her nerves, not wanting to break the precious object that Kagome had given her, it was the only thing she had other than her bow and quiver of arrows (Which, as a tribute to remind those whose grave it was, Miroku had put a sutra on the back of the two against the tomb stone so that only Kagome could be able to pick them, under false hope that she might be able to come back some day, some year.) and she didn't want to lose it.

"I…know what I did was wrong…Keade-baba." Keade-baba surprised InuYasha by slamming the plate, although not to the point of shattering it, on the table and whipping around furiously at him. He had never seen her so angry and hurt before.

"No ye haven't!" She screamed out, finally letting go of the pain. InuYasha's ears flattened to the back of his head from the shrill scream. "Ye made love to Kikyo, InuYasha! Can ye NOT IMAGINE what ye have just DONE? Kagome is NO LONGER HERE! She is gone! She broke ye rosary and gave Sango the jewel shards, isn't it OBVIOUS? SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO FEEL OBLIGATED TO HUNT FOR THE JEWEL SHARDS!" InuYasha watched in shameful rage and terrifying sadness as the little sister of the woman he once fell hopelessly in love with, slowly start crying again.

"Leave…" She choked out. "Just…leave…"

And InuYasha did just that.

Keade-baba watched the hanyou through blurry, unshed, tear-shimmering eyes as she watched the blinding red haori of the fire rat blend in a scorching way with the blinding rays of gold as the sun started to sink beyond the horizon. Wiping her unshed tears from her eyes with the hook of her sleeve, Keade-baba walked inside and left the door open, allowing the glow of the fire inside to set a globe of light for Miroku and Sango to find and reach back home while she prepared the rest of dinner.

Keade-baba let her hands guide her blindly as she started to cut the meat slowly, just incase Miroku and Sango took longer time coming back.

"Grand-mama, do you need any help?" Peering down, Keade-baba adopted her façade of her warm smile and scolding-mother look as if saying 'Nonsense!' and shook her head as she found the small kitsune child tug on her hakama part of her miko garb.

"Iie, Shippo. That's okay, go and play with Kirara." Nodding, the kit sadly walked back to the corner near the fire where the neko youkai was sprawled on her back, apparently delighted in the warmth of the flames and settled with petting her stomach. The calming sound of Kirara's purrs filled the hut, causing the old woman to forget how upset she was and to steady herself on the task before her.

_I will not help InuYasha repair the rosary, Lady Kagome-chan. You deserve to lead the life you always wanted, you deserve it and you will have it, I swear to you. I just hope I made the right decision…_

Shippo watched the old woman he adopted as his grandmother that once held the aura of such sadness and hatred that made him frightened, to be replaced with the familiar aura that he always caught in Kagome's scent: determination, and yet, a stab of regret. Shippo looked into the fire, absently still petting Kirara as his sensitive nose was full frontal assaulted with the delicious smell of pork. But yet, although he was starving from not eating as much, Shippo didn't have the appetite to eat, ever since Kagome had left them, left him…he didn't see the point of living without his mother's full-spirit smile. Shippo looked down to find Kirara somehow reverted to lying on her stomach and nudging his hand with the front of her forehead where her red diamond was in a comforting manner, silently telling him she was here for him. Sniffling, he scratched behind her ears, rewarded with a loud contented purr.

"Thank you Kirara…" Shippo whispered softly as his eyes reflected the flames in the small bonfire inside the middle of the hut. "…Thank you…for making me feel better, but…I don't know Kirara, how long I'm going to survive without okaa-san here with me." Kirara gave a sad meow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey everyone! A lot sooner than expected huh? I just love surprising people! And thank god for a three day weekend! - And although this chapter didn't have much in depth to the plot, I did although; give Miroku his part of how he reacted to the situation. Not bad huh? It was actually easier to do him, hilarious right? I don't know how but I was a lot more comfortable doing his part.

BUUUT, thank you guys for all of the reviews! It certainly made me feel a lot better, I hardly make it through school because I was just DYING to find reviews in my e-mail box. (Claps excitedly in happiness) And also, thank you for your concern about my great-grandpa and to those who said in their review that can connect with me on that. I didn't know the guy too well, but he was still family and he did have his moments when he tried to talk to me (Although I could barely hear him because he was so old; he was after all 97 when he died) and trying to scare me by saying: boo! But, enough of my problems because I am STILL going to rant on how happy I am about the reviews:)

I had noticed how some and almost 75 percent of my reviewers who have reviewed my story are InuYasha/Kagome fanatics-I'm not saying it's a bad thing! I mean, I'm a fanatic myself when I take a break from Sesshomaru/Kagome; Koga/Kagome; Naraku/Kagome, and many other couplings with Kagome. (--;) But I just want you guys to know that Kagome might not be with him, hence why I had added the 'Inu/Kag/Sessh' in the summary part. BUT PLEASE DON'T STOP REVIEWING! Because, over these last few days, even a week maybe…I've been having a war going around in my conscience. Almost like a scale really: InuYasha? Or Sesshomaru? But then, I had the most BRILLIANT beyond BRILLIANT idea! How about they both share Kagome? -

InuYasha & Sesshomaru: What the hell?

InuYasha: You've got to be fucking kidding me!

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru will have the miko-(extends his claws)-or you shall perish

Miss Artemis: EEP! (Hides behind her desk)

Kagome: (Appears and starts shaking Miss Artemis) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? Not only am I tortured under Rumiko's wrath, but now YOURS! What am I? Fate's favorite punching bag!

Miss Artemis: (Starts whining) But come on! It's so hard to choose damn it! I mean, we have hard rock InuYasha with the cute puppy ears that are just WAY too adorable for their own good, but then we have dangerously sexy/gentleman taiyoukai with a SEXY and fluffy tail! So what's the problem with them sharing you?

Kagome: (Steps aside to show Miss Artemis the scene behind her)

(Sesshomaru and InuYasha are having a tug-a-war with the Tetsusaiga)

InuYasha: Let go you bastard!

Sesshomaru: You shall think wise dear brother to let go of Father's fang before I seriously this time kick your sorry half-breed ass!

Miss Artemis: (--;;;) Good point, but that makes it all the funner! (Squeals happily)

Kagome: (Groans in defeat)

Anyway, thank you reviewers! Hope you liked this chapter, oh and, just a little note: this is the last part of the prologue series so now, next time there will be an ACTUAL chapter where the story will finally start going somewhere. (Sighs in relief)

**Reviewers:**

**SweetyPieRin: **Yes, I just HAVE to agree with you with InuYasha being a jackass. (Stands beside SweetyPieRin and pokes Kikyo with the meat poker before shaking her head and looking at her) I think she still needs to be roasted for a few more years yet.

**InuKagPar4Life: **I know, I am just BUBBLING with anticipation for Kagome and Sesshomaru to finally meet-I was sorely tempted to give him a more major part in this than what I gave him, but, to tell the truth I am getting sick of the prologue series 'cause it still takes in Feudal Japan so it is STILL in the prologue series, until next time anyway.

**InuYasha'sChic: **Can't say anything but…yep, that's just about right actually.

**MusicIsMyBF27: **Yes, siblings are a pain and I have learned many other times that turning up the volume on music is the best way to ignore them. Thanks for the compliments!

**Kamira: **I know, I wasn't exactly…satisfied might be the word I'm looking for when I wrote InuYasha's part. From the beginning, I kind of knew he was going to be hard when it came to confrontation, but this was as best as I could get, but believe me, the fics I have read, let's just say I'm practically an angel of mercy towards him; although the other authors are more harsh on him because he deserves it. (Heh, heh) Thanks for the review!

**xXFoolishXx: **I know how you feel…there's this story I am just dying and practically begging for an update to show up, but fate being cruel to me, well, let's just say I know what you're feeling. (Goes off to brood while mumbling curses about some authors taking too damn long to update)

**Lass: **Oh…My…God! I can't believe it! You are one of my most FAVORITE writers off of FanFictionDOTNet! I feel so giddy and honored! (Does a victory dance.) Anways, I am very glad to hear you liked it and umm…hope you don't mind me asking, but when will 'Love is Blind' be updated? (Heh, heh…sorry but I am just in LOVE with the story, it had started out in the second chapter way different then I thought it would.)

**Cherished Agony: **Thanks!

**WasteMyTime: **Who ever said that Kagome isn't going to end up with him? Right now, I'm a little fuzzy on what pairing I want to decide on, again, bringing me to the conclusion of having Sesshomaru and InuYasha sharing Kagome (Kagome whacks her painfully on the head with Sango's boomerang/Miss Artemis: Ow…Ugh, never mind…)

**Budman15: **Another new reviewer! Yippee! I know I just LOVE that song, it always brings tears to my eyes, it truly does – (Review from chapter 2)

**drummergrrlrox: **Thanks! (For both the review comment and my great-grandpa) But also, I am SO glad you liked it, I didn't know if I went overboard or not, so I hope you liked this one too.

**Orlando-Inu-Lover: **Thanks you for all THREE reviews! (And YES! Another new reviewer that has fallen into my clutches! Kagome: whack! Miss Artemis: Cut that out darn it! That hurts!)

**Priestess Kag-chan: **Lol, I've got to say I enjoyed reading your review! Evil InuYasha! HAHA! Thanks for the review!

THANKS YOU GUYS! **R&R!**

Miss Artemis - :D

**NEXT TIME ON SCARS:** We're bring back five hundred years to present day Tokyo, Japan where our favorite miko now resides in her own attempts to take back control over her chaotic life and...WTF! KAGOME,WHAT DOYOU MEANYOU'RE ENGAGED TOHOJO?


	5. Grip!

Scars

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing belongs to me; I'm just a scrawny teenager trying to get through school while having a serious addiction to the computer. Nope, everything belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1: Grip!

_**Ragged breathing could be heard as loud foot steps echoed against the hard forest floor as a girl ran zigzagging through the trees, her breathing could be heard miles away, no matter how hard she tried to suppress it. She whimpered in desperation as she felt a burning ache in the middle of her chest. **_

_**Kagome cried out as she slipped messily down the muddy slope near a lagoon causing dirt and mud to cover her body and in her ebony locks. Landing on her stomach, Kagome coughed violently a few times before slowly getting up again, sneezing to get any dirt out of her nose and mouth. With a disgusted and pained expression, Kagome ran on through the woods in a different direction.**_

_InuYasha, WHY! Why did you have to break my heart? For her? **Kagome felt the fresh crisp air hit her full force as she left the murky denseness of the woods. The brilliant stars loomed above her as she ran as hard as she could through the tall fields of grass, her muscles weakening until she felt as if they had become lead on their own, her legs feeling as if they each weighed a hundred pounds. She bit her lip forcefully to keep herself from screaming in frustration as her body started protesting against her wishes. Tears pricked her eyes, but she still stubbornly not let them free. **_

_I have to put as much space between InuYasha and I as possible…**Even at thinking his name, Kagome felt the unpleasant sensations swirling even more in her chest as she remembered seeing him growl affectionately above Kikyo's quivering form from orgasms, his eyes held pride and satisfaction that it somewhat disgusted her to no return, the way he groaned and moaned her name and slammed himself into her…**_

_**Kagome cried out in alarm and yet in relief as she slipped off the edge of the cliff unexpectedly. She closed her eyes tightly against the harsh crisp wind that rushed at her face as she sailed downwards, her skirt hiking up dangerously just below her hips, her mid back hair sailing through the air. **Goodbye InuYasha…**So caught up in wanting to end her life, Kagome was far surprised to feel indescribable warmth rush through her to her fingertips and her toes. Her thighs felt at heaven with being pressed against the pleasant feeling of silk that brushed against her liquidly, teasing her with warmth it could promise but only if she were to submit.**_

**_Kagome cried in frustration and pain as her wish to end her life was once again taken away from her, she hit her slim and dainty fists against the hard metal armor with spikes, causing bloody scrapes to take form on her hands; a displeasing growl interrupted her suicidal thoughts. Kagome didn't open her eyes even as a warm smooth hand took one of her hands upwards and was even more so surprised when she felt the wet, warm, and smoothness of a tongue licking away the damaged that had claimed her hands._**

_**Opening her eyes, Kagome barely saw anything in front of her, she couldn't tell anything a part from the other, other than what was metal and what was silk. Groaning at the muscle ache in her neck, Kagome hesitantly looked up through half-lidded eyes at her savior and as expected, she couldn't figure out his features at all, other than bright glowing amber eyes and long flowing hair. **I-I-Inu…Yasha, is it h-him? I-It can't b-be…I just ran a-away from him…it's impossible… _

_**Kagome raised her other damaged hand and shivered when a pink tongue started stroking it when it came into range.**_

"**_I-InuYasha…? I-Is that…you?" She watched as the eyes seemed to narrow cat-like, evoking a fear inside her she never felt before; if there was one thing she hated, it would be silent anger, for she would never know what would happen for when it was loud anger, she knew what would come. Kagome felt the arms of the mysterious form let her go. She suddenly felt extremely cold, like ice._**

_**Kagome watched as she fell over the cliff, her arms outstretched languidly as if she didn't know what to do with them; her clothes swirled furiously around her petite form. Eyes wide and hair waving along her face, Kagome choked back as tears slowly brimmed over the edge of her eyes. She gasped as she saw the strands of white hair before she felt an indescribable pain in the center of her back,**_

"_**Demo…matte…!" **_

"GOOD MORNING TOKYO!" The voice of the DJ sounded out throughout the bedroom.

"It's a b-e-a-utiful morning for the beginning of the start of the week! Forecast today will range up to around lower eighties today so don't forget to wear light clothes today folks! On other news, Tokyo's hottest station will be sponsoring –"

"Shut up." A slim hand swung out and hit the snooze button harder than needed. A person sighed in relief at the calming quietness of the morning in her room. Peaking above her comfy light lilac covers, Kagome blinked her eyes a few times, her eyes adjusting to the sudden light that spewed in between the shades. Groaning, Kagome turned over and threw the blankets over her again…God how she hated Mondays…

-Meanwhile-

Sipping her de-caff latte with a bounce in her step, a lively woman at the young ripe age of 21 almost practically skipped down the busy sidewalks of Tokyo morning rush.

"**Sigh**…How I LOVE Monday mornings!" The woman giggled and with renewed fever started drinking her coffee, her strides a lot more relaxed and yet showed energy that she was ready for what would come her way.

Mio stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, not taking note of the cursing being hissed at her from other business men. She stretched her free left hand out so that her sleeve slipped back a few inches and brought it to her face and her dark violet, almost black eyes glittered in happiness.

"Time to wake up Gome-chan!" Mio start to turn right when she stopped herself and walked back to the tiny, cozy, but well serviced coffee shop again and grabbed a large mocha. _This outta shut her up before she can strangle me like last time…_She thought in dry humor as she recalled the time when she woke up Kagome on a Monday morning and didn't quite want to take the risks of it happening again. After happily paying the employee, Mio almost ran down the sidewalk and up the million flights of stairs as the elevator would be occupied with people going to work.

"She just HAD to have the top condo…" She muttered dryly as she narrowly missed a girl around her age running down the stairs full speed while putting on her WacDonald's cap on. Mio sighed in melancholy and stopped for a few seconds and leaned against the wall for some support as she suffered a severe stitching in her side; a thoughtful look took over her well defined features,

"Why does it matter to me that she's late for work? I mean, it is practically her fault if she misses a lot of important clients that have been waiting for months for her services…" She snapped her fingers with a bright smile, "Oh yeah! She's my boss!" Mio's face faltered before she slapped a hand over her forehead before taking back the fast and hasten pace up the stairs,

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" _How do I get myself into such things? _Mio skidded just in front of Kagome's condo entrance just in time and without wasting a moment, she took out the spare key that Kagome had given her and slipped the key in as if it was oiled to perfection. Barging in, Mio looked around frantically while she mentally chanted 'shit, we're going to be late!' inside her head like a mantra as she shuffled her way to the hallway of the large apartment, cursing a few well-choice words along the way.

Slamming the door open, Mio scoffed and yet sighed in slight pity for herself as she found her charge in her own little burrow of blankets. Settling the two cups on the nightstand beside the alarm clock, Mio brought her hands before her, clapping her hands twice in silent prayer for her safety before silently chanting a spell.

"_IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _

-Later on in the day-

"Did you really have to do that to me this morning, Mio-chan?"

Kagome sat in her sun-filled office inside of the Chiropractor Clinic with her hot and spicy subway sandwich. Kagome whined childishly when Mio snagged the delicious meal from her,

"Miiioooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Mio rolled her eyes heaven words and, frustrating to Kagome, wagged a manicured finger at her like a mother scolding a child,

"You should be thanking me, Kagome. By the way you've been eating lately you won't be able to fit into your wedding gown!" Kagome snorted un-lady like, making Mio raise an eyebrow. Kagome swirled around in her swivel chair, feeling a little playful this afternoon, even after the 'ice cold water being poured down on her like a waterfall' this morning. Kagome watched enviously as Mio energetically like always, started scarffing down her pasta.

"Mio! I have MONTHS before the wedding!" Her eyebrow twitched when she saw Mio wasn't exactly listening to her. "I should have headed my instincts and avoided that 'incident' two years ago…" Mio looked up at her this time and started laughing her head off,

"Oh please! You would have met me anyway, seeing that it was my purpose to come here and train the likes of you! When we first started, you couldn't even mask your own scent!" Kagome blushed lightly and folded her arms in defiance,

"I got a lot better thank you very much!"

"With the help of moi, here." Kagome groaned and growled at her menacingly,

"Why couldn't you just stay in the afterlife where you belonged, Midoriko?" Mio placed a very thoughtful expression on her face, ticking Kagome off.

"Well…one: There isn't much to do there. Two: Having no company other than the Four Souls-Sakimitama, Nigimitama, Aramitama, and Kushimitama were getting highly annoying. And three, I just LOVE to piss you off." Kagome sighed and slumped in her chair. Just when she opened her mouth to give another smart-ass comment the door opened, revealing a handsome young man of 27. He was tall of at least six foot, nicely lean with a semi-athletic body, his well-toned muscles almost being viewed through the form-fitting black t-shirt and khaki pants. Kagome let out a happy squeal before bounding towards the young man, causing Mio to laugh hilariously and drawing a warm-hearted chuckle from the man that readily caught her.

Kagome sighed happily as she leaned her cheek against the warm, hard chest. She inhaled deeply and mentally gave a content squeal and unconsciously nuzzled her cheek against the attention-getting muscle and fleetingly loved the vibration against her skin from his chuckle.

Mio watched with a quirked eyebrow as the couple seemed to be lost in their own world. Her eyes glimmered with mischief and didn't allow her scheming smirk show as she stuffed a rather-too-large helping of spaghetti into her mouth. She turned back in front of her and it took every once of self-control to not laugh out evilly like Dr. Claw from Inspector Gadget. _You might want to enjoy this as much as you can; Kagome-chan. Kushimitama, Nigimitama, Aramitama, and Sakimitama have MANY plans for you…_

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out as she happily glanced up at her fiancé,

"Hojo-koi," Mio almost gagged on her food. "What a pleasant surprise! Shouldn't you be busy at work right now?" Hojo smiled down at her and tapped her nose with his index finger, making Mio randomly wonder if Hojo ever truly grew up from his school-boy character.

"I couldn't stay away from my fiancé with the wedding coming." Kagome smacked him on the chest playfully and giggled,

"Hojo! The wedding isn't until next year!" Hojo shrugged his shoulders and turned to Mio as if he just noticed her,

"Ohayo, Mio! Not being slave-driven yet?" Mio not like herself, perkily turned to him and giggled,

"Iie, Hojo-san. Kagome's being a little bit of a lazy bum though." Kagome stuck her tongue out at her and made way to sit down on her desk until a beep on her pager caught the attention of all in the room.

"Kagome here, what is it Rei?"

"**Miss Higurashi, Mrs. Higurashi has called and left a message that you were to have lunch with her today." **

Kagome slapped a hand over her eyes and groaned,

"I completely forgot, thank you Rei and please, call me by my first name Rei."

"**But Miss Higurash-" **Kagome didn't give the new secretary a chance to complete her response and made way to get her purse.

Kagome smiled apologetically at Hojo and gave him a peck on the lips,

"Sorry Hojo-koi, I'm having lunch with mama." Hojo nodded though, understandingly. Mio silently cheered for Mrs. Higurashi and watched amused as Kagome stared longingly at her subway sandwich and made way out of the door. Mio tauntingly yelled after her,

"Remember, NO fat inducing foods before the wedding!" She laughed when Kagome shouted back,

"SHUT UP!"

-

Kagome drove in the afternoon traffic with a happy-go-lucky smile in her dark blue Mercedes with the top down. _So much has changed…_She thought as she lost herself in a deep ocean of memories.

"**Okaa-san! Look at my drawing! InuYasha's finally being taught a lesson!"**

"**Why you little runt, get the hell back here!" **

"**Hentai!"**

"**Why Sango, it was of purest intentions I swear!"**

"**Kagome! Finally ready to become my mate and leave mutt-face?"**

"**YOU MANGY WOLF! Leave Kagome alone, she said no, dumb-ass!"**

"**Make me dog-breath!"**

"**Kagome-nee-chan, it's good to see you again!"**

"**INUYASHA…SIT!" **

Kagome almost let out a chuckle and instead pressed on the gas pedal as the light turned green, turning a corner down a very familiar road and softly sang to herself as she let the breeze almost lovingly twirled her hair away from her face delicately, not taking notice of the stares of men at her as she passed them.

"Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo  
Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori  
uchikudakarete ai wo sakenda  
Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni yume ni sugaritsuku  
Ikasama na hibi nado ni wa mou makenai…"

_It's been a while…since I last saw them…_Kagome although, put on her happy front and slid her sleek sun glasses over her eyes from the sun.

"Mezumeyou kono shunkan wo  
Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou  
Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou  
Taisetsu na mono wa…nanda'!  
Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera  
Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou…"

_I wonder how they're all doing back in Sengoku Jidai…Did they miss me? Or were they happy to get rid of me? Did they defeat Naraku? Is InuYasha finally happy with Kikyo?_ Kagome chided herself for even thinking of him; she still had sore wounds yet, even if it was to say the least, ten years ago.

"'Koukai wa shinai' to, saki e susunda  
Wararu ka, naku ka? Kou ka, fukou ka?  
Kekkyoku ima mo wakaranai kedo  
Kawarihajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto wa nai  
Sore go jinsei no daigomi to iu mono deshou…"

_I wonder how Sango and Miroku are…_Kagome almost burst out laughing. Instead, she settled for a short giggle and her eyes sparkled as she turned a corner again, loving how soundless her car was. _Probably up to their waists with children by now. I wonder if they named one after me…_

"Girigiri wo ikiru bokura no dashita kotae ga  
Chigatta toshite mo omoikomi demo'  
Tsuyoku negaeba ii  
Honmono ni nareru hi made  
Reikoku na sekai no naka de tsubusaresou na aijou no mebuki  
Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima ni shikkari kizamikomou…"

Kagome's hands tightened slightly against the steering wheel as she parked in front of the Higurashi Shrine and locking it, twirling the keys expertly in her right index finger. _Shippo, I hope he's all right and has moved on. _

"Mezameyou kono shunkan wo  
Yagate bokura wo tarimaku dearou  
Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou  
Taisetsu na mono wa…nande'!  
Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakeru  
Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou…"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled gently and fondly as she gently put on her mittens and extracted the hot apple-cinnamon pie from the warm caresses of the oven; it was Kagome and Souta's favorite desert. _I say it has been a while since the family has been together having lunch. _She smiled again as she heard Kagome's voice carry up the many steps of the shrine.

"Saigo ni warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou…"

Kagome stopped on the last step, not looking yet in front of her as she looked up at her favorite cherry blossom trees, and took in a deep breath. _I just love spring, it makes me so happy…I just don't know why._

Her eyes snapped open and shined hungrily as she smelt the wafting smell of her favorite pie. She licked her lips hungrily and made way towards the house, but the thing in front of her stopped her from doing so.

_No…_Kagome felt as if time had finally stopped from shock. She felt her blood drain her face and felt herself stiffen as she saw the boy in front of her. _He hasn't changed a bit…_She wanted so badly to shake her head in denial. _Iie! It can't be…InuYasha!_ And with that, Kagome pummeled to the ground faster than her dream.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

DUN DUN DUN! Hey peeps! Yep, I'm not dead! I've just been extremely busy and I know that some of you can understand that, with school, homework, yearbook, soccer practice, tests, projects…yeah, it piles up every day. (Beams) Thank you guys for reviewing, it meant a lot, trust me!

In the beginning, I thought that this would be much easier to write, but quite frankly, it wasn't. I had written it before a while ago, maybe a week and it didn't seem quite right and yet this seems awkward too, a little too forward I think, but, oh well! (lol)

And if you are a little disappointed in this chapter, I will full heartedly agree with you, NO HARD FEELINGS:P

ALSO, the song 'Grip!' does NOT belong to me! It belongs to **Every Little Thing**, they sang it, wrote it, whatever! It is theirs I was only borrowing. : P And if you want to listen to it, go to http/free.hostultraDOTcom/shellbabe/lyrics/grip.htm! Or visit their home page and find the MP3s. Believe me, it's an AWESOME collection of songs from the InuYasha anime: ENGLISH AND JAPANESE!

BUT HANDS OFF OF MIO! (OC) SHE IS MINE AND IF ANYONE WERE TO ASK TO USE HER FOR THEIR FICS HAVE TO ASK ME FIRST! (Not like anyone would use her anyway/Mio: Takes Sango's hirakotsu and slams her on the head/Miss Artemis: What the hell! Where are you and Kagome getting that little shit from!)

**REVIEWERS!**

**InuKagPar4Life: **(Laughs as she watches InuYasha get hit on the head again)

**mish-serenity: **I'm sad that you cried, but as long as it's for tears of joy towards my writing, keep the tears coming! (lol) (I know, I'm such a jerk) :P

**Kamira: **True, too true.

**MusicIsMyBF27: **I hope I don't make you upset if I choose Kagome/Sesshomaru (Which I have no idea yet), but you have to understand that sometimes InuYasha can sometimes cross the line by a giant hop and this time it was a giant leap, sometimes no one can forgive someone entirely with all their heart and that includes Kagome, he'll have to fight for her if he wants her. And with Rin or Kagura being with Sesshomaru, I don't mind Kagura, she's my next favorite girl on InuYasha, but I can't really see one of those two with Sesshomaru (no offense!) With Rin, I can't seem to get past the cute father-daughter that was portrayed in the manga and semi in the anime. (Smiles sheepishly) Please review! P.S.-Don't be too hard on them!

**REDSILVERDRAGON3: **(Smiles evilly) Oh, don't worry, InuYasha will admit he's a TOTAL asshole a few times in the next chapter. And yet, I can NOT promise you that this is a Kagome/InuYasha fic, I'm just not feeling towards this couple at the moment. Key word(s): at the moment. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**blondieotaku: **Wow, a lot of people are agreeing on one thing: InuYasha's an ass! And since I didn't quite explain the whole 'Hojo-is-Kagome's-fiancé', I'll explain it right now. During like, the few years after she exited the well, she wanted to move on from the past and to forget about InuYasha (Which is to say bluntly: pointless), she decided to take up Hojo's offer and thinks that this engagement will take away the pain inflicted on her. HOPE THAT CLEARS IT UP! Again, I can't promise that this is going to be an Inu/Kag pairing.

**kikyohater90: **You'll see later on what happens to the necklace. (Smiles deviously)

**Orlando-Inu-Lover: **YES! Another Kag/Sessh pairing fanatic! Makes me feel a lot better that there are some who would also like this to be that pairing also. (All I ever read is Inu/Kag form the other reviewers and it makes me wonder…) THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Inuyasha'sChic: **Yes, Kagome is the only one who has loved him for him, not for changing him into someone he's only half. He needs someone who can love him for him.

**Lass: **(Blushes) Me? The better writer? Pft. Yeah right! You have more experience than I do and personally, you are more thorough than I am and I have to work on that. :P Thanks for answering!

**drummergrrlrox: **More drama…more drama, I knew I was missing something! Don't worry; there'll be a lot more drama in later chapters! And it makes me feel a lot better with that 'this is my story' and that is true, no one can really judge me and say I'm a bunch of bull shit because I screwed up the story by not putting Kagome with InuYasha because, why should I listen to them? This is my story and I will write it with how I see fit. THANK YOU FOR CLEARING THAT FOR ME! Oh! And don't worry, I am gonna make InuYasha regret the day he decided to mess with Kagome! (lol)

**xiDOREyoux: **I feel as if I hadn't lived up to that promise! I promise, I'll be a lot better next chapter! HOPE YOU REVIEW!

**xXFoolishXx: **(Sigh) I swear, I think I'm turning into other authors with postponing my stories and leaving faithful reviewers in the dust. (Sigh) I hate doing that, you lose a lot of good reviewers by doing that. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Priestess Kag-chan: **I must say, I am glad you found a connection with Keade about not being able to fully hate InuYasha to wanting him dead. I can't promise that Kagome is going to be with InuYasha, but I will promise that if they aren't I will make it worth while and the most bearable if they aren't. I'LL STICK TO THAT PROMISE! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Thank you reviewers and please, review, REVIEW, **REVIEW!** It's like my life line, I live off of reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! SO FOLLOW THESE INSTRUCTIONS!

Take your mouse.  
Drag it to the left bottom corner that will show a light purple box.  
Click on the little arrow beside the 'submit review'.  
TYPE IN COMPLIMENTS (Hint-hint-wink-wink)  
AND PRESS SUBMIT!

Miss Artemis - :P


	6. Finding His Way

Scars

Disclaimer: If I had InuYasha, I would…buy my own house in a reserved area on the coast lines of Sydney, Australia; I would make sure that in every episode that Kagome would kiss Naraku, Sesshomaru, Koga, Hiten, Miroku, InuYasha, and Bankotsu; I would make sure that there will be many Sango-Miroku moments; that there will be a daily Jaken-bashing in every episode; that I would buy my own Siberian Husky and name her Rio; that something extraordinary would happen to Kagome with her powers; that Kikyo will get the hell she deserves and fry in hell for all of eternity but later be resurrected so that she and Kagome can be best friends; that the necklace would also work for Kikyo so that InuYasha has DOUBLE the sits; and that Kagome would become a beautiful youkai and bear all of them, minus InuYasha and Miroku, a child. But can I? (Rolls her eyes) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo! Stupid law enforcement. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Finding His Way Back

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Thrusting Tetsusaiga into the Earth, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku watched as the raw yellow energy of the Tetsusaiga purge through the Earth in waves. They didn't flinch as the demon screamed in pain and torment. Sango sighed and sat down with a plop on a log in far from the battle field not too long ago. She let out a content sigh as she dipped her sore and poorly treated feet in the crystal depths of the small stream. Settling hirakotsu beside her, she raised her left fist and wiped away her bangs and sweat from her eyes and surveyed the gory blood behind her. _The fights are getting harder…and the Shikon shards are getting fewer…_

Over the past three years, Sango had felt a small prick of insecurity, as if she wasn't ready for the final battle and she wasn't, and wasn't yet still. Sango stared into the waters and almost let out a distressed sigh. _Things are still complicated! I just wish that things were back to normal! _Sango looked out of the corner of eye at the hanyou who was flinging the Tetsusaiga around like as if he was a Naraku-puppet and almost let out a smile. They had recently found InuYasha a few months ago, dealing against two of Naraku's puppets and Kagura at the same time and came out to help him, grudgingly admittedly. Ever since then, Sango had tortured InuYasha every time she got when he rested and healed from the battle at Keade-baba's hut and since she had to give him food and help redress his wounds since Keade-baba was inexperienced with the type of wound, she was given MANY opportunities. She had promised herself, she had remembered before she attacked InuYasha, that she would never forgive him, but that all changed one day when she redressed his wounds in his sleep.

**Sango grumbled under her breath as she walked down the small hallway that was there in the small hut towards the main room where InuYasha was occupying for now. **

"**Keade-baba…needs extra care my ass…" Sango grudgingly opened the shoji door and with a deep frown found the hanyou asleep and ignored how cute his ears twitched in his sleep. She scowled even more at her musings. **_InuYasha, you bastard! _**Smiling at herself, she finally walked beside him and kneeled down with as much stealth as she had in her and made herself comfortable beside the sleeping InuYasha and scowled to herself as she unloaded the kit that Kagome had left here a long time ago as a back up just incase. **

"**He doesn't need any fucking help…he's a half-demon for Christ's sakes, he has healing powers damn it!" Talking to herself, Sango wondered for her sanity as she removed the blanket from him and removed his fire rat haori and flinched terribly as if it burned her. **_The same haori that Kikyo was holding to cover herself when I confronted them…_**Shaking her head, Sango snatched the fire rat haori off of him and piled it inconsiderately on the ground in a heap. **_Yeah…_**She thought sourly as she started to un-tuck the bandages she had put on two days ago. **_Suffer from the power of wrinkles you asshole…_**As she took off the strips she furrowed her eyebrows as she found newly acquired scars on his chest and arms, even deep purple bruise-welts on his neck. **_Where did he get these? He didn't get these from the battle. _

**She hesitantly reached forward with her fingertips and brushed the closest towards her which was in the middle of his chest, just above the fatal injury he had acquired from Kagura's Dance of the Dragon. She gasped in pain as she felt a surge of power rack her body, making her shiver and gritted her teeth from screaming in horror as images raced through her eyelids like a 'film' that Kagome had told them about. **

**She watched as he slammed himself into the tough tree trunks, wincing every time as she heard a sickening crack from a broken rib or from breaking the tree in half. She watched with horror-fixed eyes as she dug his long extended claws into his arms just below his shoulder and drag them down forcefully to his wrists causing flow of deep scarlet blood to shine in the moonlight. She felt her eyes water as she heard whines of pain escape his mouth and screamed when he howled in agony through the night. She covered her ears and screamed,**

"**ENOUGH! PLEASE STOP!"**

"**SANGO!" **

**Sango opened her eyes, her tears streaming down her face to find herself nestled against an injured, but still muscular chest. She felt InuYasha hold her tightly and dare she say it…in a comforting way as if he was trying to shelter her through the images she was assaulted with.**

"**I'm sorry you had to see that…" She heard him whisper and Sango felt herself cry even more. She wanted to shake her head in denial as her heart and mind registered how kind and caring he was acting towards her. She wanted to slap him and say that he was a selfish bastard for hurting Kagome and thinking that he would get sympathy because…that was what she felt at the moment as she realized the long dark claw marks on his arms; she felt him tighten the embrace as he felt new hot tears against his chest.**

_Why…was he hurting himself? Why did he look so confused…so heart broken…so…guilty? Why would he weaken himself against his enemies, is he hoping that they would come across him and finish him off? _**Her eyes widened as she felt the answer skim through her mind and wanted to shove it away. **_It can't be! He doesn't miss her! He sent her away himself! IT'S HIS FAULT!_

**But despite what her mind and heart kept shouting at each other, saying to forgive while the other said to make him feel the pain he made Kagome feel, Sango found herself throwing herself at InuYasha even more so, digging her head further into the warm chest and whisper against the bandages as crystal tears slid down her cheeks,**

"**InuYasha…you…idiot. You selfish little idiot…"**

Ever since that night, since she found out about his daily or nightly self-punishments for what he had done, things got better between the two, effectively making things between InuYasha and Miroku better, seeing that Miroku was waiting for her judgment which she still found odd to this moment. She looked into the river and found herself staring at the face of seventeen year old Kagome. Sango closed her eyes and ridden the tears that longed to escape. _I need to be strong…for Kagome's sake…oh please Kami…help me be strong…_Her eyes snapped open as she felt an invader rubbing itself against her behind; her eye twitched.

"HENTAI!"

**SLAP!**

"You pervert! We just finished off one of Naraku's minions! Can you at least be a little considerate of the situation at hand! How can you possibly have the feeling to grope!"

"Really, Lady Sango! It was of best intentions! You needed a distraction. Perhaps a little bit more…" Sango's cheeks darkened as Miroku waggled his eyebrows suggestively and bared her teeth.

**SLAP!**

"Keep your hands away from me Hoshi! And best intentions my ass! It's you who needs a distraction, you are so infuriating!" She grounded her teeth, her cheeks flushed from her outburst, her right hand, slightly red twitched at her side. Miroku rubbed the left side of his cheek in a manner that pissed Sango off and the sexy smile that he wore –wait, did she just think sexy! OH GODS! Sango almost blushed involuntarily at her thoughts.

"Yes Sango and that is what draws you to me." She gulped nervously as he got that 'look' in his eyes, the same eyes that made her feel as if she wanted to transform into goo and the feeling of being loved and devoted to entered her again. She grounded it out as she heard InuYasha snickering in the background as he leaned against the transformed Kirara.

"GRR, YOU PERVERT! DO YOU ALWAYS THINK OF YOUR SEXUAL NEEDS!"

Miroku smiled at her innocently, his eyes sparkling,

"Of course I do Lady Sango! Why, I think of you, your lovely body and the interesting positions that we could –" What they could do was left as a shameful mystery at what he was implying as hirakotsu found its way to his skull. Swiftly turning around, she glared at the still smirking hanyou,

"Stick it up your ass, InuYasha!"

"Keh."

As they traveled back to Keade-baba's hut, and between the loud smacks and tyrants going up above him, InuYasha lost himself in thought as he used the large green canopies of the trees as his leverage. He had caught Sango looking at him with THE expression and felt himself get uncomfortable. He still found it a little embarrassing to show Sango an emotion and a moment of weakness and yet still wondered how she saw into his memories by just touching his scars. And when he saw her close her eyes when she looked at the water…he felt a pain in his heart, a familiar pain that he now started to grow numb too; it was still painful, but now more bearable. _She still thinks of her…_He shook his head as he sailed through the air. _Of course she misses her, idiot! They were like sisters! _

All the nights since he left Keade-baba's hut that night, he had punished himself the only way he new how-by physical force. He had tried many times to kill himself and yet…he just couldn't seem to complete it with that small ray of hope in his heart that he would see her happy face again. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, to have the longing to see her when it was his fault in the beginning that she left, leaving a heart-broken kitsune behind. Hell, when the kit saw him, he was foaming at the mouth and trying to gnaw his ears off! The runt! He was sure that they still had dents from the little shit's teeth.

"Finally." He grunted as he smelt the smell of humans, Keade-baba among them and his eyes widened as he smelt the smoke of bon fire and…was he hearing incantations? It concluded true to his mind when Miroku glanced around him, his cheeks, both red with Sango's print of her hand evident, still burning bright. His eyes narrowed and gripped his staff securely,

"I feel a small amount of miko magic, do you think…?" He looked at Sango and then at InuYasha nervously. InuYasha scowled at him and scoffed,

"It's not Kikyo, monk! Kikyo's spiritual power would be far more powerful! It's the old hag." Sango gritted her teeth and growled at him, causing him to falter slightly,

"Oh yes, the al-mighty Kikyo would be FAR more powerful and exceed in EVERYTHING on the first time. I forgot how perfect KIKYO was." Before InuYasha could retort, Miroku slipped in between the two's incoming argument,

"Now, now. Settle down you two, how about we go see what Keade-baba is doing, shall we?" The two grumbled and glared at the other through their eyes and Kirara let out a small roar before she dived down towards the outskirts of InuYasha's forest where the smoke was now much more dense than before. They watched fascinated as they found the old woman who had aged, quite considerably well, standing over a covered leather pouch and was tossing over the pouch a kind of powder that shined light purple before dying as it made contact of the pouch. The remains of the powder though, made the fire start to slowly turning a light lilac as the old woman continued to chant under her breath.

The woman stopped before bending down and picked out a vial from her traveling bag and with precise precision, gave only one drop of the substance that glowed a light blue; the spot it dripped on, glowed a brighter intoxicating blue before seeping through the toughness. Keade-baba finally lowered herself to the ground and kneeled reserved and folded her hands in a praying matter, her eye closed. InuYasha moved to ask her what the hell she was doing when Miroku stopped him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Miroku looked at him sternly that spoke out clearly 'back off',

"Keade-baba is performing a reforming spell; this type of magic needs total concentration. If you interrupt her now when she is only half-way through, Keade-baba will surely have more than a headache and fail for what she is trying to reform." Sango looked at the two men, sub-consciously petting the reformed Kirara,

"What do you think she is repairing, Miroku? InuYasha?" InuYasha scoffed and folded his arms into his sleeves,

"Keh, how am I supposed to know? I'm a demon, remember? I don't have much on this mumbo-jumbo crap." Miroku looked at Keade-baba with a thoughtful gaze.

_It is strange…_Miroku found himself rubbing his chin with his free hand. _What could Keade-baba wish to reform? There is nothing I can think of, of such importance if she were to do it without telling us…unless…_His eyes widened a mere fragment until he had a crazy, almost insane like smile spread on his face. InuYasha looked at him with an expression that clearly was wondering if Miroku still had his humanity. His eyes narrowed,

"You know something monk. What is it?" Miroku looked at him with an innocent-blank expression. He blinked his eyes wide a few times for good measure.

"Why InuYasha," He feigned as he put a hand over his heart like all the other times when Sango would accuse him of grope-ism. "I am hurt that you would suggest that I would hide something from you of such importance." InuYasha growled as Sango started snickering; talk about payback.

"Cut the innocent crap Miroku, you know what she's repairing-what the fucking hell is it?" Miroku finally dropped his façade and turned back to watch Keade-baba and gave him a sly smile that suspiciously looked like a smirk,

"Do not worry InuYasha, you'll find out pretty soon."

-Two hours later-

"Pretty soon my ass!"

Miroku sighed as his hanyou friend continued to threaten his life unless he told him what she was repairing. Shippo, who had came a little while after they had arrived rolled his eyes at him and continued to color-the crayons now looking like small stubs. Sango watched him as she sat against the Goshinboku, petting Kirara that was sleeping on her lap. It was by now sunset and the group were getting on their last nerve. Especially InuYasha looked as if he was a wild boar youkai instead of a mongrel-I mean dog.

"Just you wait Miroku! When Keade-baba is done doing her stupid Reforming spell and I find out what it is, you're going to hell!" Miroku smirked and readjusted his sitting for the umpteenth time during the time they got there,

"Good, I always wanted to grope Kikyo." Miroku yelped as he just dodged InuYasha's fist by a millimeter. The barrier of the Goshinboku crackled with energy as InuYasha first made contact with it. InuYasha growled at him. Miroku laughed nervously,

"I was only kidding! I swear!" Grunting, InuYasha turned around and awaited the old hag to finish up. Miroku sighed in relief before he yelped when hirakotsu connected with a familiar spot on his head. Sango's left eyebrow twitched dangerously before she settled back into her position, not wanting to interrupt Kirara from her sleep. Shippo's small hand almost wanted to throw the small stub of a crayon at the hentai monk. Instead he settled for his tail to bristle.

"Ye didn't have to wait for me, ye know." They almost jumped startled when Keade-baba unsteadily stood up from her cramped position. Giving a warming smile, the old miko walked to the purple bon fire and put it out, causing light purple smoke to smother the air. InuYasha wrinkled his nose from the disgusting fume. Keade-baba reframed from laughing as she picked up the pouch that was glowing an eerie light blue. She finally turned to them when she collected herself. Her eye twinkled lively for the first time in three years,

"InuYasha, I have heard ye have wanted to know what I was repairing, aye?" InuYasha nodded grudgingly. The old miko gave out a small laugh before she said,

"Then here you go." The Inutachi watched in anticipation minus Miroku as she opened the leather pouch. _Wait a minute…_InuYasha's eyes widened as he took a good look at the pouch for the first time. _That looks like…_He gaped at the miko before she unlatched the thin straps.

"I-Is that?"

The old miko didn't say anything as she opened it as wide as she could. Shippo yelped and leaped onto Sango's shoulder when many light purple lights shot out of the bag. Sango watched fascinated and in awe as the objects zoomed in sync with the other as they twirled around InuYasha's neck before hovering an inch all around his neck and they zoomed closer until they touched, making them look as if they glued themselves together. When the light subsided, InuYasha, Sango, and Shippo saw with disbelief – the rosary.

Sango was in front of the hanyou in a second, scaring the crap out of him. She took a good looked at it with Shippo and Kirara in her arms.

"It's different this time. The prayer beads are now white while the fangs are purple…how strange." It was true. The beads looked to be of glass-white beads with the four fangs a glistening plum purple. He let out a rare smirk/smile. It wasn't the same as the original, but this was going to be as close as he could get and he'll treasure it this time…despite the sit commands he'll be given now. His ears flattened to his head and he gazed at the miko,

"Does…**it **still work on this one?" He groaned when Keade-baba walked past him to the hut and answered him,

"Now what would a subduing necklace be of any use if it doesn't have its purpose, InuYasha?"

InuYasha pouted and started to make way to the well. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stared at him,

"InuYasha, where are you going?" InuYasha stopped and scoffed at Sango's obvious question. He looked over his shoulder at her and said with a look of pure arrogance on his face,

"What does it look like taijiya? I'm getting the shard detector back." Before he bounded off into the forest. Sango made way to yell at him before she stopped herself and smiled. As much as InuYasha made way to sound as if he didn't care, she knew what he meant.

He was bringing Kagome back, whether she wanted to or not; Sango only hoped for the latter.

-

InuYasha felt excitement course through his veins as he traveled down a familiar path towards the well. Each second that flew by each time his speed increased.

"**I sense a jewel shard that way!"**

"**NO STUPID! I'M GOING HOME! YOU ARE SUCH A _JERK_!"**

"**It's a locket; promise me you'll never take it off."**

"**Come on InuYasha, don't be such a stick in the mud!"**

"**InuYasha, even though you'll make some decisions that will disappoint me or I might disapprove…I just want you to know that…I'll always be there for you. No matter what."**

InuYasha smirked as he crouched and sprung into the air, sailing towards the well that came into view. He whispered softly as he entered the well, immediately welcoming the light blue caresses of time that he missed so much,

"I'll make you tend to your promise, bitch." He smiled before he disappeared from the Sengoku Jidai. A pair of glowing eyes had watched him the entire time with an interesting gleam in them.

InuYasha stared into the black oblivion, a peaceful and excited smile on his face. _Kagome…I wonder what you look like…Will you still have your free spirit, even after all of this? Did you make it to your stupid 'high school' that you've been worrying about so much? Do you still look the same? Do…you still love me? _InuYasha's feet met the cold, damp earth of the well. Glancing up, InuYasha couldn't have been so happy in his entire life to meet, not the open blue skies that he loved to soar through, but the dark roof of the well house.

_Finally…the well is finally open again. _Leaping up easily, InuYasha landed on the lip of the well with a practiced ease as if he had done it only yesterday rather than three years ago. InuYasha stopped in front of the well-house doors and took a small sniff, seeing if anyone was there. His eye brows furrowed. _That's strange…I don't smell the old man here. _He took another sniff and was immediately intrigued with the delicious smell of…whatever it was! His eyes softened when he took note of another scent of cherry blossoms and roses. Walking to the front doors of the well, he whispered breathlessly,

"Kagome…"

But yet he hesitated, his hand flinching back as if there was a barrier keeping him from touching the handle. His ears pinned back to his head. A sense of insecurity took over him for a moment. He remembered vividly of all the times she would come back to her era, it was because it was his fault, how he made her feel worthless or so upset that she couldn't stand to be in his presence without blowing up, and yet, she was always willing to come back to Sengoku Jidai. But…will she be willing to this time? He closed his eyes tightly as past occurrences yet again hit him full-forced.

"**Leave me alone, InuYasha!"**

"**I'm going home you jerk!"**

"**InuYasha…why do you have to play with my heart? I'm giving it to you, placing it in your hands…isn't that enough?"**

"**Please InuYasha…leave me alone…just…leave me alone." **

He gently removed the doors back, flinching against the brightness of the afternoon, his gold eyes taking in the cherry blossom trees. Gulping, InuYasha walked forward, the old sounds of 'cars' were the same, causing him to give a fond smile as he stood in the middle of the 'cement' of the shrine. _Everything looks just like it was three years ago._

Sensing a presence, InuYasha looked in front of him and he gaped, his step faltering as he took a step backward. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _He chanted within his mind as he found himself being ogled by a human woman standing on the platform in front of the last step of the Higurashi Shrine. She stared at him with wide beautiful brown eyes that gave him a spark of familiarity. She was gaping at him, as if mimicking his actions. She dropped something silver and shiny, causing him to look at them on the ground. They were an odd shape with ridges on one side while the other was slick and smooth. He internally scoffed. _Some weapon! _

Instead, he turned back to the woman before him to blink in wonder as she fainted. He gulped.

"This isn't good…" Even though he wasn't the brightest within the group, he knew trouble when he saw it, or rather smelt it.

An incredulous voice echoed throughout the shrine behind him, causing him to whirl around, withdrawing Tetsusaiga at the same time to meet a pair of startled brown eyes that resembled the woman that had fainted. The boy, well, actually man, had a boyish although mature looking haircut with bangs that ended just above the familiar doe-like eyes.

"I-I-InuYasha?" His eyes narrowed,

"Who the hell are you? Where's Kagome?" The man-boy didn't answer him though but looked over his shoulder instead. He gasped and ran around him, shoving him partially and dropped his sword, but not from the impact, but rather from what the man-boy said next,

"Kagome!" InuYasha gaped at him as he watched the man-boy kneel down before the woman and helped her into a sitting position, leaning against him. His sword clattered noisily to the cement, like a pin being dropped on glass in the middle of a tension-filled silence. _T-T-That woman is…K-K-Kagome! But that means that man is…_

"L-Little brat?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffie! I just can't help it:P another fast update again, huh? Thank gods for the weekend, it does wonders.

I found this chapter being very easy to write although I had some trouble giving enough suspense and drama. Also, other people had said that in the last part of the prologue series, that InuYasha should have been given a bigger part and I didn't for different reasons, but here's his chapter!

Thanks for the reviews reviewers! Old and new:P I love compliments, I love to keep people entertained and being told so makes me happy! (Hint-hint-wink-wink)

**REVIEWERS!**

**inuyashababe44: **Thanks for reviewing!

**xiDOREyoux: **This is as A.S.A.P. as I'll get:P Hope it was fast enough!

**xXFoolishXx: **(lol) Yep, InuYasha finally came back! Thanks for reviewing!

**InuKagPar4Life: **(Laughs hysterically) I can't wait to write it, just wait! (Smiles big)

**-Koriander-Grayson-: **YEAH! Another 'A' plus PLUS! Thanks again!

**Lass: **To answer your question, no, this isn't a prank or a dream of Kagome's. Nope, it's the real deal:D I'll also explain the Hojo-engagement. Kagome had accepted Hojo's proposal believing that she can escape InuYasha by marrying the one guy he dearly hates in HER time ('Cause we all know that the person InuYasha hates is Sesshomaru and Naraku, even Kagura, oh…wait, Koga too! --;;) and to put it bluntly, it's a long shot from that ever happening, I'm so mean to her…And yes! It was Sesshomaru in the dream and no, he didn't attack her at all. He kind of…um…how to put this…dropped her over the cliff because she had insinuated that he was his half-brother – MAJOR ego-bashing. (lol) AND, I still prefer you being the better author and don't try to persuade me:P Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

**drummergrrlrox: **(Takes out a clipboard) Suspense, check! Don't worry about it:P Glad you liked it! Hope this chapter was longer for you!

**Kai (Mitsukai15): **(Shrugs her shoulders) Hey, I like a little Hojo/Kagome, but NEVER to the point of marrying – EEEEW! (lol) I think I'll be nice to Kagome and not have her marry Hojo, for all our sake. Yes, Mio is the reincarnation of Midoriko, the only thing is, she's the same but has a MAJOR attitude adjustment. She and Kagome met two years ago by accident, although Mio intended to find her in able to train her. Hope that clears it up! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nekomata-17: **MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE being evil! Maybe I should be even more evil and should have postponed the update… (Waits a moment…) Nah! I'm not THAT mean! Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolves4Life: **Thanks!

**silver sakura blossom: **(Blushes deeply-eyes the size almost her head) L-Lemon? Whoa, I have NEVER done one before and I don't know if I will, but I will keep it in mind. Thanks for reviewing though!

**MusicIsMyBF27: **(Smiles) I know it may be hard, but I am eternally grateful if you decide to stick with this fic if it is not an Inu/Kag pairing-that means a lot to me! But, guess what, when I was writing this, I was feeling, shockingly, in the mood of a Kagome/InuYasha pairing! Crazy, but yes! But still, uncertain about it. If it is a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing, I'll say this: if I make you puke or have to practically KILL yourself while attempting to read this, my next fic will be an Inu/Kag and it will be dedicated to YOU! (Smiles) So please keep reviewing, I like to read your reviews! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Inuyasha'sChic: **(Sighs sadly and blows her nose) Yes, Kagome deeply loved InuYasha to sacrifice her life if it meant to make InuYasha happy; which is totally scary, but so romantic. (Sigh…) Thanks for reviewing!

**demonpriestess07: **Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you guys for reviewing! Hope you guys liked this chapter, I feel I did a LOT better than last time! – Miss Artemis


	7. The Jackass and the Bitch

Scars

DISCLAIMER: Let's see…do I wish to risk the chance of having to wear tacky orange jail uniforms and be behind bars for who knows how many years with NO computer if I say I owned InuYasha? I love InuYasha and all but…HELL NO! Sadly, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! (Mumbles under her breath): Damn, lucky bitch. (Smiles brightly) Nobody heard that! Right? Right!

**Previous: **InuYasha has finally been able to get back to the future! He panics when he finds a woman ogling him with disbelief, but when he hears that, that's Kagome, he has to deal with the facts that there has been some MAJOR modifications during the time between the two worlds…

Chapter 3: The Jackass and the Bitch

"It was all a dream…please let it be all a dream…" Kagome had awoken a few minutes earlier but had kept her eyes closed, afraid of the inevitable. Her fists glowed light pink with suppressed nerves as she clutched the bed covers underneath her to the point of turning her knuckles white underneath the thin layers of pink.

Breathing out of her nose and out of her mouth, she remained in her position. _There has to be some kind of mistake…maybe it was Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka playing a trick on me? Or, maybe I have been working far too much at the clinic for my own good. _Swallowing a large knot in her throat, she opened her eyes. Sitting up, she groaned and fell back down onto her bed, wincing as her head whip-lashed against the fluffy softness.

"Stupid migraine…"

Eyes sliding halfway down, she nestled her cheek against the slight roughness of her pillow cover in attempt to soothe her nerves. _I must be hallucinating…I sealed the well away and broken the rosary, it couldn't be him. It's been ten years since that day. Not once he was able to come through the well, but why now? _Her eyes narrowed dangerously. _He had better not be here because he had some premonition that I'm marrying Hojo or I'm gonna give him an ass-kicking that he'll remember for the rest of his hanyou life!_ Feeling slightly better, Kagome rested her eyes and yet again like a content cat, rubbed her right side of her face against her pillow and comforter.

"But could he have found a way…?"

She laid there in her room in silence, ignoring the pleading growls from her stomach as the delicious yet treacherous smell of her favorite pie waft through her room and her mother's soft singing.

Get up and see if her prediction of working too hard was true or staying in bed and believe that she had hallucinated, was the question. To go…or not to go. Damn, no wonder some people hated having a conscious or a curiosity. And double damn for her having BOTH of those qualities.

_I don't want to get up from my bed and feel as if I'm losing my mind, but something is nagging from the back of my head to get up and check the shrine. **Sigh**, no wonder Ayumi always takes so long when trying to decide to go to work or stay with her husband. _Kagome shook her head and sighed as she slowly sat up this time. _I guess a little peek wouldn't hurt a bit. _

Standing up, but swaying a bit, she took sluggish steps to her window sill above the desk that she used through middle and high school when growing up on the shrine. Peeping above the sill like an army soldier, her chocolate eyes contemplating as she took in the sight. _Everything looks to be in order and in place, nothing with negative energy that I can't sense…_Yet something nagged at her causing her to grit her teeth.

"Shut up will yeah? I'm checking, I'm checking! Fucking conscience, they really are annoying…" She stopped before she could add anything else. Face going pale she eyed the figure sitting on the highest tree of the Goshinboku across the front yard. Half sitting on it with one leg dangling down with the other arched to his chest, she saw the familiar pair of adorable white dog ears twitching every now and than because of the wind. A clawed hand expertly tossed and twisted the oh-so-familiar sword.

_HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! _

Taking a few steps back, her eyes rolled back up in her head as she yet again fell unconsciousness on her bed. The door creaked open; Souta popped his head in and half-frowned thoughtfully and shrugged,

"I guess she isn't up yet." Entering in, he put the small tray with a large slice of the pie and a glass of ice cold milk on her desk. Crouching down, he put Kagome in a more comfortable position and left the room, but before he closed the door, he whispered with sympathy etched in every word,

"I'm sorry you have to go through this again, sis…"

-

InuYasha stared into the blue skies above him as he sat on the tallest branch there was.

_Ten years…_He thought remorsefully. _It's been ten years for her…_

Sighing, he clutched the Tetsusaiga closer to himself. _How could this have happened? Especially to her! _InuYasha tried to keep the growl from getting out and found it extremely hard to do so. _Damn it! _

_How come the well has changed its magic? How come this world is gong faster than ours? It's only been three years in the Sengoku while in the future it's been TEN! _His eyes soften as he looked down to find Buyo walk around the tree a few times before plopping down on his side in the sun shine in front of the Goshinboku and stretch lazily. He closed his eyes as he allowed the wind to tussle his hair back and forth. _She looks young for twenty seven years old…but, is she still healthy enough to go on with the journey? Sure Sango and Miroku can, but they've never been given a break from it; what if this long period of time has changed…K-Kagome? _

He still found it hard to register the fact that Kagome is already an adult and grown up; where had **his **Kagome go? What happened to the junior middle school uniform that had that obscenely short skirt? What happened to her beautiful smile? And since when did she faint? _At least she still has her strange expressions. _He thought with a fond smile hidden underneath his bangs.

Glancing up, and in moments, InuYasha had jumped out of the tree and in a red blur went to the family gravesite. He stopped a few feet away from the five foot stone that was engraved and painted inside with black paint: Higurashi, Himoto. (1) There were splendid flowers of white and lilac lilies, and just recent sunflowers and another flower of deep red that he still quite didn't get to know of. (A/N: roses) He felt shame, guilt, and anger; shame and guilt for not being there for Kagome and even though he wouldn't admit it, Mrs. Higurashi and the little brat. She had to suffer through the pain of losing the old fart on her own. _The same way as me when I lost my mother…all alone…_

Sighing in frustration for showing so much emotion for only being here for a few hours, he plopped himself angrily in front of the tomb stone, barely acknowledging the fact that Buyo had crept into his lap and was getting quite settled comfortably and said,

"Listen here, you old fart! That's right; I'm back so fuck off! When did you leave Kagome alone! You were supposed to protect her from Hobo or Hojo, whatever his fucking name is, while I'm away old man! And when I give you the opportunity, what do you do? You get up and die! Now how is Kagome supposed to stay away from that stupid boy while you're in hell!" Chest ballooning, InuYasha huffed in defiance and secretly wished that maybe the old man could **almost **shower him with sutras while yelling: "DEMON BEGONE!"

Almost.

A purr caught his attention. Looking down, he found to his astonishment, the fat, albeit old, cat that was nestling in his haori. A crack of a smile appeared and for old time's sake of being departed from the feline, he stroked him. He asked silently as Buyo's purrs echoed among the Higurashi Shrine.

"So, did you give her comfort, cat?" Buyo didn't give any logical answer, other than nudging InuYasha's hands by the fingertips with his nose, a signal that he wanted to be petted. Sighing, InuYasha continued to stroke Buyo, while still muttering curses at the "old fart" under his breath.

-

Kun-loon watched with a soft smile as InuYasha yelled at the tomb stone before proceeding to scratch Buyo behind the ears; she didn't mind one bit. Even after all of those years, she can still read him as if he was the eldest son she never had – she knew he was doing it because he cared for Jii-chan. And that was all she needed. She turned into the living room while still standing in the doorway at the twenty two year old Souta – who was at the moment watching football, one of the sports he played for college.

"Why's he still here?" Kun-loon flinched at the iciness in her youngest son's voice. She wasn't surprised that he was upset with seeing InuYasha; he had hurt his sister, whether or not she was older than him, he still saw it as his right as the now 'man of the house' to protect his sister; and InuYasha was no exception. Maybe when he was younger and more trusting, but not now, not when ten years have passed. _And it looks InuYasha has changed a little bit, but not as drastic…he still looks the same. _She wondered how many years have passed on the other side, since it surely couldn't have been ten years if he could just suddenly come through after ten years.

"Souta," She started out softly and soothing, although a slight edge was on every word that said 'behave yourself or else',

"I know it hurts you, Souta, but –" Souta scoffed and tossed the football up in the air and back into his hands,

"It doesn't hurt me at all; I bet he only came to spite Kagome-nee-chan." Kun-loon's voice came stern,

"Don't give me that, mister. You looked up to him as if he was your hero –"

"When I was twelve and stupid –"

"And if you interrupt me another time, I will not regret putting your naked baby pictures in the newspaper." Souta gave a frustrated sigh and squeezed the ball as hard as he could to vent his anger.

"BUT WHY NOW? NOW OF ALL TIMES! FOR ONCE, I HOPE HOJO ENDS UP MARRYING KAGOME!"

"Lower. Your. Voice. This. Instant." Souta backed away from the fire that entered his mother's eyes and relented before turning to the game.

Kun-loon shook her head and went to the kitchen to wash dishes. Her son, no matter how hard he could put up an act, she can see right through it. He still cared for InuYasha and was still deeply hurt by learning of InuYasha's actions. Sure, she hadn't quite forgiven him yet, for making her poor baby have to endure all that pain, but it was in the past! And you couldn't change the past, so why bother pussing and fussing over something that was long done and over with? She just couldn't see it.

_What I most worry about though…_Her brow creased with worry as she lathered up the sponge with soap. _Is how Kagome will react…How both she and InuYasha will react when she wakes up…_

-

_She looks so different…_InuYasha leaned over the unconscious Kagome; slightly irritated that she hadn't awoken yet. His ears slumped backwards. _Does she truly hate me that much to faint? _He still looked on.

Kagome had quite clearly changed.

With no blankets covering her, but her strange clothes, he could tell she had much more curves than when they last met, but still not to the point of having men swoon after her, and that, for some reason, brought an oh-so familiar feeling of jealousy that gripped his heart harshly. A vast image of the Ookami prince, Koga appeared in his mind and he let out a ferocious snarl. _I won't let that bastard touch her, no matter how old she is, she won't stop me. _

_**But is it fair to her? Is it fair to her that you can go and be with Kikyo while she can't be with anyone else, someone who can make her happy? **_

InuYasha immediately squashed the voice from his head; his beast within it let out a satisfied growl of approval. No body will have her, no one but him. Shaking his head, InuYasha glared at the unconscious girl – no, woman before him. Her ebony locks, although were now cut in a strange, but still luxurious style to just above her shoulders in slight waves (A/N: curls). She wore this strange, what he think was a 'tank top' of the color of the purest crystal blue and a silver 'bl-owse' with some black stripes running down on the sides. Her long, curvy, strong, and seduct – ah-hem, legs were adorned with some strange, but quite durable hakamas that took to her shape of her legs and were black and, somewhat soft and fuzzy at the same time. Her socked feet were almost hanging off of the small 'bed'. _Does she not live here anymore? _

A glitter caught his eye and was quite curious as he leaned forward to her right ear, sniffing the beautiful, yet strange object that was attached, or rather _pierced _through her skin of her earlobe. They were oddly looped and shined of silver with a sapphire stone in each one. They were interesting, but not TOO interesting. Hey, if she wanted to cause herself pain by jamming strange objects at her body, who was he to stop her? He also noticed that she wore a gold or silver ring on each finger, other than her pinkies. But one stood out from the rest on her…_WEDDING FINGER! _It was a brilliant gold with a lilac stone in between a purple stone in each side and momentarily realized that it didn't quite suit her before exploding. _HOW _DARE_ SHE GO OFF AND FIND ANOTHER MALE! _His inner beast was growling in agreement and was clawing out to just grab the ring and slice it into half…than quarters…than eighths…than sixteenths…until there was only dust.

His eyes bled and flickered off red for a few moments until he settled down the raging demon blood within him. He scowled at the woman before escaping to the closest corner, and yet farthest from her, trying to ignore the tints of betrayal, hurt, and dare he EVER admit it to anyone…fear. _Well the bitch won't have any time to marry anyone! She'll be too busy helping us find the last few jewel shards before Naraku does._ Proud of his thinking, InuYasha settled more comfortably against the wallpaper covered wall. The first time she didn't even have enough time to go to 'school', so what'll change this time?

Smirking he watched as 'Kagome' opened her eyes slowly and frowned instead. He waited for her to sit up and look straight at her, her eyes widening. Secretly not wanting to see the fear and pain in her eyes before fainting _again_, he cut in rudely,

"You didn't obviously think you were off the hook from completing your mistake; did you, bitch?" He felt a small tremor of excitement and an old fear as he acknowledged the fact that he now had a rosary around his neck as he saw her eyes narrowing dangerously at him. The old fury riling up within her and…did he just see flecks of pink?

-

Kagome felt herself regain conscious. _Again. _She thought sourly. Since when did she ever start fainting right on the spot? Was she ACTUALLY sick or something? Grunting silently to herself, she rubbed the knots along her shoulder and neck. She felt a presence in her room and hesitantly looked at the being. She felt her heart jump to her throat painfully as old emotions roughly slammed back to her. She cursed. She had ten years, TEN YEARS to forget about him and those damn emotions and at the nearest sight of him, THEY ALL COME CRASHING BACK IN! What the hell was going on? Was the world against her and have teamed up with the Fates who have decided to use her again for a punching bag? Her thoughts were broke off when she heard that sweet voice, although a little deeper and SLIGHTLY more manly and yet extremely annoying, the voice she hadn't heard for a decade,

"You didn't actually think you were off the hook from completing your mistake, did you bitch?" Her temper, the temper she had thought to have hidden way, started bubbling angrily through her veins greedily. She bared her teeth, and before she knew it, not realizing that there was a new rosary around his neck, she screamed out her frustration,

"**_YOU JACKASS!" _**Before slugging him by the chin forall she was worth.

-

Kun-loon flinched every time there was a loud crash or VERY unneeded swearing that echoed throughout the house. She gave a worried and exhausted, somewhat sad – for her house mind you, sigh as she looked at her tea cup on the coffee table tremble as she sat with Souta who was grinning evilly and seemed much more cheerful as he watched the game,

"When will those two ever stop?

"**_YOU BITCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"_**

"_**YOU ARROGANT JACKASS! AFTER ALL OF THIS TIME…YOU…YOU ARE SO INCONSIDERATE YOU BASTARD!"**_

Souta continued to grin maliciously and turned to his mother, his grin turning to an innocent smile,

"Why, what ever do you mean mother? I was too deep in thought about the game."

Kun-loon fought back the urge to glare at her son,

"You know exactly what I mean Higurashi, Souta." Souta dropped the act and with one hand, tossed the ball lightly and smirked,

"I think it's rather refreshing really." Kun-loon gave out an exasperated sigh. _My poor house…_

**CRASH!**

"_**LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU JACKASS! YOU ARE SO DESTRUCTIVE IT'S UNHEARD OF!"**_

"_**YOU STARTED IT WENCH!" **_

**SHATTER!**

Kun-loon looked to be in frantic tears as she imagined all the damage that would have to be prepared. Souta all the while grinned as he heard InuYasha yelp.

"_**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! YOU ALMOST PURIFIED ME!"**_

"_**THEN I WON'T MISS THE SECOND TIME!" **_

Kagome couldn't believe it! It's been ten years! TEN YEARS! Couldn't he have at least just asked how things went? What a jerk! _HE PROBABLY CAME TO RUB IT MY FACE THAT THEY WERE ABLE TO GET MORE SHARDS AND DEFEAT NARAKU WITHOUT MY HELP! _Her anger reached another level at that thought. She left for him, for them! She sacrificed not being able to come so that they would defeat Naraku sooner without her help, why does he still have to drag her back into the life she had sworn to leave!

_Can't he just leave me alone! I gave him room so he can be with Kikyo! I gave him the shards so he can complete the jewel and wish to be a full-blood youkai! I gave up my friends, MY SHIPPO! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO SELFISH!_ That was when she caught sight of the number one thing that she dearly missed to do, other than being with Shippo and Sango and Miroku.

"_**SIT BOY!" **_

InuYasha gave out a shout before he slammed against the hard floor of the hallway where they were halfway down from her room and halfway towards the stairs. From the intensity of her voice, Shippo could have conjured TEN of those thousand pound statues and it wouldn't even COMPARE to this! Swearing profusedly under his breath, he looked up to be startled as he saw angry tears escaping the more mature face of his once, maybe still best friend – if she allowed it.

"I GAVE YOU EVERY THING YOU EVER WANTED!" She screamed out angrily, cursing the tears that ran down her cheeks. Kun-loon and Souta watched worriedly at her as she poured out what she never told anyone before.

"I GAVE YOU THE JEWEL SHARDS SO THAT YOU CAN MAKE YOUR _DAMN _WISH! I GAVE YOU SPACE FOR YOU AND KIKYO TO BE TOGETHER! I LEFT SO YOU CAN DEFEAT NARAKU WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT ME! SO I DON'T GET IN YOUR WAY! I CAME BACK TO START ALL OVER AND WHEN I WORKED SO FUCKING HARD TO GET EVERY THING BACK ON TRACK, YOU COME BACK IN AND MESS IT UP AGAIN! I HAVE WHAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED! TO GO TO COLLEGE, TO HAVE MY OWN PLACE TO CALL HOME WITHOUT BOTHERING MOM ABOUT ME, I'VE GOT MY DREAM JOB; I GOT A FIANCE WHO CARES FOR ME! LOVES ME! SPOILS ME EVEN WHEN HE DOESN'T HAVE TO!" She stopped when her voice became raspy. Chest ballooning with tears now slowing down, she whispered, almost croaked from her loud speech,

"Why can't I…a stupid copy, not even get my own happiness? Do you clearly, _clearly _hate me so much to not let me have the feeling of being appreciated and loved?" InuYasha didn't even get to open his mouth when Kagome ran around him, down the ten steps and out of the house and slammed the door.

After slamming the door, Kagome leaned against it for support as sobs wracked her body. Hanging her head to her chest, she silently cried heart broken tears. _Stupid…I'm such a baby…_

"You aren't getting off the hook that easily." Kagome's head shot up in surprise when she found InuYasha standing in front of her, hands on his hips and dryly remembered when she used to do that when she was upset with him those years ago. _I forgot how fast he was. _She thought sourly.

"You said wench, that you wouldn't think of running away from your responsibility of breaking the Shikon no Tama. But what did you do? You ran away with your tail between your legs!"

She almost wanted to rip out her hair by the roots.

"WILL YOU ALWAYS HANG THAT UPON MY HEAD? WHEN WILL YOU EVER DROP IT?" InuYasha leaned forward, his hand wrapping into a fist of frustration and yelled back,

"WHEN YOU START TO GROW UP AND FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED!"

Kagome closed her eyes and shouted back at him, thrusting her arms down her sides making InuYasha remember all the times they would fight and she would do this,

"YOU DIDN'T WANT ME THERE! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO CORRECT A MISTAKE WITH YOU HARPING ON ME WITH EVERY FAULT I MAKE! I SCOUTED OUT THE JEWEL SHARDS, I PURIFIED THEM, I HELPED YOU IN BATTLE, I EVEN SAVED YOU A SHARE FEW OF TIMES! WHAT DID YOU WANT FROM ME!"

Ears bristling, her scream echoing to make a successful headache, InuYasha narrowed his eyes,

"I can't even believe how you were able to just walk out on us! Right when we needed you the most; you left Shippo motherless, you left Sango sister-less, you abandoned your duty! I don't know how you survived through these ten years without your pride intact!"

"Well, that's easy!" She spat out, her cheeks coloring as her blood started raging again,

"Maybe because my life isn't centered on stubborn pride! I myself at least acknowledge when I'm hurt, afraid, or even outmatched! And most of all, when I made a MISTAKE!"

She stretched out on mistake, half-hoping he would get the idea. She wasn't disappointed,

"I DON'T REGRET WHAT I DID!"

Kagome felt the remains of her heart shatter at his words. Kun-loon was struggling with Souta who was now red in the face with anger. InuYasha took a sub-conscious step back, his eyes wide in horror.

"I-I…Kagome! I didn't me –" She turned around swiftly from him. He flinched outwardly when he saw the barest hint of her shaking shoulders.

"I'll go." Her voice icy and unattached to the world making InuYasha flinch even more, "If it means you'll be out of my life until the day I die, I'll go back. We'll leave in the morning. Good bye mom, Souta."

InuYasha, Kun-loon, and Souta watched Kagome walk down the steps casually. The moment InuYasha heard her footsteps disappear, he swore,

"Shit it all!" He swung around and implanted his fist against the cement, leaving a two-foot hole in the ground. _Why…why when I ever see her, I hurt her? _

-

Kagome felt numb as she drove towards her apartment that she shared with Mio. She didn't even noticed how she almost hit a car as she turned a corner and the man's angry shouts fell upon deaf ears. She was in her own personal world, the world she had built since she first caught InuYasha meeting Kikyo in private. This world was her solitude where she was away from the world and reality, where she could bathe in her own sorrows and sentiments.

_He doesn't even regret what he did…_A sob escaped her dry lips as she parked not too far away near the entrance of the huge apartment building that looked almost like a hotel rather than an apartment building. She locked her car and walked through the glass walk-through doors that spun each time a person entered on either side. Nobyuki, a friend from college and older-brother type of friend, looked her way happily, to look worriedly at her,

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Kagome just ignored him, making the man watch her with never ceasing worry. She didn't acknowledge the tight spaced elevator or the sympathetic glances she got from her neighbors underneath her apartment. She just walked in her own special world where she just gave enough acknowledgement to reality where she would be able to get back home safely.

When she walked into the penthouse she and Mio both shared, with equal payments down the middle, she found Mio sitting comfortably on the light yellow, soft couch while eating Ramen out of a foam cup, never ending slurping as she was dressed in her anime pajamas with her hair pinned back in a messy knot as she watched a movie she rented in front of her. When she closed the door and locked it, did she finally look up smiling,

"Kagome-chan! So how was theafternoon offat Mrs. Higur – Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome didn't acknowledge her friend's dark grape eyes of worry and concern. She just walked across the living room and turned passed the kitchen down the hallway to the bathroom.

She clumsily took off her clothes and her jewelry. Tears again building in her eyes. Naked, she walked to the boom box placed along the wall in the corner of the counter and put in a CD and let the music blare out loudly, not caring at all if she got complaints from below or across the hall outside.

Walking in the shower, she turned on the water on to heat and pulled the knob up. She didn't once flinch as the ice cold water pierced against her warm body or shrink away as the water quickly turned scorching hot. With her head bowed low, her hair was matted against her head like a black cap minus the few wet clumps of hair that escaped.

_He doesn't regret anything…he truly doesn't care about me…our friendship. Does he truly love Kikyo that much? But…but, WHY!_

Letting out a loud wail, she slumped forward against the wall, mindful of the faucet and the knobs, the water now barely touching her minus her legs. She closed her eyes and nudged her head against the wet cold walls, as she continued to sob, hot tears seeped down shamefully.

"WHY CAN'T I GET OVER HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO TEAR APART MY LIFE AGAIN! I HATE HIM!" She slid down and folded her hands daintily over the nose of the faucet and her face scrunched up in emotional pain,

"But why…after all the heartache…does my heart still yearn for him?" She continued to cry, not caring or even hearing Mio yell outside of the bathroom to open up and let her in.

Mio bit her lip in worry as she heard faintly of Kagome screaming something in between the sounds of the music and the shower. She looked up to the ceiling and whispered,

"Nigimitama, Kushimitama, Aramitama, Sakimitama…you better as hell know what you're doing, because if it'll hurt Kagome even more…" Her eyes narrowed and darkened to a menacing black, "I will make sure that the Shikon no Tama is melted into the Volcano of Rei and make you seize to exist, even in death."

Kagome hid her face in her hands and her shoulders sagged,

"Oh InuYasha…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HEY THERE! (Smiles big) Miss me? I know, I'm a bitch for not updating soon enough, but this bitch has been busy as HELL. The first weekend when we had day off on Monday, I had to go to a stupid tournament (Got our butts whooped) and I had a LOT of homework to do so that took up much of my time as well.

Also, try balancing a 300 point project in Social Studies and after that, a 300 point Unit Test in the same class, and a VERY hard science test on about space crafts, space shuttles, and all of that junk. (Rolls her eyes)

(1)– About the name Himoto, well, I don't know the old man's name and I also don't know if I got Kagome's mom's name right either. If Himoto is a girl's name, pardon me but oh well, it'll only appear once and this was it, so don't get picky about that if I got it wrong. (--;;)

Reviewers! Thank you for your compliments, I REALLY enjoyed reading them, brightened me up from all of that homework crap I'm forced to do (I know, how mean are they?) and (tehe) I guess my cliffhanger pissed you guys off, heh? (lol) I enjoyed reading those parts in the reviews. Again, thank you reviewers, old and new :D

**Reviewers:**

**InuKagPar4Life: **Did you think I was a little harsh on him for having to make him hurt himself? I could only see him doing that when guilty…TT Poor InuYasha, for once in my story, I feel sorry for him! Thank you for reviewing!

**Chidarake No Bara: **(lol) Glad my story pleases you:D That's one of my newest and most favorite saying yet! Thanks for the review!

**Lass: **I see that we have reached an understanding of Kagome (Nods her head) I hate seeing in the anime, no matter how much I love it, that Kagome is always helpless and always crying out for InuYasha, but still, I love how Kagome gets kidnapped by the hot evil bishies! (lol) And I can't really tell you yet of why there is a time difference, but I will, don't worry, I will, but what's the fun in giving out the story in the beginning? (Wink) And I see we have made another understanding (nods her head once again) I am stubborn (Thank my mom for that) and I can never be persuaded. (lol) Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter.

**xiDOREyoux: **:D Yeah! Glad you like!

**MusicIsMyBF27: **Man, I REALLY need to dedicate a story to you! (lol) Not many reviewers would stick with stories that might end up not in the way they wanted – again MIGHT. I appreciate it, I really do. THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!

**Orlando-Inu-Lover: **(Squeaks under the glare) Now way will I abandon this baby! I love this story and I REALLY love to string people along (Squeaks again under many other glares) Hehe, well, I'm glad you liked it and…anonymous reviewer? I never knew it was turned off really. (Shrugs) I can't seem to find out where to go to change that, so, oh well! (lol)

**drummergrrlrox: **(Laughs hysterically) This was one of those I just LOVE! If you remember what I wrote above about ticking people off about the cliffhanger, oh god, I just loved the face and… (lol) fucking cliffies…oh, that was rich. I sure hope you liked this one, and can you believe it? NO CLIFFIE…this time… MUWAHAHAHAHA!

**Priestess Kag-chan: **(Gulps) Hehe, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY IT SUCKED! Thanks for updating, and…wasn't this quite a reunion or what?

**Cherished Agony: **(Tehe) :D Like I said before in a different review, I just LOVE to string people along, I find it amusing to read the reactions. (Squeaks underneath all the glares sent her way) Oh crap…

**demonpriestess07: **Thanks for reviewing!

**xXFoolishXx: **Hook…line…and sinker…I just love that phrase:P Hope you liked this chapter!

**lissa80195: **Now why would I want to keep you waiting:P Hope you review!

**Dozen and One Stars: **Which is priceless, the story or that InuYasha is being bashed on (at the moment)? Thanks for reviewing:D

**lady KCassandra: **(Miss Artemis: screams and runs away from the monkeys – GoldenStar, her counterpart appears and laughs hysterically at the sight) I must say, I think the flying killer monkeys actually make her get up off of her lazy bum and write! Keep them coming! (Miss Artemis shoots GoldenStar a death glare: shut up damn you/ Squeaks and runs away as the monkeys follow her) Thank you for reviewing!

**Megan Consoer: **Oh, don't worry! There are still MANY, MANY, MANY, MANY chapters left to go! (Laughs evilly while rubbing her hands together) Oh the wonders…

Again, thank you reviewers! And now, as I run off to string you guys along again (Squeaks again at the glares) IIIIII mean start writing another chapter as soon as possible (Breathes a sigh of relief at the smiles), I compel you to take that mouse, click on the purple button beside the 'Submit review' and tell me of my amazing writing skills and how much you beg me to update! (GoldenStar appears while rolling her eyes and slap Miss Artemis upside the head)

In other words, just review unless you have a sobbing, nerve-wrecking authoress who will be watching over dramatic operas, while eating chocolate fudge ice cream, and letting her grades drop. (Shoots a look at the cursing Miss Artemis) SOMETHING she doesn't need right now! (Miss Artemis: eep!) I suggest you do so, because I have to put up with it! (Puts on the big angel look and big Bambi eyes) Please?

While I go castrate my counterpart, do EXACTLY what she said! – Miss Artemis :D


	8. The Home I Left Behind

Scars

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha and never will, WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF? (Starts crying hysterically) He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! (Tears increase) ENJOY!

-

**FLAMER: **(looks at it for a brief moment) Laughed at and ignored:P :P :P

-

Chapter 4: The Home I Left Behind

Kagome woke up blurry eyed in her bedroom. Gazing up at the ceiling, she blinked her eyes a few times, the intensity of the sun's rays leaking through the window shutters made her eyes water. She looked around and let out a sigh. _Was it all a dream? That has to be it! _She smiled brightly and jumped up from her covers, her long sleeve satin, light blue nightshirt on over her undergarments swayed at her movement. Looking at the clock she let out a joyous giggle, feeling 15 all over again,

"It's ten o' clock!" Laughing, she ran out of her bedroom like a child on Christmas morning wanting to open her presents and down the hall where she heard Mio's off-key singing with the radio that played Ciara's "Oh"; the sounds of the sizzling of bacon and fried eggs met her ears. Running, she stopped and leaned against the corner of the wall connecting the hallway and the kitchen.

Mio turned towards her with a spatula in hand, a bright beaming smile on her face, her hair in an elegant braid trailing down her back, and with a 'Kiss-The-Cook' apron...everything seemed like normal. Mio laughed at Kagome when she saw her disheveled and joyous looking face and her rustled appearance when she saw her. _I guess she thinks she was only dreaming._ She thought half-amused, half-sad. Her eyes twinkled and said merrily,

"So, ready to go back to Sengoku Jidai, Kagome-chan?"

That was when reality rushed in at Kagome from all sides. She paled and slapped a hand over her eyes. _Ahh shit. Now I'm late._ Mio rolled her eyes while sighing fondly at her friend's morning short-memory span before returning to her cooking.

Sprinting, Kagome practically threw her clothes off when she entered the bathroom. And after the world's fastest shower according to women, and sopping hair leaving a trail of water across the hall, she ran into her bedroom and took one of her favorite black leather back packs that was small and durable. Chanting a spell, she created a sub-space pocket inside to hold all of her things. _Why didn't I look up this spell the first time?_ Still frantic in her mind, she barely registered how much clothes she packed, all the food, medical supplies, and necessities for her own.

While she was throwing five of her other nightshirts in a pile behind her while still facing the closet, Mio had appeared in her bedroom all dressed up for work. She smiled sadly at Kagome. _I'm sorry I won't be able to see you off Kagome-chan. I hope the Fates will be a lot more kinder to you as they were to me._ With that thought, she put down a simple white box with a string tied around it with a simple note in the center.

Kagome stood up straight with a confused expression as she felt Mio's presence come in for a few minutes before leaving. Turning around slowly, she found a box in front of her opened door and heard the closing door and lock of the front door with Mio's cheerful, yet awful singing. Dropping the pair of comfortable black boots, she went onto her knees and lifted the box and shook it out of habit. _Its semi-heavy…I wonder what she gave me? _Ignoring the note for the moment, she opened the box to gasp in awe.

Mio had given her three fighting kimonos that were almost like Sango's demon exterminator uniform, although there were a few alterations for the style. While Sango's was a more black tight skin type, hers was almost like a Chinese, high-neck dress with no sleeves, and only ended above her knees with a slit on each side starting from the hip with the black skin-tight clothing sewn extra careful. The first set was the beautiful colors of a sunset at the beach or the ocean in the front. The sash to tie around her waist was a deep orange-pink mix with dark red trimming. The second had the colors of light lilac flowers printed on the front trailing on one side set on the background of a dark purple mist with silver trimming with a dark violet, almost black sash. The third was her favorite. It was one of the purest, beyond purest of crystal blue, her favorite color. It had seagulls sailing down on her right side with the background of the open sky and just the edges of the peaceful ocean. Her sash was a dark navy blue with little ripples of shiny aqua. She clutched the clothing close to her and whispered as her eyes filled with tears,

"Thank you…Midoriko."

_Mio was, and still is always there for me. _She thought with a warm feeling entering her once cold heart since last night's episode. _When we first met, it was such a disaster! She'd make us late to go to work, she would always forget to turn off the lights or the T.V. before going to bed, she always got takeout, and always set me up on a date! It was so crazy! _Kagome got up smiling, if possible, wider than usual for the first time in what seemed forever. Blinking, she looked down to find the note. Scooping down, she plucked the letter off of the floor and unfolded the note, mindful of the beautiful garments she had received.

_Kagome-chan,_

_I know this may be hard for you, but you're a strong person and I know you'll be able to pull through no matter what! Don't let that hanyou-bakana boss you around, show him how much you grew up! You're not a reincarnation of Kikyo, you are yourself, Kagome…always remember that. Your smile, your memories, your eyes, and your feelings…they're all yours. I hope things will be a lot better over there when you return to the Sengoku Jidai and that your friends will forgive you. Don't worry about Hojo, I'll keep him busy for yeah until you come back; I'm sorry I'm not going to be there to see you off! _

_Love Always – Mio_

Kagome let out another fond smile before tucking the note between two small picture frames on her dresser beside her door. _Thank you Mio, I truly needed that. _

Walking over to her back pack, she carefully placed them inside the box before placing it inside her bag. Walking back to her closet, she took out a finely toned, white marble bow that had engravings of roses. She also took out a white leather quiver with metal arrows before placing them in her backpack as well. Bending downward, she picked up two sheathed swords, each with a decorative handle; one with a complicated design that would remind someone that had went to Mexico with the colors of light spring green, dark green, orange, and yellow while the other one with the same design, was more dark blue, light blue, yellow, and some tints of lavender.

Dressing in a pair of comfortable tan khaki pants that showed her figure of her legs yet were comfortably baggy, a silk belt, she dressed her upper torso in a three-quarter-sleeved, off-the-shoulder top of the color of a beautiful brown from her favorite American store: Aeropastale. Brushing her hair calmly, she decided to make **him **wait. It was about time he got back his own medicine. Slipping on a black silk choker with a pink pendant dangling in the middle around her throat and putting on her rings, Kagome put on a comfortable pair of Puma shoes.

Adjusting the straps on her bare shoulders, she looked around her room longingly.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get back into settling with a sleeping bag for a few months."

She closed the door and unknowingly, the life she worked so hard for.

-

As she drove back to the shrine, she wondered how the others were going to react. Will they miss her? Will they be angered or disgusted at her by her actions? Will Shippo still find it in his heart to still consider her his mother? Kagome didn't know, but she was quite sure that her heart wouldn't take it if that ever happened. Shaking her head, Kagome cleared her mind and parked the car before locking it.

As she walked up the steps, she can't help but to feel excitement. Why? She didn't quite know. Did she want to know? Definitely not. Was it because of the adrenaline that always coursed through her veins every time she entered battle? Was it the drumming pulse of her purification powers against her tips as she latched an arrow to shoot at her target? Was it the fear and excitement of the challenge a demon could give? Kagome jumped slightly startled as she saw her hands glowing brightly. She shook her hands like you would to get rid of the sleep out of them while whispering mostly to herself,

"Calm down, calm down! Man, no wonder Mio always recommends meditating before starting the day." Kagome finally realized that she would desperately miss Mio. She sighed. _How am I supposed to get through this without her cheering me up? _She sighed again.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kagome immediately gritted her teeth from screaming the 'it' word. _Calm down Kagome…_She chanted within her mind. _Calm down. It's only InuYasha and his annoying – ARGH! _Kagome squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before relaxing herself to a stoic look at the hanyou who was at the moment, glaring at her impatiently as he sat hunched on the top of the red wood of the gate of the shrine above her. She instead of answering him like she usually would even if she was miffed at him, she flipped her hair on the left side of her face with her left hand before walking on while secretly smirking. _Cold shoulder ALWAYS does the trick._

InuYasha growled softly to himself as he saw her dismiss him. Nobody dismissed him! He jumped off gracefully of the gate and ran in front of her,

"Wench! I asked you a quest –"

Kagome merely brushed him aside before walking towards the well house,

"Sit boy."

InuYasha's eyes widened before he plummeted into the ground. He sighed in his shape-formed crater. _I'll never get used to this…_When the subduing effects wore off; he pulled his face off of the ground just in time to see Kagome jump into the well and the dim blue lighting effects of the time travel magic before fading away to show eerie blackness again in the well house. He grumbled under his breath before sprinting towards the well,

"Stupid wench; did she quickly forget that she needs my help out of the well?"

When he appeared on the other side, he found Kagome brushing off the dirt on her clothes and made way to grab her arm. Kagome scoffed at him and lightly slapped his hand away, all the while wanting to repeat last time and punch him in the face,

"I can get out on my own, InuYasha." InuYasha felt a flicker of hurt before narrowing his eyes at her,

"Fine, just don't take too –" He almost gaped when Kagome jumped three feet high and used the slight crease of poor build-men ship to her advantage and use that as a leverage to jump on to the other side of the well and vice versa before jumping onto the lid of the well and out of view.

Again…almost.

"- long." Shaking his head, he muttered a soft "keh." before jumping out swiftly. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, her hands on her waist,

"Now WHO was the one taking too long?"

"Shut up wench." Kagome felt the anger well up within her ever so familiarly until she felt a small body, albeit bigger than last time, hit her near her chest while small arms wrapped around her neck,

"OKAA-SAN!"

-

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku sat with Keade-baba in her hut while eating late breakfast. He sat drawing with Kirara watching him while the 'grown ups' talked about Naraku. Sure, he helped against Naraku, but he didn't want to base his whole life on destroying Naraku of every second of every day; not healthy, not at all.

A small smile lit on his small child face as he drew his favorite subject: Kagome. They weren't up to your average standard, but to Shippo…it was the real deal. He could still picture her shimmering chocolate eyes, her healthy and soft skin that smelt unique, her beautiful smile that reminded him of his mother, her wild and care free laughter as she played with him and Kirara and the village children, her scolding manner, her facial expressions, and her mothering nature. He could still remember it as if it happened only a few days ago, but that wasn't enough though. He still wished to _feel_ that familiar motherly love that he and Kagome had together. Her warm hugs, her warm clothes, her unique scent of spicy apple-cinnamon and vanilla 'ice-cream' that she gave him once.

Shippo didn't realize that his crayon had run out. He felt tears welling up. That was the fifth one that had ended, now, the only colors he had were gray, black, and brown – not even close to colorful enough to express his okaa-san. Shippo sighed and fell backwards on his small back and stared up at the ceiling. He wrinkled his nose a few times.

He wondered how much she changed – if she even changed at all! Did she still go to 'school'? Does she still love him as her own son? Did she still smile and laugh? Will she even want to come back after what InuYasha did to her? Shippo felt a small pain of hurt at that question. He didn't know how he would survive without her hugs or her singing him a lullaby or telling him a story before going to bed and letting him cuddle to her in her sleeping bed. He got passed three years, but it already seemed like two hundred! Shippo felt tears welling up in his eyes. _Okaa-san…please come home okaa-san…_

He felt Kirara rub her head and warm nose against his hand and Shippo smiled slightly as he pet her. _Thank you, Kirara…_Shippo sat up in a snap, his body rigid gaining the attention of the demon slayer, the monk, and the old miko. Sango reached toward him,

"Shippo, what is it?" Before her finger tips touched the fabric of his haori he was already running through the doorway on all fours, his tail bobbing up and down with Kirara on his heels. Sango, Miroku, and Keade-baba looked at each other in confusion. Sango stood up,

"Come on, Miroku!" Miroku nodded with a concern look on his face before grabbing his staff and heading out the door behind Sango and her Hirakotsu. Keade-baba remained seated though with a fond smile. She sighed quietly to herself and looked at the plate that she had gotten long ago from Kagome herself.

"Welcome home…Kagome-chan."

Shippo felt the tears cascade down his face silently, his ragged breathing being heard by both youkai. He could smell it…her rare scent of apple-cinnamon and vanilla, the scent that he longed to smell again to soothe his nerves. He just hoped he wasn't hallucinating and was a reality. Kirara meowed a few times in reassurance before catching up to him.

"Now WHO was the one taking too long?"

"Shut up wench."

His eyes widened in fear and excitement as he picked up speed, his hair flying back. That voice, it was slightly different but it was still hers! Her witty comebacks against InuYasha, her scolding…

"OKAA-SAN!"

He launched himself into her unprepared arms.

-

Kagome's eyes slowly watered as she stared into the familiar patch of red hair that she had longed to see in her dreams. When she finally registered the fact that this was Shippo, her son, the one who hadn't rejected her without a single thought for her actions, she immediately wrapped her arms around the small body of the kitsune child. She took in many shuddering breaths and after each breath she held him tighter. She started letting out a weak and almost delirious laugh before she took Shippo up in the air and started twirling around,

"SHIPPO! OH SHIPPO!" Shippo laughed gleefully as his okaa-san continued to spin around with him in the air before she clutched him to her chest, which, he was to say, strangely…softer? Was that the word? But it didn't matter to him. The warmth of her body, her scent surrounding him, and her beautiful laughter was all he needed.

"Okaa-san! I missed you soooooo much!" Kagome held the kitsune closer to her whispering sweet nothings a mother would to her child as she felt Shippo's hot tears against her neck, her own tears disappearing into his vigorous red hair. _My little Shippo…I've missed you so much myself…_Kagome looked up when she heard a familiar meow. Her eyes glittered even more with failingly suppressed tears,

"Kirara!" She opened her right arm wider for the neko youkai to jump into her arms beside Shippo and hugged them both as she kneeled on the ground. She nestled her nose in their furs and gave a content sigh. _How I longed for this day to come…I feel warm…safe…happy, maybe not fully…but enough for the moment. _Kagome let out a soft chuckle before nuzzling Shippo's cheek with her own.

Shippo let out a content sigh as well as he felt his mother's cheek rub against his in a loving manner.

"K-Kagome…?" Kagome winced slightly, her closed eyes tightening for a moment before reopening them. Standing up slowly, she found herself ten feet away from her best friend, almost sister, Sango.

Sango dropped her hirakotsu with a hollow thump against the grassy forest floor. Her eyes watering. _Kagome…you're finally back. But…you look so much older yet younger at the same time…how long has time passed on the other side? Surely it wouldn't be three years; wouldn't you have still have been in a school uniform?_ Sango inspected her and found her to be the same height as herself: 5'8". Her skin was the same or not even more tan to a healthy look; her eyes were still wide and innocent, not to its extent as before but still pure and untainted. Her hair was no longer long to her mid back, but rather cut into soft waves just above her shoulders and pinned on one side by a strange, but beautiful ornament of what appeared to be a butterfly of bronze jewels.

"Sango…" Kagome took a hesitant step forward, Shippo and Kirara scrambling out of her embrace and to the sidelines with Miroku and InuYasha, who has been silent ever since, watching the touching reunion with a blank face. _Sango…you still look the same, but only more beautiful than before. Did you and Miroku finally get together? _It appeared Sango had grown a few inches and was now in the same height as her. Her body had more curves and didn't doubt for a second that there were more slaps and calls of "hentai!" echoing around here. Her demon exterminator uniform was the same except sewn to fit her figure. Her hair was now longer to her waist and still shined beautifully in the sunshine; her beautiful burgundy eyes shimmered lightly with unshed tears, her eye shadow was the same as ever.

"I'm so sorry –"

**SLAP!**

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and shock as her head was quickly turned to the side with a sharp snap. She didn't wince at the lingering pain of hurt that laced her now slightly red and marred cheek. _I guess I deserved that. _She thought wryly.

Shippo gasped and made his way over to his okaa-san, anger evident in his eyes for Sango hurting his adoptive mother, but was stopped with Kirara by Miroku who only shook his head with an understanding gleam in his ever vibrant amethyst eyes, a knowing smile on his lips. Miroku smiled at the two secretly. He knew Sango and hopefully still Kagome, and if he knew the two well enough, they could never be angry with each other.

InuYasha struggled to not growl as he saw Sango slap Kagome. _What the hell's she doing! I retrieved her so the taijiya would stop moping and blaming me every second! What does she do? She slaps her!_

But they all froze when Sango embraced her, her eyes half way closed with hot tears going down her face. Kagome gasped silently in shock when she felt her female traveling companion embrace her like family. Shakily, she made way to wrap her arms around her sister and hugged her back. When she saw Sango hadn't retreated as if she had been burnt, she let out a breath she didn't know she held and leaned her head against Sango's shoulder, silent tears of joy trailing down her face.

"Kagome, for somebody so smart…you can be such an idiot sometimes!" Kagome let out a weak chuckle and hugged her tighter,

"No need to remind me."

Sango on her part let out a similar chuckle.

Miroku took this as **his** clue to come in.

"Awww! Group hug!" The girls didn't comprehend what he was doing until it was too late when he enveloped them in a big hug, ignoring the death glares he was receiving from InuYasha. Sango and Kagome looked at each other before going red in the face.

"**YOU HENTAI!"**

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

Miroku let out a happy sigh as he rubbed both of his red-hand printed cheeks with a savoring fervor as both women were glaring at him with their fists at their sides. Shippo sat down on his bottom with folded arms; he rolled his eyes,

"Sheesh, you'd think you learned by now, Miroku." Miroku looked down at him and gave him a happy sigh,

"Yes, but it's ALWAYS worth it. Maybe I'll tell you when you're older –" Kagome stepped forward, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"YOU won't be teaching him ANYTHING without MY say in it, Miroku." Miroku feigned hurt and slapped a hand over his heart,

"Why, Lady Kagome, I would have thought after being separated that you would know better of me!" Kagome rolled her eyes, although there was a feint look of a smile on her lips. Miroku checked over Kagome, making her narrow her eyes,

"And I must say Shippo; your mother has quite certainly changed! Hmm…taller, more curves, Lady Kagome…will you reconsider my past offer and bear me a chi –"

He never got to finish when old Mrs. Hirakotsu met up with Mr. Noggin. Sango gritted out,

"Down boy."

Kagome rolled her eyes while placing her fisted fists on her hips. _I guess that certainly gives me the clue that Sango and Miroku haven't gotten together yet…_A mere feint image of a mischievous smirk took place on her face before being quickly disguised as a fond smile. _But THAT'LL change before I have to leave again._

InuYasha fought the urge to beat the shit out of the almost unconscious monk, even when Sango had beaten him to the punch. He cast a glance at Kagome to find her staring at them to what appeared to be a…almost devilish smile before being disguised into a more kinder smile. His ears twitched in anticipation for what she had in stored. He hid a smirk. _At least she hasn't lost her nerves for setting people up. _

Kagome shivered making everyone looked at her alarmed. InuYasha rolled his eyes. _Still as weak as before, pft. _But Kagome slapped the side of her neck, catching everyone's attention of everyone's favorite flea: Myoga. Kagome let out a beaming smile,

"Myoga! How great to see you again!" Myoga sat in the middle of her palm, both pairs of arms folded. He jumped a few times,

"It is great to see you again Lady Kagome! Your blood still tastes delicious I might add!"

"Squash it, flea!" Myoga sighed and looked up at Kagome,

"As you can see, Lord InuYasha still hasn't changed a bit since your departure. If I had known better it had gotten worse – UGH!" Kagome watched with bored eyes as InuYasha flattened the poor elder flea in his crushed fist. _Some things NEVER change…_

"Ugh…oh…" Myoga started floating towards the ground until he landed in Shippo's tiny clawed cupped hands. Shippo glared up at InuYasha who was smirking to himself,

"What was that for, you jerk! Myoga was only telling us the facts! AH!" Shippo, with Myoga in his hands, ran away from the growling inu-hanyou and to Kagome. InuYasha followed his trail until stopping dead in front of her face-to-face with Shippo sticking a tongue out at him while perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"Sit boy."

Sango and Miroku's eyes twinkled fondly. Sango finally let out a giggle,

"How much I missed seeing this." InuYasha pried his face off of the ground and glared up at her,

"That makes one of us." Miroku shook his head,

"Make that two of us, my dear friend." InuYasha huffed and sped towards his favorite tree: the Goshinboku. Kagome rolled her eyes and started walking towards the village, her cheerful voice ringing heavenly to the others,

"Come on you guys! I can't wait to see Keade-baba again!" Sango and Miroku looked at each other smiling fondly before running after her; Sango on her way picked up her weapon.

-

"So, Kagome-chan, will ye tell us of why you have…aged faster than we?" Kagome peered over her cup of tea at the woman she considered her related grandmother.

"To tell you the truth, you guys…I have no idea. I hadn't felt any magic disruptions from the well since the day I sealed it. I had always thought that the Sengoku Jidai aged the same time as my world." Miroku looked up at her,

"Now that you mention it Lady Kagome; there is a pattern that might help us. You know the times when you were still going to your 'school'?" Kagome nodded.

"It seems, when ever InuYasha came for you, you said it was too early while in our time, going slower, was the exact due date." Kagome felt her heart grip in guilt. _Then…I guess I had no right to get mad at him all those past times…it was because of the time difference that made things different from what they seemed. _Sango, seeing the look entering her eyes, immediately scolded her,

"Don't you start feeling guilty, Kagome! You have every right to be angry at InuYasha. He never truly did bring you back in the civilest of ways." Miroku nodded before taking a sip of his tea. He looked up immediately at her, his eyes wide. Kagome looked at him confused,

"What is it Miroku?"

"We forgot to retrieve your bow and arrows!" Kagome let out a small smile as Sango started pestering the flustered Miroku. Enjoying the show for a few moments and saving it in her "Happy" memories in her mind, she let out a small laugh. She looked down to find Shippo sitting in her lap, tugging at her shirt.

"What are you laughing at, okaa-san?" Kagome smiled down at him, sending shivers of warmth through him.

Kagome shook her head and said,

"Never mind, but while you guys are talking, do you mind if I walk around a bit?" Miroku immediately nodded,

"Please Lady Kagome, go and look around before we need to head off." Smiling gratefully, Kagome stood up; Sango looked uneasy and was quite obvious if Kagome saw it. Kagome smiled at her reassuringly,

"Don't worry Sango, I'll be back, I won't leave again." Sango nodded with a smile, although her fears were still evident.

Shaking her head, Kagome walked out of the hut, her backpack placed upon her shoulders. Kagome peered around her with happy eyes, the village children, although were older than before and now with younger siblings ran to her in an instant, laughing and cheering when they saw her.

"Kagome-nee-san! Kagome-nee-san!" Kagome laughed and stooped down to hug them. Although they were taller now, they didn't reach past her waist yet. Running with the children towards the open fields, Kagome waved at some of the adults of the village who smiled kindly in return at the strange girl from the future that had returned to them at last.

Kagome, with a happy sigh, fell backwards into the tall grass fields. Opening her eyes lazily, she smiled as her only view was the tall grass and the endless blue sky. _IF there was one thing I missed most about the Sengoku Jidai other than Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo…it would be nature. _Closing her eyes, Kagome let her senses go, taking in everything at once, secretly loving the sound of the children's laughter and bickering and the men talking in the fields as they kept harvesting their crops. _You'd think I'd ended up in paradise rather than in the warring era. _She thought with a silent giggle. _Maybe it won't be as bad as before? _

Her eyes snapped open when she heard a loud noise echoing through the village and InuYasha's forest, causing the children around her to run to her in fright. She narrowed her eyes crossly. _I take it back; whenever InuYasha is around, trouble ALWAYS ensues. _Sighing, she stood up and said firmly in an order that left no argument,

"Children, I want you to go to the village and stay there until I come back and say it's safe. Understand?" Seeing the nods all around her, she started shooing them down the grassy hill towards the village where she saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara exit Keade-baba's house. Making sure the children made it to the village safely and to their homes, Kagome took out her quiver of arrows and her bow, silently approving the way the stone gleamed against the sun whenever she tilted it. _Thank you Totosai of the future. _

How the old demon survived to the future was a mystery to even Mio when they came across him in Kyoto when they went for a girl's only night. He had been disguised rather well as an old miko at a well-antique shrine and fake sutra vendetta, but the only thing that gave him away, was his lingering demon aura around him, leaving the smallest bit of trail behind him wherever he went. He was a little indignant about that fact when they both pointed that out to him.

"**_Hey! You try getting the latest disguise equipment without going broke! Aura disguises aren't exactly cheap you know!" _**What a jerk.

But, for old time sake's, he had constructed her, her two transformation blades and her bow and arrows. Kagome smirked as she gripped the well curved handle in the middle as she ran the opposite direction towards the energy of the Wind Scar and…Tokijin…?

Kagome slowed down until she was standing indignantly in the middle of the clearing, just outside the outskirts of InuYasha's forest with her hands, mindful of her precious bow, on her hips. Her face turned in a scowl that clearly stated: I should have known!

"Oh for God's sake! – EEP!" She struggled onto Kirara when Sango threw her on unexpectedly. Glaring at Sango, Sango only rolled her eyes,

"Stupid as it may seem, we still have to help InuYasha. After all these years, he still hasn't got any clue as to how to control Tetsusaiga." Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed.

"But, it's been three years! Haven't they at least made a truce at all?" Sango gave a humored snort. Kagome, seeing that as her answer sighed and waited patiently as they neared towards InuYasha and Sesshomaru. _I wonder how Rin is. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS BABY! **GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS! **(lol)

It has been one of my goals to reach one hundred; I just never thought it would come so soon! YEAH! (Throws confetti around and blows a cuzoo) P-A-R-T-WHY? BECAUSE I REACHED OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! (Lol) Excuse me but I'm hyper at the moment and with all the reviews…yeah, you know what I mean.

Thank you reviewers for making this possible!

GoldenStar: (--;;;) You make it sound as if you're accepting an Oscar Award or something.

Miss Artemis: (Shrugs her shoulders) So? What if I want to?

GoldenStar: Hmmm…well, at least you have to make sure you bring Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Jennifer Lopez, um…

Miss Artemis: Angelina Jolie?

GoldenStar: Yeah! Her too! Then Eminem, the All-American Reject, American Hi-Fi, Green Day, Simple Plan…

Miss Artemis: (--;;;) While we're chatting away, here's the review list!

**Reviewers:**

**MusicIsMyBF27: **Really, I want to dedicate a story to you! Stubbornness has already kicked in so you'll just have to live with it:P I'm glad to hear about your heart sister! 14 is an AWESOME age and I can't wait to hear from her. See you soon!

**InuKagPar4Life: **:P I know, I know! (Heh heh)

**Cherished Agony: **Really? It was a cliff? JOY FOR ME:D JK (Just kidding)

**Purpurroter Schatten Drache: **Yeah! A new reviewer! Will this be a Kagome/Hojo fic? Well, you'll just have to read and find out.

**Yana5: **Am I being too hard on her? I feel like a big bullie! (But shrugs her shoulder and smiles evilly) But I love to be evil and right now she's my little puppet! HEHE! (Kagome: NO!) Thanks for reviewing!

**drummergrrlrox: **Yeah, I should have made InuYasha a little nicer in this one considering they just met after how many years. But that would make him OC and he does tend to get over board in the heat of an argument. Can't wait for your next review!

**Lass: **As much as I would like to make Kagome kick everyone (In translation meaning InuYasha) I would because many people doubt (Again translation meaning InuYasha) her and her abilities and of who she is, but that's out of her character. That kind of sucks. (Sigh) Hope you liked this chapter!

**JessluvzInuYasha5: **Yeah! Another new reviewer! I'm so happy! Hope you keep reviewing!

**Chidarake No Bara: **Hope you liked this one!

**xXFoolishXx: **Glad you liked the last one!

**Megan Consoer: **A LOT more chapters to come…

**Nekomata-17: **Not up to my usual standards of the fastest update ever, but this'll do:D

**Lady KCassandra: **(GoldenStar: KEEP BRINGING THE KILLER FLYING MONKEYS!) (Miss Artemis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

**Priestess Kag-chan: **Is that a good 'er, um…O.o' or is that a **bad** 'er, um…O.o'?

THANK YOU AGAIN REVIEWERS! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

- Miss Artemis


	9. Ponderings of a Taiyoukai

Scars

DISCLAIMER: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me? Own InuYasha? You're joking right? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Ponderings of a Taiyoukai

The library of the Western Lands was the largest foundation of books and parchments throughout of Japan, too bad when someone had a certain need for a certain book, they weren't able to even step foot inside of the library without their heads cut off with a poison whip. The only ones entrusted to dust the books and keep the area in a well-searching environment was the three eldest beings in the castle: Miya, Riya, and Viya. They were enlisted since the time of the great dog demon: InuTaisho. They just HAPPEN to be related to the Taiyoukai as well, the worst part, his aunts.

The moment, three years ago (When to them it only seemed three months) that their only nephew came back, they knew something was a miss. Not the, evil-impersonating type, but rather the…they couldn't quite describe it. Whenever they talked with him, ate dinner with him, or even just passed him in the halls, there was his natural scent: calm spring rain and strangely of chocolate, but if dwindling down even further into his scent, there was this murky, yet light, underlining scent of…again – can't quite describe it, but it sent them on edge and it unnerved them.

"So, what do you think it is?"

Riya's voice asked questioningly, her snooping yet innocent young voice echoed throughout the empty library, filled with many twists, turns, corridors, and even more chambers filled with the books. Riya sat upon a large amount of books, almost ranging just half of the twenty foot high shelves. Sitting Indian style, the middle sister was sorting through the Latin books for today was the day to get them back into order, which was mostly Miya's fault.

Brushing back a blade of blood red hair behind her elfish ear, Riya's almost cat-like icy blue eyes skimmed over the book on the shelf before going on to the next row. Her long fluffy tail that was black with streaks of red swayed through the open air. She had the royal Western land crescent moon with yellow stripes on her cheeks and wrists.

"Maybe he's acknowledged the fact that he's gay."

"Miya!"

"Whaaat? Can you blame me? It's already been over nine hundred years and not yet had he picked a mate!"

Miya laid on the top of the shelf behind the one Riya was working at, a few books in pairs of two's or three's piled above her head or underneath her feet as she folded her arms behind her head to serve as a pillow.

Although acting like the youngest of the three siblings, she was the eldest by one hundred which in reality between them, one year. Her short cropped hair didn't even go passed the nape of her neck as her side bangs went down to just above her breasts. Her hair on its own was a brilliant color of dark emerald, shining when ever the sun would hit it, for her side bangs, staring half way down, they were bright spring green. Her eyes themselves were strangely, yet still beautifully lilac purple. In the center of her forehead was the crescent moon in all its glory, light green stripes on her cheeks and wrists. Her tail was brilliant white with streaks of green; it was far sleeker than out of the three of them.

"I think Sesshomaru is more likely trying to find his other half."

The youngest out of all of them, Viya and yet acting like the oldest out of the three, was sitting on the ground near the bottom of the shelf underneath Miya with books surrounding her. She was the smallest and yet more reserved out of all of them. Far more delicate, she had long waist length hair in the deepest shade of emerald, much like Miya with the exception of the blood streaks in her hair and the familiar icy blue eyes that she and Riya inherited from their father. Her fluffy black tail was wrapped around herself with streaks of green. She had purple stripes on her cheeks and wrists, matching the sideways crescent moon hidden behind long bangs.

**Snort**

Viya glared up silently at the laughing duo and with extra measure, threw some of the heavy books at them with no problem where as a normal man couldn't even lift it off the ground. Miya and Riya merely caught them with still humorous grins on their faces. She blew her long bangs out of her face and turned back to sorting the books, even when they didn't even need it.

"Oh, get serious, Viya! What girl would have the gall to have such patience and determination to with Sesshomaru through their almost immortal life? I'm amazed that Rin hasn't gotten emotionally hurt yet from Sesshomaru's actions." Miya snorted again,

"She's only nine years old, Riya. And besides, Sesshomaru and her are almost inseparable." Riya nodded absent-mindedly as she started thumbing through the pages of a six hundred paged volume on her lap, her tailing swaying curiously at the illustrations.

"Oh?' Viya's perfect eyebrow arched, "And what is his other half?"

"Well," Miya sat up for once, letting her right leg swing loosely through the air, "She would have to have a fiery spirit to match up against his rage and arrogance. She'll have to be sly and cunning – very intelligent. She'd have to be useful in battle since Sesshomaru looks like the type to pick a mate powerfully close to him." Riya thumbed through the pages, her voice taking over,

"She'd have to be kind and have a mother-like love towards Rin since Rin has now taken it upon herself to be priority in the heart of Sesshomaru." They all chuckled. "She'd have to have pride and honor to match with his, yet knowing when to stop. She'd have to have the power to make him relax and have fun."

"Are you three yet done in making plans into what kind of mate I look for?"

The masculine voice shook them in surprise so much that Miya yelped and fell lopsided off of the shelf with a loud hollow thump, following many colorful curses. Riya grinned down at the stoic looking lord that she was proud to call her nephew.

"Not quite," She said slyly, "we were about to mention that they also have to keep you in line if you start to make a fool out of yourself." She grinned again at the flicker of annoyance that flashed through his intoxicating eagle amber eyes.

"Hm." He walked on towards his study; his long silver hair not once cut, trailing down his back to just underneath his knees. They watched him as he closed the door with a silent click. They sighed.

"So…does a certain somebody that has possession of a, let's say…a beautiful necklace, want to bet with me that Sesshomaru is indeed gay?"

Viya threw a book at Miya.

-

Sesshomaru heard his aunts back in the library start fussing at the other and ignored them and their antiques. He stepped towards the wide window pane that viewed his large castle's backyard and its beautiful gardens and statues. He peered down without moving an inch of his body to find Rin, now at the still ripe age of 9, chasing after Jaken with his own staff in her hands, laughing. Jaken, covered in stains of probably fumbling over his webbed feet, was most practically squawking loud obscenities.

He suppressed a smirk; perhaps he should train Rin when she reaches puberty.

Walking around stiffly to his desk filled with many thick envelopes with messages or documents to be signed, Sesshomaru found himself wondering from his work. _Enough. This Sesshomaru does not dawdle. _As hard as he tried, Sesshomaru couldn't make his remaining right hand to pick up the feather quill and just simply write his name on the line. He stared at the paper with a cold glare that would have killed at least ten demons into fainting on the spot. _Why is this Sesshomaru not able to work? _

He stared around at his office, sleek, cat-like eyes taking in the structure. There was no intruder among the shadows or confinement of his room, there was no servant eavesdropping on his work, his aunts were still being heard in the library fighting over the fact that he was or was not gay (He made mental note to take sides with Viya when hearing that she didn't think he was gay at all.), he couldn't smell the faint trace of magic or spells being performed in the air, he couldn't smell Naraku, so what was it? He had been noticing it had been happening for a few years (A/N: think of it as weeks towards his perspective --;;;) and had concluded it as a sickness or fluke that will go away in a day or two.

But it didn't end there…Why was he getting images of the stupid miko wench that traveled with InuYasha; wait – ONCE traveled with InuYasha?

Sesshomaru took his attention back to the window, staring at the beautiful spring afternoon. He had always wondered…what had happened to the wench? To cause her to disappear from sight and her friends? At first, he just thought it as an annoyance finally being rid of in the world and much easier to confiscate the Tetsusaiga from his idiot half-brother; too bad InuYasha was almost impossible to find or intercept for he was constantly on the move. DO NOT PERCEIVE THAT _THIS _SESSHOMARU WAS SLOW COMPARED TO A HALF-BREED! No, when having an annoying retainer not able to even go passed the speed limit of five miles per hour, a slow human girl, and even though Ah-Un was fast – he wasn't trained to keep up with the speed of light,(A/N: bragger. ) it was harder for him to find the hanyou who was now free of the hands of humans while he was burdened.

Sesshomaru's favorite feather quill disappeared in a small pool of sick-green acid. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more at the acid that was dripping an inch wide hole through the oak desk, Sesshomaru stood up and walked back to the window, and settled for watching his human ward and retainer… 'play' in the backyard.

Three years…

The words echoed through his thought-filled mind. Three years since she was ever seen, ever since the day he found her crying, even singing at the well before disappearing through it near the break of sunrise.

**_Sesshomaru stopped in a clearing in the deep confinements of the forest near the miko village that he found that the Inu group would always come back to for some reason. He looked down when he found Rin clamping herself to his leg like a boa constrictor. His eyes softened a flicker. _**(A/N: Only a flicker? A god damn flicker? Look at her! _Points at Rin._ She's adorable!)

"_**What is it Rin?" Rin looked up at his face with a bubbly smile,**_

"_**Will Rin be able to see Kagome-nee-chan again, Sesshomaru-sama? Pretty please?" **_

"_**Filthy human!" Jaken squawked as he came over,**_

"_**Lord Sesshomaru is too much of importance to let you have fun with the filthy ningen miko!" Sesshomaru didn't turn to his direction as he spoke, slightly annoyed at the sadden light in Rin's lively eyes,**_

"**_Jaken." His voice was smooth as a spider's silky threads of wool. Jaken quivered,_**

"_**Y-Y-Yes, milord?"**_

"_**Be silent if you wish to see another sunrise." Jaken felt sweat trickle down the side of his face as he saw the right claws of his master's hand lengthen slightly in size, before taking the hue of a sickening poison green. He immediately fell on the dirt and pressed his face to the ground multiple times,**_

"_**Yes milord!" **_

_**Sesshomaru looked down at Rin's hopeful gaze, he felt a warm, almost enlightening sensation at the seeing of Rin's lip stuck out in a pout. **This Sesshomaru is growing soft. _

"_**We shall see, Rin." Rin laughed happily and nodded after Sesshomaru patted her head as a sign of affection before heading towards the woods. Jaken finally looked up,**_

"_**M-Milord?"**_

"_**Look after Rin and the camp, Jaken. If I find anything out of order it'll be your head." Jaken shivered at the emotionless voice that pierced through the once peaceful quietness of the forest.**_

"_**Y-Y-Yes milord! This loyal, lowly Jaken shall see to it that nothing will happen!"**_

_**Not even giving an acknowledgement that he heard as he detached Rin off of him before walking into the depths of the forest, ignoring the sounds of Rin's laughter and Jaken's screams of terror. His golden eyes almost glowed as he walked through the eerie darkness. The animals scurried out of his path as if he was a god, a god of beautiful death. He ignored the shadows of demons leering at him. **I have no time for such impudence. **He only came to take back Tetsusaiga, for real this time – now tired of playing around and toying with his brother's mind that he was more powerfully skilled than he, Sesshomaru was. And when he was done, he would round up Jaken, a sleep-filled Rin, and Ah-Un and away, not wanting to have to hear Rin wanting to see the human wench that had defied him so many times. **_

_**He stopped for a moment when a familiar, yet some how pleasing scent came to his sensitive youkai nose. **The wench is nearby. This Sesshomaru will be able to use her for advantage against InuYasha. **Smirking at the simple, yet always somehow efficient plan that formed in his over intelligent mind, he stopped at the outskirts, between the small clearing around the 'Bone Eater's Well' and the forest. His eyes narrowed as he found his target alone, sitting on the lip of the well and staring at the stars, her shoulders shaking many times. The scent of salty-water came next to his nose. **She is crying. **He stared blankly at his chest when he felt something inside him…clench painfully? What was wrong with him? **_

_**Deciding to forget it for now, he watched as she kicked her feet slowly above the grass, the tufts swaying from the small breeze created by her strange shoes. He felt curiosity fill him as she began to sing in an almost, no, WAS – heartbroken tone,**_

"_**Dancing bears, painted wings  
**__**Things I almost remember  
**__**Soon you'll be home with me  
**__**Once upon a December…**_

"_**Some one holds me safe and warm  
**__**Horses prance through a silver storm  
**__**Figures dancing gracefully  
**__**Across my memories…!**_

"_**Far away, long ago  
**__**Glowing dim as an ember  
**__**Soon you'll be home with me  
**__**Once upon a December…**_

"_**When someone holds…someone sings…  
**__**Once…upon…a December…" **_

_**He stared at her as she sang with her eyes closed, even as tears still slid from her long, thick, eyelashes and down her rosy cheeks. Her long strands of ebony hair swayed against the wind. He stared as she sighed in melancholy and remembrance. Remembrance of what, he wondered. He looked around himself, wanting to see what she saw was so awe-inspiring to her. **What does the wench see that I Sesshomaru cannot? _

_**There were only sounds of crickets or owls, the rushing stream of water; wait, she can't hear that with her dunce set of hearing so that was off of the list. The sky that was slowly fading with its stars as the morning dusk started to roll in with it's lavender and pink clouds. The trees and the rattle of leaves caused by the wind, and the small smell of burning wood as villagers down the hill and out of the rest of the forest's trees of the village below started to awaken. Nothing he thought was worth remembering. He brought his attention back to her when he saw her stand up, facing towards the opposite direction of the village, almost exactly at him. He wondered with a smirk, if she sensed him at last, but apparently not when she looked over her shoulder, tears shining in her eyes, the eyes that reminded him of Rin. She whispered softly,**_

"_**Gomen nasai…Aishiteru..." **_

_**Who was she saying 'I love you' to? Sesshomaru looked down again in annoyance as the pain yet, though was still slightly faint, make its presence known again when she uttered those words. **I am tired of this game. **Just when he made his way into the clearing to capture the wench and use against his half-breed brother, he saw only the last strands of her ebony hair disappear down the well and into a light, intoxicating blue light. Eyes narrowed, he walked over to the well and peered down into its dark depths. **Where did she go? _

**_Looking around, even though he didn't care what anyone thought for his strange behavior for what he was going to do since their head were to be rolling onto the ground in nano-seconds, he gracefully jumped into the well. Landing on his feet skillfully, he looked around and found that the wench hadn't indeed commit suicide, but where did she go? Looking up, he found the still pink skies above him. Was this some kind of portal that only mikos could go through? Was this some type of barrier?_**

_**Slightly infuriated and slightly injured pride that the great Sesshomaru couldn't go through a simple well when an untrained miko could, he grudgingly went back into the woods back to camp – all the while still planning on his attack in a different approach. **_

_Damn it. _

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes from his trip in his own memories to find that Rin was now running around an almost unconscious Jaken with many large and unattractive bumps on his head. He knew that Jaken could easily decapitate of his own burden of having to watch the child ever again, but that alone would signify his own death wish. How he had ever been, what his aunts had referred to as 'inseparable' to Rin was still a mystery to him, one he was fully planning on figure out through the rest of his immortal life.

He stared down intently at Rin's happy expression. It had been so long since he had seen her smile fully with no draw backs, truly wanting to smile. Ever since they had found out that 'Kagome-nee-chan' was gone forever, she had ran to her quarters and slammed the door shut – he had to get used to hearing hiccups, and heart wrenching sobs for breakfast through supper. He had always made a notion to open the door and command her to stop her weeping, but he found he couldn't even find the strength to lift his hand and turn the knob, or melt it in a pool of acid if it was locked which it probably was at the time.

He was no expert in the field of comforting, just for an f.y.i. His mother had been killed when he himself was still a pup of six years old; and even though he still had his Father, the great InuTaisho who still showed him some fatherly affection, the great Taiyoukai hadn't been able to comfort him in the times of when he had nightmares, or the pain to see his okaa-san. No affection that he truly needed back than, not that he would ever admit it in his entire life. He didn't know how to make Rin smile, she seemed to do it all the time so he had never worried about it, but now…

Sesshomaru mentally shook his head and looked at Rin to find her picking flowers and making a necklace out of the rare flowers of many types that she found herself liking or simply because they caught her attention. He had found her doing that far too often for his liking, but he never made a notion to stop it. She had never stopped doing this habit, ever since they came back after the 'funeral' of the young miko.

**_Sesshomaru looked around. Even though he didn't show it, he was greatly annoyed that when he walked back to camp he found Rin still wide awake, asking immediately if they could go see Kagome-nee-chan. Unable to move around her question without making her upset (Look what a mere human child does to him!), he had to allow her to see her precious 'sister' before leaving again. They still had, for last times sake against the Band of Seven of their last battle against them, that Rin was to thank Kagome for saving her. _**(A/N: totally made up just to let you know – hehe)

_**Leaning against the Goshinboku, feeling somehow at peace (even though it stunk of his half-brother), he was relieved to find the monk, the taijiya, the neko-youkai, and the small kit kitsune. His eyes narrowed as the monk deftly eluded Rin who was running towards them and the raccoon-dog that now was flying off, looking somewhat relieved to be leaving. He hid a smirk. He eyed the monk who shad a forlorn look in his eye, as if he was trying to hide away from the world as he carried the unconscious taijiya before settling her on the porch of the miko-in-charge's hut.**_

**_He almost raised an eyebrow when his senses concluded a struggle inside of the hut before a loud slap could be heard throughout the village. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some of the working villagers in the fields, who have yet to acknowledge that a three demons were in the area, look up questioningly at the hut. He saw the monk come back out, his right hand swelled slightly red, the prayer beads around his hands slightly embedded into his skin._**

_**When the monk had the demon exterminator inside of the hut as well. He saw Rin run to the monk again, her eyes shining; his eyes narrowed again as the monk ignored her, which he concluded even though he only met him in battle, was not his nature to ignore children. He noticed the monk's violet orbs water as he looked down at Rin before walking off upwards toward the forest, seemingly forgotten to bring his staff with him.**_

_**Even with many plans of now being able to destroy the friends of his brother, he found his conscious more filled with curiosity at the moment than in killing mode. Irritated at the change of direction of motions in his sub-conscious, he ordered Jaken to keep watch of Rin and Ah-Un as he followed after the monk in the shadows. All the while, he had a crude suspicion that the monk knew he was being followed. **_

_**With lazy eyes, he watched as the monk stumble across a small stream of river, the one he had heard last night when he was preparing to kidnap the woman-child to get Tetsusaiga. He watched in curiosity as the monk slid to his knees on the ground before the stream before reaching into his left sleeve to take out a sutra. Thinking he was figured out, the Taiyoukai was ready to attack when he found that the monk did not still consider to confront him of his 'stalking', but rather place it on the ground and chant a spell. He watched in amazement as the stone form of the said-miko child appear. Smiling and holding her bow and quiver of arrows. He watched as the monk again reached into his sleeves and took out an odd trinket. Because of his standing, he was unable to see what the monk had torn out of the locket before attaching it to the replica of the miko woman-child before leaving.**_

_**Waiting for the monk to head back, Sesshomaru walked until he was right in front of the stone miko. The replica was almost life-like, only cold and grey. Her height in real life as it was at the moment was only to the middle of his chest. He stared down at her happily carved eyes, immediately thinking of how it didn't capture the light of her eyes. **This Sesshomaru really is getting soft. **He stared at the only color on the statue: the locket; and with a flick of his wrist, he opened it to only smirk.**_

_**The 'picture', as he once heard from her mouth, captured her inner fiery spirit at its full potential. Her eyes a glowing depth of anger as it danced, her cheeks flushed from shouting, her block locks tussled elegantly across her forehead, he only saw the neckline of her strange kimono before the picture met gold metal. Losing interest, he flicked it back shut and walked back to where Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un were waiting for him. He no longer had the feeling of wanting Tetsusaiga at the moment, not when he knew he wasn't going to be seeing InuYasha around for a while.**_

_**He now had to worry about making Rin stop crying.**_

Sesshomaru growled before taking his seat in his comfy chair; his aunts brawl now even louder than before – the conditions of the books and furniture were farthest from his attention at the moment as loud curses could be heard from Miya. No matter how many centuries older they were to him, he would always prove to be more mature, other than Viya who proved to be the only capable adult in the kingdom.

That was when he felt the jolt of magic that surged through him and all around him as he heard the fighting stop.

"_What was that?" _He heard Riya ask as silence took over the castle and outside when Jaken was no longer yelling.

He stood up, his head shaking. _It couldn't be, it's been three years. _Even though he knew it would be the perfect timing for Rin's recovery, he didn't want Rin to hope too much to only be deluded in the end and be even more hurt than repair could do for her. He walked out of his office, again shocking his aunts, and walked out of the half-destroyed library that was his sanctuary. A good toy fight with InuYasha sounds a bit right at the moment.

-

It didn't take him long to find InuYasha brooding angrily in the tree that even soothed him. He hid his scent for the time being and took in the scent around him, making sure of who was here or not. It was until a certain unique scent took over that he looked surprised – even for a few mili-seconds; apple-cinnamon and vanilla.

He looked around. He was hallucinating was he? For Rin's sake? He looked around for the source to find it on InuYasha; he found himself wanting to growl. Why should he growl? He again showed surprise before masking it. This wench was doing something to him that he did not enjoy; and the sooner she 'fixes' Rin and makes her happy, they would again be enemies and he could freely try to kill her. Nodding to confirm his statement, Sesshomaru decided to make his presence known. He wasn't surprised to find InuYasha looking at him in not more than a second. His senses had been building strongly for the past three years that it even rivaled a full-blooded youkai's – how strange.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru wanted to smirk at the venom laced within his name that InuYasha had barely spat out.

"What else, dear brother? I have come for father's fang – the fang that rightfully belongs to me."

Without a second, he unsheathed Tokijin and created a wave of light green-blue energy at him. He saw InuYasha's eyes widen in surprise when he barely even managed to dodge the attack, which narrowly missed the Goshinboku.

InuYasha skidded into a crouch on the ground, fingering the slice of his haori in shock. _He's faster than before! But how…? _InuYasha barely dodge Sesshomaru's Tokijin as it struck the ground he once occupied, leaving a crater that was now devoid of life. HE noticed how calm and precise Sesshomaru's movements were and how strongly the blade would be thrust into the air – he had yet to master Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru was able to tame Tokijin, almost the exact power of Tetsusaiga within less of a day! Jeesh, what a way to make your blood boil.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Sesshomaru deftly side stepped the attack, his long glorious silver hair swayed with the warm air from the attack that took out more than fifty large trees behind him into a wasteland.

"So careless and untrained." He taunted InuYasha as InuYasha and himself met sword to sword. Even with one hand he was able to meet with InuYasha's strength. He could almost taste the power he could make havoc with if he had his other arm back. His eyes took in a gleam of amusement as InuYasha growled at him frustrated.

"Growl and let loose of your best like a selfish pup that you are, InuYasha. Someone that is unskilled at sword fighting as you is unworthy to have such a great sword in your care."

"Shut it, Jackass!" InuYasha grunted as he swung at him, only to have Sesshomaru jump onto his own blade. He immediately saw the gleam of…amusement in his eyes.

"SADISTIC BASTARD!"

Sesshomaru almost chuckled as he backed again with InuYasha sword to sword. Finally, his day was starting to look up – not once did he think of the human wench that now had her scent laced with his half-brother's – damn, too late. Slightly aggravated, he masked his emotions and made way to give another wave of power to just miss a glowing neon pink arrow of purification, embedded in the wood of the tree beside them, the smallest amount of space between them was now fifty yards as they eluded the arrow that let the purification go and purify the tree. He and InuYasha included watched amazed when the pink glow disappeared from the tree to show it as if it was just planted with fresh green leaves and healthy bark. It was the only living organism in the wasteland that was once abundant with trees.

"Seriously, after all of these years, I would have thought that you two would have grown more mature! Especially you, InuYasha! After such experience, I would have thought you would have learned to not go over your head!"

Sesshomaru's elfin ears slightly quivered as the familiar, yet different voice echoed throughout the bare land around them. It wasn't unappealing, even alluring in fact. He turned to the voice and he held back the surprise in his eyes.

_So she has come back…_His eyes took in her appearance. _And more different than before…_Taking a sniff at her scent, he hid the dangerous smirk that just _begged_ to glide in place. _And far stronger than before…perhaps she would be of more entertainment. A new…challenge. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hehe! Thought there was going to be a lot of butt-whooping huh? **_NOT! _**Well, not this chapter anyway. (Tehe) Sorry it took longer to update, I went to Brookings to watch my older brother play soccer – they got runner up, which TOTALLY sucked because we deserved to get first place. Referee was biased and totally hated us and the other team was totally cheating and trying to kill us…Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews you guys! AND A LOT MORE NEW REVIEWERS! YIPPEE! Thanks you guys!

Well, I just got back today, and I am MAJORLY tired. So I'm just gonna make this quick.

**Reviewers:**

**lady-of-tormentdeath: **If I could somehow get onto the computer faster than most days I would with no hesitation, but a lot of things happen and I still have a life toattend it – hope you understand. Not only that, but ideas do take time to form. :D Thanks for reviewing – hope you keep on doing so!

**Megan Consoer: **thanks for reviewing!

**MusicIsMyBF27: **Hope your visit rocks! I can't wait to hear from you!

**InuKagPar4Life: **yes, this is where the story, well, not quite yet, just in a few more chapters when the group is now back in jewel shard hunting. Hehe

**xXFoolishXx: **Did you think that the reunion was okay? I hope I didn't make it too horribly short and kind of fake-ish. Glad you like it, hope you like this one!

**Yana5: **(smirks) I hope you read in between the lines because he's already starting to, albeit too slowly for my taste (pouts) sometimes it's hard to make Sesshomaru fall in love without making him OC. (Pouts again) Hope you review!

**Shadow Kitsune67: **YEAH, another reviewer who's rooting for a Kag/Sessh! I mean, I like Inu/Kag, I really do, but it's so hard to find great fics of Kag/Sessh on FanFictionDOTnet and it gets really irritating. (Grr…) I'm glad you'll stick with it if it isn't Kag/Sessh, not a lot of authors do that! Hope you review soon!

**lady KCassandra: **haha, flying monkeys…haha

**Lass: **Don't worry. (Smirks) She'll kick some ass; what person would Kagome be when she doesn't kick ass every once in a while? I personally can't wait to write that part! Hope you liked this one!

**yashaloves69: **yeah, a new reviewer!

**Babygurl111: **O.o Er…um…eep!

**demonpriestess07: **yeah! I rock! But you rock more because you reviewed my story! (lol) Review soon!

**new moonfull moon: **I know, it rocks that Kagome is finally back home in Sengoku Jidai.

**drummergrrlrox: **really? Compared to my Sailor Moon story, these aren't even close to being long, but the only reason I keep it at this length is because it's durable and less stressful whenever I had to retype it ALL into the computer I use to upload my fics. (Total nightmare) But, I am really glad you think they're long! I love being told I rock – but you rock more because you continue to review:P (lol)

**hotdoginuyashaluv: **can't wait for you to review again!

**blacklillygurl: **I'm glad you like! I can't really tell if InuYasha and Kagome are going to be together, still a little touchy on the subject though I definitely will have Miroku and Sango together! (Tehe) They're an awesome comedy side pairing, and totally funny to write on. Hope you review soon!

**InuYasha'sChic: **Hope you liked how I had Rin! I was thinking of having her almost going bad gothic child who refuses to come out of her room or talk, but I couldn't pull myself to be evil to Rin. (Hugs a smiling and adorable Rin) Awwww!

**IchigoBlossomKitten: **I know, kind of weird huh? I haven't seen one except for 'Kagome Is Mine' by kagomeismine (totally awesome story by the way – highly recommended) and I thought, oh what the heck I'll decide on the way! (Tehe) Hope you continue to review!

THANK YOU GUYS! – Miss Artemis


	10. Test of Strength

Scars

DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha, so for this Halloween I will dress up as Rumiko Takahashi and for ONE night…I can pretend that I can have InuYasha. Pathetic, huh? He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, enjoy!

Chapter 6: Test of Strength

Kagome pulled out an arrow when they finally landed on the outskirts of the battle field. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at the bow and arrow for the first time in wonder and amazement. She inwardly smiled fondly as she felt the familiar drum of power pulsing against her finger pads as she lined up the arrow when only taking a few seconds to get into position. The metal arrow glowed a metallic neon pink rather than the light blue. She closed her right eye as her left eye squinted as she looked for a few seconds over the half-brothers. A smile appeared on her face,

"Got it." She whispered. And before anyone could ask what she got, she released the arrow. For a few moments, Sango and Miroku were afraid that the arrow would pierce InuYasha, but it proved to them that Kagome's marksmanship had increased drastically as her intended target successfully hit against the old decay tree beside the two, the smallest one inch of wood between the two with a satisfying thud.

When she saw that InuYasha and Sesshomaru were away from each other at a good enough distance and had given all attention to the newly improved tree, she placed her hands on her hips. (A/N: Is that becoming a habit or what?) She scowled at InuYasha who still looked dumbfounded at the tree that almost seemed to glow with nature's beauty. It's been three years since he had seen her and ten years since she had seen him. She would have thought that after even if it was only three years for him that he would have learned to at least get the basics of learning not to rush into battle in a leap, but rather in short steady steps.

How wrong she was proven.

"Seriously, after all of these years, I would have thought that you two would have grown more mature! Especially you, InuYasha! After such experience, I would have thought you would have learned to not go over your head!"

She ignored Sesshomaru for a moment when he stared at her, a bad move on her part if Mio was around for sure, but hey, she had practiced for at least seven years now, she would be able to block his attack if it came – hopefully.

InuYasha glared at her with no holding back,

"Keh, stay out of this Kagome! I could have easily killed him if it wasn't for your interference!" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sighed and almost turned away embarrassed at the shouting couple that were now shouting out names that made Sango clamp her hands over Shippo's wondering ears.

"How interesting…" The shouts quieted when the voice had started. Sesshomaru circled Kagome, something that started to make InuYasha's demon blood boil dangerously at the closeness his brother was providing between the two. Kagome restrained from rolling her eyes. _Okay, he's sizing me up. So why is InuYasha getting so ticked? _

"Hey, jackass, we still have a score to settle! What are you a cow –" InuYasha's and everyone else's mouth dropped when Sesshomaru said in a voice that would have been used from a mentor against a student,

"Why would I waste my skills on you InuYasha, when there is someone else far more skilled than you are?" InuYasha looked at Kagome confused for a few moments and blinked once. He started laughing,

"You don't seriously mean that Kagome is stronger than me, do you? Oh please, Sesshomaru, has your nose finally caught on to old age? Besides, she's only a human." InuYasha ignored the beast within him that was growling protectively and angrily at him.

Kagome's right eye just barely twitched.

"Sit boy."

InuYasha gave a yelp and a groan of pain when the changed rosary brought him down hard thanks to the edge in Kagome's words. He had to use every ounce of strength he had to pull his face off of the ground.

Sesshomaru gave him a stoic look, although a small feint of a smirk could just be barely seen on his lips,

"And yet you are brought down by the same wench all those years ago, when she was untrained, pup." Kagome gave a sigh,

"Jeesh, Sesshomaru-sama and I are enemies and yet he can tell the difference in me-god this sucks." Sesshomaru ignored her ever speaking. She rolled her eyes this time, even if he did not see it as his back was now facing her, "Or maybe not. I can see why he and InuYasha are related."

When Sesshomaru had turned to InuYasha and just caught the last sentence, he felt his beast within him quiver in anticipation to do battle and make her take back the words. His eyes glinted for a few moments as he took in the wonderful feeling of wanting the hunt. _She better be as strong as her scent portrays her to be or this was a complete waste of time. _

"She's… (Cough)…still… (Spit) …h-human…" Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the half-breed that was struggling to get on his knees. He fleetingly wondered if the reason why the miko left was because she was being viewed on as an inferior, but he distinguished the idea almost immediately. The miko child that he knew back than would have been almost exactly like this one, fiery and full of will power. InuYasha wouldn't have been able to send her away like that. So how?

"B-Besides…" InuYasha glared up at him, ignoring the silent giggles coming from Shippo when his keen eyes caught sight of the disgruntled and completely and utterly dirty face of the hanyou. "Even if she was trained, she wouldn't have gone far." Sesshomaru ignored the urge to smirk.

"I guess we shall test that theory." InuYasha's eyes narrowed,

"What do you mean by –" His eyes widened when he saw the familiar murderous glint in Sesshomaru's eyes. "KAGOME! RUN!"

Kagome almost didn't register the fact that InuYasha screamed out her name in warning, or that her other friends and son were coming her way, or that Kirara was coming at her, but she definitely saw and registered the fact that a glowing light green hand, almost white, was slashing at her at an alarming speed, one meant to seriously damage.

"Crap!"

Sesshomaru watched amazed inwardly as she jumped backwards just in time, while at the same time leaving a purifying statue of herself in her place as she jumped, as if the energy on it's own melded into one before she jumped. (A/N: to help you out, think of Mortal Combat I think two or three with the GOOD Sub-Zero) It instantly shattered soundlessly, fading away before touching the ground.

Kagome did a few back flips before landing in a defensive position that Mio had taught her. Her eyes seem to glitter with excitement as Sesshomaru positioned his Tokijin, seemingly unfazed at what transpired. _Did he all ready know what I was gong to do? Or did he know by my scent that I wouldn't allow myself to be struck? _Kagome didn't get to think more on the matter as she played 'dodge-the-evil-sword' with Sesshomaru, each time gathering speed.

When taking a long swipe near her neck, Kagome ducked and swept him off of his feet with a swift low round house. Slightly smirking, Sesshomaru righted himself by flipping his body. Before touching the ground, he swiped at her near her ankles only to find her somersaulting over him. Turning sharply around, he almost let out his shock when Tokijin's blade met against a slick almost mirror-like surface of a newly sharpened blade.

_Where did she retrieve that sword so quickly? _

Kagome shifted her palm grip on the braided handle of one of her swords, the one that was green with red and orange. She thought she imagined a flicker of surprise in her beautiful golden eyes, but mentally shook her head. _Way to go girl, lose yourself in your thoughts while in your first battle in Sengoku – Mio would have a fit if she found out. _Instead, she twisted herself so that they were now at least twenty feet each apart from the other, never wavering their eyes from the other and their movements.

_His footsteps…they're so precise and graceful. They never miss a beat and are always on the balls of his feet-he's always ready to pounce, unlike InuYasha. _Kagome felt the rush of adrenaline enter her system; she secretly reveled in the feeling as the warrior inside of her started to show in pride. _It's been so long since I had anyone to actually have a challenge to…no one other than Mio that can match with my movements – it's refreshing. But I do wonder…how come he was the only one that was able to smell the different signature level of my miko powers and not InuYasha or Shippo? _

Sesshomaru eyed her. Even in her strange clothes she is able to move without any restraints or convictions holding her back. He noticed how she held her posture and how her feet were always well evenly spaced as they slowly circled unknowingly. It just seemed as if they were in a world of their own where it was only the battle that mattered; they couldn't hear anyone or sense anyone – only the other and the growing addiction of blood lust. He held back the feeling of satisfaction that someone was able to keep up with him, and being a human made it even far more impressive. He wondered how she was able to move at that speed with her dunce human body limitations. He gave a small smirk of wonderment. _How long will she fight until she loses herself to her body's needs of rest? _He thought amused.

Giving a small cry, Kagome made the first move towards him. The sounds of their swords clanging against the other resounded off against the other, echoing almost hollow out in the air. Each time the other would strike, the other's blade would meet and vice versa. Kagome grew slightly frustrated at this turn of event yet pleased at the same time that she could counter block his attacks; she grew even more irritated at the emotionless and seemingly eternal patience that reigned over his face. She couldn't even decipher him through his aura that was still blazing proudly as ever, just like InuYasha's bright ferocious red, while instead his was fervent gold. _Damn. _

Sesshomaru easily deflected one of her attacks and made a movement to stab at her abdomen where she readily met against him, the sharp point of his sword unable to penetrate the smooth surface of it. _Her handwork is impressive, but not as impressive as this Sesshomaru. _He thought arrogantly, yet truth was underlining each word. Mio might have trained Kagome in all that she knew, but Mio was never the best sword instructor with her small amount of patience that was unfortunately bestowed upon her. He would study her hands and wrists with their movements. They would sometimes start out perfectly, yet halfway there, she started to lose the grip and slacken-she was not yet used to perfecting a sword's tactic. Who ever instructed her only did a half job. ((A/N) Mio: I resent that!)

Kagome gasped when her sword was knocked out of her handles with a tricky flick and precise movement on Sesshomaru's part. When he sliced down at her, she was barely able to slapped her hands together almost prayer like on each side of the sword, completing in stopping it from touching her. Her arms shook slightly, but firmly stayed in place against the pressure, small rivulets of blood trailed from the small, but fine cuts from the blade that looked as if it was most recently sharpened.

The moment Sesshomaru smelt her blood, he felt his beast being pulled towards its all too invitingly at the sweet copper scent that hovered around them. Grunting, she pushed it away from her and did a few back flips, giving them once again enough distance for the moment. Looks at the slightly deep cuts, Kagome traced the scars on her right hand before allowing light blue healing energy to overcoat the cut and repeated with her left hand. She looked up just in time to see Sesshomaru allow the tip of his tongue to lick off part of the blade that slowly drizzled down its side. For some reason, the action made her shiver in excitement and a tinge of anger.

"First blood."

She growled in frustration at the victory shining in his eyes. Narrowing her eyes, she slammed her palms instantly into the ground, her hands on their own long before glowing with pure white energy. Sango had to scoop up Shippo and get Miroku on in time on the transformed Kirara and off the ground in order to be free of the deadly explosion that was rippling through the ground, much like InuYasha's Wind Scar attack. InuYasha narrowly escaped by jumping as high as he could, doing a back flip before landing on a lush canopy behind the fighting duo.

Sesshomaru, when he had licked the blood off of the sword, had become transfixed at the delicious, almost cinnamon-like taste that blended with the blood. The slight glow of miko blood left a slight burning sensation as was expected for pure energy in a tainted one's mouth, but it still lingered in his senses. So enraptured in the taste, he almost didn't see the large waves of pure white energy soaring right at him.

Sango looked down in awe at the destruction being left behind by Kagome's attack, her eyes widened when Kagome stood up as if it was nothing. With her long black hair being caressed by the wind, Sango had to tighten the ribbon in her hair to keep it out, just in case Kagome needed her help, even though she doubted it.

Kagome, feeling slightly better, stood up form her crouched position in a straight stance. She brought back a hand to brush back some stray strands of ebony hair and tuck it behind her ear. _Ah…It always feels good to throw something to release some tension. No wonder Souta plays football. _She thought before running towards her sword that was sticking into the ground almost halfway. But before she could make it, she ducked just in time to miss a glowing white whip. Eyes widening, she hurriedly hunched backwards onto her palms above her head and back flipped just in time off the ground again to escape the whip that was flying out of the huge cloud of dust. _He doesn't even need to see with his eyes…_She scowled as she dodged the whip a third time, realizing that each time it would strike at her; she was getting further away from her sword. _Damn it! _

"It is of no use, girl."

Sesshomaru didn't have to squint through the dust to see where she was or what she was trying to achieve. His nose was sensitive enough to seek out her own scent, no matter how faint it was thanks to the dust around him. Fleeing his arm out again, he extended his whip and started to control it from there. He smirked amused at how flexible she was to escape his whip.

Kagome gritted her teeth as she started doing things she never knew her body was even capable enough. _I don't know how much of this I can take! _Kagome grunted as she did a front flip to only with one hand flip forward again, rotating her body as the whip struck at the place her one hand was once at. When touching the ground, Kagome hopped to the side. She just barely winced as the hot demonic aura of his whip grazed the front of her. She could feel the hot flames almost literally lick at her daringly. _He's mocking me!_

The gang watched wistfully as their friend tried to get at her weapon with no success. Sango's eyes widened. _Of course! I can still help! I just hope she's strong enough to wield it…_

"Kagome! HIRAKOTSU!" Kagome looked up, sweat shining on her face to find Sango pelting her with her hirakotsu. She jumped up, dodging the whip again to catch the speeding hirakotsu thrown at her by the handle. Her eyes widened as she was toppled forward by the weight of the hirakotsu, almost as if she was in InuYasha's place when she sat him. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha sweat dropped. Kagome stood up in a snap glaring furiously at the sheepishly blushing Sango.

"What was that for, Sango? I'm not that strong enough to wield your hirakotsu!"

Sango blushed even darker if possible.

"Oops…"

Sesshomaru allowed the smirk to cross his face at the scene, her furious and yet embarrassed face with some smudge dirt made him remember Rin whenever she got dirty when picking flowers. He mentally shook his head. _This Sesshomaru never gets distracted in battle. _Crouching down slightly, he effortlessly jumped through the dust, looking like a swift dolphin as he was slightly arched forward as he instantly when dislodged from the smoke propelled towards Kagome. InuYasha's eyes widened in his scowl fixated face,

"IDIOT, PAY ATTENTION!" But the warning didn't come in time as Kagome suddenly found herself being dangled in the air by the throat by Sesshomaru's hand. Kagome gripped his hands and struggled in the air, her eyes wide and furious with a pretty scowl on her face. Her legs kicked and struggled in the air.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair, I was distracted!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her behavior. Did she not realize that he had her at his mercy? Did she not know that he could simply just snap her neck with just a small squeeze? Did she not know who she was fighting with at the moment to behaving like this? He felt his beast become intrigued. He almost tilted his head with his beast. _What a peculiar wench she is…_The curiosity though was starting to wane as her annoying bickering started to get on his nerves.

"Silence." He meant it to be calm and cold to the point so that she didn't know she had made him easily annoyed, but his voice for some reason betrayed him shockingly into a growl. The reaction though, was the one he wanted anyway.

Kagome instantly stilled, her eyes still wide, but rather blank…as if confused on what to say or do next. He noted pleased that her ridged and fighting form had calmed down and went slack to pretty still, but she still kept her hands on his only one that was still wrapped around her beautiful neck. _Beautiful…there is no such thing. _Kagome stared back at him; her wide brown velvet orbs reflected his own image.

He resisted the urge to smile as she tried to keep herself from gaping as he released her; a little too gentle for his taste, but he enjoyed the way InuYasha was bristling.

Kagome was beyond pissed when she was struggling in his grasp. She was distracted damn it! Didn't he have any honor and not attack somebody with their back to them? I mean really! But she was instantly amazed when he set her back on her feet, surprisingly gentle. But when she looked into his eyes, she saw no respect or awe in her fighting; she couldn't help but be slightly hurt by this. She had left on the account to get herself stronger, better. She had been taught by Midoriko, Totosai, Genkai (A/N: Yu Yu Hakusho by the way!), and even before them, other priestesses that were in the region. She just didn't understand it at all. _He made my hands bleed, but the only thing I've done to him was sweeping him by the ankles…am I really that pathetic? _

"Your technique is certainly basic, but effectiveto a degree. You were…unpredictable."

_What did he just say?_

Kagome looked up at him curiously and stretched her senses. When not finding a lace of gray in his aura (Lie or deceit), she knew he spoke the truth and smiled at him appreciatively. The next thing though made the smile drop just as quick as it came,

"But your sword skills are pathetic, stronger than the hanyou's, but pathetic. Your sword sensei did a poor job on working you on the basics and techniques a sword can give; hopefully by the time we meet again in battle, you'll be a better challenge." InuYasha jumped down beside her, looking royally pissed and didn't give him a second look before walking around Kagome and without her permission (Which also royally pisses her off…) started to sniff her scent. His eyes bled slightly as he smelt the awful stench of his brother on her lovely scent.

"InuYasha." InuYasha growled and turned around with a snap, fleetingly forgetting about the 'scent' problem.

"What, asshole!" Sesshomaru didn't look back at all as he started walking through the outline of the wasteland.

"Do not expect to be in possession of father's fang for long."

"That jackass!" InuYasha started ranting when Sesshomaru's scent disappeared. "He struts around looking as if he owns every thing! Thinking he's all high and mighty, I'll show him when I master Tetsusaiga! That smug look on his face will be permanently smashed off! And the nerve of that bastard, ignoring me when we had a battle! He's as a coward as is Myoga!"

Kagome wasn't listening to him though, but rather taking in what Sesshomaru had said.

"**Your technique is certainly basic, but effective to a degree. You were…unpredictable. But your sword skills are pathetic, stronger than the hanyou's, but pathetic. Your sword sensei did a poor job on working you on the basics and techniques a sword can give; hopefully by the time we meet again in battle, you'll be a better challenge." **

_He actually complimented me…grudgingly by his aura, but he complimented on how I fought, unlike InuYasha. _Kagome in her thoughts, walked to her sword still impacted into the ground. After a few hard tugs, she released it from the ground and sheathed it in its sheath now tied on one of the loops on her belt.

She didn't listen to InuYasha yelling at her, or her son perching himself on her shoulder.

InuYasha frustrated, sheathed Tetsusaiga and turned to the calm looking monk and the taijiya who was absently petting the kitten sized Kirara.

"What the hell is her problem?" Sango rolled her eyes and strapped Hirakotsu back onto her back.

"Isn't it obvious, InuYasha?" Sango sighed frustrated when all she got was InuYasha's blank look. "Kagome's thinking about Sesshomaru's compliments! She's obviously confused on how to handle this!" Sango turned forward and easily lifted herself onto Kirara after the neko youkai turned back into battle mode. Miroku got on behind and said before they took flight.

"Think about it, InuYasha. Did you ever once give her a compliment or a thank you when she fought?"

InuYasha watched as they disappeared back to the village, the same direction Kagome went. The wind rustled his silver hair. Still confused, he started leaping on top of the canopies towards the village as well after a few moments of thinking.

_That's stupid! I've complimented on her before…haven't I?_

-

She had managed to scar him…he, Sesshomaru. A female wench with no weapon needed, had scarred him. What a disgrace.

Sesshomaru silently glared at the wound on his once perfect, well chiseled chest at the scar that still burned at his flesh. The scar was raw and still red and around the edges, making it look as if it was infected. He tried to bit back the urge to snarl angrily and shame of actually being hit. There was a scar going crisscross upwards to his left with another one going over it, only slightly tilted upward to the left as well. It looked like a distorted 'X'.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" Sesshomaru stared coldly at the smirking Miya who was leaning against the right side of the eighteen foot high doors. Her long slick tail swayed with her devious mood.

Riya had been the one to find him walking back to the castle, his blood finally seeping through the white front of his kimono. She had to forcefully take him to the ward by the only way he was unable to get free of…by the ear. Sure, within a few days the wound would be gone, but leaving a scar on his once flawless body, but thanks to the miko magic, it kept his demonic aura from healing himself. And they all knew, especially Miya, Riya, Viya, and Jaken how stubborn he can be from having any medical attention.

"You are not doing your post." Oh, how much he truly, _truly _desired for her to go away and leave him with his injured pride, even if he did indeed win the battle between him and the wench. Miya though, only appeared in front of him without a second to spare, smiling like mad.

"All ready did it Fluffy-kins!" His eye almost twitched at the offending name. THIS SESSHOMARU IS NOT AT ALL FLUFFY! Miya's light violet eyes danced merrily when she took a steady sniff. She fell backwards, laughing hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A MORTAL WOMAN _ACTUALLY _INJURED THE _GREAT _SESSHOMARU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Really Miya, control yourself!" Miya looked up from her spot, laying on her back, at the still open doors to find that Riya had brought Viya, the only one between the three of them to have healing qualities. Miya righted herself and smirked at the scolding scowl on her youngest sister's face.

"Don't keep scowling like that Viya, you'll get wrinkles early. Besides, how can I NOT pass this up? Here he is, our only nephew who keeps insisting that there is NO ONE who can stand up to his level, other than us of course. But not only was the offender a mortal woman, a priestess as well, ha!"

Viya rolled her icy blue eyes at her sister's antiques. _She's the oldest and yet she acts like a three year old. _Riya smiled at the still silently laughing Miya.

"It's amusing, yes." She quickly added at the intense glare from both her younger sister and her nephew, "I mean…that's VERY inconsiderate of you, Miya. Our only nephew is injured and you only help by injuring his pride. That's horrible parenting." Miya snorted.

"He's tough, he can handle it. Or does little Fluffy-wuffy need a kiss to make all the pain go away?" She added in a baby voice. Riya finally gave in and started laughing with her, until both were wincing and stroking sore bottoms that each held the image of a footprint.

Viya, flustered, turned back to Sesshomaru who was now halfway out the door.

"Not so fast, Sessho. We still have to dress your wounds before you do anything, great Taiyoukai or not."

Sesshomaru reluctantly let himself be dragged back to the futon, for one – she was right, the injury was starting to eat away more at his skin, going passed the edges of the wound, making it an unbearable prickling, and two – she had a firm grip right on the spot on the crease where his tail connected to his body, a very sensitive and cruel spot of weakness, even a medium squeezed would give him, the Taiyoukai of the West, a great amount of pain that was beyond belief.

As Viya went on to work and Miya and Riya had placed themselves on a rare block of ice to save their tortured bottoms, Sesshomaru looked outside to where Rin was sleeping on a bed of flowers, a necklace placed on her stomach and one on her head with Jaken not too far away, placed against a tree, looking disdainfully over the child.

Looking down at his right hand, he slowly curled it into a fist, many pops and cracks of bones of his knuckles sufficed. (Making Viya and Riya wince at the sound) The miko Kagome will pay for damaging him, no matter how minor. She will pay.

She was definitely a challenge, a challenge he can't wait to come back and challenge again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. (Puts on the Bambi look) I wanted to work on this yesterday (Friday), but my brother was hosting a Halo tournament and he always brings at least, nine to ten of his friends and that totally sucks.

I don't know my opinion on this chapter, but I thought I did okay, I got it centered mostly on the battle, but I felt as if in a fog and totally out of place. (Pouts) And this was one of the chapters I was most looking forward to writing! Damn it! Well, you guys can tell me what you think. Any suggestions, or tips, anything is acceptable – minus a flame. (:P)

And this is going to make you hate me even more… (Please an army helmet on) I won't be able to update for another two or two and a half weeks. In my social studies class, we're studying on American Government and the Constitution and all of that junk, and for a project (He's doing so much of those I just want to strangle him! Grr), it's called a mock trial and I'm a prosecutor lawyer trying to prove the guy accused, is guilty for Delinquency of a Minor. So I have to make some evidence, file out a search warrant, an arrest report (All fake of course, but still required) and invent questions and witnesses, I have a lot to do. So, sorry, but there's nothing I can do. (Starts crying) Believe me, it's hurting me just as it's hurting you!

AND THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I HOPE I DIDN'T LET YOU DOWN!

**Reviewers:**

**MusicIsMyBF27: **I hope I didn't disappoint you in the update, I felt a little awkward into how to write this and I guess I got so frustrated with myself on that, that I didn't write as good as I wanted it. (Sighs, but quickly smiles) I'm glad you liked Miya, Riya, and Viya! They happen to be some of my most favorite characters in the story, they had a kind of comedy or easiness in the story…enlightening it might be a better word. Miya happens to be the one I love to write the most. Hehe. Can't wait to hear from you!

**lady-of-tormentdeath: **I'm truly sorry on the lack of update, I really am but there's nothing I can do, and I'm even more sorry that you'll have to wait two and a half weeks maybe for another update. If I can get on the computer for at least an hour or something every day, I'll be able to put in a little update. :D Hope you review!

**InuKagPar4Life: **I don't know…at first, I was thinking 'hell yeah!', but your review got me thinking and…I don't want to spoil it! You've got to read to find out! Hehe!

**lady KCassandra: **Hope there was enough ass kicking, I felt as if I wasn't in my…zone when I wrote this. My bad!

**Yana5: **Hehe, that's what I like most of Sesshomaru, I think he looks positively sexy when he's possessive. (Starts drooling) Oh, got to go! Hehe!

**Lass: **I'm glad you like them! I love them as well, especially of the traits I gave them. Can't help it, but I just wanted to see Sesshomaru pestered by his own aunts:D

**Dozen and One Stars: **Hope it's a good speechless! (lol) Glad you reviewed!

**xXFoolishXx: **Well, actually, Kagome aged ten years in the modern world (For reasons I will not mention for it will give out the plot behind the story - :P) And yes, Sesshomaru is slowly going soft (I myself personally think it's a little too slow for my taste - :D) Hope you liked this one!

**demonpriestess07: **Sorry it took longer than usual to make an update, hope you enjoyed!

**Orlando-Inu-Lover: **Yeah, I actually got someone to start thinking of possibilities! (lol) I'm glad you love it! Hope you liked this chapter!

**hotdoginuyashaluv: **THANK YOU! (Big hugs!) I worked real hard on the last one to make sure it sounded much like Sesshomaru! (He's sometimes so hard to write it's unbelievable!) Hope you liked this chapter!

**Priestess Kag-chan: **I'm so happy you reviewing again! I was wondering for a moment, where's Priestess Kag-chan:P I know, chapter eight was kind of extreme, but it was supposed to be really emotional, she worked hard to get away from InuYasha and when he finally came back, well, I would be pissed off too! (Hehe) Hope you liked this one!)

**Babygurl111: **Hope you loved the fight!

Thank you reviewers! Hope you liked this one! See you (Maybe) in two and a half weeks!

- Miss Artemis (With the army helmet still in place)


	11. Where the Journey Begins

Scars

DISCLAIMER: I…I…I can't find my Rumiko Takahashi costume! IT DISAPPEARED! (Starts balling her eyes out) (Rumiko Takahashi: hoozah! InuYasha's still mine!) Damn lucky bitch, I mean…gall darn it! He belongs to **her**. (Left eye starts to twitch involuntarily) Enjoy while I try to find my Rumiko Takahashi costume! (Rumiko Takahashi appears: not unless I burn it!)

:D

**Reviewers from last chapter and for those anonymous ones out there who I see cannot review for some reason (I thought I turned the anonymous reviewer on?): **Okay, so I lied. Well…not partially, anyway it appears that I CAN juggle doing a large project, actually TWO projects, all of my homework, and still update:D YIPEE! So, you guys don't have to worry about having to wait so long. :P Am I nice or what?

Chapter 7: Where The Journey Begins

Kagome could be found lying on the soft tuft of vegetation in the middle of the tall grassed field that she had accompanied the children the day before yesterday. Kagome looked up into the early morning sky, dusk already showing signs of appearance as the stars started to shy away from wandering eyes and in came the pink and lavender clouds.

_Almost reminds me of the day I left Sengoku…_

Earlier, waking up at four in the morning, she had wandered through the village taking notes of how it still looked the same and yet not, stopping by the horses and giggling back at how cute the colts looked as they snuggled towards their mother in their sleep. InuYasha's forest was ever the same, full of luscious trees and lakes, even if it did take a beating two days ago. With a little help with Keade-baba, they both were able to preserve the trees back to their original state before InuYasha and Sesshomaru had castrated them. And when she came into the fields, she was ever so surprised, saddened, yet happy at the same time when she saw what happened to be her grave site.

She had noticed how the last month's flowers were wilting, but she yet could still see the beauty within them. Unable to resist, she had just given each flower a gentle touch and they were rejuvenated back to the form they once were once placed on the stone flab that read her name. _How could I have been so selfish? Leaving Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Keade-baba, Rin, and Kirara, all of them in the dark and deserting them when I shouldn't have. _

She felt forbidden tears bite in the back of her eyes.

_It wasn't fair for them to care and worry about me and all of a sudden just drop out of their lives when something went wrong, no matter how rough it was. If I had stayed…maybe Naraku would be gone right now and everyone would have been happy after the wish from the Shikon no Tama, rather than still fighting for the innocent and hunting for the jewel shards on their own. _

She shook her head and stood up quietly, swiping off any dirt on behind her dark blue jeans and simple red Aeropastle polo shirt, a pink butterfly on the left side. Bending over, she picked up her marble bow and her white leather quiver that held the metal arrows. Slinging it over happily, she ventured forward into InuYasha's forest while humming to 'One Day, One Dream' by Tacky and Tsubasa. _I just love the forest! _

The eerie mysterious, yet beautiful and calm forest surrounded her as she traveled to her personal stream; the one she hoped was still unnoted by the others. The fresh and crisp cool air pierced in her lungs in every short breath she gave. (A/N: Mio had taught her to regulate her breathing to keep youkai from noticing her presence.) _I haven't been here for so long…only in my dreams and memories…_She couldn't help but smile at the piece of clothing that was wrapped tightly on one of the highest branches of the tree underneath the canopy. It was lacy pink and seemed to be slightly wrinkled and dirty form the sap of the tree, but it was still there, long drooping lace bow and all.

From there she took a right through some bushes, easily jumping over them. As she traveled into the forest toward her favorite spot, she couldn't help but to feel like she was a young child again. It took every ounce of adult maturity that she had to keep her inner child from peaking through and making her run around laughing and twirling out in the open. Without a doubt she would be targeted by many demons with the jewel shards now backing her possession (And strangely felt complete with its drumming magic) and if InuYasha found her hurt (Which was highly unlikely by any odds) before the journey even started, he would without a doubt have a temper tantrum.

She almost giggled out loud at her mental picture of him with his cheeks puffed out in anger, steam coming out of his still cute ears. Pushing it aside, she let out a happy sigh as she entered the oasis with the small stream that slowly went around the forest into the lake near the village. Softly hopping, she spun around a few times before standing still, her eyes closed. She breathed in deeply, loving the scent of the Cherry blossom trees that they radiated. _Home sweet home…_

"Up so early, Lady Kagome-chan?"

Kagome, startled, almost jumped a foot into the air at the mischievous yet innocent voice that radiated throughout the isolated clearing. Turning around sharply, Kagome let out a breath of relief before giving a radiant smile at the flirtatious monk that was now leaning against one of the trunks of the Cherry blossom trees. He looked oddly handsome when she saw him.

Midnight black hair that was pulled semi-loosely into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, a tall and lean figure hidden behind the same monk robes since the last time she saw him, his tan skin matching wonderfully with the rising sun that set a glow to his two looped earrings on each ear, and his violet indigo eyes reflected the clouds and the soft orange-yellow glow of the sun as if they were mirrors themselves. His staff shined briefly now and than as it leaned against his shoulder.

"Good morning, Miroku-kun! So how did you escape from InuYasha?"

He chuckled.

"The same as you. Got up, got my staff, and muffled his ears with those…ear plugs?"

She laughed lightly and smiled nodding her head.

"I couldn't sleep really, so I decided to have some alone time before we go shard hunting again." Kagome watched as he walked passed her and sat before the small stream, his eyes smiling gently at her like an older brother would do for his baby sister before patting his cursed hand beside him, signaling her to take a seat beside him. Smiling, she complied and sat down swiftly, setting her bow and arrows on her lap. She watched with awe as he calmly closed his eyes, a smile on his face…he looked like the embodiment of calm, serenity, and tranquility all put together. _Mio should take lessons from him. _

She watched the ripples in the crystal waters. Oh how she missed this place. She could remember all of the times after all of the fights she and InuYasha had, no matter how trivial they were and coming here, hoping to calm down and maybe have her frustration at the hanyou be rid of her system. This placed had always worked its magic with her, through the times InuYasha and her fought over the fact of him treating Shippo so rough, about her going back to her time to take her exams, to him not appreciating her cooking, during the times he would criticize her on all of her weak points and comparing them to a certain dead yet undead priestess, through the times she got frustrated with InuYasha's jealousy after Koga left, and lastly, the times where she could cry in heart broken sorrow over the unrequited love that she held for the hanyou, despite the fact he still went to his first love. (A/N: **grumbles under her breath**; ever heard of moving on?)

_**Sob.**_

_**The sound felt strangely foreign and yet familiar at the same time to her as she walked through InuYasha's forest towards her secret 'hiding' place. Her arms hugged around her tightly, as if she was once again five years old holding onto her teddy bear afraid and lonely. Tears built up into her dark eyes of suppressed emotion, her nose and cheeks red from her crying and the slight drizzle as she proceeded through the forest, following her path and the trail of bright moonlight that accompanied it. **That…jerk. **She finished lamely in her mind. She didn't even have the strength to think up of all those colorful words that she regularly heard every day.**_

_I feel so pathetic…I know he can never love me for myself, but why does he have to feel he has to lie to me? Can't I at least be his friend? No matter how much it hurts that I can't have his heart? _

_**Crying out, she fell in front of the stream in her secret place, hiding her tear stricken face into her arms, it seemed it didn't matter to her that they were now soaked from staying out in the rain, no matter how light it came. Hair sticking to her forehead and down her back, she felt herself shiver when the light chilling breeze sweep over her, her clothes sticking to her like a second skin didn't help. **_

_**After what seemed like hours in that uncomfortable position, now stiff and sore, she sniffled a few times as she sat up grudgingly. She tried to ignore the limits put to her muscles. **Great, I guess my eyes are puffy and red, now he'll never change his mind in his perspective of me…** Leaning forward, she stared into her blurry complexion in the water from the slight ripples of the light raindrops. She could see a girl not yet developed, with a stuffy nose, red eyes, cheeks, and nose, and all dirty. In disgust, she slapped her reflection in the water before putting her face in them, her shoulders shaking. **_

_No wonder InuYasha prefers Kikyo over me, I'm nothing compared to her…_

_**Standing up, albeit shakily, she grimaced at the mud and grass stains on her white socks, mud covered her brown school shoes with blades of grass and leaves clumped in the mud. **Mom's not going to be happy when I arrive. **Swiping her hands over her soaked skirt in vain hope in trying to dry her hands, she brought them up and took the water from the stream and splashed it over her face with a more brighter hope that InuYasha wouldn't be able to sense her tears through the rain and intercept her before she reached the well. He would surely see her red and puffy eyes, her runny nose, and the sadness in her scent. Then he would find out that she had caught him again with Kikyo in the forest near the camp they had settled in far away just yesterday after gathering just three jewel shards. **_

_**It was so hurtful…to find them locked in a passionate embrace, lips never pulling apart from the other as they touched the other lovingly, as lovingly as it could get with a dead corpse. She closed her eyes in tight vain to get rid of the image of seeing his large, but skillful clawed hand expertly slip through the front folds of Kikyo's priestess robes.**_

_**She fleetingly wondered how close they truly were those past fifty years ago than Keade-baba was letting on.**_

_**She didn't notice the scrapes she was getting from the twigs sticking out or the blood that lined them, but never fell as she continued towards the direction of the Bone Eater's Well. She may not have her bag, but she could make an excuse for the hanyou, just like all of those excuses he gave her and the group. **_

_**Each step she took she felt her heart break loudly within her chest. She wondered if anyone would listen hard enough they would hear it breaking like a vase again a marble floor…or ironically like the Shikon no Tama she accidentally broke. When reaching the clearing in the forest, she finally looked up, her puffs of breath formed short crystallized clouds in front of her lips, almost covering them with light frost.**_

**_Her eyes widened slightly when she found a figure sitting on a light blue plastic layout, the very same one she used for picnics while holding a light pink umbrella that held the small picture of a happy duckling in one corner, her yellow backpack was behind their back. Her orbs widened even more in shame and fear as she saw that it was Miroku that was waiting for her. The moment their eyes clashes, Kagome felt her heart clench painfully within her chest, it was as if she expected him, the only first true friend she made in Sengoku other than Shippo who turned out to be her adoptive son would belittle her just like the hanyou she had found herself falling for. The pity and concern in his eyes were almost enough to make her start crying all over again._**

**_Instead, she clenched her tired and semi-frozen hands by her sides, above the scratches adorning her mid thighs; her head bowed causing her thick bangs to cover her eyes. She bit her lip. She expected the usual, 'You're so weak it's pathetic!' 'Stupid girl, the only worth you have is to find the shards!' 'Hmph, you're nothing like Kikyo! Kikyo wouldn't hesitate! Kikyo wouldn't be falling around needing protection all the time! Kikyo wouldn't make that mistake!' But no, she found herself surprised to be enveloped in the warm and slightly muscular arms of the houshi. Eyes wide, she peered over his shoulder into the air. When she didn't respond at first, she felt the arms tighten around her, rather than feeling his hands wander among her just like the first time she met him…the only time InuYasha ever truly cared for how she was handled among men._**

"_**I already made an excuse for you; InuYasha won't come to the well for at least four days. Just please, heal. We need your help more than he lets on, Kagome-chan." **_

_**Her eyes widened as she felt him put his chin on her shoulder. She felt the dam that was weakly built only ten to fifteen minutes ago start to crack slowly but surely. **He…didn't compare me to Kikyo…**Tears slowly built into her hollow eyes. **He…didn't push me away…**She bit her lip, hopelessly wanting to keep the tears at bay, afraid her friend's affection would turn to the hate she was now being accustomed to. **H-He…said that they need me…**It was almost as if Miroku could hear her thoughts and feel the struggle within her. He only held her tighter and whispered,**_

"**_Let it out, Kagome…cry." He softly commanded. The dam shattered with the words. Sucking in a painful breath, it seemed as if the sound within her echoed among the forest around them. Tears spilling over the brim of her eyes, she buried her face into his broad shoulder, the shoulder that was now slightly damp from the rain; her small dainty hands clutched to the front of his robes, her body racking with the powerful sobs. _**

**_Miroku didn't pull away at all as he felt her cling to her as if he was a vital life line to her existence. He softly rubbed the small of her back, whispering reassurance into her soaked hair. _**

_How could I have been sp stupid…? Oh Miroku…you're the only older brother I could have ever wished for…_

"Do you regret having to go shard hunting with us again, Lady Kagome-chan?"

Kagome jumped slightly out of her flood of memories to find Miroku staring at her intently. She smiled reassuringly at him, sensing the slight quiver of dark navy blue within his calming violet aura. (A/N: fear)

"At first, I was a little upset to tell you the truth, having to leave the life I finally pieced together…" She felt her heart weaken at the sadness within his brilliant lively, yet wise eyes. "But, the more I thought about it, made me realize that I myself sometimes have to have a break from a life of peace. A little adventure back into my life is what I need, I will after all, have my heart tied next spring." She grinned widely at the happiness that reach his eyes at first, before astonishment and happiness spread even more like wildfire. He turned sharply towards her, immediately picking up her hands, looking quizzically at each of the rings on her fingers, wondering why she had more than the one signifying she was reserving herself to one man. _Could she possibly be taking more than one? _

As if reading his thoughts, her eyes grew wide, a flash of blush splattered across her face.

"Oh, in my time it's kind of a fashion to wear rings on your fingers. But this one…" She wiggled her ring finger that held that violet stones and white pearl, "Is the one he gave me for our engagement ring." He looked down at the ring with such curiosity that it made Kagome find herself remembering Souta going all gaga over a new Play Station Two game that she started laughing before she could stop herself. Miroku followed with her, taking up on what she was laughing about. But could you blame him? The jewels on the ring...even the ring melded itself was amazing! A treasure he had never seen before! Surely many people fought for this ring. (A/N: Yeah, a ton of women if it weren't an engagement ring. --;;;)

"I surely had hurt you guys…for my stupid mistake all of those years ago. It may be ten years for me, but it's only been three years for you, surely it's still fresh in your mind. Why don't you hate me, Miroku-kun?" Miroku sighed and softly put her hand back on her lap before facing towards the sun that was now just a little above the mountains in the West.

"I just…couldn't bring myself to hate you, imouto-chan." Kagome felt the memory before become fresh in her mind, unshed tears pricked at her eyes.

"Buddha knows I've tried to be selfish and hate you for what you caused us to go through, but it was as if my heart knew that I shouldn't, as if for once it won the battle with my mind. Ever since that day that we found that the Bone Eater's well could no longer uphold a portal thanks to you sealing it, I could always remember you. Smiling…laughing…joking…caring…playing…singing…dancing…those were the most happy of times that I would remember you, the part that made me sleep and endure another day. But there were times I would remember you crying in this very spot, the day where we found out that InuYasha and Kikyo were becoming more…intimate with each other. I couldn't stand to see you cry like that, over a hanyou who can't let go of the past and yet can't just let the future live its life to the fullest. I would sometimes even hallucinate you. I tried not to, but it couldn't be helped."

Kagome stared at him secretly awed at the emotional hold he had. Sure he couldn't bottle them up, it was unhealthy to, but rather let them flow from his being and still keep intact with sanity and still think about his friend's concerns…it amazed her. She had tried to do the opposite, trying to shut everything inside her for the sake of her friends, and yet she still ended up hurting them, even herself.

Kagome blinked confused at first to find herself being pushed to a chest of monk robes. The scent of herbs, magic, and his own natural scent of the forest and blue berries made Kagome calm and safe. She smiled into the chest before wrapping her arms around her older brother's waist. Miroku hugged her to him and whispered into her hair,

"But I warn you, if you do that again, I myself will have to find a way through the well and bring you back, got that?" Kagome giggled at the humor in his voice before standing up with him. Miroku sighed dramatically as he swiped off the non existent dirt on the back of his robes,

"Shall we enter with our dignity intact and expect the worst to come milady?" Kagome laughed again, happily taking the hand offered to him, letting him lead the way back to Keade-baba's hut,

"Why of course, milord!"

As they reached the outskirts of the forest, after playing a good game of tag towards the direction they were heading, the two adoptive siblings were nearing the outline of the last trees when they heard InuYasha's roar,

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE! SHE BETTER NOT HAVE GONE BACK TO THAT DAMN TIME!"

Kagome heard Miroku laugh nervously. Turning slightly towards him curiously, Kagome gasped in surprise when Miroku shoved her into the open,

"Heh, heh, how rude of me! Ladies first!"

"MIROKU!" Kagome turned around heatedly to find that the monk was all ready gone within the forest, probably finding a different route to the village. _So much of an older brother he turned out to be! _She thought sourly.

"WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN?"

Kagome looked back behind her to find InuYasha all ready behind her glaring at her suspiciously, arms folded underneath the newly reformed rosary. The white prayer beads gleamed against the sun. Struggling to not roll her eyes, she sighed and maneuvered around him and walked towards the hut to find Sango smiling happily at her, a grin spreading from ear to ear that Kagome was sure that it would split while catching the almost crying Shippo ("I thought you disappeared again, okaa-san!") before replying,

"I only went for a walk InuYasha, no need to fuss over about it." InuYasha stared blankly at the back of the woman that entered the hut. What happened to her? Where was the defiant screaming that always came upon confrontation? Where was the fire in her eyes that always came alive when a fight was being given? Shaking his head, he made way towards the hut, all the while thinking of the new behavior forming around the girl he pushed away.

"InuYasha! I see you are finally awake!" Scowling deeply, he turned to the overly cheerful monk who was waving at him, a basket of eggs in the other along with his staff. InuYasha stopped him from entering the hut.

"InuYasha…?"

"What the _hell _were these doing in my ear?"

There, lying in the middle of his palm were cushiony soft yellow ear plugs. Miroku paled slightly at the growling hanyou,

"Heh…H-Heh…" He laughed shakily.

Inside, Kagome smirked within her cup of coffee that she just made from her coffee maker at the sound of a loud hollow thump and the growling of InuYasha. (While Sango and Shippo marveled at the contents within her cup – Kagome made no movement to let Shippo have a taste, not until he looked like he was seventeen years of age) InuYasha walked with a huff into the hut, making Sango, Shippo, and Keade-baba wonder mildly what set him off. Kagome only smirked even more within her cup.

"Here." He said gruffly, gently shoving the basket of eggs into the old miko's hands. Kagome shook her head amused. _I'm getting used to this all ready. _

-

_So…the human wench is back. _A deep chuckle echoed throughout the dark castle.

Naraku sat on his futon amused at the scene being presented before him at the breakfast table. He took in the smirking miko that was now serving Shippo some food while sitting within her lap. The kitsune's pleased and comfortable expression as he readily accepted the food being served to him humored the dark hanyou. _She has certainly changed. _No longer was there any trace of the scrawny young _child _that dared to defy him with every battle, but rather a woman who most preferably still defied him. She had many obvious curves, thanks to her odd clothing that hadn't over the three years changed. Her hairstyle was different and unique, not once when he looked at her did he image Kikyo for once.

Her strange parted shirt, the deepest of red – his favorite color, showed to the extent her breasts could be, yet hid them away. Her strange hakamas looked sturdier than most of the material made in kimonos and more durable and fitting to her figure, showing her long legs and hips. He licked his lips when he came in range to her face just in time to see her lick her own lips as if she had imitated him, taking away the strange substance.

"**Okaa-san, can I try some?" **_Okaa-san? _He stared intrigued. _So she had adopted a youkai child as her own son…_

"**Not until you look as if you're seventeen or older." **He smirked. The kit would be waiting for quite a long time before that happened. Kitsune children age much slower in appearance compared to any other youkai on the planet, thanks to their happy youth and tricks. It took a normal youkai to age just like humans until reaching to look as if they were twenty three before staying like that until they aged just like kitsune themselves.

His smirk widened as he saw InuYasha glare heatedly regularly at the kitsune every five to ten minutes. Without taking his eyes off of the mirror, he said in a voice as if the host was welcoming his guests,

"It appears your sex toy is now being drawn back to your reincarnation, Kikyo." The dead yet undead priestess didn't answer him, only gave him her usual cold façade-like mask that she had in place, not allowing anyone like Sesshomaru did, to read off her emotions or her aura.

"I wonder…" He inquired coyly, "What will you do this time to keep him in the palm of your hand?" Kikyo turned away from him as if unaffected by his chilling words.

"He still loves me, I can feel it. I will only enforce that 'love' unless it is needed by. He did after all make love to me, most hanyous such as inu ones are very sensible on that subject. He wouldn't have done what he did all of those years ago if he hadn't felt love for me." Naraku took this time to look up from the mirror, an eyebrow quirked.

"Did he take you as his mate? Or was it just a fluke to get your reincarnation away from the one thing you still desire? Or possibly that you figured if you had mated with the disgusting hanyou that you would be given the rest of your soul? The soul that you relinquished from your hold when you burned with the Shikon no Tama?"

Kikyo simply took out a slim vile and tossed it over her left shoulder before walking out of the room, not even bothering to close the shoji door, knowing full well of it being one of his pet peeves. Naraku though shrugged as he casually caught the capsule. Peering down, he stared at the two jewel shards within and frowned with a grim expression. _The dead priestess is losing her touch. _He made way to put them within his inner pocket so it would meld with the rest of the jewel that was near completion. _Well, at least there are only ten more to go. _But he stopped.

Turning towards the mirror held by the still silent Kanna, he stared back at the jewel shards and back again at the mirror, and again before a smirk came upon his lips. He clenched the vile tightly to his hand. _Hmm…how about a test, miko? Let's see how strong you've become._

"Kagura!"

Kagura appeared at the entrance of the opened shoji door, a deep resentment within her deep reddish-purple eyes. Her slim and slightly muscular body was hidden behind beautiful and well fit kimono that showed large dark maroon flowers reaching down to her ankles, just above her uncovered feet. On each pointed ear was a five jade beaded earring. The fan that she held within her left hand, held closely to her chest displayed a beautiful dark red Chinese dragon.

"What is it now, Naraku?"

Naraku relished in the resentment in her voice, knowing she could do nothing but listen to him; he absently tossed the vile back at her. Kagura looked down when she effortlessly caught it. She raised an elegant eyebrow,

"What do you wish for me to do with these? I thought you would rather keep them with you and not trust me with these." Skepticism was dripped in her every word. Naraku turned away from her dismissively, his long wavy obsidian locks swaying with the movement, his voice warning and taunting.

"You wouldn't want to do anything with those Kagura for I am as close to my goal now that I can practically taste it. I would get very angry if there happened to be any…slip up." To prove his point, a red orb appeared in his hand. He squeezed the orb with just enough pressure to make Kagura start gasping for breath, but yet still remained on her feet.

Kagura, cursing him any way possible within her mind, grunted as he finally released his tight clench he held on her heart that was now hidden within him.

"Understand?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Understood." She admitted grudgingly.

"I want you to wait for InuYasha's group to start heading off. Give the shards to a lesser demon that has no control over his desire for the jewel and send him to the group. I wish to test the Shard Detector."

Kagura's eyes widened at that. _She's…she's finally back! That means…_Kagura kept from letting her pleased expression coming into view. Instead, she stiffly bowed, still having a deep hurt pride to have to bow before her 'father'.

"Yes." When she made way to straighten up, Kagura gasped in pain as a large clawed hand was wrapped rather painfully around her delicate throat. She swore that the wall would break behind her at the pressure. Naraku though looked unaffected as Kagura looked down at his face with a small amount of fear: her fan had been dropped thanks to the unexpected attack. He merely raised an eyebrow.

"Forgetting something, Kagura?" Kagura held in the growl that oh-so wanted to escape from her. She choked out as much as she could,

"M-Master!"

Air whooshed in as Kagura's knees buckled from underneath her. Raising a hand, she massaged the now bruise forming skin that was all ready a brutal red. _Damn that hurts…_

"You are dismissed." Kagura didn't say anything but ran out of there as fast as she could and out of the palace all the while thinking: _I can't wait for the day when I'll get my heart back. _

-

_Why did she have to come back? Right when Naraku is so close to getting the full jewel and I would have been able to purify him and wish upon the jewel to take what is rightfully mine. That way, no matter if InuYasha is a half-demon, we can have a second chance together. _

Cold, dark, and emotionless doe brown eyes stared out among the tops of the forest trees surrounding Mount Hakurei. Ever since St. Hakuseine was sent peacefully to heaven, the pure barrier had decapitated and she was able to walk among its tall formations. Her priestess robes floated side to side from the gentle wind, her once lively black-brown hair was still bound tightly to the white ribbon at the nape of her neck. A few strands of her bangs came above her eyes before being brushed back by the wind.

Her eyes narrowed at the setting sun. How she despised all objects that were happy while she was stuck in this semi-purgatory.

Kikyo didn't acknowledge her faithful soul collectors as they flew around her, all the while letting go dead souls to drift to her to be absorb, in order to sustain her. This was the one thing she hated the most, other than the girl who was dared even to be considered compared to her; taking away souls from dead women. They were to be sent to the gate of Judgment where the King of Hell, King Enma would be – the same man that had sentenced her to hell for her selfish actions, actions she still felt were pure and out of the heart. Now, they will be ultimately sent to hell along with hers if she had…'died' in this state. No matter if she was just a corpse out of her own ashes, she felt only one thing other than hatred, jealousy, sadness, and anger and that was respect. She had enough common sense within her to know who deserved what. She certainly knew that the women's souls that she was taken were being wrongly judged, but she wanted to survive, just long enough to wish upon the Shikon no Tama, than she would rectify this mistake.

Her hand tightened on the bow that was on her shoulder. Her face set in a determined hatred.

She will not let her reincarnation to just simply stroll in and ruin everything she had so perfectly planned, had perfectly given up her dead yet undead virginity, that she had perfectly twisted among Naraku's orders and her own words. Just when things were starting to get to an end and that **girl **just had to come and make things complicated than they all ready were. Kikyo shook her head lightly. _No I won't allow her to mess everything up, I've worked far too hard to just see it go into dust into the wind. _She slowly started to descend from the mountain, her hair elegantly swaying around her.

_When we cross paths Reincarnation, I will send you back permanently where no rosary can ever achieve. I don't care how powerful you've gotten; you're still no match for me._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and sorry I actually thought that I would have to postpone this for two weeks! God what was I thinking? All right, from here, the story has finally being started, took long enough eh? (--;;;) This chapter is kind of like the beginning and a little preview of what'll come. :P

THANKS REVIEWERS AND HAVING THE PATIENCE OF ACTUALLY WAITING THOSE TWO WEEKS! (Which would have sucked…)

**Reviewers:**

**Yana5: **(Smirks) Inu Youkai are VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, _VERY _possessive, at least… (Smirks), in my story anyway. (Lol)

**MusicIsMyBF27: **(Gives her a pout/glare) Damn. You….JUST KIDDING:D Wow, I hope you have fun! SIMPLE PLAN! _SIMPLE PLAN! _DAMN YOU ARE LUCKY! (Goes into tears) Hope you liked this chapter!

**Brenna8: **Is it a bad thing that I made Sesshomaru a hero? (Miss Artemis looks at GoldenStar: I made him a hero…?) Well, I can't help but to just go gaga over Sesshomaru! (Squeals uncontrollably) Hope you liked this chapter!

**Inuyasha'sChic: **(Winks) You didn't actually think I let Sesshomaru go unscathed did you? Kagome had gone a long way; I couldn't help but have him get an injury that the others don't know about:P

**demonpriestess07: **Sorry I couldn't update sooner… (Pouts and grumbles about evil teachers and their obsession of torturing us poor students.)

**InuKagPar4Life: **Thanks! I'm happy to hear that!

**lady KCassandra: **:P I know, couldn't resist – but I made it up for the pride-injured Taiyoukai by letting him win. (Sighs as she turns to the expected looking Kagome and hands her fifty bucks for talking her in on going easy on Fluffy-kins.) Characters these days…

**Lass: **Guess you didn't have to wait long! Like I said earlier, I have some free time that it surprised me. (OR was it just because I'm a lazy ass and I wait until tomorrow morning to get it done? The world may never know…) Glad you liked the fighting scene! I love doing fighting skits, it comes natural to me. :D Hope you liked this one! There'll be more action in the next chapter!

**nevergiveuphope101: **Kagome never gets to kick ass in the anime, so I thought 'What the hell! I'll make her have some fighting ability seeing she's always calling for InuYasha helplessly in the anime no matter how great I think it is. (Kagome beams happily beside Miss Artemis) Thanks for reviewing!

**hotdoginuyashaluv: **Thanks!

**xXFoolishXx: **Who knows? (Starts picking petals off of a daisy) InuYasha and Kagome will be together. (Plucks off another) Sesshomaru and Kagome will be together. I have nine hundred more petals to go! (--;;;) Shit…

**selenemallenmir: **Yeah, another new reviewer! Thanks for the review! I have to agree, my most favorite character along with Kagome is Sesshomaru. When ever I see him I just lose myself! (Starts squealing uncontrollably before sighing) Oh boy, glad I got that out of my system. Glad you like it!

**lady-of-tormentdeath: **Glad you think so! Didn't have to wait long, neh? (lol)

**Priestess Kag-chan: **Glad you liked the fighting scene!

ALL RIGHT! Big news people. My favorite holiday is coming up: Halloween! And I just updated a new fic; it's going to be a short three chapter story, maybe even two. It's a Sess/Kag, but please consider reading it! It has a LOT of Shippo and Rin cuteness! Here's the summary:

Trick or Treat Sesshomaru! : Kagome's favorite time of the year has come: Halloween! She wants to take Shippo and Rin trick or treating and while Shippo is no problem, Rin is a different matter. There isn't too much for the Taiyoukai to destroy in the future, is there? WRONG!

HOPE YOU TRY IT :D – Miss Artemis


	12. Trust Renewed: part 1

Scars

DISCLAIMER: I still haven't found my Rumiko Takahashi costume! (Starts going frantic) (Rumiko Takahashi: what? You mean this filthy old thing?-holds up the bag of ashes. Miss Artemis could faintly see some of the detail clothing and started crying) You evil witch! (Rumiko Takahashi: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -) But that's why I made a spare:3 (Holds up a new Rumiko Takahashi costume in a plastic bag) (Rumiko Takahashi: Takes out a blow torch) EEP! Uh…InuYasha isn't mine! (At least not until Halloween if I can still salvage my costume) He belongs to her! (For now anyways) Enjoy!

-  
Chapter 8: Trust Renewed: Part 1  
-

Kagome yawned tiredly as they set out into the morning sun, the sun now over the horizon. _Maybe waking up early was a bad idea…_She thought as she silently put the coffee mug to her lips again, this happened to be …her third cup. Eventually, the coffee will give it the desired effect she was wanting, the one effect that most men feared in modern Tokyo when women took too much coffee: caffeine. Smiling to herself, she looked down into her arms to find Shippo snuggling his back into her chest (A/N: Cough, cough) while his tiny paws held the tiny mug where he drank his new favorite desert: hot chocolate.

She silently laughed at the time when she 'committed sin'; she supposed Shippo had thought at the time, when she started melting his 'Hershey' chocolate bars.

_**Kagome hummed her favorite anime show (Yes, she still watches it-all thanks to the anime crazed Mio), 'Sasami's Theme' from 'Tenchi Muyo'. She had put her hair up in a messy bun with her two black chop sticks for theis task she was doing at the moment before they left to go shard hunting. (The others had asked her why she was putting her food utensils in her hair until she told them that these chop sticks were made for hair purposes.) She smiled at the liquid that she was silently bubbling. **Shippo's going to love this! **The steamy tendrils snaked around her face, causing a slight flushed pink hue to come to her cheeks from the heat, but she didn't mind in the least. **_

**_Kagome picked up the bag of Hershey bars and, unwrapped them individually, beforeand started to gently dropping them into the top surface of the two joined pots. The sweet aroma of bubbling chocolate filled the room. She closed her eyes and gave a contentlet out a deep breath. She was just about to drop another one in when she heard a frightened cry from the shoji door,_**

"**_Okaa-san! What are you doing!" Before Kagome could open her eyes, the small form of Shippo streaked from the doorway and snatched the bag of his precious candy from her hands. Opening her eyes in confusion, she looked at her outstretched hand to ifndfind the inch in length candy bar not in her hand, but being held in Shippo's teeth. _**

"**_Shippo…? What do you think you're doing with that?" _**

_**Shippo hugged the treat closer to himself, his eyes still wide with fright; it was as if she had just committed a sin that couldn't be undone. Kagome started laughing,**_

"**_Shippo, don't worry! I'm making you a treat!There's nothing to worry about." _**

**_Shippo looked at her uncertain. Looking down at the bag and to her, he repeated the process but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and sheepishly walked back to her. Kagome bit her lip to not start going into mother mode and start ooh-ing and aw-ing at the cute picture presented before her. She struggled greatly not to get out the camera. _**

_**Kagome simply lifted him, startling the kitsune, and put him securely on her lap and put her hand in front of his mouth where the candy bar half stood out of and made a motioning gesture with her hand. Getting the idea, Shippo put the candy bar in her hand and allowed her to go back to her activity, but with MUCH supervision. Kagome found it too cute and couldn't help but to giggle. **My little Shippo. _

_**Shippo watched amazed as his favorite treat melted into a sweet-aroma flowing sea of chocolate within the pot before them. He inched forward, his delicate nose twitching adorably with the famous kitsune curiosity. He was just inches near the pot when Kagome held him back. He looked up at Kagome confused to find her shaking her head. **_

"_**Don't get too close, Shippo. The steam from the pot will scold your face." **_

"**_Is that why you sit away from it, Okaa-san?" He asked, his green eyes blinking._**

"**_Mm-hmm." Shippo looked as if he didn't need anymore confirmation and sat on her lap so reserved that Kagome's shoulders silently shook as she tried not to laugh. Shippo blinked, his arms crossed as he stared at the pot. He felt something shaking behind him. Cursed with the kitsune curiosity again, he looked up to find Kagome start laughing when she saw his face. He pouted,_**

"_**What's so funny, Okaa-san?" She only shook her head, silently chuckling.**_

"**_Come on; please okaa-san with a vanilla sundae with 'Hershey' chocolate bars on top?" He whined._**

**_Kagome gasped happily (And from lack of oxygen) and picked up a mug that she had written in Kanji 'Shippo'. (He didn't know how to read yet; so he doesn't know it was his yet.) _**

"**_Look, Shippo!" He immediately turned around sharply at the pot. "It's finally ready!" Taking a tin cup, she took a good help and slowly poured into the mug, enjoying the awed look on Shippo's face at the rich chocolate that gleamed as she poured it into the cup. Picking She picked up a bag that Shippo noticed as 'marshmallows' and put it a hand of it in. Taking a small tea-spoon, she stirred the contents softly and added a half a cup of milk in as well._**

"**_Now be careful, Shippo. It's really hot at first so take small sips until you can handle the heat, okay?" Shippo nodded absently, his mind sole tracked on the cup along. His slightly cold fingers from the morning spring brisk, was immediately warmed by the contents and stared amazed at the cup. Kagome wondered when he would take a sip when he finally took one. His small face immediately brightened to the point that Kagome would have loved to call the sun._**

"_**Wow, okaa-san! What is this stuff?"**_

_**She laughed,**_

"**_That is hot chocolate, Shippo. Don't drink too much of it in a day or even once a day-you're stomach will get upset, okay?" _**(A/N: Trust me, I learn from experience.) **_Shippo nodded gloomily, but happily started taking a sip again, his bushy tail swiftly and happily swaying, causing it totickle Kagome's chin. _**

Kagome ignored the curious looks she was getting from the rest of the group. Shippo made a 'ah' sound when he drank all of it. Taking the mug, Kagome made a resolve decision in teaching Shippo how to read and write.

"You spoil him too much." Kagome made an annoyed face at the back of InuYasha's back as he lead them through the forest. Shippo didn't seem to hear him as he was still tired and thanks to the warmth of the hot chocolate, was quite comfortable in his position against Kagome's soft chest-her pleasing scent helped a great deal and not long after that did he fall asleep.

InuYasha gave him the evil eye, causing Kagome to glare right back at him, sheltering Shippo closer to her body, which the little runt all too happily cuddled. Suppressing a growl, InuYasha walked in even larger strides, the left side of his nose twitching upwards into a scowl. _Damn lucky little runt! _His beast couldn't help but to agree when the kitsune gave a dreamy sigh.

Dog ears twitching, he entered his own little sub-conscience and was no longer interested in the trail before him. _Why won't she even spare a look at me? Even when she does she always has this look on her face as if I was Enma himself. _InuYasha's eyes gradually saddened to a softer look than before as he stiffly swung the Tetsusaiga to make a pathway through the dense forest. _It's been ten years for her…surely she's gotten over it by now._

InuYasha could remember of all of the times they would get into fights-ones where he got her so ticked that she would go and take a walk in the forest or go to the hot springs with Shippo on her back sticking a tongue out at him. _Little bastard…_Whether it was about her going back home, her having her tests, him going to Kikyo, she would always forgive him, why not this time? _I couldn't have really hurt her that much could I? Even after all of the times she saw us twome and Kikyo together, surely finally seeing us takinge the last step wasn't too surprising. _

**_InuYasha watched as Kagome walked into the forest at near midnight, his ears slightly drooping when he caught the ever-feint scent of her tears through the mist. She had seen them again most likely. He knew he was hurting her; it always hurt her when she saw the two together…but, he couldn't help himself! Sighing, he sat on the porch, listening to the rain as it calmed him; the warm fire in the hut warmed his back as his front was washed in cold brisk moister. He often fought with himself that she would be back, but after waiting for a few hours, he took off into the forest._**

_**Expertly swerving around the trees, InuYasha traced her scent to a small oasis, the same one she always went to in comfort. He sniffed around and winced at the thickening scent of her tears and sorrow. **She isn't here anymore…**Leaving the small little paradise, he followed her scent and realized she was going to the well. **Typical woman, always going home when things get too rough. Pft. _

**_Taking a large leap, he bounded towards the well, determined from stopping her from leaving. , Tthey were to leave tomorrow morning for the jewel shards again after the recuperated and they were now on a roll and he wouldn't let her stop them because she was having a 'difficult' time._**

_**Walking to the small outskirt to the well, he found that someone was already at the well, waiting for her. **Miroku…lying moron, no wonder his excuse for the wench was so hurried; he was going to give her, her bag. **Ducking behind a tree, InuYasha watched as Miroku laid the umbrella down and walked to her. InuYasha's face became more attentive. **What's the monk doing? **Looking over Kagome, InuYasha winced at her state. **Geez, she looks like shit! Maybe I should just let her go home for a while. **He turned back to the two before him and watched as the monk pulled her into a hug. He felt his blood boil **Damn monk! He better not touch her! **But it looked as if Miroku wasn't having any thoughts of groping the traumatized girl. **_

"_**I already made an excuse for you; InuYasha won't come to the well for at least four days. Just please, heal. We need your help more than he lets on, Kagome-chan."**_

_**InuYasha scoffed. **Four days? Not in your life, monk! I'll only give her two days. **He peered closer at the trembling girl that seemed to stare out of space. He inspected her when Miroku said 'heal'. She's not hurt anywhere, other than the scratches that he guessed she clumsily got on her own. **Stupid woman. But why would Miroku tell her to heal when she isn't hurt? Stupid monk. _

_**He watched as Miroku held Kagome tighter to him through his drenched silver bangs that stubbornly fell over his ember eyes. **_

"_**Let it out, Kagome…cry." **_

_**He also wondered why the monk told her to cry when the puffiness in Kagome's eyes gave it out simply that she already did. He heard a pain-filled take in of air before Kagome's buried her face into his shoulder and clung to him as if he was the only one in the world other than her.**_

"_**Thank…you…"**_

He couldn't explain why he felt so uncomfortable about the situation at the time, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know either. InuYasha shook his head to clear his thoughts, causing Sango and Miroku to looked at him with raised eyebrows. He growled at them annoyed and started leading them again with a clear mind.

_As soon as the jewel shards are found she can go back to whoever the hell she's 'marrying'. _(A/N: He still doesn't know its Hojo :3) His beast growled at him in disapproval of the decision, but he ignored him and kept on swinging the Tetsusaiga.

When reaching an end, InuYasha jumped back just in time to escape from falling off of the steep cliff that they met, along with a whoosh of clean air that Kagome couldn't help but to take in deeply. But immediately, her eyes watered as she, Sango, and Miroku started coughing violently. She pressed Shippo's scrunching face to her chest as she put her free hand over her nose like InuYasha was doing with his sleeve – his eyes were almost out of focus from the intensity of the smell.

_It smells like blood! _Kirara whined against Sango's kimono as Sango put on her demon exterminator mask over her nose and mouth. Walking over to stand beside InuYasha, while ignoring the fact he got stiff when she was in near proximity to him, she gasped at the site below them. _I've seen many villages slang before long ago, but it doesn't keep me from being shocked. _She found out as she looked down at the village that was now more like a trampled ant hills except enlarged.

Mud and blood flowed into the river that flowed down south. There weren't many houses set up for they were either had been trampled, destroyed, or burned down – the few remaining houses standing weren't in great condition either and would have probably had been preferred to just crumble with the rest than stand on its remaining strength. Kagome shivered at all of the bodies that littered and were being carried by the few survivors in the once thriving village and put into a pile near a gravesite that was still being dug by other remaining men who looked as if severely injured by the burnt marks scarring their arms, legs, and faces.

Kagome looked at InuYasha pleadingly. (Even though she'd help the village folk anyway if he said no.) InuYasha let out an aggravated sigh and sheathed Tetsusaiga,

"We don't have time, Kagome. You haven't been here for three years, and most of the jewel shards are found, there are only a few left over and we need to get those before Naraku does!" Kagome gave Shippo to Sango and stomped in front of him, her hands balling into fists. _There's the Kagome I know…_Her eyes flamed with a fiery passion,

"Those people down there," She pointed, "Need our help! What if it was Naraku's fault that this poor village was terrorized?"

He glared,

"It's none of our business, stupid! We'd be trespassing and eventually attacked by them. They won't want our help." She rolled her eyes and said, heavily laced with sarcasm,

"Oh yes, after such a terrible ordeal that they've been through they would suddenly have the courage to stand up against a half-demon, a taijiya, and a monk. Hell no! And how do you know that they'll decline our help? What if it was Naraku? We could have a lead on him!" Before InuYasha could open his mouth, Miroku stepped forward,

"I have to admit InuYasha, not only will it earn the people's respect for you, we could find some whereabouts on Naraku."

"I don't need their damn respect! To hell with it! We. Aren't. Helping. AND THAT'S FINAL!" Kagome looked furious at him and made movement to bonk him upside the head when she felt a feint pulse tap against her head. She turned away from him to face the village, her eyes slowly narrowing to a thoughtful, wondering look. Sango looked at her worried,

"What is it, Kagome-chan?" Kagome focused though on the pulsing and seemingly didn't hear the question. _I feel a jewel shard, and yet it's not there, it's as if it's being concealed somehow and yet not. _Eyes now narrowed, she held her hands around the straps of her bag and started walking downhill where a path would lead to the village. _I need to figure this out…maybe it can help me with my training. _

InuYasha ran after her, the group following in confusion.

"WENCH! I told you that we aren't –"

"I sense a jewel shard somewhere down there; maybe it's the reason why a demon attacked the village." InuYasha closed his mouth and began to grumble,

"Probably made it up so we can help." But he didn't doubt her words.

Kagome looked around, wincing at the faces that looked up at their arrival. _These people…_She thought sadly as she stared at the Shikon no Tama that she had made after her battle with Sesshomaru. It was all black and an inch in width around her wrist, the jewel shards gleamed softly to show where they were. She sighed inwardly. _I have to make this as fast as possible before other people get hurt. _Walking, she decided that while she looked for the jewel shard, she'd look for the village leader to find out what happened.

It was strange that InuYasha stayed by her side, not once did she go somewhere unaccompanied.

_What's his problem? _She thought with a frown a she stared at InuYasha. InuYasha's right ear twitched and he looked to his right to find Kagome staring at him with a frown. He frowned as well.

"What's your problem?" She scowled even more and said in a dead-panned voice,

"I should be the one asking you that." Seeing his confused (While ignoring how cute he looked at the moment) face, she made a motion between them and he stared down to quickly jump away from her slightly blushing. They were almost touching hands.

Scowling softly, he said gruffly before walking away,

"I'm going to see if Sango needs help with Miroku."

She stared after him puzzled. _Okaaaaaaaaay, that was weird. _Shaking her head, she ignored the puzzled and yet curious looks she was getting as she walked around. _I knew that I should have worn one of the fighting kimonos Mio gave me before I left. _She thought grudgingly. Shippo stuck to her neck like glue as he looked around also. He whispered in her ear,

"How come there aren't many children around, Okaa-san?" Kagome stared sadly at the puzzled kitsune,

"I think you already know, Shippo."

"What do you me – oh…" Kagome nodded sadly.

"HAULT! Who are you?" Kagome barely dodged the pitch fork cast her way. Quickly, she jumped backwards to miss the work weapon. She stared down at the holder and felt her heart tighten coldly at seeing a small _child_ wield it.

The girl wasn't passed Kagome's stomach and had long black hair in a slightly messy braid that went down to the back of her knees. The girl was far too thin for Kagome's liking. _I think I'm turning into mom…_She had on a dirty light green and blue floral kimono that reached to mid calf. All of her body was dirty with some gashes in her sides. Kagome though was brought more to her astonishing emerald eyes that glared defiantly and yet in weary thoughtfulness that not many people she knew in modern Tokyo possessed.

"I repeat myself, who are you and what do you want?" Kagome smiled down at the girl causing the girl to stare up at her confused. Her once catlike eyes were now wide and startled like a deer caught in head lights. Kagome opened her mouth when the child started to bring the pitch fork down,

"Hi, my name's Ka –"

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome groaned silently at hearing InuYasha's rough and insinuating voice. _Just great…_The girl's eyes now widened more in fear and now narrowed at Kagome making Kagome want to puff her cheeks out in anger and say that she wasn't with him.

"DEMON! DEMON IN THE VILLAGE!"

Kagome slapped a hand over her eyes as InuYasha growled at the screaming humans that were now carrying working weapons just like the girl that was struggling to handle the rather large one again. _Juuuuuuuuuuuust great._

-After many attempts of explaining to the villagers…-

"I am very sorry, please forgive our rude welcome." Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo politely bowed at the old man that poured some warm tea in the chipped tea cups. InuYasha had to be dragged to the ground by the ear by Kagome to get him to bow while he silently grumbled,

"You call that a welcome?" That gave him a pinch on his side.

Kagome politely smiled and took the offered cup, perfectly ignoring the condition of the edges of the cup. Instead, she stared at the old man in front of her over the rim of her glass. The man was fairly large, but not by means that he wasn't considered any help. He was tall; she would give him that and noticed heattracted many people to him because of his kind face and sun-burnt tan. His twinkling brown eyes added to the feature. The man's pitch black hair had streaks of gray and was put in a pony at the nape of his neck. His robes were just like the girl: burnt and tattered.

"Please, excuse us for the terrible condition of our village; we have reached a very…difficult moment." Kagome watched as the girl's hands o n her lap tightened slightly, tears clouded her eyes.

"I am also sorry." She said softly, a light blush going over her cheeks. "I automatically thought of the attack when I saw you with the hanyou." InuYasha slapped a hand on the table, making the cups on the table tremble. The little girl and the village leader to slightly jump startled. He glared at the look of surprise on the girl's face,

"So what if I'm a half-demon; got a problem with that?"

"InuYasha, sit boy."

_**BAM! **_

The village leader and the little girl watched amazed as InuYasha plummeted to the ground; the girl couldn't help but giggle at him. Kagome smiled brightly at them.

"Thank you for allowing us into your village and home to help you, village leader. We also ask you to forgive the rudeness of our friend here. That's just his attitude problem." The man nodded as InuYasha shakily got back up and gavea scowl at the girl who scowled right back. _I don't like that girl…there's something different about her. _InuYasha gave a sniff and went out of the hut without a word or permission from the leader.

"I guess rudeness runs in his blood also than?" The village leader asked. Kagome sighed tiredly and nodded.

"Unfortunately."

After conversing more with the village leader, they got up to leave and help the villagers. Kagome went to a spare room and changed to one of her fighting kimonos, the one with the purple flowers and put her hair up in a high pony tail. Setting her backpack by her room that she and Sango accompanied, she met Sango with some of the other men and helped with digging the graves. Sango, when she saw her, immediately looked in awe at the kimono.

When she started pushing the barrel up the small pathway they made so that they would be able to bury the dead, Kagome felt the familiar pulsing in her head. Staggering a bit, Kaogome calmed herself and tried to focus on the jewel shard. _Where are you? _Growing frustrated, she angrily dipped the barrel of dirt and mudd as she lost again the sequence of the jewel shard. _Damn…_

"Here." Kagome looked up and smiled at the girl from earlier that had the pitchfork and just happened to be the village daughter. Smiling gratefully, Kagome took a healthy gulp and gave it to Sango who took one also. Kagome smiled at the girl who just stood there, the tip of her foot digging into the ground.

"So…what's your name?" The girl blushed in embarrassment before answering in a way that Kagome remembered of InuYasha,

"Mitsuki, ma'm." Kagome laughed,

"Please, just call me Kagome or Kag-chan. Ma'm makes me feel old." The girl smiled brightly at her and took a seat on a ledge as Kagome and Sango started digging again.

"So, how did your village get attacked, Mitsuki?" Sango asked curiously as she dumped the dirt in her shovel in the barrel. Not only was she partially curious, she wanted to know why a demon would terrorize this village of all the others.

Mitsuki bit her lip.

"Well, there was this one demon; they call her Ryoko, the demon summoner. She has these strange abilities to bring dead demons to the living-they're even real when they are successfully brought back. She has these bat-like wings on her back and has deep red eyes and pale skin with fangs. She looks really creepy; whenever someone sees her they get hypnotized by her eyes like as if they were in a trance. She came here last night demanding for something."

Kagome partially wondered if it was a vampire they were going against. _Demanding for something? What could a vampire demon want from here? Could they possibly have a jewel shard? _Kagome wiped the sweat off of her forehead and tossed the shovel up. Taking the barrel, she started walking up the path with Sango right behind her. Mitsuki followed them where Kagome dumped the dirt into the pile. When seeing Mitsuki again, Kagome sighed and took her hand making the girl jump,

"Come on, let's get you bandaged up." Before Mitsuki could say anything, they were in Kagome's temporary bedroom being propped up by Sango as Kagome started putting gauze on some of the wounds and started cleaning the infected ones. Mitsuki tried to wiggle out of Sango's grasp, but being a demon exterminator you learn to have a strong grip. Kagome blew on her wounds to make it easier. When bandaging her legs, Kagome felt the pulsing again. Gasping, Kagome stood up and ran out o the room and down the hall, leaving a pair of confused girls in her own bedroom.

_Where is it? _She thought frantically as she ran down the halls, her heavy breathing could be heard from even outside, her footsteps echoed heavily against the floor. Skidding she stopped at a two way path and followed the greater pulsing. Running she skidded in front of a room and slung the door open.

The room was almost bare except for a few trinkets and a futon. She looked around to find the pulsing gone. _No! Damn it, where'd it go? _

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome saw Sango and Mitsuki running to her, worried. Kagome rubbed her left temple and silently closed the shoji door with a sigh,

"I just thought that I felt…something." She added lamely before brightening,

"But never mind, let's get back to the men and help bury the dead." Sango nodded with a smile. They never noticed Mitsuki sneak into the room and back out with something being held close to her chest.

-

Naraku watched amused as Mitsuki ran out of the temple, a small glimmer of a jewel shard in her hands caused him to even wonder how she was able to even keep it forom the demon he had sent before. A pale finger tapped his chin in thought as the possibly thirteen year old ran through the village, knocking some of the people aside causing too much attention. _Stupid girl, so careless…_He smirked as Kanna showed that the girl was going to pass InuYasha and the cursed monk and kitsune. _Mm…even better._

"Kagura."

Kagura stood on the other side of the shoji, her neck red from the rough treatment yesterday.

"What is it…master?" She added reluctantly, not wanting to experience yesterday's punishment.

"I have a more…suitable cause for those jewel shards I gave you…" Kagura shivered at the maliciousness in his voice. _Oh god, what do I have to do?_

-

_I can't keep the jewel shard here anymore. _Mitsuki thought as she ran frantically through the working villagers, accidentally making some disruption along the way. _That Kagome-lady can somehow sense the jewel shard; no matter how much I might like her, I can't have her know of it. It's my only hope in bringing momma back. _

-

InuYasha huffed as he lifted another long piece of wood for the outline of the house as he and Miroku helped the village men with rebuilding the houses. _We could be getting jewel shards and getting ahead of Naraku, but NOOOOOOOO. We have to help the villagers like Kagome wanted. _His ears twitched heatedly at that thought. _Damn her and her ability to maneuver around my commands. _

"Hey, watch it girl!"

"Get back here you little trouble maker!"

"Why you little wretch, get back here and help me pick these up!"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have something to do!"

Curious, InuYasha turned around, the hammer in one of his hands. _Hey…_His golden eyes narrowed slowly. _It's that girl from the hut; what's she up to? _He watched as Mitsuki tripped over one of the dunes as she ran past them. His eyes widened as something fell out of her hands. _A…a jewel shard! _His eyes narrowed at the girl who scrambled up to her feet. Dropping the hammer, he ran after the girl as she ran into the forest,

"Hey! Get back here!"

"InuYasha!" Miroku shouted helplessly as the log fell on his midsection. He groaned and immediately smiled at the giggling ladies that were passing by,

"Why, can't one of you young ladies help me by any chance?"

"Don't even start Miroku." Miroku looked up to find her and Kagome looking over him,

"My Lady Sango! Have you come to rescue me?" Kagome giggled at the slightly blushing/scowling Sango as they both helped him up. She noticed that the sulking half-demon wasn't here as Shippo came to her shoulder,

"Hey, Miroku, where's InuYasha?" Miroku blinked as he massaged his stomach as he got up.

"I think he went chasing after that 'Mitsuki' girl, you know…the leader's daughter?" Kagome and Sango groaned.

"Why, was anything wrong?" Kagome shook her head and ran to the forest,

"Nothing to worry about Miroku, just keep working!" Miroku sighed dramatically as they went into the forest. With his hammer in hand, he turned back to help the men,

"They always get the fun…" His face brightened though when he heard giggling behind him again, "But than again I do get the benefits." He turned around smiling,

"Hello there ladies…"

-

_He's so irritating! _Kagome decided as she and Sango stumbled over the large roots of the close trees that had been planted too near each other. _He holds grudges far too hard than even Yuka does! _Her eyes widened when she felt the pulsation of the jewel shard again.

"Oh, no you don't…" She whispered vehemently and started picking up her pace as the jewel shard started getting further away.

-

Mitsuki felt tears coarse down her face as she stumbled over the roots, her eyes frantic as she heard InuYasha leaping through the tree branches with ease. _He can't have the jewel shard! _She thought desperately. Mitsuki gave a short cry as she fell down a steep hole in the ground. Grasping at the vines, she clung as hard as she could, the burning of flesh reached her nose.

Tears streaming, Mitsuki whimpered and blew on her hands gently. Getting up shakily, she looked around to find that the under chamber she was in was dark and murky, causing shivers to go up her spine. Cold, moist dirt met her feet as she walked further away from the hole where light spewed from, silently hoping that the murky air would hide her person from him. Looking down at her cupped and torn hands, she gave a watery smile at the pure glow of the jewel shard.

Turning around to move further down, Mitsuki cried out in surprise when she met against a strong solid body of that of a woman's. Falling down, Mitsuki felt the jewel shard fall from her grasp.

"Iie!"

The Shikon shard's glow filled the underground hole with a dim light. Glancing up, she heard the woman chuckle as if…amused. Looking up, her emerald eyes widened when she saw…

"A…d-d-demon…" She whispered weakly as she tried to get up. The woman looked extravagantly beautiful in her floral kimono and the earrings and shiny black hair. Kagura's red pitiless eyes seemed to almost glow in the dark,

"Now…" She said slyly as she walked towards the trembling girl at her feet; her own footsteps light and unnoticeable. Her left hand revealed the fan causing the girl to go confused.

"About that jewel shard…" With a flick, the fan opened with a satisfying snap. The girl never got the chance to scream.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey you guys! Hope you liked this chapter! At first, I was seriously stumped on what to come up with for the next chapter and I decided to take my English teacher's suggestion/advice and made a somewhat time line with the events, and so slowly my imagination grew. So yeah, they work :P You learn something everyday!

I started out strongly with this and personally, I thought I got a little weaker and lazier about it at the end; the next part I won't though :D I'm glad you guys liked last chapter and the Kagome/Miroku brother and sister moment; I like Miroku/Kagome but not in this fic, I'd rather see them as siblings who have an understanding. When I first started this, I was like: 'Maybe I should add in Koga…' But I decided against it, not this early in the story. (Koga fan girls: aww….) But he'll come, don't worry. (Koga fan girls: start smiling)

HERE ARE THE REVIEWS PEEPS!

**Reviewers:**

**Brenna8: **Yeah, he's still a little confused as to why Kagome dearly hates or strongly dislikes him at the moment; to him this was like any other fight that they had. Stupid, but cute InuYasha…

**MusicIsMyBF27: **CAN'T WAIT FOR THE PICTURES! I think you can be able to get my e-mail by my profile if not, just ask. :D Hope you liked the update! (I personally thought it sucked…)

**Lass: **I have a soft spot for Kagura; she has to put up with a lot of bull shit. (Sighs sadly for her) Thanks for the good luck! I'll need it! (We did a test run for the trial and it was just plain humiliating! --;;;)

**Yana5: **I know! (Squeals happily at the prospect of seeing a protective Sesshomaru)

**hotdoginuyashaluv: **Yes, there are two ways to spell the names for 'Koga' and 'Sesshomaru'. At first it never came clear to me that spelling 'Sesshoumaru' was the Japanese spelling for his name and had thought that it was a spelling error that people constantly made – stupid I know. --;;; It depends on how you look at it I suppose and which you are referring to: the manga version or the anime version(USA). It's your call.

**xXFoolishXx: **I know what you're talking about; I have an older brother and he treats me like crap. MIROKU PLEASE BE MY BROTHER! (lol)

**SweetyPieRin: **Yeah! You reviewed again! (Looks again at the review: lol) I know she's getting on my nerves too, and the sad thing is, is that I'm doing it to myself!

**demonpriestess07: **thanks!

**Priestess Kag-chan: **Glad you liked Naraku in there; personally, I thought I made him too…what's the word I'm looking for? I think it's…smiley…

**Taeniaea: **glad you like it!

**Inuyasha'sChic: **(lol) Wow, I guess bring a lot of Kikyo haters together!

**new moonfull moon: **Wow, I love the song its as if it was written exactly like the meaning of my story only in song form! COOL! Glad you like my story!

**lady-of-tormentdeath: **In this chapter, I can't help but to find Miroku and Kagome siblings like.

**Sharem: **Yeah! Glad you like it!

Thank you ALL reviewers for your comments! APPRECIATED :D

-Miss Artemis


	13. Trust Renewed: part 2

Scars

DISCLAIMER: If I had InuYasha I would have quit school! ;P He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

-  
Chapter 8: Trust Renewed Part 2  
-

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

Mitsuki sat clutching her broken ankle while sitting underneath the small hole that she had caused above her where the light spewed from, casting down around her. Her arms and legs were scathed with long scratches that were lined darkly with blood. Ugly purple bruises marred her skin; her face wasn't even saved from having a black eye. Her kimono was reduced to shreds as she huddled for warmth, her long braided hair was now in long tangles down her back.

And this was how Kagome and Sango found her.

-

_That little brat…_InuYasha fumed as he sailed through the trees, his agile body able to dodge the passing branches with ease. _Lying to us about the jewel shard…_Growling, InuYasha's eyes narrowed. _Even lying to her grandfather _(A/N: The village leader)_, she was probably the reason why almost the entire village was exterminated._ InuYasha was unmistakably mad. Not because that she was able to hide it from them with Kagome unable to detect it, but rather she would sacrifice her friends and the remains of her family just to keep the jewel shard. _Shouldn't you be happy for what you have, not for what could be yours? Or something like Kagome said? _

"It doesn't matter." He thought out loud as he dropped down form the branch to the ground, his dark silver hair sailing in the wind before he landed swiftly in a crouched position and taking off immediately.

"The moment I find her, I'll take the jewel shard, give it to Kagome, we'll finish doing this charity crap and we'll be on our way again."

Stopping, InuYasha turned around slowly, his delicate nose twitching as he took some steady sharp sniffs. He took off towards his right when the scent of sweat, the underlining of death like most humans did, and the scent of fear mixed with forest flowers came rushing at him. _Not too far away now…_

"Wait…" He whispered as he ran a little faster. _Apple cinnamon and vanilla? Isn't that Kagome's sce – _

"OSUWARI!"

His eyes widened.

"Damn it!"

_**BAM! **_

Groaning, InuYasha's ears twitched against his head in an irritated fashion as he tried to pull his face off of mother Earth.

"Ka…Go…**Me**…!" He grunted out angrily as he finally dislodged his face from the ground to meet a pair of angry, sparking, chocolate orbs just begging to be given a fight, just inches away from his own making him gulp.

"How **_dare _**you! Injuring an innocent child just for the sake of a STUPID jewel shard, I can't BELIEVE this!" InuYasha sputtered angrily as he got to his feet,

"ME? Hurt that little RUNT? Stupid, I only just arrived here! How could I POSSIBLY hurt thatlying littlebrat?"

"First off," She said, her eyes flaring, "She has never lied and I have no idea where you even got that idea and TWO, how could you explain the claw marks on her?" InuYasha looked up with Kagome to find Sango jumping off one of the large roots towards them with a sleeping and exhausted Mitsuki on her back. When Sango got into near proximity, Kagome surprised her by swinging her around so that Mitsuki's back met his gaze. His eyes merely narrowed while inside he winced. _They look so much like inu claw attacks, could there have possibly been another demon that I didn't catch?_

On her back, no kimono could have been salvageable along with all of the deep gashes, the claw marks, and the dirt. Kagome stared at InuYasha with hard fixated eyes. Truthfully, she really wanted to believe in him, the InuYasha she knew ten years ago wouldn't have ever dreamed of hurting an innocent child, even one with a jewel shard if there were other possibilities before resorting to brute force. If it had been an incarnation of Naraku there would have been no hesitation, but now…after ten years of apart, she can't help but to doubt his motives. For some reason he had disliked Mitsuki from the start, not as horrible as he did now, but still. But he did have a point, she thought tentatively as she left InuYasha alone in the forest behind Sango just incase there were demons lurking near; he sounded and looked as if he never truly knew what happened to Mitsuki, he probably didn't even know that Mitsuki headed that way.

She sighed to herself. _Another puzzle in the confusing enigma that is InuYasha…_

"Let's hurry, Kagome. I have a bad feeling in this forest, plus, we'll need to save the women from Miroku before they get too sucked in." Kagome smiled slyly at Sango's back. Sango had stiffened, seemingly figuring out the look on her face,

"Or are you jealous that some woman would actually say yes to Miroku's daily proposal?" Sango turned an impressive red,

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kagome. I am merely trying to save the women at the village from heavy heartache from his actions before he goes too far." Kagome looked thoughtful, rubbing the end of her chin with her right hand,

"And sounding like Miroku too? Wow Sango, I never knew you digged him that much." Sango looked at her fully, her eyes at a curious size,

"… 'Digged'?" Kagome sweat dropped.

"Uh…never mind." Sango shrugged her shoulders and headed back on to the village. Kagome stopped at the outskirts and looked back. _I guess InuYasha's still back there…_Kagome sighed. _I guess I was pretty accusation against him, I mean, there are other inu demons it's just…for some reason, I thought that he…_Kagome shook her head and looked among the trees, the wind playing with her hair in her ponytail.

_Sango is right though…this forest, it's so heavily soaked with this aura of eeriness like what I feel when watching horror movies with Mio last Halloween, it wasn't like before. When we arrived I could always sense the sense of foreboding and staleness somewhere in that forest, but for some reason, it had seemed to have intensified. _She thought as she turned around and walked back to the village where Sango was just entering the village leader's hut and started jogging after her. _I can worry about that later, first off I'll have to heal Mitsuki and hope my healing abilities will help her with getting rid of those scars on her back. _Kagome though, couldn't help but feel the nagging corner of her mind that something wasn't right.

-

InuYasha walked among the place where he trailed Kagome and Sango's scent to. He paced around angrily and confused with his hands thrust wildly in his wide sleeves, his ears twitching all the while. _How dare she…actually thought that I would do such a despicable thing to a child. I have honor other than all of those lowlife demons here._

"Hm…" He paced around again, jumping among the trees taking good sniffs, hoping he would catch something, maybe the demon that almost got him framed from almost nearly killing the young and, he will shamelessly say this, annoying girl. _Maybe if I brought back its corpse, Kagome will have to endlessly apologize for accusing me. _A smirk slowly and deviously crawled on his face with satisfaction. Shaking his head, InuYasha jumped off from the tree and walked back to the large oak. _Can't think of that right now, I need to find out what happened to that girl and that shard. The thing she now has in her hands doesn't even look like the jewel shard I saw, I guess Kagome and Sango saw that too seeing as they dealt with that before with Sakura and her fluorite stone that her older brother gave her before going to battle all those years ago. _(A/N: I don't know if that girl's name from that episode: 'Shippo's First Love' is right, just bear with me here)

_It didn't have its distinctive shine or pure glow like it did when I saw it. _InuYasha was just about to reach the first oversized root that was released from the ground to yelp as his body disappeared down a hole,

"Ouch! What the hell?"

Coughing, InuYasha put his sleeve over his sensitive nose before he blacked out from the dust. Opening his curious, confused, and somewhat annoyed ember eyes, InuYasha's ears raised slightly in question as he got up, long trails of sand and dirt filled with roots slipped off of his clothed body like water, creating more dust. Shaking his head wildly, dust flew everywhere around him.

"What is this place…?" He whispered to himself as he walked around the place, placing his hand on the wall to feel the texture. _What…? It feels moist and healthy, as if having a water supply, but how? _It dawned on him. _The river…_Face now in a serious look, he ventured further in the under chambers, he acknowledged the low water underneath his feet, looking down, he was able to vaguely see where he stood thanks to the enlarged hole created from his body. _The water is rising, the river, is it that close to this chamber from the village? How did this even get created? _

InuYasha took a few sniffs. _The air smells thick, too thick, even for the dense walls and the murky water to be kept in close capacity in this small place. It shouldn't be this dense…no, somebody was in here. _Closing his eyes, he took a few deep and steady breaths followed by short and sharp ones. His eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't open his eyes. _So the hole I fell in was made by Mitsuki that she had fell in earlier before she was attacked, that means the demon must have been here, waiting for her or something to fall in within its reach. But what demon would live down here? Not even mole youkai would live here. _

InuYasha got down to his knees in a crouch position, not allowing his knees to even skim the surface of the water and soil. He breathed in slowly. _There has to be something here. Her blood, a piece of cloth, her tears, a piece of hair, anything! Something among those things has to be here, she was attacked in this place. Something has to at least been snagged on when she tried to get away. But…_His eyes opened, his ember pools showing much needed and deserved confusion. _How could a demon, capable of doing that to her, be unable to kill her if it intended on having her as its food? Could it simply just have gone and left her there to die? But why go through all the trouble into almost practically killing the girl and just suddenly decide it doesn't want it? Besides, when Kagome and Sango brought the girl to where I was, I couldn't smell any demon on them, a little on the girl – it was so faint, but that would have meant that they found her alone…this just isn't right…_He growled frustrated and rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"God, what a headache…How can Miroku stand being such a wise guy anyway?"

Sighing, InuYasha stood up with ease while cracking his fingers unknowing of what to do. _It probably could have been nothing and the shard I saw really wasn't a shard and I overreacted and it was a normal one of those 'demon-gone-crazy-killing-humans-for-food', but how can it be if Kagome had been able to sense a jewel shard one moment and not in another and on and off again during our stay here? Why would a demon choose to terrorize this village out of all of the others, why did the girl seem to be in such of a hurry to get out of the village, and why does she have this strange scent to her? _

Turning, InuYasha turned to walk back to the only exit/entrance of the chamber when he yelped clutching his foot to him tenderly while vehemently glaring down at the object he stepped on. _Great, what a perfect day for the first day of shard hunting. _Eyebrows furrowing down in anger and wonderment, he tugged the object out of the ground to examine it. _A…bead? Where did this come from? _He looked at it now completely puzzled his eyes wide with curiosity, a trait handed down in inus just like kitsunes.

"Where have I seen this before? It looks so familiar…"

The bead was a perfect circle and extremely smooth and sleek like a pearl he one time found at an ocean when he was little with his mother, 191 years ago. It was a soft jade, shimmering against the wide rays of sunlight spilling out of the large hole. It was a simple beauty, a treasure that wasn't of much fighting over, but a fond find to those who found it. InuYasha couldn't help but to feel slightly proud to find something like this, his nine year old self gleaming with pride for a few moments before InuYasha felt slightly foolish for even thinking that.

"Gah…it's just a stupid bead!" He thought even as he put it in a pocket within his left sleeve and jumped out of the chambers with ease, inwardly thankful he didn't have to smell the suppressing murkiness of the water and soil anymore.

"I guess I can always watch over the girl and see how she acts, maybe if I find out her reaction it'll help clear this out a little more…"

-

"**A…d-d-demon…" She whispered weakly with fright as she stared up with wide eyes at the glowing red orbs peering down at her. Ruby lips lifted into a coy and sly smirk. As the beautiful demon walked forward, her footsteps light and unheard, she talked with an air of 'You-have-something-I-want-and-you'll-give-it-to-me-unless-you-want-to-die' voice, as if she was trying to strike up a casual conversation,**

"**Now…" She said, her slightly deep and seductive tone echoing among the walls making her shiver even more; her left hand appeared from her side showing a closed fan in her slender clawed fingers, causing her to go confused. **_A fan…?_

"**About that jewel shard…" She quickly pushed it against her chest in fright as the woman walked closer, raising her closed fan and was absently stroking it with unconcealed affection with both hands, the woman's eyes had never left her figure as she shakily and pathetically stood up. **

"**Y-Y-You c-can't have i-it, I n-need it!" The woman chuckled airily as if a teacher amused at her pupil's opinion,**

"**I'm sure you do, anyone no matter how much they have in their possession can find a need for it, it is after all a shard of the jewel that can grant a free wish after all." **

**As she said this, the two never took their eyes away from the other,when she took a few steps back, the woman would take a few steps forward, until she gasped when her back met with a moist soil wall. She stared up frightened as the woman was now only ten feet away from her, her hands now seized from its affection display and now held firmly as if saying 'Let's-get-to-the-chase'. **

"**Just give me the jewel shard and I'll let you go, ningen." Mitsuki held the glowing jewel shard closer to her shaking her head wildly,**

"**No! I need it for mama! I won't give it to you!" The woman seemed to be getting easily aggravated with her, now seeing as her voice was now harsh and commanding, and yet it held a tone like a mother pressuring her child to give back the scissors before she cut herself,**

"**Give. Me. The. Jewel. Shard. NOW." Mitsuki shook her head again wildly, if not, even more urgently.**

**The place grew eerily quiet making Mitsuki to open the eyes she never knew she closed and looked up at the woman who had her head bent. A tired sigh passed through ruby lips making Mitsuki get the ideathat the demon didn't truly want the jewel shard at all,**

"**Than so be it." **

**It happened so quickly.**

**"DANCE OF BLADES!"**

**Mitsuki let out a high pitched scream, the jewel shard falling from her hands as she held her heavily bleeding shoulders with the opposite hand, and she shakily fell to the ground on her bottom as her legs weren't left alone unscathed as well. New and old wounds reopened and her blood coated the ground around her thinly at the moment. She had the vague impression that her 'treatment' wouldn't end there as she stared at the woman before her, the fan opened and outstretched at the side, her red orbs glowing even more with unsuppressed power. **

**Her screams echoed through the cavern as her small body was pelted with the 'blades', she wasn't sure for her screams were so loud and never-ending, but she could have sworn she had heard a soft reply come from the woman,**

"**I'm sorry." That was before Mitsuki felt something extremely sharp enter the middle of her throat. Mitsuki's eyes widened in shock, her mouth open in a silent scream, the demon had now left. **_The jewel shard…_**She thought helplessly. Tears building within her broken emerald orbs. **_Oh, mama…I'm so sorry! _**Whimpering, she had to practically drag herself to the spot where light only shined on, wincing at the brightness meeting her face. She finally screamed out,**

"**SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"**

-

"Mitsuki, wake up! It's only a nightmare!"

Mitsuki barreled herself into Kagome's surprised arms the moment her eyes fell on her. Kagome almost fell backwards off of the edge of the futon as she caught the sobbing girl whowas oncescreaming 'SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!' over and over again in her sleep. Kagome wrapped her arms around her and shifted her more comfortably in her arms so she was comfortable with all of her bandages she now acquired, the ones from earlier had been nearly reduced to scraps when she had surveyed the damage about two hours ago for the first time with a serious take in.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left the village! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Kagome looked down at the girl's head who presently had her face practically blended with her upper chest which was quickly being soaked with hot tears.

"Shh," She said calmingly as she rubbed the small of the girl's back in a comforting way, "It wasn't your fault at all, Mitsuki. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time for a demon to chance upon you, although I am still confused as to why you were in the forest after telling us there was a demon there somewhere." She said, talking out one of her curiosities but not putting it up to discussion. Mitsuki's eyes widened against the kimono. _She…doesn't know? But than again, that demon…_The mere memory made her eyes water heavily before pressing further against the comforting fabric.

Kagome sighed sadly as she held the girl close, already feeling the penetrating locks of gazes from her friends behind her, especially Shippo who had considered Mitsuki as a friend even after the small amount of time they had been here since almost ten o' clock.

"Just cry it out, Mitsuki. Cry it out…"

Kagome looked over her shoulder and made a gesture with her head to leave. InuYasha scowled and had to forcefully be removed before he made a ruckus he was always accustomed to make. When hearing the shoji door close quietly she turned back to the girl who was holding onto her with a steel grip, already fast asleep again. She narrowed her eyes softly in confusion. _I can feel a jewel shard somewhere in this room, but where? It always comes and goes whenever it pleases and it's making me relentless, I'm ashamed to admit._ She thought dryly before taking a breath and dealing with it.

"I'll just focus on this room for the remainder of our stay, maybe I'll find out what makes this room so special to hide the jewel shard." She thought aloud as she stared down at Mitsuki as she gently placed her on the bed (And after having to forcefully pry the girl's fingers off of her). But again for some reason, the nagging corner of her mind already knew what made it so special, she just had to come to terms with it, or at least even think of the option first. (A/N: --;;;)

-

Throughout the remainder of the past few days, both InuYasha kept a close eye on Mitsuki and Kagome searched the bedroom at any possible moment she had or when Mitsuki was asleep, the pulsing seemed strangely far more noticeable during the nights she searched for the fragment.

InuYasha continuously would find Mitsuki staring out into the forest with a glazed expression, one that could be described as that of a daydream, but she seemed more of the 'out-of-it' rather than the 'la-la-land' type at the time. She would never miss the opportunity to give him a hard time which became much more rapidly than when she first met him, even at the dangerous times when he was helping the men with the roof, her tone even sounded like the implication that she wanted something horrible to happen to him, but whenever Kagome came to intervene before 'things-got-out-of-hand', it would seem as if she snapped out of a trance, wondering where she was. She didn't say it, but the look he caught in her eye said the question as if she said it aloud.

They both ever wondered after a week and a half of staying at the village if the problem would ever present itself.

-

The wind brushed his silver hair from behind him in a comforting way, almost ticklish as they lingered against his cheek. InuYasha huffed in the tree as if he didn't notice the eerie tranquility setting upon the place as he sulked against the burnt bark, just on the outskirt of the forest and the village behind the village leader's hut. The forest didn't seem to faze him, although he continuously had the prickle of being watched and the slight shiver as if death's fingers were caressing his spine by the tips creating goose-bumps to appear.

"'Mitsuki won't feel comfortable if you're in there, InuYasha!'" His badly impersonated high pitched voice of Kagome escaped through his grumbles of 'stupid women' and 'The brat doesn't need sleep, she's already halfway through healing herself'.

"'You cause her too much stress for her to heal any faster; you'll need to sleep outside!' Humph, stupid woman. It should be me giving commands, not her." He grumbled on sourly as he stuffed his hands in his pocket, his right hand fingering the bead for a moment of calmness through the pocket in his left sleeve, Tetsusaiga in its sheath was propped against his shoulder in a protective embrace. The wind soared again, if not, a little more violently.

"Huh? Mitsuki…?" Turning around towards the hut, he saw in the moonlight Mitsuki in her under kimono gown garments, her feet, ankles, neck, and hands and wrists were bandaged when seen, ones were hidden from eye view thanks to her kimono. Her long black hair was put up in one of those 'night caps' tied at the nape of her neck, the thin leather container ending at the small of her back. (A/N: Think of Ayeka when she goes to bed in 'Tenchi Muyo' to know what I'm talking about)

"What's she doing up?" He whispered as he watched silently as the girl walked underneath the branch he was on, not even noticing him or giving him a glance. His eyes grew somewhat worried at that, he was so used to her snipping at him it felt somewhat wrong for her to ignore him, especially when Kagome is back at the hut asleep and all.

The girl walked on, maneuvering around the trees in a trance, yet she was graceful enough to not reopen any of the band-aids on her cheeks or tear her inner kimono. He followed soundlessly, the air painfully whistling in his sensitive ears as he followed her. _Well, at least my hair is out of the way and I'm down wind so no one can detect me. _He thought, dare he say it, optimistically. InuYasha glanced around him; they were back at the place she was attacked. _Why would she come here? _Peering down, he almost fell out of the tree he was perched on.

He glared venomously as Mitsuki got on her knees and bowed deeply to the figure sitting on the large root with her legs crossed. _Kagura! Was she here the whole damn time? _He thought furious as he clenched tightly onto Tetsusaiga's handle. How could he have not be able to detect her anywhere near the village? _She must have been in the underground chambers as well! That's probably why they found Mitsuki by herself, she set this up! _

"Mistress Kagura." Her looked down at the girl, her voice monotonous, her bright emerald eyes were half-lidded and darkened to a forest/army green. _It's like…as if she's hypnotized or something. _

"Does anyone notice, girl?"

"No one, although the half-breed InuYasha and the miko Kagome seem somewhat suspicious, the others though are clueless as to the situation."

_Situation? What's she going on about? _

"Kagome was unable to feel the jewel shard?"

"I can always feel her searching my room at night when I'm asleep, she has a faint idea where it might be, but I doubt she'll be able to figure it out before everything unfolds before her."

Kagura nodded stiffly. InuYasha noticed she was…disturbed? Why?

"Has the discussion about the youkai terrorizing the village been brought up?"

The girl though seemed unfazed as she straightened up to sit down properly as she answered,

"Countless times, I believe they may ask my grandfather if he knows the whereabouts of the demon's cave. No one but he and I know of where it resides."

"Than you will offer to escort them to the premises. Make sure that everyone of them crosses the line, even the kitsune before sealing it." A flash of bright green eluded across the murky forest green orbs, causing Kagura to raise an eyebrow,

"Anything the matter…Mitsuki?"

"E-Even the kitsune, mistress?" A smirk played among Kagura's lips. _So, she's attached to the fox, is she? _She nodded, playing with her fan once again, causing the girl to stiffen, recognition of the fan spiking through the spell as the painful memory skimmed through. Kagura smirked again, unable to stop herself.

"Yes, Mitsuki…even the kitsune. Why are you challenging my word, Mitsuki? Do you have a connection with the kitsune child?" The girl shook her head wildly,

"No." She said quickly, "I was just…affirming your decision; please forgive my intrusion against your word."

InuYasha wanted to gag. _Sick bitch, she gets tired of Naraku bossing her around so she bosses around a tiny kid. Creep. _

"Than you may leave, see to it that everything goes as plan."

"Yes, mistress."

InuYasha didn't waste another second before fleeing back to the hut. Kagura narrowed her eyes as she looked up just in timeto seethe flashes of red appearing and disappearing quickly underneath the few rays of moonlight through the tree canopies, heading towards the village leader's hut. She didn't even look at Mitsuki as she opened the fan with the same fond 'snap!' and hold her fan to her lightly, waving it softly a few times.

"Mitsuki…"

The girl nodded,

"Yes, mistress. He shall be taken care of."

Kagura gave another stiff nod, disturbed again. _I sure hope that the miko will be able to hear it from the hanyou in time. I can't have her die so suddenly yet. _She disappeared on her large feather, shivering disgusted about the report she'll have to make to Naraku. _Hopefully, I'll be free of you before you make me do things I'll forever be remembered of. _

-

"KAGOME! KAGOME! WAKE UP, **_NOW_**!" That was, needless to say, the way he decided to take to bring upon the news to Kagome.

Sango slept on though, microphones with classical music flowing against her ears. Kagome jerked up in her futon, her eyes half-lidded and heavily overpowered with sleep. Her short hair was in delicate tangles that made InuYasha lightly blush at how sexy it made her look. Shaking his head, he hurriedly ran over across the room and jerked Kagome up by her shoulders, blushing even more at her night ware which included a soft blue silk nightshirt that ended above her knees. Gulping, he quickly released her when he caught himself looking at her long, tan, and shapely legs before smirking. _This outta wake her up. _

"You look fat in that."

…

…

…

"I'm **_WHAT?_**" Kagome was now up in his face, her cheeks a bright red, her eyes flaming. InuYasha smirked at her again, crossing his arms arrogantly before grasping her upper arm again and started dragging her out of the room, her shouts almost near his ear as she struggled to get out of his grasp,

"What are you doing! Let me go! I want to go back to bed! Do you know what time it is? And after saying you'll have to sleep outside, you come in here knowing Mitsuki is uncomfortable with you in the hut while she sleeps! I bet that you –"

"That's the _point_, Kagome!" InuYasha cut in rudely, utterly fed up with her nagging. _God, do all women become this when reaching above puberty or something? _InuYasha shivered at the fact and pitied any married man at the moment before coming back to the present to find her arms folded over her chest (Which unknowingly stretched the fabric a little bit showing the extent of her breasts, which he _never _really looked at.) with her barefoot tapping against the wooden floor.

"Mitsuki isn't even in her own futon, idiot! She's being hypnotized this whole time ever since she was attacked a week and four days ago! She's been up ever since for this half hour walking through the forest talking to Kagura, calling her mistress and all of that bullshit, praising her, her eyes were glazed, she was daily reporting our routines to Kagura like a stalker, a spy or something, it'll also explains why she's always 'out-of-it' and staring at the forest and always snipping at me –" Kagome let out a loud frustrated groan,

"InuYasha, you are completely hopeless! That is entirely impossible to happen! First off, Mitsuki was attacked by a stray youkai in the forest at random, she's been 'snipping' at you because she can't vent out the anger and shame of being almost close to death! She's be TRAUMATIZED, InuYasha! How else would she get herself back to normal, you should be grateful you are the only one who'll be able to bring her back to the way she was before she was attack."

"Would you JUST LISTEN TO ME!" InuYasha nearly bellowed seething at the equally furious Kagome who looked as if gone one fourth mad by the way her hair was sticking up in odd directions.

"It fits everything perfectly! The reason why I wasn't able to detect what kind of demon attacked her: Kagura had manipulated the wind currents and could easily just swap her scent with another stray youkai's in order to clear up her tracks. The reason there was an underground chamber RIGHT near a river where there were water leaks, it washed away the evidence of blood and the dense air in the chamber was able to modify and change the scent in there too, it was the perfect trap to lure Mitsuki into! Another thing, the claw marks and all those deep gashes, her 'dance of blades' attack could be the only reason for that and the claw marks…well, maybe Kagura had inhabitant some of Naraku's powers in order to change her claws to the accommodations so it would have been easily framed on me seeing as I'm the only inu, even if half at that, within miles when Mitsuki tried to get away. And the jewel shard, Kagura took it!"

Kagome wrestled her hands within her hair as InuYasha's chest ballooned up and down after almost never stopping during his explanation while growling through her teeth angrily,

"It was a FLUORITE STONE, InuYasha! How many times do I have to drill it through your head? I never even felt the pulsing any near Mitsuki when we first got here! I can still feel it anyway, so it couldn't have been the jewel shard that you've saw! And Kagura? InuYasha, if she had the capabilities like Naraku, even if not at the full extent like his, she would have been able to at least EXTINGUISH three fourths of us when we first met her with no sweat! And that underground chamber, it looked as if it had been there even probably before the village was even built, it could have been a youkai's nest where Mitsuki stumbled upon when running away from YOU!"

"God damn it, Kagome! I just came from their little 'meeting'! They were talking on a plan of action to get rid of us! How can it not be Kagura? She's been hunting the jewel shards just as we are!"

"Here of all places? Do you even have any proof to back up your testimony?" Kagome rolled her eyes at InuYasha's confused look.

"Do you have any evidence as to back up the idea that Kagura was the one to attack Mitsuki?"

InuYasha blinked a few times abashed.

"Well…I…uh…" Kagome sighed angrily, her hands on her hips,

"Just as I thought, InuYasha. I cannot possibly believe you without any scientific proof to back up that 'fact'. If you picked up a hair or cloth, it wouldn't matter! It could have easily been any of the village women or children before they were almost entirely exterminated." InuYasha grew skeptic,

"In the forest!"

"When collecting herbs, plants, and the children when they played within the forest when it was safe than yes, even the men when they went hunting or fishing!"

InuYasha took his turn to mess his hair up frustrated,

"Where did the old Kagome go, the one where she would easily believe me without a second thought?" _Stubborn wench!_

"She stopped believing in you when your tales became too far fetched." She stated back deadpanned. She grounded out in a voice that held nothing more up for discussion,

"I do NOT want to hear anymore of this, InuYasha, NEVER! We are here to help the villagers pick up after the demon's mess, slay the demon, make sure Mitsuki is perfectly healed, and that is all! All of this crackpot that you've made up HAS to stop right now! I am not going to put up with any more of your stupid fairytale lies! Until you can prove that anything that you have said is true, I cannot believe any word you've said! Now go before Mitsuki wakes up and is unable to go to sleep!" With that said Kagome stomped back into her room and slammed the shoji door so hard that the door open all the way and rebounded back to its closed position.

InuYasha felt heat boil through his veins and deftly tried to squash it as he bit his bottom lip ferociously; every cuss word he had ever known was being dedicated to the girl on the other side of the thin paper mache. _If she won't do anything, I will._ He thought before speeding off out of the hut and towards from where he came.

InuYasha allowed the silence of the forest to help sedate him back into calm mode so he wouldn't go into battle hotheaded, as usual. Chest heaving, InuYasha went back to the site where he left Mitsuki and Kagura.

"**I am not going to put up with any more of your fairytale lies!" **

He stamped Kagome's voice out of his thoughts as he walked into the clearing, sniffing the area.

"Yep, Kagura and Mitsuki's scent are still here." His voice echoed throughout the quiet region until a familiar voice returned behind him,

"I never thought you'd get here, half-breed."

InuYasha whirled around just in time to see Mitsuki standing in the middle of the moonlight, half of her face shadowed while the other lighted up, looking eerie and somewhat insane with evil. In her small little hands, a small golden trinket resembling a chest with chains etched around it slowly opened with her right hand fingertips. The only thing he thought before he blacked out and fell to the ground was…

_Ahhhh shit._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey there! Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I've just been so busy it was horrible! First off, I had my trial project to do (A nervous wreck at the time); I had to take a ninety point quiz in the same class: Social Studies seeing as lawyers don't have to take the unit test, I had to do a Personalized Vocabulary (Which I accidentally put that off to the side so I almost did an all nighter and still had to wake up at six to try to finish it and still had to work on it in study hall the day it was due in order to finish it and get a reasonable grade on it) which was fifty points, I have to start getting ready doing a project in science, to make a video with three other people about Mars (First time we decided a meeting, I went to the girl's house and rang the doorbell, she wasn't home, so I spent almost an hour trying to find the girl's address that I forgot back home, and tried to get in contact with the other people in my group, total nightmare) that will be ninety five points, took a science test worth hundred and five points, and just got a Spanish project worth 135 points due this coming Tuesday, and of course the ever so infamous writer's block and a small depression to add with the list. Hehe…enough reason behind my late update? (God I hope so!)

I hope you guys had enjoyed this chapter; I thought I did better on this than the last one concerning with staying on the plot or the main subject. :P I really enjoyed the reviews you guys!

**Reviewers:**

**SweetyPieRin: **You mean Mitsuki? Good, I have a soft spot for her. (I guess you can't really tell in the chapter can you :P) Yes InuYasha's being a jackass, but he's our jackass! (lol) Sorry I couldn't update sooner.

**Priestess Kag-chan: **Kagome treated him nice? (Dives into the last chapter and starts reading it over furiously) Glad you like Mitsuki! (First off, I need to reread chapter 12…)

**xXFoolishXx: **(lol) I know what you mean! Thanks for the review!

**lady KCassandra: **Personally, I thought I did better than last chapter, but I'll letyou be the judge of that. :P

**Yana5: **I know, I know, I know! I'm just practically ITCHING to write the chapter with Sesshomaru getting possessive! (GoldenStar appears and slaps her to wake her up out of her frenzy) Oh…uh…hehe (--;;;) Sorry about that, but don't worry! Somewhere there'll be a possessive Sesshy!

**Orlando-Inu-Lover: **Believe me, being away from Sesshomaru is hurting me just as it's hurting you. T-T Glad you love my story! (Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! ;P)

**hotdoginuyashaluv: **(Miss Artemis tears out a fortune cookie) Uh…confushious (Think from Big Fat Liar near the end, that Chinese guy in the director's chair) say… 'Time will tell'…? Well that royally sucks!

**demonpriestess07: **Sorry I didn't update sooner. I FEEL SO GUILTY AND CRAPPY!

**Lass: **(Smiles deviously) Glad it seems that it's neither Kagome/Sesshomaru and Kagome/InuYasha, that way it'll be a longer time away before I get flamed. (Smiles innocently) I know, I like Mitsuki too and I couldn't have her die right there, especially when she'll be able to get under InuYasha's skin :D Sorry…I LOST THE TRIAL! T-T But that's only because the defense kept the defendant from going to the stand for being questioned. (Damn it.) But thanks for the good luck though! I'm only glad I got it over with! (lol) Glad you liked the chapter.

**Minako Miharu: **I know, Koga can be such a hunk sometimes that it should be illegal! (lol) Frankly, I can't wait for the chapter where Koga appears; just imagine his expression when he sees Kagome finally after three years! (lol) Glad you reviewed!

**Inuyasha'sChic: **I know, I'm being too mean to her…………weeeeeeeeeell, maybe not for my taste. (Grins sheepishly) Sorry, can't keep the darkness of evil away for too long at a time, too much of a habit. Hehe

**MusicIsMyBF27: **Ahhhhhhhhh maaaaaaaaaaaan! Darn you're lucky! T-T Can't wait to see the pictures! (I'm dying here!) Jk. (lol) Hope you liked this chapter!

**malibublondie14: **YEAH! Another new reviewer! Glad you like it!

Sorry again for the late update, I guess the long update makes up for it! (Hehe)

-Miss Artemis


	14. Trust Renewed: part 3

Scars

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha (How many time do I have to say this?) He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (You're breaking my heart here!)! Enjoy!

-  
Chapter 8: Trust Renewed Part 3  
-

A yelp resounded throughout the hut.

Kagome stared blurrily up at the wooden ceiling from her position on the ground before grumbling under her breath as she slowly and painfully got up. Kagome glared at the futon in silent retribution. _It's going to take forever to get used to sleeping on these stupid futons. _When looking down at her slightly swollen ankle, she sighed and blew a strand of hair from her face. _No use getting worried over spilt milk. Mio always did say I wasn't the morning-type of person. _She almost let out a giggle as she stood up from her uncomfortable position on the cold wooden floor. She took a sharp intake of air as she opened the opposite shoji door that lead to the outside. The crisp, morning air sent goose bumps crawling up her arms and legs.

After gently shutting the door, she walked across the outdoor hallway until she got to the edge before plopping herself down and letting her legs dangle for the fun of it; she let out a peaceful sigh as the grass tickled the sensitive skin of her foot. _I may not like waking up, _she thought as she looked up to find the stars starting to fade with the sun's rays clawing the sky like rivulets, _but I surely do like watching the stars and the sunrise. You never get to see them in Tokyo. _

"_**It makes perfect sense! This place was nothing but a trap!"**_

She closed her eyes tightly, her shoulders hunching as his voice echoed in her thoughts. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips; glaring eyes rose up and watched the sun rise steadily. _There's no way he can be right; Mitsuki can't be the one that caused the village to be nearly exterminated. It just…can't be. _She shook her head, all the while scolding herself. _You shouldn't even be taking the accusation seriously; InuYasha always gets ahead of himself and insinuates the worse – I'll just go on with the day as if the fight last night never happened. _With a resolved nod of her head, she got up and was just about to enter the room, her fingers brushing the wooden frame when his voice cut through her thoughts again.

"_**She's been nothing but a spy for that stupid bitch, Kagura!" **_

Kagome bit her lip as she entered her room, her twitching hand wanting to oh so slam the door until it cracked. A smile lit her face almost immediately. _I know what can take my thoughts away! _Running to her black back pack on the end of her bed, she started digging through it. _Come on, where is it? _Her tongue unknowingly sticking out at the corner of her mouth, she continued to blindly grab through the back pack, hoping the clothing she was looking for would just happen to come across. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Gotcha!"

When sitting up straight, in her hands was an outfit that looked as though it had once belonged to a track runner. The black, sturdy material was made to fit snugly around her slim body while allowing much needed or wanted movement. The top was that of a sleeveless tunic, one that resembled a Chinese dress while ending an inch and a half above her belly button which sported a silver crescent moon with an eight pointed star. Her shorts hugged her hips comfortably and went until mid-thigh. There was a white stripe running down on each side like the top with a light blue stripe on each side of it. Smiling she picked up a pair of comfortable leather, fingerless gloves and a practice wooden sword.

_Okay, I know I'm going to be screwed if any of the villagers see me in this, but if it means it'll sidetrack my mind from InuYasha and last night's argument, by all means I'll do it! _

Getting up, she turned towards the door after changing quietly and quickly. Her eyes grew huge when her eyes landed on Sango's bunk. _Oh…my…god…_She quickly placed her hands over her mouth to stifle the giggles. _I finally found someone that's worse than Mio! _

There, on her futon was Sango, sprawled over the bed with the sheets tangled in a mess around her, mercilessly keeping her in place. With her hand reaching towards the shoji door as if reaching for something, her mouth wide open and drooling, and the headphones lopsided off her head…Kagome couldn't imagine anything else than an innocent child having a good dream. Smiling gently, she placed her sword on her bed and walked over to Sango and almost motherly tucked Sango back in the way she was when went to be. Sango groaned out in protest when she took off the headphones causing Kagome to roll her eyes, Sango let out a content sigh when Kagome put them back on and snuggled back into the covers. Kagome smiled sadly down at her.

_It's sad really…_She thought as she picked up her sword and went out of their room and down the hall, lightly dropping the sword up and down against her shoulder in thought. _Just ten years ago, I was the youngest in the group, even with Shippo considered young in demon years, and now…you're suddenly older than them…well, Miroku and Sango anyway. _

She casually walked through the soft grass, the morning dew making her legs wet. She stared into the forest depths, admiring its morning beauty. _And just to think that a ruthless beast is housing in this place…_Shaking her head, she went further on to find a clearing, all the while singing 'Four Seasons' by Namie Amuro. Her gentle and caressing tones resounded gently like the soft breeze as she daintily hopped on the small boulders that were settled like a trail over the stream,

"Four scene of love and laughter,  
I'll be alright being alone…  
Four scene of love and laughter,  
I'll be alright being alone…  
Four scene of love and laughter,  
I'll be alright being alone…  
Four scene of love and laughter,  
I will be okay."

Kagome walked through the meadow, her sweet voice echoing through the deserted region. _I wonder how come I'm unable to pinpoint the direction of the Shikon shard?_

"Aishi aeba wakareyuku  
Sonna de ai kurikaeshita  
Kioku fukaku tesaguri de  
Amai kage o motomete wa."

Kagome playfully twirled around while drawing her sword out. Her movements graceful as she not only did her routine, but added some dance moves to spice things up. _It's as if someone's trying to conceal it from being found, but they're struggling._

"I can taste the sweetness of the past  
Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo,  
I'll be alright,  
Me o tsubureba soko ni  
Kawaranai ai o,  
I believe."

_And then there was that dream I had after the conversation with InuYasha…_Her eyebrows furrowed softly in confusion as she continued to half-dance, half-practice through the meadow and back into the thick forest.

"Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete  
Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete  
Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo  
Sono toiki de atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love  
Mou ichi dou."

_It was centered on the Dragon's Keep…I wonder why. _Kagome's movements became sharper and forceful, adding in defensive stances along the way, looking as if she was actually fighting against an invisible force. _Mio had said that the Dragon's Keep hasn't been heard or seen of for a thousand years…_

"Negai dake no yakusoku wa  
Toki ga tateba iroaseru  
Can you feel my underneath the skin?  
Anna ni kasaneta omoi nara  
We'll be alright  
Shinjite ireba sou  
Donna tookute mo  
Stay with me."

_Could it possibly be linked with what InuYasha was going on about last night? I was so tired last night, I almost can't remember what the fight was about. _Kagome frowned at her wrist.

"Haru no hana nemuru yoru ni mukae ni kite  
Natsu no sunahama ni message nokoshite  
Aki no ame fuyu no namida  
Kazaranu ai de atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love  
Yume no naka."

Sesshomaru's words echoed through her mind: **_"Your technique is certainly basic, but effective on a degree. You were…unpredictable. But your sword skills are pathetic, stronger than the hanyou's, but pathetic. Your sword sensei did a poor job on working you on the basics and techniques a sword can give; hopefully by the time we meet again in battle, you'll be a better challenge."_**

"Nagareru toki o kokoro ni  
Ari no mama ni  
Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omoide  
Ai mo yume mo wasure mono  
Itsu no hi demo atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love  
Mune no oku."

_Better challenge, eh? _A smirk crawled on her face as she steadied her hand with her left and slowly, but firmly guided it. _Mio did a poor job, huh? Mio's going to get a kick out of this…_Closing her eyes, she slowly did the routine again, but much more steadied and thought out as she worked on the muscles on her hands.

"Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright…  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…"

_I don't know why…_Kagome opened her eyes, her chest slightly heaving up and down; sweating gleaming down her arms, legs, and stomach. _But I have this feeling, as if…as if I want to be a worthy opponent against him. I want him to work hard for his victory. _Kagome smiled and gave a disheartened shake of the head,

"Like THAT'LL ever happen." Kagome looked up, letting the wind cool her body down, her grip on her sword loosening. _Could the dream be linked to why a demon is going after this village?_

-

**Kagome stared at Mio with disbelieving eyes. It was still early morning when the two housemates started Kagome's next lesson in healing potions. To put it nicely, it was a miracle that the WHOLE apartment building hadn't gone down to ashes yet. Mio stood there, foot tapping irritated in her big bare-foot fuzzy pink slippers, clashing against the bright yellow Spongebob Squarepants pajama bottoms and a light blue t-shirt that said: 'I'm not stupid, I just don't understand what you're saying.' **

"**Did…did you just say 'redo'?" Mio rolled her dark grape eyes at the ceiling as if saying 'god, save me now'. **

"**Are you deaf? Of course I did." Kagome narrowed her eyes at her younger friend. **

"**You should be lucky that I don't force feed my home cooking at you if you didn't pay half of the rent." Mio shrugged her shoulders,**

"**And Donald Duck insists that he doesn't need anger management." Kagome stared at her confused. **_Donald…Duck? What's she talking about? _

"**Wha…?" Mio shook her head,**

"**Never mind. Just look at that slop!" Mio pointed with distaste at the bubbling goop that could have been on Fear Factor. Kagome blushed lightly and jumped to defend her cooking…skills. **

"**Hey, not all of us are majoring in the culinary arts just to let you know." **

"**What's the problem in just FOLLOWING instructions? All you have to do is just get what they say and add how much they give you, it's not that hard!"**

"**I'm not good at the metric system, Mio. Why can't they just say one cup or half a cup, or fill it to this line? It'll make the world easier." Mio stared disbelieving at Kagome who looked quite serious.**

"**I can't believe that you, a chiropractor who works with numbers and prescriptions everyday has just said that!" Kagome rolled her eyes at her,**

"**And I can't believe that someone who is rising in the food channel district still watches anime." Mio pointed an accusing finger almost an inch from her nose,**

"**You watch it too!" Kagome 'gently' whacked the finger away from her face, causing Mio to pout and suck on her finger. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her in response,**

"**That's because you threaten to show Hojo my underwear." Mio smiled innocently.**

"**It's not like he's NEVER gonna see it anyway." Kagome blushed furiously,**

"**Mio!"**

"**Whaaaaaaaaat?" She whined at her, "He's going to propose to you and you know it." Kagome raised an eyebrow at the flat tone her friend used,**

"**Don't get TOO excited, Mio." Mio started walking towards her room, Kagome following her,**

"**Can you blame me? I mean, Hojo's a nice guy, don't get me wrong. But, isn't he a little too…too…"**

"…**Plain?" Mio snapped her fingers, her eyes bright,**

"**Yeah, there's the word I was looking for! Honestly, Kagome, I can't see you two together. He's not your type." Kagome stared at the disaster area that was Mio's room, speechless for a moment as she took it in.**

_Man, I haven't been in Mio's room for a loooooooong time. _**The place looked as if a tornado had struck the place, which probably would have explained why some of Mio's clothes were on the top of the curtains or on the shelves; followed by the earthquake which would have told Kagome why many, and she meant MANY books were on the floor, the shelves, the desk, the dresser, and her bed. Shaking her head, she looked at Mio to find her drumming a finger against her chin as she looked for a particular book on the shelf.**

"**Oh really? Then you know what my type is?" Mio made a 'Hmm-mm' sound in the back of her throat. **

**Kagome rolled her eyes and strolled to Mio's desk, which was littered with dust, stray papers, and picture frames of her family, her current boyfriend, and herself. **

"**You're type…" Mio started as she crouched down to the lower shelf to search at,**

"**Would be a man who is totally, and I mean TOTALLY, ranking 15 from a scale of 1-10, gorgeous. I can see him now…" Kagome looked up fro ma past term paper to find Mio standing up again, her hands clasped before her with her eyes in a dreamy mist. **_Too late, she's gone now. _

"**He'd have long hair, maybe to his waist or something, I guess longer wouldn't hurt, personally, I think it'll make him look more sexy if he did. He'd have to be charming, sophisticated, but knows how to do some fun." Mio said teasingly making Kagome blush a red that hadn't been invented yet. "He has to have a sense of humor; he also has to be arrogant so you can still feel you have some control over some of the relationship, if you catch my drift. He has to be dark, mysterious, and a deep masculine voice that makes you weak in the knees, but has to be TOTALLY jealous! A girl loves to feel her man being protective of her!" Kagome sweat dropped when Mio squealed like a high school girl,**

"**I'm getting stoked just thinking about it!" **

"**I'm happy for you, now what are you looking for?" Mio frowned playfully at her for having her ruin her fantasies,**

"**You're next lesson." Kagome groaned and turned away from her and back to the desk. **_This desk is almost ancient…_**Kagome decided as she went through the doors, her curiosity zero. Opening a drawer, she looked at the contents, her gaze bored. Picking up the first book, she looked it over. It was small, practically the size of her dainty hand. It was a rich brown, or…once was anyway from the way it looked faded and worn out at the edges. On the front in darkened gold letters, in such a descriptive and loopy cursive writing that Kagome couldn't almost translate: **

**PROTECTOR**

_Protector? _**Kagome glanced at Mio who was now crouching again. Turning back to the book, she ran her hand over it carefully. **_That must be Mio when she was still Midoriko. _**Opening it gently, she winced slightly as the pages creaked; they were so brittle and frail, the pages were yellow with age. Kagome scrutinized her gaze to read the handwriting – it wasn't any better than the cover, if not, even harder to read.**

_Spring_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today twas just like any other day, thee wake up to do thy morning chores with thy grand-papa. Thee air in the morning draft was warm, the good omen present us villagers of the miko village a good harvest this year, as if it twas reassuring us of that after thee horrible vinter that took away me mama, thee most horrible time for me family, especially papa. _

_But that twas not the reason why myself is so excited. It twas to retell of the glorious and most rupturing story thee ears have ever heard. It twas of thee Dragon's Keep. Grand-papa told me that not too long ago, maybe even when I twas a wee little babe that the Seven Taiyoukai of Hell had reigned over tis land! Thou so excited, can't ye tell? To just look among ze trees and ze mountains and ye can tell zat ze dragons 'ave bean here. Thee a little sad that thee could not be able to set eyes on such a vunce in a life time opportunity; me grand-papa says that thee should 'ave been ashamed of sayin' such words. But 'ow can thee not say such words? A real dragon! But not just one, but seven! Such glorious! _

_Grand-papa told me zat thee dragon's don' come 'ere every two millennia, vatever that may bee. Thee asked why, but grand-papa scolded thee for interrupting 'im of thee story. Grand-papa said zat the dragon lords vere the most feared and most POWERFUL beings in zis world, vat is it that grand-papa talks of when speaking of such? 'E says zat 'zey are even stronger zan thee four youkai lords of tis lands! It would 'ave bean an 'onor to gaze upon such power, if not for a moment._

_Grand-papa said zat 'zey were, as in the Seven Taiyoukai of Hell, given vun, only vun veak to venture this world and do of 'zeir on biddin' bee-four bein' sent back to witch they've came. Thee find it sad really. Whom would vant to stay in ze lands of ze dead for every two millennia? But grand-papa told thee that 'zey are no longer able two. I am even more saddened zan bee-four. Such vonderous creatures, no matter 'ow beast-like they bee, it tis cruel and inhuman to cage such creatures away from the vonders of our lands. And vhen thee said this to grand-papa, 'e only laughs and tells thee that such a child such as thee, 'ave no understanding, but zat tis ridiculous! 'Ow could some-vun do zat to anozer? _

_But anyway, grand-papa tells me that thee Great Dog Demon, Lord InuTaisho-sama had un-knowingly sent thee 'cursed' dragons as grand-papa calls zem to zeir ultimate prison. Vhen I ask 'im 'ow, 'e just get angry again at thee and said that 'e twas getting zere. 'E told thee that vhen thee Great Lord InuTaisho-sama twas born, 'e 'ave been given seven 'treasure' chest of pure gold, such a vonderful gift, pure gold! Each vun 'ad a speecific dragon etched avung ze edges and a beautiful dragon's head as the lock of thee treasure chest. Grand-papa told thee that ze wee Lord InuTaisho-sama twas unable to open ze glorious gift 'e vas given. Grand-papa said zat it twas prophesized zat zey vere never to 'ave bean open, and vhen thee asked, 'e said zat eef 'e did, ze world, vhatever zat is, vould 'ave bean swallowed up; for it twas those chests, the great Seven gods of thee Heavens 'ave sent zem in order to save thee world from zeir twin brothers' chaos and havoc. _

_Even zough thee know zey mean vell, thee can't help but feel somevhat troubled vrom ze way zey solved thee problem. Could zey possiblee bee cruel just as ze Seven Taiyoukais of Hell are said to bee? Thee am confused. Thee shall go now, for grand-papa vill spank thy bottom until tis raw if thee is caught vriting vhen thee should 'ave bean asleep._

_Midoriko – 12 summers_

**Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose, even just reading that gave her a migraine. **_The Dragon's Keep…what tis that? _**Kagome almost groaned out loud. **_Great, now I'm talking like it. Just great. _

"**Having fun reading my diary?" Kagome squeaked, almost dropping the book from her hands. Mio smiled at her, making Kagome blink a few times confused. Mio simply took the book out of her hands, and gently opened the book again, reading what Kagome had read. Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose again,**

"**I can't see how you were able to write and talk like that." Mio said distractedly as she read it,**

"**It was the only thing I knew at the time, give me a break." Kagome shook her head amused.**

"**So what's the 'Dragon's Keep'?" Mio took a seat on the corner of the desk while settling the book gently on the desk beside her,**

"**The Dragon's Keep is seven treasure chests, about the size of the palm of your hands really." Kagome stared down at her palm,**

"**They're that small?"**

"**Yep, they were designed by the Seven Taiyoukai of the Heavens, created to lock away their dark twin brothers. I'm not going to say their names, they all rhyme and you know how I hate having to talk in rhymes." Kagome nodded.**

"**So what was it about anyway?" Mio sighed bored,**

"**It was a tale of how the gods sealed away their brothers in order to save the Earth from 'destruction', 'death', and 'chaos'. They find a puppet to do so –" **

"**Lord InuTaisho." Mio nodded,**

"**They planned it from his birth for he had the power and strength to seal all SEVEN of them. When one dragon is alone, it can be defeated with two armies, but with ALL of them TOGETHER, they were near impossible to defeat." Kagome looked at her confused,**

"**And yet Lord InuTaisho accomplished it?" Mio nodded while twirling a strand of black hair around her right index finger,**

"**Probably his greatest feat ever in his 1050 years of life; too bad he wasn't aware of it when he sealed them." Mio got up again and walked to the shelf to look for the book again. Kagome still found herself attracted to the tale.**

"**What do you mean by 'wasn't aware'?" Mio rolled her eyes,**

"**You know…he had no clue what he was doing. Lord Kimotsu, the god of Love and the eldest brother was in control of him at the time – you know…like in the Yu Yu Hakusho manga series when Yusuke took over Kuwabara's body for a limit of time to talk to Keiko, only Kimotsu took the body over to seal his dark brothers inside the chests."**

"**Yeah, I get what you're saying, but how did he do it?" Mio stopped and scratched the back of her head,**

"**It's a little fuzzy, but I think grand-dork said that he had placed the seven chests around the Goshinboku in the land of Musashi, the land in which the Bone Eater's Well is located, and with the sword of everlasting life, he cut into the bark of the Goshinboku and chanted a spell during the last day in which the Seven Taiyoukai of Hell were able to be on Earth. It was said that the chests finally opened to reveal a bottomless void. When the Seven Taiyoukai were sealed away, a pearl would appear in the dragon's mouth that acted as a lock on the treasure chest, each one color coded to the god's power. Lord InuTaisho probably woke up the next day in his bed wondering why he felt like shit." Kagome rolled her eyes at Mio's language. **

"**And the chests?" Mio snapped the book closed, causing Kagome to jump startled.**

"**Never seen again. Now come on, you still have to perfect that healing herb." Kagome groaned as Mio dragged her out of her room. Kagome stared back at the book lying on her desk. **_I wonder what happened to them._

**-**

Kagome opened her eyes to find that the sky was now a sky blue, the sun reaching up almost to noon. Cursing under her breath, she quickly changed into her extra set of clothes which was her fighting kimono with the seagulls and blue sky. _Sango's going to have a fit! _As Kagome ran back to the village, she made a decision. _We have to finish the demon off before it hurts anyone else. _

When she neared the village, she was almost bulldozer by a running monk. Miroku hid behind her while chanting,

"Please, Kagome-chan, save me! SAVE ME!" Kagome raised an eyebrow,

"What did you do this time?" Miroku let go of her and he scowled at her,

"Why does everyone have to think I did something wrong? What if I was actually the INNOCENT for once?" Kagome snorted as Miroku followed her back to the village,

"You have got to be related to Mio – you two are always in trouble no matter how it started. You guys can play innocent all you want but really, you two are nothing but devil spawn." Miroku grinned devilishly while wiggling his eyebrows,

"Is this 'Mio' person, what you call a 'hottie'?" Kagome gave a smirk,

"Man, if she heard you say that she'd be jumping on you." Kagome sweat dropped when she heard Miroku stop walking behind her; when she turned around, she found him staring off into space with a misty look in his eyes. She scowled at him with her cheeks being a very impressive red,

"I didn't mean it like that you hentai! I meant that she would be jumping on you to go on a date with her! Not to get into your pants!" Shaking her head, she walked away from the pouting monk. He whined,

"Do you and Sango always have to ruin my fantasies, I mean, you guys never truly cared before!" Kagome waved a finger as if saying 'no, no' and said,

"Sincerely, I don't really care because its always hilarious to see Sango or the woman you asked to bare you a child, beat you up over the head, it never gets old. But I wouldn't say the same for Sango, though. Seriously, if you want my opinion," A hidden smirk lined her lips as they entered the village which was already starting up again, "pretty soon she'll get tired of you womanizing any other woman we come across, I'm surprised she lasted this long without murdering you." Turning around she found Miroku standing in the middle of the entrance. She instantly felt ashamed for what she said. _I only meant to say it so he can stop hitting on other women and get serious with Sango, not for him to question himself! _

"Am I…truly seen as such?" Kagome immediately shook her head and ran back to him. She smiled brightly in his face while taking his cursed hand in her own.

"No Miroku-kun, no one thinks of you as such a vile thing. I was only kidding; seriously, I think that its bringing you two closer together. I'm just saying to watch out before you get in too deep that Sango won't see _the _Miroku, not just the hentai monk." Miroku smiled down at her as they walked through the village together.

"So, what did you do this time anyway if it has Sango chasing after you like a rabid dog?" Miroku sighed and rubbed the back of his head,

"I don't know what I did wrong, actually. The only thing I did was wake her up and tell her that the women need her help with cooking breakfast for the village, maybe I shouldn't have looked at her nightwear…" He thought with a serious expression as he rubbed his chin. Kagome dropped his hand and planted it on her hip instead. She raised an eyebrow,

"You think? You should know that's not how you greet somebody in the morning, especially somebody like Sango!" Miroku whined,

"I can't help myself! The cursed hand is taking over my body slowly by every year!" Kagome gaped at him,

"You still use that excuse for your hentai ways?"

"Whaaaaaat, I mean it!"

"It's getting old!"

"But its true!"

"Pft, when pigs fly!"

"Why would you imagine pigs flying? Would that mean you'd have to watch out for mud falling down on you every time you go outside?"

"It's only a figure of speech! It means it'll never happen!"

"I doubt it; I mean…explain to me how come it always goes for Sango? IT'S POSSESSED!" Kagome rolled her eyes,

"Maybe because you're attracted to her?"

"And if I was, what would that have to do with my hand?"

"MAYBE BECAUSE IT DOESN'T HAVE A MIND OF ITS OWN AND ITS YOUR FAULT THAT YOU GET WHACKED EVERY SINGLE DAY LIKE A DAILY MEDICAL PERSCRIPTION!"

Miroku rolled his eyes, not noticing Kagome pale slightly, nor the looming darkness heading right at him.

"Please, Kagome-chan, listen to reason. Naraku is a vile creature so naturally he picks the most sickening way to kill a man and his pride, by women. So he is silently controlling my hand to go after poor Sango because she has the strength to rid me of my soothing abilities to women across our land."

He stopped when a shadow overshadowed him. Looking up, Miroku yelped. Sango glared down at him, the hirakotsu poised over her shoulder ready for take off as she sat on Kirara,

"'Poor Sango', this you pervert!"

_**CRACK!**_

Miroku landed unconsciously on his back. Onlookers looked at the monk worriedly. Sango, though, didn't pay attention to them,

"And don't find me catching you staring at my chest again you pervert!" Kagome blushed lightly at the looks they were getting. Gulping, she laughed nervously and turned to Sango who was reattaching the hirakotsu over her shoulder again,

"Uh…Sango; I think we should ask for the village leader to give us directions to the demon's living quarters in the forest and eliminate it." Sango nodded mutually.

"You're right, who knows when the demon can come back and search for whatever its looking for. You coming on?" Kagome shook her head as she grabbed Miroku by the scruff of his robes,

"Nah, I'll bring Miroku to the hut; I'll meet ya there." Sango nodded her head smiling. Shaking her head, Kagome dragged Miroku slowly towards the hut down the street. She glared heatedly at the dazed Miroku,

"You should be glad I'm considering playing matchmaker for you two; you both are stubborn mules when it comes to hooking up…and Mio says I'm bad when it comes to dating." Grumbling under her breath, Kagome continued to drag him until a traveler with his team of oxen offered her a ride to the village leader's hut; thankfully Miroku was starting to wake up by than. Before he could say anything, Kagome cut in,

"You were out for 30 minutes and you deserved it." Miroku sighed wearily.

"Another eventful day as a monk."

"Oh yeah? Try 'Another Day in the Shoes of a Friend Dragging a 200 pound Monk Down the Street.'"

-

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stared down at the map presented before them in skepticism. Kagome looked at them, her eyebrows raised,

"Is…is this even an actual map?" Sango looked as if she was trying to decide. Miroku scratched his chin,

"I think it may be…but it looks as if it's pretty ancient, you know…like the reign of Lord InuTaisho-sama ancient." Kagome and Sango nodded. Shippo hopped on Kagome's shoulder and peered down at the crinkled map. He smiled brightly,

"Hey! That's a cool drawing, who drew that?" Kagome and Sango hurriedly covered his mouth with their hands; they both smiled nervously at the village leader, who only chuckled.

"I know it may be old, but it is accurate." Sango took the map and eyed it before her,

"As accurate as you can get trying to define the difference between a wolf and a dog."

Miroku turned to the village leader,

"I'm sorry my good man, but perhaps you may have something more…simple? Could you possibly have anyone in the village be able to draw up a map of the forest?" The village leader shook his head sadly,

"They were killed by either the demon or the fire afterwards; ever since that night no one is willing to go into the forest until fully knowing that the demon is gone from these lands. I'm sorry." Kagome quickly reassured him,

"No, no, that's okay. We just thought we'd ask before we try this one." Sango looked at him,

"Are you positively sure that there's no one here that is capable or willing to guide us to the demon's lair?" The village leader shook his head and hesitantly said,

"The only ones that know of the full forest is either myself or –"

"I can take you!" They all turned to the doorway to find Mitsuki standing there, looking hopeful. Kagome immediately shook her head to the young girl's dismay,

"You are still too injured to travel through the forest, and we can not endanger you while we fight the demon, who knows what can happen."

"But –" The village leader looked at her sternly,

"Mitsuki, consider her words. Anything is capable when a fight to the death is ensued. You are not permitted to guide them to the demon's home."

"But grandpapa, both you and I are the only ones capable of leading them to the youkai! Everyone else is far too afraid to do so in fear of being killed. You know this!" Miroku let out a sigh causing Sango and Kagome to look at him sharply as if saying: 'Don't you even think of it' and said,

"I am terribly afraid that she is right, village leader. As much as I detest the fact that a child may have to risk her life, she is right. You two are the only ones who know the entire forest like the back of your hand. Unless you can find someone else who can, she is our likely candidate." The village leader looked as if caught in an inner battle before sighing out,

"Is there some way to keep her safe at all times?" Kagome looked up at him surprised,

"You're allowing your last and only family member go into danger? Why not go yourself?" Miroku ushered her down as her words made impact on the village leader, making him look away.

"Kagome, it's the only way. The village leader is far too old to do such things anymore. He wouldn't come out alive if he came with us; Mitsuki though is young and agile even if injured." He added as Kagome gave him a dirty look. "You know I'm right, Kagome." When Kagome nodded, Sango said as she stood up,

"There is one way she can stay safe with Shippo, Kirara will have to simply stay airborne in the air while we go and fight. It's the only option." The village leader nodded glumly. Mitsuki ran to her grandfather and hugged him reassuringly,

"Don't worry grandpapa, every thing is going to be all right." The village leader looked down into her great big green eyes and gave a soft smile.

"I'll keep you to your word, Mitsuki." Mitsuki giggled and waved one last time before following the others through the village. The village leader waved after them and when out of range gave a soft sigh.

"Then how come I have this terrible feeling that something awful is about to happen?"

-

"We just have to turn around the big oak tree with the letter 'N' carved in it and head north for about a mile or so." Miroku looked worriedly at the others. _The demon is so close to the village, how come Kagome and I weren't able to locate its evil aura?_ Kagome bit her lip as she and Miroku ran through the trees underneath the shadow of Kirara's body that held Sango, Mitsuki, and Shippo. _It's been here so close all of this time…_Kagome thought as she jumped over the same stream from this morning after Miroku. _And we never really noticed it. It's so strange. _

After a few more moments, Miroku called up,

"How much farther?" Mitsuki looked over Sango's shoulder and turned to the side to yell back down,

"Just a little further, I can see the demon's cave now. Just keep on heading straight and you'll find it." Miroku nodded, too tired to say anything. Kagome had to admit, even she was getting tired.

Sango looked over her shoulder to frown. Mitsuki looked somewhat uncomfortable as they neared the cave. Growing concerned, she turned to Mitsuki, causing the girl to draw her glossy gaze from the site.

"Mitsuki, is there anything wrong?"

"N-No, nothing is wrong at all Sango-chan." Sango nodded uncertain,

"I hope you know that if there's something that's bothering you, you can tell me or Kagome anything – even Miroku can understand some stuff for a guy." Mitsuki giggled at Sango's implied joke and nodded.

"I know, Sango-chan. Arigatou." Sango nodded with a brief smile before telling Kirara to stop. Looking down, she found that Miroku and Kagome were leaning against the outline of trees around the clearing. Turning back to them, she slowly put herself on one side of the fire cat and said,

"Now, I want you two, no matter what, stay on Kirara. She'll make sure you're safe. Don't think of giving her commands either, she's been given strict orders to keep you guys above in the air from trouble." She eyed Shippo who blushed lightly at her gaze. Patting Kirara as a goodbye, Sango gracefully jumped down and landed on a soft canopy before disappearing from view.

Mitsuki and Shippo watched the three enter the clearing and walking towards the cave.

_Huh? _Shippo looked to the side to squeak. There standing not too far away from the others was Kagura in her floral kimono, her red eyes almost grinning gleefully at the unexpected fighters below; she simply raised her arm, her fan glinting against the fading sun. Shippo scurried to Kirara's head,

"Okaa-san! Miroku! Sango! Kag - !" Shippo squirmed and wiggled in a pair of tightly enclosed arms that had wrapped themselves around his small body, a cold hand clamping over his mouth, cutting him off. Looking up with tearful eyes, he found himself staring into a pair of light, glowing, red eyes. Mitsuki stared down at his tearful jade ones,

"Don't you remember promising Sango-chan that we'd stay out of sight, Shippo-chan? You can't have surely forgotten that soon." Shippo gulped against her chilling hand. _Okaa-san, please watch out!_

-

"Okaa-san! Miroku! Sango! Kag - !" Three heads snapped up into the direction of Shippo and Mitsuki. _What the…_

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku's shouts and cries echoed as they were sent into the cave. Kagura peered down at them from her feather as she slowly closed her fan.

_Let's hope you will be able to withstand your first obstacle, miko-san. If you do, I know you are the one capable of saving my heart from Naraku._

-

Kagome felt her body slam against the cold, damp wall – stars exploding underneath her closed eyelids. Gritting her teeth together, she felt her body slowly slide to the ground where her hand met wet ground. Opening her eyes, she gasped out when Sango collided into her, her eyes huge for a moment before everything started to fade.

Groaning, she lifted her head to look at the entrance of the cave that they came through; her thoughts on Shippo and Kirara. _Please don't let Kagura have them…_Looking up, the darkness ever so increasing in her eyes, she found to her shock and terror, Shippo struggling silently in an almost emotionless Mitsuki. The last she saw was the empty red eyes of a once spirited child.

"_**She was never innocent!"**_

Slumping over, Kagome felt hot tears brim over the edge of her eyes. _N-No…it…can't be…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!

Okay guys, I have no excuse other than busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, BUSY! Also some family coming in so I had to wait for a while to be able to upload this. (hehe)

**Reviewers:**

**MusicIsMyBF27: **That's okay! Glad you liked last chapter!

**Yana5: **I know, now she'll have to apologize to him. (Grumbles)

**malibublondie14: **GLAD YOU LOVE MY STORY! Sorry I couldn't update faster!

**lady KCassandra: **;P Glad you like it.

**Inuyasha'sChic: **Yeah, well…she has her reasons, and under the order of Naraku so it technically isn't totally her fault.

**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **Hehe, than you won the bet; because of the betrayal thing you have to understand she's a LOT more hesitant to trust him like she used to. So yeah. Glad you like it!

**AwaK3 inxth3 Forgotten3n Snow: **Yeah, I'm a fan of Kag and Inu together, but I'm also a Kag and Sessh (THIS IS TEARING ME APART! WHY DID I EVEN START THIS IF THIS IS GONNA HURT ME! I HAVE NO CLUE WHY!)

**Minako Miharu: **Kagome was harsh, yes. When I reread that chapter, I realized I probably should have had her more sleepy than anything because she's the type in this story to value her sleep – oops. Glad you read!

**hotdoginuyashaluv: **well, maybe a small one wouldn't hurt. ;P

**demonpriestess07: **glad you understand!

**xXFoolishXx: **The wonders a grudge can do to a girl…

**SweetyPieRin: **Glad you liked that chapter!

**Priestess Kag-chan: **Glad you think so!

**KC: **THANKS A LOT FOR TELLING ME!

**Lass: **Thanks and will I have more time to read and write fics? I guess from this long update, I think you can see why. (I started basketball this Monday and I get way too tired afterwards to write; oh the irony.) I know, I miss Sesshomaru a lot as well. (Starts crying) Maybe I should have him come in pretty soon, its already been eight chapters since he was last seen. (Gasp) And that's okay for not reviewing as soon, I understand. (Hugs her computer) And sorry, ONE MORE PART TO GO! Glad you liked last chapter!

**Strawberrylover: **Well, she would have ten years ago because to her, anything was possible, but now because she's more mature I guess you can say, things are still a little skeptic at first. Thanks for reviewing! Also thanks for reviewing my other stories:D

**ebayrose: **Kikyo…Kikyo…Oh! I forgot about her! (Hehe) Oops. As for what blacked InuYasha out, you'll find out soon enough. (Wink) Anyone else going through the well? Oh, just you wait for later chapters, I mean LATER, LATER chapters, it's going to be hilarious:D Glad you like it!

THANKS AGAIN YOU GUYS! ONE MORE PART TO GO! HANG IN THERE!

- Miss Artemis


	15. Trust Renewed: part 4

Scars

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha (It's practically engraved in my mind by now)! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

-  
Chapter 8: Trust Renewed part 4  
-

Pain. That presented itself the moment she opened her eyes. Blinking a few times, she acknowledged something else: it was dark…cold…and wet. Eeewww…..Shaking her head, which proved to be the wrong choice of movement, Kagome gasped at the wave of dizziness that overpowered her at just a simple action. _Note to self: slamming at full speed into concrete cave walls before being slammed against a demon exterminator…not a good thing to do ever again. _When regaining the gift of having the ability to sit up, Kagome shakily stood on her feet, her hand swiftly went to her mouth as nausea hit her full force. _I feel like shit…_

"S…Sango? M-Miroku?" Miroku's strained voice answered back to her weak call, not too far away from her,

"Over here, K-Kagome." Kagome had to almost hobble over to them in able to move. When getting near them, she winced at their injuries which showed Sango sporting a bruise the size of Okayama and Miroku having his ankle swollen to the size of an eggplant. _Okay, we are in no condition to fight at our top physical form, that's for sure. _

Sango looked up at her wincing as she softly massaged the tender skin underneath her eye,

"Do you…do you think that Shippo and Kirara will be all right?"

Kagome frowned when she didn't mention Mitsuki, but before she could question, it came all rushing towards her; all those times she caught Mitsuki staring into the forest, the way she would always zone out, the way she would always act aloof, and lastly…her vacant red gaze holding a captive Shippo. Squeezing her eyes tightly, Kagome hobbled to the opposite wall and leaned against it. Sango and Miroku shared a worried glance; they were hurt as well to find that Mitsuki was against them, but for Kagome, it was like the InuYasha and Kikyo betrayal all over again.

"I'm so stupid…I'm so sorry I brought you guys in this mess. InuYasha was right all along…it wasn't our business to be here anyway." Sango stood up angrily,

"Don't you dare say such things, Kagome! You did what you thought was right and no one can blame you for that. Who knows, maybe Mitsuki is being controlled for Naraku for all we know." Miroku grunted as he stood up,

"She may be right, Kagome. There are some different options to look at for Mitsuki. She may be under Naraku's control by the Shikon shard that you were able to detect on and off –"

"But that wouldn't explain I could only feel it at different times; back than, when I was younger…I was still able to detect the Shikon shard no matter if the victim was under Naraku's control or on their free will."

"OR, maybe Mitsuki had been attacked by Kagura earlier, not just a various demon in the forest. She may not have been able to survive the attack knowing Kagura being so powerful and in such a limited space – Kagura may have her under the influence of the Dance of the Dead."

Kagome cast her gaze away from him, her eyes watering. _No…I don't want to believe it; all those times we shared together during our stay, her laugh was so full of spirit, her eyes were warm…Kagura doesn't have that power to make them look full of life, I won't believe it. _Kagome's eyes hardened. _I. WON'T._

"It feels…suddenly cold in here." Sango's voice interrupted the two as she turned towards the depths of the cave. All three of them looked deep into the cave, their hands resting on their weapons, Kagome's grip tightened on her twin swords. Her eyes narrowed. _Could this be the demon we've been searching for? _Her eyes widened slightly,

"I feel a jewel shard." Miroku turned to her,

"You're sure?" His violet eyes were attentive. Kagome nodded firmly,

"And it's coming towards us."

They all cringed as an inhuman sound resounded through the dark cave, almost like as if someone was taking their nails and scratching them against a chalk board. Kagome's ears slightly perked up when she heard a soft humming contrasting horribly with the sound; it was so crazy and off beat that it reminded Kagome of the evil villains off of the shows that Mio watched on Saturday mornings. When the creator came into the pale moonlight, it took a few healthy whacks from Sango's trusty hirakotsu to bring Miroku back from the dead and back to the land of the living.

The woman was deadly beautiful, Kagome would give her that. The woman was tall of almost six foot, taller than Kagome by about three inches. Her frame was willowy shape and showed much of her deathly pale skin that contrasted against her dark clothing. Her hair, the color of onyx, went down to her ankles, trailing light caresses on the dirty cave floor. Her eyes, Kagome realized, were almost exactly like Naraku's: a blood-red wine. _This must be Ryoko, the demon summoner. _The woman smirked at her, her ruby lips parting to show pearly white fangs; her red eyes showing a knowing glint,

"I see that you know of me, miko." Kagome bit her lip. Miroku and Sango inwardly wonder what the demon was going on about, Kagome hadn't even said a word to her yet.

"Kind of hard not to when the whole village talks about your reign of terror over their village." Ryoko gave what seemed to be a hearty laugh; it only accomplished chilling the three to the bone. Kagome inched towards Miroku, her hands clenching and unclenching at the handles of her swords that were strapped on her hips,

"Miroku…are we able to get out of the cave?" Miroku looked at her from the corner of his eye and gave a negative nod,

"No, there's a barrier placed around the cave – specially built by certain spices and ingredients to keep us inside. Naraku no doubt; he is after all a master when it comes to potion making and barrier creating." Kagome licked her dry lips and replied as Sango slowly and cautiously unsnapped her hirakotsu and readied it – her trained dark burgundy eyes stayed solely on the figure before them,

"I think I may be able to contact InuYasha, where ever he is or was sent to." Miroku looked at her, surprised,

"You are able to do an astral-connection link?" Kagome nodded,

"I would be able to contact him no matter what state he's in, whether he was being tortured, sleeping, or having a good time." Miroku looked at her,

"And if he's dead?"

Ouch. She pondered how the question seemed to have…electrified her heart. Instead, she rolled her eyes at him, sarcasm dripping on every word,

"I SERIOUSLY doubt that InuYasha will be taken down that easy. Even InuYasha will need to be taken down permanently by much more difficult forces than right now."

Miroku chuckled,

"Point well taken." Sango chimed in as she watched Ryoko blow absently on her knuckles and looking at her long razor sharp fingernails as if bored,

"So you're basically asking for some stalling time." Kagome nodded, grateful that they caught on quicker; the coldness was building even higher in the cave due to Ryoko's and it sent her involuntary shivers down her spine; her miko powers in an uproar.

"If you'd be kind enough to do so." Sango let a chilling smile to crawl on her face, her demon exterminator nature coming back to her,

"I'll do better than stalling." Miroku shivered childishly at her,

"Buddha, what is it with women and having such malicious intents all of the time towards their own species? I feel lucky to be a man now more than ever!" Kagome smirked at him as Sango scowled at him, for once breaking contact of Ryoko,

"You know, I once pondered the same thing and it all came clear the moment my college professor told me when I talked with him after class."

While wondering what the hell 'college' was, he asked interested,

"And what did he say?"

"The female species are a bunch of backstabbers."

"Huh?" Kagome pouted lightly as she slowly shifted towards the barrier,

"You know…um…When a friend of theirs does something behind their back, they retaliate right back at them. Kind of like you and Sango when she retaliates when you do something she doesn't like behind her back." Miroku whined at her; Sango became an impressive red.

Ryoko stared at them, the increasing headache becoming known to her much more explicably than ever. She almost let out an irritating growl – confusion swam around her head leaving it spinning. What the heck were these imbeciles going on about? 'Astral-connection link'; 'College'; 'Professor'; 'Backstabbers'; don't these people make sense at all? _No wonder Naraku wants them dead, they're highly annoying. _Raising a hand, she rubbed her temple in seeking some salvation before her lovely cave walls became decorated in her favorite color: red. _I'm making Naraku paying me in double when this is over..._(A/N: Man, it kind of sounds like those stories where a gang hires a hit man to assassinate someone…--;;;)

Miroku looked at her, thoroughly irritated,

"So how much time do you need?" Kagome shrugged,

"As much as you can give me; I don't know how long it'll take." Sango looked at her, her eyes sarcastic,

"Then you might want to start now because we can't promise you anything." Kagome sighed,

"Hai, hai."

Sango shook her head at her, but she couldn't help but smile. It was like old times again. Her heart silently swelled in warmth and joy at that thought. _Like old times again. _She missed it, she truly did; when it was just the fourth of them fighting against all odds – she couldn't wait to bask in the glow of victory and the pride of doing the impossible. _Now if only we had InuYasha with us and the two of them weren't having a spat at the moment, then everything would be the same._

"Boo." Ryoko's deadly whisper, caressing into both the monk and taijiya's caused them to jump startled, their eyes widened to almost seventy percent of their heads. Sango took a wild swing at her, even as she nearly cut Miroku's head off,

"HOLY SHIT!"

-

Looking back, Kagome gave a small smile at Sango's curse before the three were in a heated battle. Shaking her head, she ran to the barrier before her and dropped to her knees. Placing her hands closely to the barrier, she watched frustrated as heated tendrils wrapped themselves threateningly. Wrenching her hands away, her hands were rewarded with light burn marks in shapes of the tendrils that encircled them. _Great, a miko barrier. I guess I really do have to do an astral-connection link. _She thought despairingly.

Okay, maybe she lied just a little bit. She studied it with Mio almost twenty four point seven in the future – Mio even went to the extent of knocking her out and meeting with her within her unconscious mind. But…actually doing it herself? Umm…not quite.

Taking in and letting out a shaky breath, she let out a small, nervous laugh before rubbing her hands together – trying to brighten the situation (But to no avail).

"Well, I guess there's always a first time for everything." Looking back, she let out a wince as Sango was sent reeling back into the wall for the second time that night. Miroku wasn't holding too much on his own – Ryoko looked as if she wasn't even wasting any energy on him. Turning quickly around, she clapped her hands into a prayer. She nervously closed her eyes,

"Besides, what could happen?"

Kagome took in a deepening breath and started slowly chant her breath. (A/N: This is TOTALLY made up – so, don't even think of trying to correct me if I'm wrong. --;;;)

"_Botami wa karuno ki matte ishizu sakete…_" She closed her hands together more tightly, inwardly praying with all her might that this would work.

"_Himaru nodai de ryokutsu ommi paundoo rio mai bii kittara setse wa nomi ne._"

_If this works…_She thought worriedly as she felt the effects of numbness taking over her body; never having once witness the feeling of an astral-connection link, she never truly knew if this was a good thing or not. _I promise to take Mio to every new Harry Potter movie that'll come up – I'll even do her laundry if this works! _

"_Tokimi tadaymotso kimi wa, roku chii urosue makai mo chii._" Kagome reveled in the delicious and sensual feeling of that of warm feathers that were dancing gracefully over her senses. _I feel as if I'm at the recreation hot springs…_

"Miroku, duck!" Miroku didn't waste a second; hirakotsu dangerously wizzed over his back at Ryoko before him. Ryoko smirked as she bent backwards, avoiding the attack. It was sickening at how flexible she was when she remained comfortably on her feet when she stretched back to have her head almost perpendicular to the back of her knees. Miroku swooped down and knocked her off of her feet with his staff. Ryoko puffed her cheeks out childishly at the unfamiliar stinging pain that she had NEVER, not once for over hundreds of centuries, welcome her ankle joints as she firmly twisted in the small amount of air given, to land on her only left hand before springing off of it and back a few feet, towards the depths of the cave.

"Hmm…double tag, huh?" Sango and Miroku tensed as she raised her arms, her wine eyes glowed brightly within the pitch blackness that enveloped her being,

"Let's see if you can still fight me…without the sense to see what is in front of you."

"As if you can take away our sight - !" Sango's lips turned into an understanding, yet weary 'o' as darkness filled the cave within moments, the moment she flicked her wrists, the only glow that could be seen was the barrier, hundreds of feet away already. Ryoko's childish laughter rang heavily in their ears.

"Let the REAL games begin…dinner. Let's just hope that when I accomplish the task of killing you, Naraku will benefit me with the other sacred jewel shard." She rushed at them without warning. Miroku narrowed his eyes, even though it was hopeless to even have them open in the first place, he dodged the razor sharp nails at the last moment, his monk powers were reduced to minimum thanks to the absorbing cave-walls, only time would tell when Kagome would figure it out as well. _Another…jewel shard? _

"HIRAKOTSU!" Miroku yelped and not too soon coughed wildly as rock and dirt filled the already hard-to-breath air. Eyes watering, he backed away while using his sleeve to keep the dirt from his nose,

"Sango!" Sango's muffled voice echoed back from behind her poison mask she slipped on,

"Sorry, Miroku!" Taking the handle, she slugged it out to only immediately throw it to the side where Ryoko was standing but was gone within seconds – the cave wall had the similar indentation as its opposite.

_Women…they're always so reckless it's unbelievable. _Shaking his head, Miroku took out a few of his sutras and started throwing them randomly – hey, if he hit Ryoko, it was a bonus. Thank goodness they didn't work on humans or else he'd be sporting the bumps of a life time in the afterlife.

_Please hurry Kagome. _

-

Shippo's muffled screams and cries continued on against the never tiring cold hand. Shippo let the tears fall, his delicate clawed hands scratched uselessly against the iron grip of his 'friend'. Shippo watched with horrified rapture as the walls of the cave seemed to…shake? He could distantly hear the pounding of Sango's hirakotsu, every time he heard it made Shippo hold onto the hope that still lingered. He only just hoped that Miroku and his precious okaa-san were all right – he wouldn't be able to bare it if he lost Kagome again.

Looking up, he found Mitsuki staring at the cave as well, her half-lidded, but alert red eyes stared in what seemed to be…conflict? He sure hoped so. Looking down at the hands that held his small body secured, he kept in a heartbroken sob. He knew he could get her to get rid of her hold on him if he used his fox fire, but…he couldn't bring himself to her, no matter how hard he would try he could never be able to bring himself to do it. For some reason, he hoped Mitsuki to come back alive, even if she was the reason that things were the way they were at the moment.

_InuYasha…_He thought pleadingly. _Where are you? _

-

"_Okimiiwa otou so da wakiuma shinjitsue ne fukai numa shii yukimo._"

Kagome felt her body shudder under the intensity as the heaven-like caresses were heating up to almost incomprehensible heights, but she didn't back away; if not, she welcomed the feeling…she just had this…_gut-like _feeling that she should press it harder…even if her heart felt ready to burst.

"_Shimawo hikari notsuwa simi dooka muka chii go busa wo!_" Her soft, feathery, and hesitant whisper became more heated and vindictive – her hands were moving top speed in different prayer formations along with certain key-power words, unknowingly to herself.

"_Heemotept nai ikariso no idami wo, NO JIMA DAI NO YOJIHIDO BAI NO METSA!_"

Kagome inwardly screamed as the heat overtook her body; her outer body actions froze, almost Buddha-like, her eyes had snapped open and now appeared dead to the world…lifeless…as if…as if her spirit was simply, just somewhere else.

_W-wow…_Kagome stared wide eyed at the atmosphere around her. It was a bottomless black void, almost as if she had truly died. _I sure as hell hope that I didn't screw up that ridiculously long incantation or I'll sue Mio. _Looking down at her hand, her eyes widened as she slowly brought the appendage up. Her slim hand was no longer a healthy-peach color, but rather a creamy, alabaster-white – every feature was outlined in a warm white glow. _This, this is almost EXACTLY how Mio looked when she appeared within my own mind! AWESOME! _Feeling compelled to do a jig; she excitedly jumped up and down.

_I actually did it! I actually mastered an astral-connection link on my first try! I SIMPLY CAN'T **WAIT **TO RUB IT IN MIO, GENKAI, AND TOTSAI'S FACE! HAHA! _Shaking her head, Kagome hurriedly changed topic. _Okay, celebrate later – first off, I have to find InuYasha. _

"**_GOD DAMN IT, WHEN WILL I GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING HELL HOLE?_**"

A smile lit up on her face. _I seriously don't think it'll take that long after all. _Giggling silently, she ran into the direction she THOUGHT she heard it come from. _Let's just hope that he keeps yelling. _She thought worriedly.

-

InuYasha was not happy. He never truly is anyway, but this is a different situation. InuYasha is desperately UNHAPPY. If he could withdrew Tetsusaiga and tear through this…WHATEVER it was, he would without a problem, but…it's kind of hard to do so when your weapon just happens to be protected with a barrier. InuYasha grudgingly accepted this fact not too long after countless persistent attempts.

"What did I ever FUCKING do to you!" InuYasha, in pent-up frustration, called up towards what he thought was the ceiling; his clawed hands were flexing angrily.

"All I ever did was trying to get that damn jewel shard from you, but NOOOOOO! You just had to make me the bad guy when it's YOU that's the one that's bad, damn it!" InuYasha huffed and started pacing again for the millionth time, his ears drooping. He hated this place…it gave him so many memories that it was hurtful.

This was the place Kikyo sent him when she plunged her sacred arrow into his heart…this void.

All those harmful years of feeling alone, afraid, confused, betrayed…misunderstood. _I thought I got rid of this place. _He thought distractedly, not hearing the echoing of footsteps heading his way. _Fifty years is enough, why do I have to be back here? _Sighing, he sat down not knowing what to do, his head a mass of complicated thoughts and a swarm of memories that were once locked up.

He could always remember that day…he had felt for once in his time span, of the time, of 150 years: content…happy…loved. It was all he truly ever wanted: to be loved. It was the dream of every hanyou to have these things; after being tortured and secluded from both sides of species, it was always a blissful hope to have this kind of achievement – to finally find someone that could love you whole, never caring that you are of both. There were few lucky ones that did happen to come across this special someone, and InuYasha was completely sure that Kikyo was the one to bring it to him, even if I caused him to become human for her.

"Shows how much wishing can lead to something like this." He grumbled to himself, his eyes saddened.

_Damn Naraku to hell…_

"INUYASHA! There you are!" InuYasha stood up within seconds, his eyes wide and…happy.

"K-Kagome? Is that you? How the hell did you get in here?" He watched as her glowing figure ran to him. His eyes narrowed to find that she sported a few bruises and the limp in her leg as she ran towards him. He gave her a smug smirk,

"The brat got you as well, huh?" Kagome stopped short of actually giving him a concerned hug. (What, she had a heart too, ya know.) She glared at him,

"For your information, Mitsuki is not a brat and second: no, I was able to perform an astral-connection link to find you." InuYasha stared at her, his face blank.

"Huh?" Kagome sighed and said,

"I was able to connect my soul to the prison or whatever this place is to find you. An astral form is like a transparent me." InuYasha shrugged,

"Whatever, but it's still that little brat's fault and…" His eyes glimmered in triumph as he oh-so-rudely pointed a finger in her face, almost like a kid taunting their sibling,

"A-HA! I WAS **_RIGHT_**!" Kagome groaned and slapped a hand over her forehead as InuYasha continued to bombard her with 'I told you so' and 'I was right and YOU were WRONG'. After a few more moments, InuYasha stepped back and let out a content sigh. Kagome gave him a dirty look,

"Happy now?" Kagome was thrown off when his content amber eyes hardened at her, his arms folding.

"No, I'm not." His was serious and…dare she say it…hurtful? Kagome swallowed as he continued to disregard her with his piercing glare.

"What…?"

"Oh, nothing. Just giving you your own medicine, that's all. After all, you can't trust me, so why should I trust you?" He turned away from her sharply, nose in the air. Kagome looked at him,

"You're still upset about that? What do I have to do? Do you want an apology? Fine! I'M. SORRY. Now will you listen to me?" InuYasha looked as if he didn't hear her,

"No." Kagome sputtered at his back as he stared ahead of him,

"Why the hell not?" Kagome froze at the look given at her, she felt herself chill – something she had never, NEVER at all those two years with him ten years ago, did she ever get this feeling of foreboding and guilt that she had right now.

"Because that apology has got to be the fucking worse one I have ever heard. An apology isn't worth accepting if the person saying it doesn't mean it – it's just a bunch of empty words." She stared at him for a few seconds, shocked.

There really was something underneath his layers – another secret enigma inside of him. Never had she heard him speak of such wisdom before and be…right. An apology has to come from the heart and have a full meaning and want to be forgiven. Kagome watched as InuYasha gave a 'Keh' and turned away from her, what shocked her more was how hurt it felt be turned from. _Was this…how I've been acting? _She bit her lip, feeling ashamed.

_But it's true though…I didn't even give him a chance to back up his story; I threw it in his face the moment I could, and that's inconsiderate of me to do so. I should have been more open towards him – giving each explanation a thought or a chance of likeliness. If we continue doing this childish bickering over something that has happened so long ago, we'll never be able to beat Naraku – not at this rate. _She shook her head, folding her hands in front of her.

_I've been acting nothing but a child these past few weeks and it disgusts me. I've been so childish – right now, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara…even Mitsuki need my help now more than ever and how am I to do that if I continue to act such as this – it's unspeakable. _

"You're right." InuYasha turned to her, eyes hard.

"Excuse me?" Kagome winced and cleared her throat before saying firmly,

"You're right. You've been right for over a week and a half. You deserve an apology more than anyone – you deserve it, InuYasha." He nodded as he slowly turned to face her fully.

"I've been acting nothing more but a child since I came here and I apologize for that – for holding something against you that's happened so long ago – it's degrading of both of us to hang onto a mistake that's already been made and can't be undone. You had made a decision and I should have respected it, and still respect it for that matter. I've been not much of a help since I came and I apologize for that as well; if we are to finish this mission and defeat Naraku once and for all, for all of those who suffered under his wrath: we must work together as a team. We should all be open to possible ideas and for that, I have made a mistake. A mistake that surely bit me in the ass later on, and I'm the only one to blame for my faults and nobody else. I had let my heart to sway in my decision of what was happening and what was not – I reacted out of growing motherly instinct and I shouldn't had allowed my emotions to mess everything up. I guess I'm not just yet settled with the times of this era and I need to get used to such if I am to finish something that I quit on. You were right, back at the shrine, I was nothing but a coward who ran away from my duties because I couldn't handle the pain and for that: I apologize." InuYasha nodded, his eyes lowering in the ice capacity.

"But what I cannot apologize for yet, InuYasha – is for not placing my trust within your hands. You must try to understand, for my part, that when you hid the truth from me so long, SO, SO, SO long ago, you broke my trust. When I came back and you told of me of your suspicions, I could only remember of all of those times you lied to me, of your whereabouts. Trust is something that has to be earned, InuYasha. You had it for so long, but you broke it and now you must earn it back again in order for me to trust you fully again, but that goes for the same as for myself. I need to earn your trust back, for trust is one of the most important things that we'll have to rely on later on as the journey continues. But for now, I hope we can at least call a truce and agree to listen and give thought to every suspicion we give to each other until this ridge of loss trust between us is fixed, deal?" She held her hand out, her breath hitched in her throat, wondering if he would take it, even after her speech.

InuYasha stared at her outstretched, glowing hand before taking it a few moments later – making Kagome smile appreciatively at him.

"Deal. Now let's get the hell out of here." InuYasha gave a gruff smile and Kagome smiled back.

"Yeah, let's just hope we're not too late for Sango and Miroku."

Kagome made way to take his arm and take him back the way she came from, but the moment she touched his sleeve, she found herself getting the wind knocked out of her. Gasping, from her position, she stared up at the ceiling, her back tingling against the cold floor. _Where'd the floor come from anyway? _

"Kagome!" The dark ceiling was replaced with InuYasha's worried and shocked face.

"What the fuck happened?" Kagome watched with wide eyes as InuYasha yelped, the moment his clawed fingertips grazed the top of her hand. She watched transfixed as InuYasha was hurled 150 yards away. Kagome grunted as she slowly got up.

"Well, this was certainly unexpected…" She whispered to herself. Kagome let out a few calming breaths for her unsettled stomach before going over to the crouching InuYasha who was holding his stomach – he was cursing, unashamedly, making Kagome think of sailors. Keeping in a chuckle at that revelation, she waited for InuYasha to stand up. InuYasha winced,

"What the hell was that?" Kagome peered at him for a few moments, making InuYasha fidget. He looked at her before looking away (Making Kagome wonder why…A/N: god she's dense in this chapter…--;;;) and said gruffly, trying to hide the rising warmth in his cheeks,

"What, now?" Kagome bit her lip,

"I…I think I may know what's happening, I just need a resample…" InuYasha's ears twitched in confusion,

"Re…sample? What the hell is that?" Turning towards her again, his eyes quickly widened in realization when he found Kagome's hand reaching towards him,

"Kagome, wait a minute!"

Too late.

Kagome squeaked as she felt an invisible force push her away, making her skid many feet on the floor on her back. Groaning, Kagome laid her head back for a moment before shakily getting up. She found InuYasha still standing where he was before, his face set in an angered expression,

"Idiot, why'd you do that for? What accomplished that?" Kagome scowled at him,

"At least I know it's a barrier instead of an invisible attacker." InuYasha quickly shut his mouth at that. _Darn it. _Looking back at Kagome, he found her walking towards him, her face set in a determined look. He quickly backed away from her, folding his hands protectively over his chest,

"Don't even think of it girly." Kagome rolled her eyes at him,

"I promise not to touch you; I just…have to check something, please?" Before InuYasha could retort, he found himself trying to break away from her gaze while biting his lip forcefully: Kagome looked at him, her eyes big and wide with fake tears, her bottom lip trembling. InuYasha gave an impatient 'Keh' and said,

"Whatever, do what you want! Just hurry it up so we can save Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo." Kagome glared at him,

"And Mitsuki." InuYasha glared back,

"Why her? She's the reason why this happened in the first place!" Kagome felt a migraine going at the works,

"Don't tempt me, InuYasha – I'm not afraid to say the word." InuYasha grumbled under his breath and unfolded his arms. Ignoring his complaints, she reached forward; the familiar warning tingling entered her senses, making Kagome halt. _There's the edge of the barrier. _Not a second longer, did she finally see it.

Beautifully dangerous: those were the few words that sprung up in her mind the moment Kagome lied eyes on it. There, ensnarling itself loosely around InuYasha's form was a long – Chinese dragon. Its scales gave a light cobalt hue, always shining every few moments making Kagome confused: there was no light to be found, other than herself and InuYasha that is. Its claws were long and sharp, made of what Kagome suspected to be silver, there curved in a deadly way; Kagome could infer that they were probably able to cut through Mount Fuji with no sweat. Raising her head, she found herself staring at the long strands of deadly black, a few shades lighter – bordering the line of cobalt and grey. But what caught her was his eyes…They were such a beautiful shade of blue: deep, dark, and conflicting with what seemed to be warning and yet understanding. The depths proved to hold wisdom beyond any comprehension and yet, as Kagome unwillingly stared into its depths, there was a hidden evil within it – a certain maliciousness that it made Kagome's heart flutter horribly.

His unhinged jaw held a pearl of midnight blue-grey. It shined deadly at her.

Kagome shook her head frantically and stepped back away from InuYasha, causing the said-hanyou to look at her alarmed,

"What is it?" Kagome looked up at him again, to find the dragon still encasing its beautiful body around his own, unknowingly to the hanyou, its body moving every now and than as if adjusting. _He doesn't even sense the foreboding presence…that must mean that this dragon was with him the entire time, whether he knew it or not. _Licking her lips, she turned to InuYasha's curious face. _Might as well not beat around the bush. _

"There's a dragon wrapped around your body."

…

"WHAT?"

Kagome flinched as his voice carried on for miles around them. When her eyes caught the dragon's for a few mere moments, she gritted her teeth when she saw amusement shining in its beautiful eyes.

"How can there be a dragon? I don't smell it! And if there was, wouldn't I be practically squashed to the ground because of its size?" Kagome prided in the annoyance and offense that skimmed through the dragon's eyes. _Bravo, InuYasha, bravo. _Turning back to InuYasha, she found him still ranting on and on…and on,

"This can't be, are my senses failing me? Is this dark void sucking up my powers? This can't be it, there's absolutely no FUCKING way that this is happening. Nuh-uh, I reFUSE to believe in this bullshit." Kagome sighed and said warningly,

"InuYasha, I just need one more thing."

"What?" He snapped at her, his eyes wild and angry. Kagome, though, looked unperturbed at the reaction, hell; she'd probably be screaming bloody murder at the moment.

"Who did you last see before you were encased in here?"

"The little brat, of course. Why?" Kagome stared blankly at him for a few moments before erupting into laughter before InuYasha's very eyes. He blushed in embarrassment and confusion as she continued to laugh. He sputtered,

"W-What's so funny?" Kagome took a deep breath before continuing to laugh,

"T-T-The situation…HAHAHA! I…haha…CAN'T believe this! HAHA!" Kagome fell down on her bottom while gripping her stomach, silent tears of laughter spilt down her cheeks. InuYasha stared at her for a few moments before he bellowed out,

"**_YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS! YOU MEAN THAT BRAT IS THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SET ME FREE FROM THIS HELLHOLE?" _**Kagome gave a small chuckle before straightening up. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she gave a brilliant smile towards him,

"That, InuYasha, is EXACTLY what I mean."

-

"SACRED SUTRAS!" Miroku's shout echoed the tattered and battle-worn cave. Ryoko glared at the monk as she tried her best to maneuver around every sutra, wincing all the while when one would graze her arms or neck. _Damn, they're persistent. _Sango took her large boomerang and while using it as a sword, charged at the annoyed and frustrated demon.

Miroku ran after Sango to back her up while grabbing his propped staff (After a rough tug) out of the ground, after having it whip lashed out of his grasp. _This is taking too long. _He concluded as Sango gave a triumphant 'A-HA!' before being thrown roughly over his head. Miroku skidded and turned to look over his shoulder to find Sango unsteadily getting back up on her damaged ankle. Miroku let out a hiss of pain as he felt claws wrap around his stiff neck.

"Lesson one: don't turn your back on a ready opponent." Miroku replied with a stab of his staff from the top of it, making Ryoko give out a cry. Miroku looked at her while swinging his staff into a ready position for any upcoming attacks while ignoring the hot blood that slowly and uncomfortably dribbling lightly down his throat from the punctured wounds. Ryoko's exposed stomach showed a raw-red after print of the golden head of Miroku's staff. Miroku looked at the top of his staff to her marked (But still very slim as he unashamedly noticed) stomach and repeating the process a few times before letting a grin take over his young and handsome features.

"Well, whaddya know…" He whispered to himself and looked back at the glaring Ryoko,

"It seems we've found a weak spot."

Sango gave a grim smile while inside she was worried. They were both tired beyond belief, they had already been fighting for more than three hours and Kagome had not woken up yet and InuYasha had not appeared. They were injured and tired; even if they were able to give Ryoko somewhat of a ruffled appearance, Sango could tell that Ryoko was barely even using fifty percent of her power. _Pick up the pace, Kagome! _

-

After her laughing fit, Kagome reached for her sword on her hip, causing InuYasha to go stiff. Kagome rolled her eyes at him,

"Don't get your undies in a bunch, InuYasha."

"… 'Un…dies'…?" Kagome sighed,

"Never mind. Just, step back – I think I'll be able to create a rift that'll take you to Mitsuki." Kagome huffed at him when seeing InuYasha's indignant expression,

"Stop being such a prideful ass for once and allow yourself to help and in return she'll help you, gods!" InuYasha grumbled at her,

"What if I **like **staying where I am?" Kagome looked pointedly at him,

"And unable to eat any ramen that I MAY have brought along with me?"

…

"Now, about this rift – how long will it take ya, wench?" _Guess we're back to name calling. _Kagome though, couldn't help but smile at the innocent child-like look that came upon InuYasha's face, the MOMENT she uttered the word: ramen. She gave an inner sigh before taking both swords out of their sheaves. _Mio's going to kill me when she finds out I practically raided eighty percent of the ramen storage she TRIED to hide away from me…_

"You and that ramen are going to be the death of me."

InuYasha rolled his eyes at her as he jumped, hyper, on one foot to the other,

"Ya ya, quit your bitching, wench. The sooner we get out of this dump, the sooner I can reunite with my ramen. I practically died when I was deprived of it for three years." Kagome gave a nod even if she was slightly irked at him.

"_Chii iku sa no iwa mumabetsu da kori NA!_" Putting the glowing swords into a cross pattern, she gave a space a good cut and almost like cutting through the fabric of time – a new tunnel appeared. Making a run for it, InuYasha turned around to find Kagome putting her swords back on her hips. He looked quizzically at her,

"Aren't ya coming? You know I won't have the capability to speak 'politeness' around the girl." Kagome shook her head frowning,

"No, I can't come with you. Sango and Miroku will need my help – I've been gone longer than given credit for. YOU will have to TALK to Mitsuki. Just one warning InuYasha: you have to be careful with her. None of us know what condition she may be – whether if she was stable or completely under somebody's control." _I just only hope for the latter instead…_

InuYasha gave a 'Keh' before running through the tunnel,

"Whatever!" The last thing Kagome saw before disappearing back to her body was the dragon's cold eyes staring back at her –she couldn't help but feel bare, as if he could…look into her soul. She shivered. _I need to stop watching horror movies. _

-

The moment Kagome awoke, she turned around to inspect the damage to gape. The WHOLE CAVE COULD BE CRUMBLING AT ANY MOMENT! _Sheesh, Sango wasn't kidding when she said she could do more than just stalling! _

Kagome immediately came to the image of Miroku panting and nearly in hysterics with a sadistic-grinning Sango with her boomerang poised, almost like a child, at his side. Letting out a giggle, she quickly frowned when she heard Miroku give a yelp,

"GROSS! She spit me on the face! UGH!" Sango's faint retort was filled with annoyance,

"Pucker up soldier! She's probably the only female to ever make a move on you." Kagome raised an eyebrow as she slowly stood up, again unsheathing her swords. _'Pucker up soldier'? Where'd she get that analogy? _Shaking her head, she ran to the direction of where Miroku and Sango's bickering could be heard. _Man, they sound like a married couple by the way their going. _She couldn't help but grin at this. _The more the merrier. _

Taking both swords at the handle and at the same time, she slammed them into the ground as she called out,

"MIKO STRIKE!" (A/N: heh…heh…Oh, what the hell! I can't think of anything at the moment. --;;;)

Wild flickering flames of white practically filled the cave from top to bottom, causing Kagome's short hair to fly behind her from the force. Her eyes watered from the bright intensity.

**KABOOM.**

Coughing and sputtering from the rock particles that shimmered everywhere, she could distantly hear Sango cry out with relief,

"Kagome! You made it back!" Miroku appeared out of the dense dust as Sango and Ryoko continued to fight. ("Females really, what is it with grudges?") He looked at her after shaking most of the grey dust from his sweat-slick hair,

"And of InuYasha?" Kagome gave him a small smile,

"He'll be here; we just have to tough it out in the mean time." She ran towards the demon, just as Miroku asked,

"So things between the two of you are back to normal?"

Kagome trembled slightly before hardening her posture, striking down her sword at Ryoko, who was able to dodge at the last second, making her create a crater about the size of InuYasha when he was sat. _Somewhat, Miroku. I don't know if it'll ever be the same, but I do know that things are starting to get better. _

Sango gasped out as she backed away slightly, her chest ballooning as Kagome seemed to storm at the demoness with righteous, unwavering power. Sango tried brushing her bangs from her eyes,

"K-Kagome! She…she can't touch holy objects!" Kagome's face grew grim as she stared into Ryoko's piercing wine eyes. She was able to pin Ryoko against a cave wall, her silver-made sword against her throat. Kagome allowed some of her miko powers to go into her sword, causing the milky white and smooth skin on her neck to grow steadily raw before expanding at a slow and torturous speed. Beads of sweat danced across her forehead, her short hair damped with sweat and from the water of the cave from earlier.

"So," She panted out, "My suspicions were correct. You're a vampire." Ryoko's eyes narrowed at her,

"How do you know of us, miko?" Kagome gave a chilling smirk as she roughly slammed Ryoko further into the cave, not caring as she stepped on the bones of dead humans as she raced towards her,

"Let's just say that from where I've come from: you are nothing but ancient myths."

-

_Damn this tunnel is long, when will I reach the brat anyways? _InuYasha raced down the cramped tunnel, as much as his demon powers could allow. _That brat of all people, what's so special about her anyways? How could she be able to lift this damn curse off of me when Kagome is much more powerful than her? _

InuYasha's thoughts were caught off when he met a site. _This looks just like that spot in the forest. _Looking down, InuYasha gaped to find…_MY BODY! _But how? How could it be here? He stooped out of his shock when he caught the faint smell of tears and could hear the softest of sobs.

Walking into the clearing, thankful that darkness didn't meet his eyes, InuYasha looked to find Mitsuki, sitting all curled up in a ball on a large and white tree root peeping out of the ground at the tall height of five feet, it didn't compare to the tree itself. His eyes involuntarily grew softer. If there was one thing he hated, other than Naraku, Koga, Kagura, and Sesshomaru, it would be seeing a woman cry. He couldn't seem to help it. Every time he saw a woman or girl cry, his heart would have this unexplainable tug on his heart. _I really am growing soft. _He thought offhandedly as he walked closer to the girl, being extremely careful to not step on any part of his body.

The girl gasped, her head shooting upwards. The moment Mitsuki saw him, she squeaked in fear and scrambled backwards until her back unfortunately hit against the tree bark. InuYasha gave a frustrated sigh as she hugged herself tighter, tears increasing faster,

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of it! I didn't want to say those things to you! I didn't want to do this to you! But I couldn't stop it! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault my mother, father, and the rest of the villagers were killed! It was my fault that, that Kagura woman was able to control me! It's all my fault! I'm so sor –" InuYasha glared at her,

"Would you just shut up already? I got it the first time!" He let out another frustrated sigh as Mitsuki cowered away from him, cringing horribly. His eyes somewhat softened. _Damn my weakness in hating to see women cry, damn it to hell. _He easily jumped onto the over-sized root. Mitsuki cried out and made movement to run, but before she could, InuYasha caught both of her wrists and placed her squirming body on his lap. He grunted as she continued to scream in fear,

"Quiet down, will ya?" He growled out. Mitsuki sniffled and complied, allowing the hanyou to turn her until she faced him square in the eye.

"Explain, now." She shuddered under his dominating and ruthless gaze,

"I-It started around three weeks ago, before Ryoko came to the village. My mother and myself were going to the river not far from where we are if we weren't in a void at the moment, in order to wash the dirty clothes. I traveled a little farther than necessary and that was when I found the jewel shard." InuYasha sub-consciously puffed his chest out in smugness. _A-HA! Right again! _

"At first, I didn't want it, so I never told mother of what I found. I just left it there in the waters. But it wasn't until recently when my father died from a youkai rampage did I consider using the Shikon no kakkera (Shard – I think.) for bringing him back. I just thought that…if a jewel shard could increase the power of a youkai, couldn't it be able to revive my father? But it wasn't until the next day that Ryoko came to our village and destroyed everything in her path to get it. Since then, I tried to hide it away." InuYasha stared at her puzzled and confused,

"Hide it away? How were you able to do that?" Mitsuki tilted her head to the side, fear thrown away just like that. After a few moments, she started giggling, causing InuYasha for the second time that day to blush with embarrassment. After her giggling fit, Mitsuki looked at InuYasha with intense curiosity,

"You mean…you haven't noticed it at all? You weren't able to detect my scent?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her. Mitsuki gave a bright smile and said with such a pride that it would have probably made InuYasha proud,

"I'm a miko…untrained that is." He stared at her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mitsuki flinched at the loudness. Looking up, she stared amused to find that InuYasha was staring at her, his eyes wide in shock. _If she's truly a miko, than that MUST be the reason for being able to hide the aura of the Shikon no kakkera's power, than she must be a concealment miko. Strange how I wasn't able to smell it though…Could she be doing that unknowingly? _InuYasha gave a sigh and shook his head incredulously,

"My life just keeps on getting better and better. Continue on." Mitsuki nodded.

"Than you guys came along, three to four days later after the attack. Grandfather resumed his position again as the village leader and is trying to bring the village back to life. I knew that Kagome-nee-chan was a miko, her power radiates off of her like the sun! I was even more confused though, was of how she could be able to detect the Shikon no kakkera's presence at one point and yet not in other. I guess using my powers too often drained them now and than. But, that was when I decided to get rid of the jewel, even if it meant saying goodbye to my chances of reviving my mother, father, and all of the dead villagers, just because of my decision. That was when you chased after me and when I ran through a clearing, this clearing, I fell into a disguised hole. That was wear I met Kagura. She was the one who done the damage to me. But before I passed out, she leaned over and I don't know what she did, it was so dark and I was losing consciousness. I felt a prick in my neck before I was able to call for help. That was the last time I saw of the jewel shard." InuYasha stared at her in contemplation. _A prick in the neck? And Kagome was still on and off feeling the presence of the Shikon no kakkera's aura…that doesn't make sense. _

"And you were being controlled by her, how?" Mitsuki looked down unsure,

"I don't truly know. But for some reason, I keep getting this call from the forest in this very spot. And then, I would get this ominous feeling, as if I was being tainted before everything before me disappeared. I could hear faintly of Kagura every now and than."

"And you remembered everything and yet you still didn't tell us?"

"Well…" She said uncomfortably. "You see, I would always forget of the past meetings with her, I could never remember anything, other than a few vague pictures." InuYasha nodded.

"An ominous feeling…Mitsuki, where's that contraption that you sealed my soul into?" Eyes growing teary, Mitsuki pointed at InuYasha's body, the golden chest gleaming in the fake moonlight. Setting Mitsuki down, he jumped off of the root to land beside his body. Kneeling down, InuYasha made way to pick it up only to flinch in pain as a searing pain shot through his arm.

"Shit." He breathed before turning towards Mitsuki,

"Mitsuki, come here." Mitsuki obeyed and walked towards him. She almost burst into tears when she came into close proximity towards his lifeless body, his soulless eyes staring back up at her. InuYasha's dog ears clamped down, fearing she would start crying again. He cursed his weakness again for the thousandth time he had been here.

"Reach forward." Mitsuki, albeit trembling, nodded and reached her pale hand towards the chest. Closing her eyes, she waited for the expectant pain…but none came. Opening her eyes, she found the chest in her palm of her hand – almost innocently. InuYasha stared at it,

"Um…do you think opening it would release our souls?" Mitsuki stared at him doubtfully,

"Just that easily? Man, you must have rocks for brains." She giggled as the hanyou growled at her warningly.

"I don't know," She said as she considered the thought, "Usually something of dark magic requires spells and incantations to break through them – could it truly be that easy?" InuYasha gruffly replied as he closed his eyes,

"Never hurt to find out, brat." Mitsuki rolled her eyes and raised her other hand.

"If something bad happens to me, I'm telling Kagome-nee-chan and she'll sit you for all you're worth." InuYasha shuddered at the thought.

"Just open it damn it." Mitsuki pressed her right hand at the center of the line and started opening it. Mitsuki gave a small cry as images appeared before her eyes.

Her crying mother as she held her dead father within her arms, the slaughter of all of the villagers, her mother's disconnected head staring up at her, her mouth open in a silent scream. Tears fell down her face.

**Succumb to me…**

She whimpered as more onslaught of images appeared before her, making InuYasha to growl warningly at the chest.

**Fall within my embrace and willow in your tears and regret…**

Her right hand pressing the lid was beginning to lax. InuYasha forcefully held onto her from behind, all the while wincing as dark crackling energy enveloped both of their forms. _Fight it, Mitsuki. _

**Hide away from the world and seek refuge within my power…**

"_So…what's your name?" Mitsuki's head shot up confused, before blushing prettily as she found Kagome staring at her with caring doe-brown eyes._

"_Mitsuki, ma'm." Kagome let out a laugh, causing Mitsuki to wonder if she did something wrong._

"_Please," Kagome said finally, "Don't call me ma'm, it makes me feel old. My name is Kagome, but you're free to call me Kags if you wish." Kagome's companion peered over Kagome's shoulder and gave her an equivalent smile,_

"_Call me Sango."_

Mitsuki blinked to find her right hand shying away from the chest.

"K…Kagome-nee-chan…" Mitsuki closed her eyes and quickly wrenched the chest open.

It was the last thing she saw before waking up.

-

"Huh?" Mitsuki's eyes slowly seeped back into startled emerald. Looking around, she found confusedly a night sky all around her, slowly turning into light pink far beyond the horizon. _Where am I? _Looking down, Mitsuki gave a startled gasp,

"SHIPPO!" She quickly let go of the kitsune, whom immediately took in many gulps of oxygen greedily before scampering to Kirara's head. Shippo looked back at her with tearful jade eyes. He sniffled a few times, making Mitsuki's eyes tear up as well.

"S-Shippo-chan…what's going on?" Shippo's intelligent answer was to stare blankly at her before passing out from exhaustion. Mitsuki gave a weak chuckle before gathering the kitsune and holding him close. Looking down, Mitsuki bit her lip,

"Please hurry, InuYasha."

-

Ouch…

InuYasha squinted up at the forest ceiling, his body aching all over. _What the hell did that wind bitch do to me after Mitsuki trapped me? Play me around like a puppet? _Groaning, InuYasha slowly sat up – his bones cracking, popping, and creaking. _Man, I feel like I'm 10,000 years old._

"How did I end up back here, again?" Puzzled, he contemplated before he cursed,

"KAGOME!" Streaking up, InuYasha took only one step before he yelped in annoyed pain. Clutching his foot, he looked down to growl childishly at the 'innocent' chest that laid on the ground on its side.

_I want nothing more but to cut it into dust with Tetsusaiga, but maybe Kagome can figure this all out if I bring it with me – who knows, maybe we'd be able stick Sesshomaru in here. _((Insert maniacal laughter from InuYasha with a few booms of thunder and streaks of lightning))

Grinning, he swiped the chest hurriedly into his inner pocket before setting off, following the trail that was distinctively Kirara's – not to mention the foot prints of Kagome boots and Miroku's sandals.

-

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Kagome shouted out exasperated as she resorted to hand to hand combat with Ryoko, both looked like hell had chewed them and spit them back out.

Sango and Miroku were leaning against the cave wall exasperated and drained of energy.

Among the many ripped pieces of cloth (Where as Kagome made sure to get more than just revenge when Ryoko sliced the front of her kimono), blood dripping from serious and non-serious wounds, and bruises sure to be there for months – the two weren't exactly at the most chipper of moods.

"Just fucking die, why don't you!" Ryoko practically screeched, finally losing her cool as she took a strike at Kagome, making Kagome's head to reel to the side with a sharp snap. Kagome scowled and kicked her RIGHT in the middle of her chest; a sickening crack of bone could be heard as Ryoko was hurled away. _I must have broken her sternum…_

"Same goes to you! Youkai or not, you all have a life-span you know!" Kagome jumped back and picked up her discarded bow and took an arrow from a dead man's grip. Closing one of her eyes as she took aim,

"Nighty night." With a sharp drum of her bow, the arrow was sent flying, the pink purification powers swirling around the ordinary arrow. The moment she unleashed it, a cry filled the cave,

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Kagome was able to jump to the side just in time to have the feeling of the ends of her hair sizzling. Groaning, she laid her head against the rubble that once was a cave wall. _Now I'll need a shorter haircut. And I was actually planning on letting it grow a little…_Looking up towards Ryoko's direction, the vampiress didn't have enough time to scream in pain as the arrow hit straight through her chest before being engulfed into the attack of Tetsusaiga – there was nothing left but a glowing jewel shard shimmering in the rubble. Grumpily, Kagome stood up on shaky legs, went over to the spot Ryoko was, plucked the jewel shard and placed it within her black wrist bracelet, and when turning around, she found herself face to face with InuYasha. Unlike old times where she would be blushing like a virgin (Even if she still was), she scowled at his concerned face,

"YOU, mister," She poked her finger against his chest sharply, "ARE IN MAJOR TROUBLE!" InuYasha gaped at her,

"For WHAT? I actually TALKED to the brat without strangling her! Isn't that good enough?" Kagome glared at him,

"You just HAD to take your jolly time with it too buster! And I for one –" Before Kagome could say anything else, Kagome was barreled over by both Shippo and Mitsuki. Looking up, Kagome found Kirara licking Sango's cheek affectionately, hoping to heal the opened scar that penetrated her mistress's skin. Looking down, she readily hugged them back, happy tears coursed down her cheeks. But it didn't last for long when her eyebrows furrowed. Sitting up, she placed Shippo on her shoulder and looked at Mitsuki quizzically.

"Mitsuki, why do you have a jewel shard in your neck?"

…

Four voices, including Mitsuki, echoed throughout the forest,

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

…A few days later…

InuYasha grumbled unhappily as he sat on the cliff, overlooking the village.

"This is just great, now I'll have two brats annoying the hell out of me."

"**W-What…d-did you, just s-say?" InuYasha sputtered as Kagome eyed Mitsuki's throat. **

"**Mitsuki has a jewel shard in her throat, InuYasha. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" **

**They were now back at the village leader's hut, who was more than happy and joyous when seeing that Mitsuki had no scars, other than on her hands (Which were hidden quite effectively). All bandaged and healed, the shard hunters, Mitsuki, and the village leader were gathered around the table. The village leader, who was once over joyous, was now dead-stricken with worry. **

"**And what does this mean? Mitsuki doesn't have to be murdered, does she?" Mitsuki whimpered at that. Kagome shook her head negatively,**

"**No, she won't be killed. I'm surprised that I wasn't able to detect the jewel shard, even if Mitsuki was able to conceal it for most of the time." Mitsuki blushed at the light praise that could be detected in Kagome's voice.**

"**It is quite embarrassing to find out that the jewel shard was with me the entire time." **

**InuYasha scowled and stood up, marching towards Mitsuki with a gleam in his eye that made Mitsuki squeak and barrel herself at Kagome.**

"**That's all interesting and shit, but how am I going to get it out of her?" Mitsuki squealed again. Sango and Miroku glared at InuYasha silently. Shippo made much verbal threats that gave him nothing more than a good whap on the head. **

**Kagome frowned at him as she hugged Mitsuki towards her,**

"**You don't." InuYasha gaped,**

"**Why the hell not?" Kagome said seriously, making everyone, including Mitsuki to listen to her,**

"**The shard isn't just randomly on her throat, InuYasha – its right behind her vocal chords."**

"**Vocal what?" Kagome rolled her eyes exasperated – the headache from earlier was starting to settle in comfortably.**

"**Vocal CHORDS, InuYasha. They are the reason why we are able to talk. If we take the jewel shard out of her throat, she won't be able to speak ever again." InuYasha scoffed,**

"**Then get them from behind, stupid wench." Kagome scowled at him angrily, causing the hanyou to coil away slightly at the warning evident in her eyes,**

"**If we did that, we'd break her vertebrae – she'd become paralyzed and not be able to walk ever again, more than less use any of her body parts either." Sango looked at her,**

"**Than what do we do, Kagome-chan? We can't just simply stay here and protect her. There are still other jewel shards out there to find." Kagome nodded,**

"**That's why she has to come with us – it's only for the best, until that is we find a way to rid her of the jewel shard. Besides, now that Naraku's evil energy is gone from the jewel shard, there'll be no problems or worries of Mitsuki being taken over control again." InuYasha plopped himself on his bottom,**

"**Oh gods, save me now, PLEASE!" He moaned to himself.**

"Still sulking, InuYasha?" InuYasha looked up to find Kagome behind him, smiling cheerfully. _She actually looks like the same Kagome…_He grunted at her and turned away from her. Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile at his childish behavior. _Same old InuYasha – I guess you'll never change. _

"Oh, by the way, I found this when I woke up. It was the thing that trapped me in that damn void." Kagome looked to find InuYasha holding a small, golden chest. Kagome took it carefully; the tingling sensation of dark magic was certainly familiar. As she peered closer at the chest, she noticed that the chain-like carvings were actually a body. _A dragon's body at that…_Kagome's eyes widened when coming to the lock that secured it from opening: the dragon's head. _It…It looks just like that dragon I saw over InuYasha's body from yesterday! _

Letting out a deep breath, Kagome looked up to find InuYasha walking away.

"Come on, bitch. I want my ramen now." Kagome glared at him before looking back at the chest. She let out a sigh before placing it in her hooded sweat shirt pocket and walked after him.

_This just adds another piece to the puzzle…_

-

Naraku watched as Kagome walked after the ranting and complaining InuYasha. He smirked. Kagura gulped nervously at the smile that sprain for at her 'master's' face. She hated that smile – that was the one that usually lead to something despicable. As if controlling an innocent child was enough…

"Well, it seems that _Kagome _has quite learned a lot since her disappearance, won't you agree, Kagura?"

Kagura didn't answer until hissing out in pain as Naraku amusedly squeezed her heart within his right hand.

"You know, you'd save yourself from enormous amount of pain if you would just do as you were told, Kagura. So, hmm?" Kagura gasped out,

"Y-Yes…!" Naraku smiled maliciously,

"Yes, what?" Kagura's eyes narrowed at him through her curtain of bangs,

"Y-Yes…master…" Naraku looked at her bored, even if the amusement lingered in his eyes for a few moments,

"Now leave, Kagura before I decide to have more entertainment to your disposal."

Kagura didn't need to be told twice.

The moment Kagura got out of the room, she sighed with relief, pent up anger, and frustration. _That sadistic bastard, how much I YEARN to have his blood on my hands…It would save everyone some trouble. _But even throughout her punishment and her conflicting emotions, she had the heart to smile.

"It seems, miko-san…That you are more than capable of 'rescuing' me." She quietly walked to her room.

-

"Eight more jewel shards to go…" Naraku whispered with a silky caress as his fingers lightly stroke the Jewel of Four Souls which glowed a malicious purple.

"Just eight more left, than the true war will begin."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorry, another late update, but at least it was long enough. Hope you enjoyed! Man I'm beat! (I just came back from a basketball game – WE WON! RARARA! Hehe) If you can believe it, my town was hit by a snow storm (To explain why it took me longer than usual to update for these last few chapters) and we lost power for over a week – I even had to live at my grandmother's house! (You wouldn't believe the humiliation when people found out) And basketball…whoo-boy! It takes up a LOT of time! I have it five days a week, and hour and forty minutes every day. It is EXHAUSTING! But, I made it didn't I?

(I am woman, hear me roar! – JK)

**Reviewers:**

**thelunarstorm: **Life without InuYasha…(Closes her eyes briefly) THAT, is my worst nightmare to remember. I am totally glad I've found InuYasha! (Chorus of angels sing) My savior! (Lol) I'm glad you liked the chapter and I like reading very good detailed action stories – I mean, they set you RIGHT where things are and truthfully, I think it helps me picture the story better. GLAD YOU LIKED IT!

**JAZZ: **Hehehehe…d-did I say that? Umm…maybe I made a little glitch in that, but truthfully, is it truly that important? I mean, you have good eyes to see that, really. But does it truly matter? But thanks anyway for pointing that out for me! Thanks for reviewing!

**Moonfoxesrule: **Hope this answered your questions!

**demonpriestess07: **hehe, glad you think so!

**Harteramo: **GLAD YOU LOVED IT ON THE FIRST CHAPTER:D

**The Gothic Kagome: **(lol) I know, I loved that part too, with Miroku saying 'Awww, group hug!' I just couldn't resist I mean, he's a lecher and when seeing two ladies in one, it's probably considered a two in one prize. --;;; (Sighs) Poor Kagome and Sango. Well, I guess you can tell Naraku isn't dead (It's kinda going to be hard to kill him, I mean, he's evil and everything, but come on! He's SOOO hot, not as much as Sesshy-chan, but still hot) As for Kikyo, I haven't thought on her yet, I just kind of thought that I should add her in there to boost up the tension, really. Worked, huh? Thanks for the kind words:D

**Minako Miharu: **Well, actually it was kind of mixed together when I described Kagome's perfect man: you know, the arrogant and overly jealous part – DEFINITELY InuYasha part. Sesshomaru is more possessive than anything else – it's either all mine or die. --;;; InuYasha though, wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone like Sesshomaru if a male got too close to Kagome. Hehe. And you're right, Sesshomaru DOES have a sense of humor, just…not quite like ours. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kirah: **I guess I kind of, KIND OF deserved that. I mean, first off, let me tell you that I wasn't very comfortable in doing InuYasha's part in that chapter when the time came to it – I KNEW it was going to be challenging. OOC, I know at some points the characters are strangely out of whack, but that's fine with me as long as it ALWAYS, points back to the character's original personalities. EXAMPLE: Like if Sesshomaru could give a humored joke, no matter how gruesome it may be, he would still revert back to his cold self. I hope you know that I didn't have any intention of offending you if you're getting that feeling. Thanks for telling me it was well-written! And why can't you stop reading? Hmm…only readers know that. (Wink) THANKS FOR REVIEWING (Miss Artemis: wait…did she call me a jackass/ GoldenStar (Other personality): Yep, and it was hilarious)

**whimsy007: **Hmm…can you please, if you have read this chapter and will review again hopefully, explain to me of fanon and canon? I have a good general picture on what you're saying, but I want to hear it from you, truly I do. Believe me, I would LOVE, absolutely LOVE to read the manga if I could. You see, I live in a town where there is NO manga, what so ever! The only way I can read manga or get the anime that I do is from a city that's at least an hour or so away and I never have the time to do so. I hope this will explain to you how I'm writing this. I am SOLELY writing this based on the anime I watch (Even though I haven't watched it for what seems forever) I'm glad you are being truthful with your words also. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**AwaK3 inxth3 Forgott3n Snow: **If I killed you with anxiety, how am I supposed to read your review? (lol)

**Lass: **(lol) I hope your questions have been answered in this chapter – truthfully, I just love reading your questions. I swear, it gets me thinking and creating twists and unexpected turns in a story. (lol) Hope you liked this chapter!

**SweetPieRin: **You shall ask and I shall grant…ish…;P

**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **I LOVE making cliffies, but Ido feel your pain. I just HATE it when authors give cliffies…Grr…THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Yana5: **Hope you liked this chapter!

**Priestess Kag-chan: **I hope your confusion is cleared-if not, feel free to ask me any questions!

**Strawberrylover: **I can't promise the fast part seeing as I'm hitting the time of the year where I'm at the busiest, but I am touched that you like my other stories!

**ichigo49218: **Thanks!

**Umbrea42: **Glad you liked it!

**Orlando-Inu-Lover: **(lol) I'm so glad you're healthy again! I missed your reviews! And Sesshomaru? Do NOT worry, he shall come! (What kind of fic is one without him in it, right?) (Wink)

**Sara Harrison: **Glad you love Four Seasons – it's one of my most FAVORITE songs as well. I simply couldn't resist putting it in! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

-

REVIEWER FROM LAST CHAPTER (I hope you're reading this)

**Inuyashbich: **I am SO sorry I missed you for my thank you list last chapter! I was so tired when I did last chapter that I must have missed you! Anyway, I enjoyed your review and thank you so much for the kind words! GLAD YOU LIKE!(Again, sorry for the mishap!)

-

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! (YES! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CONTINUATION AT LAST!)

Miss Artemis


	16. Life With Miya, Riya, and Viya

Scars

**DISCLAIMER: **(Sighs and starts reading the note cards placed before her as Rumiko Takahashi stands beside her, not guilty by the way, with a gun pointed to the side of her head) I, Miss Artemis, shall never…ever…ever…ever…ever…not even in her wildest dreams…ever…ever…ever…ever…ever…ever…ever…ever…even if Rumiko Takahashi died…ever…ever…ever…ever…ever…ever…ever…ever…EVER own InuYasha. By the copy right law and the government forces – he belongs forever…and ever…and ever…and ever…and ever…and ever belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy!

M.A. (Miss Artemis): Did you have to make me say so many 'ever'?

R.T. (Rumiko Takahashi): Than tell me how all the readers are supposed to know that InuYasha belongs to nobody but me?

…

M.A.: Good point.

**-  
****Chapter 9: The Small Intake of Life With Miya, Riya, and Viya  
****-**

Oh…how he hated it…

Sesshomaru was never one to be annoyed or hate anything in particular unless given enough force to be a pest in his eyes. (Other than InuYasha, Naraku, and his groupies…not to mention Jaken at a multitude of times) No…he was not one, when professionally taught by his father: InuTaisho, to ever allow hatred to withdraw his judgment. But this…this…this…ooooooh,

He HATED this………………………or more specifically whom.

He could understand why he would hate InuYasha – he had much scientific and psychiatrically evidence as to why he could hate him with all hands down. A) Him and his despicable _human _mother caused his mother to die of heartache. B) He was the reason why he ALWAYS had to give him a share of every thing he would get when they were younger, not to mention how much of a nuisance he was with him following him everywhere. C) He was the reason why his father no longer cared for him as he used to and even beaten him far worse in the dojo than regular ever since his mother left the land of the living. D) He was the reason why he could not even TOUCH the Tetsusaiga – as long as he took in air; this Sesshomaru wasn't accepted by the barrier. E) He constantly was in his way when in pursuit of Naraku.

Yes…he had much evidence to back up his _seemingly unfair _hatred with the hanyou.

Also, Sesshomaru was able to tolerate many, MANY things. For instance…signing numerous treaties or imports; no big deal. Having to patrol his lands before having to go to bed (Even if he didn't need it at most times) no matter how long it took: nothing to worry about for this Sesshomaru. Having to not be able to travel at full-speed like the old days now weighed on upon a human girl, a gami, and a dragon, that as much as pride-hurting as it was, was aggravating but absolutely nothing to worry about. BUT BEING COOPED UP LIKE A CHICKEN INSIDE OF A DEN IS WHERE HE DREW THE LINE!

This Sesshomaru is NO chicken!

The moment Riya had handed Sesshomaru (By the ear, painfully, just to remind you.) to Viya, Viya became the mother _hen _so to speak. She made sure he was _restricted_ to his bed by binding continuous binding spells, she made sure to hand-feed him (Much to Miya's blackmailing delight), she made sure that whenever he had to go to the bathroom, all windows were cemented and around his neck was a charm to keep him from barreling out of the walls, she made sure that he was annually renewing his bandages, and she never…NEVER left his side!

Shows how surprising it is to find yourself secretly hating one of the only family members that hadn't left his side. Wow…

"I DEMAND TO BE RELEASED AT ONCE!" His outraged roar echoed throughout the castle.

God, if there was one thing he hated was being cooped up forever in his own home; it being the _hospital ward_ made things much worse. He was an inuyoukai for heaven's sake! He longed the feeling of the wind rustling over him, the fresh smell of grass and bark, not to mention the predatory feeling that would always course through his veins when left alone in his own world of prey. He missed the adrenaline that it was sickening…

…Him, being a Taiyoukai, being forced by his OWN three aunts (Actually only one seeing as Riya and Miya were betting on how much longer Viya could be able to hold him in bed before he snapped) inside of his OWN home made things even more sickening…really.

"Yes!"

Sesshomaru, his eyes glowing red with annoyance and anger, turned to the doorway – the 'almost unattainable', the exquisite exit out of this hellhole – and to think all of this was over a stupid scratch left by that god forsaken miko (Damn she'll pay for this); to find Miya smiling at him-her eyes alight with glee.

"What for Kami's sake has gotten you in a happy mood?" He all but growled out. Miya just smiled at him as she walked over and straddled a nearby chair next to his bed.

"I made a bet with Riya that you would go crazy within the next coming week! Things are progressing well as it appears. Apparently I'll be winning the jackpot sooner than I thought! HEHE!" She giggled gloriously while clapping her hands together – looking exactly like a happy child at Christmas.

Sesshomaru stared at her with a blank expression for a few moments before he growled out,

"You placed a BET on this Sesshomaru!" Miya rolled her eyes,

"Easy! Down boy! Besides, this place is way too boring and what better way to make money than by your own insanity?"

Sesshomaru made way to retort when the door banged open to reveal Viya, who was now sporting new blankets; Rin was behind her holding a vase of flowers – her eyes filling with amusement at the scene presented before them: Sesshomaru glaring at Miya, whom in return gave a bubbly smile.

"Miya! Shoo, Sesshomaru needs his rest to recover from his injuries –" Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath,

"Injury." Miya gave him a wink and whispered again,

"Remember; go insane before the week ends." She started laughing at the threatening growl vibrating from the Taiyoukai. Turning around, she made a salute at the suspicious Viya.

"Good luck!" Miya sprinted out of there to almost bump into Riya. Riya smirked at her. Miya gulped in reply.

"My, my, my Miya - I never knew you could be so devious. I always knew you were since we were born, but going this far as to negotiate with Sesshomaru, the prime target of our bet? I am SORELY disappointed in you." Miya looked at her, her eyes shining as well,

"And what were you to do, Riya _darling_?" Miya's smirk grew to a grin as she saw the flowers behind her back,

"Planning to take Rin's approach and win through Viya's goody-two shoe heart and convince Sesshomaru to keep his sanity?" Riya pouted and threw away the 'almost' dead flowers aside – not a second later that it touched the ground, a maid was picking it up and scrambling away.

"Well, it seems you founded me out." Miya rolled her eyes,

"At least I don't try to make things difficult." Riya scowled at her,

"At least you were there before Viya got there." Miya rolled her eyes and decided to skip away from her, all the while laughing,

"Prepare to give me your life's savings, Riya." Riya scowled at Miya's laughing back. _Damn it – she'll be able to buy as much kimonos and crap as she wants…AND WITH MY OWN MONEY! _Gaping in horror, she quickly started walking towards the large double doors,

"Sesshomaru! I need to have a word with yo –"

**BAM!**

"OWWIE! MY NOSE!" Her cry echoed through out the castle.

Riya whined loudly as she held onto her nose with both hands; tiny tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. Not a moment later, Viya's head popped up. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at one of the elder sisters, causing Riya to take an unconscious step backwards. Viya was always the caring and most motherly-protective out of all of them, but when she gets mad…hell was released.

"Riya, I should have known." Viya opened the doors fully so that she could step out. Sesshomaru looked enraged at the nose-clutching Riya; Rin, oblivious, waved at her happily ("Hi, Auntie Riya!"),

"GET ME OUT OF –"

The rest was a mystery (Even though Riya had a good picture of what he was going to say) thanks to Viya as she closed the doors muffling Sesshomaru out. Viya shook her head sadly,

"It seems that Sesshomaru is still delirious. Really, thinking that he's able to get out of bed after such big injuries."

It was almost as if Thomas Edison had placed a light bulb over Riya's head and clicked it on. Slowly…a mischievous smile crawled on Riya's face. _Of COURSE! _She thought giddily, all the while thinking of her money being put to better use…like something called books. _Viya…how could I have forgotten? Miya, you are SO gonna lose._

"Oh, really?" She said out loud as she followed Viya towards the kitchens where she supposed Viya was getting his lunch.

"Has he tried escaping before?" Viya, not even noticing the sly and prying tone in her second eldest sister, nodded exasperated,

"I'm counting up to eleven so far. I mean really – he's tried to go out of the windows, dig a tunnel in the ground to lead into the hallway, destroy the walls, tried to melt the doorways, he somehow slipped some kind of potion and managed to bound the imposter in his bed – if Rin wasn't there to scream at what was happening – he would have gotten away with it too, he tried to make Jaken untie the bonds that hold him to the bed, he even called Ah-Un to help him, he tried – no – he _convinced_ (With out any problems might I add) Miya to help him one time and if you and I weren't there he would have gone, he tried to brainwash some of the newest maids and workers, he tried to use the knife to cut the bonds on his bed when I wasn't looking, he even almost tried to POISON ME! Can you believe the nerve of him? And I'm doing him some good!"

Riya made mental note of each one. _I'll have to make sure Sesshomaru doesn't have an easy access to anything sharp, liquid, no worker is to go in there unescorted, _Miya _is to stay CLEAR out of there for now on, Jaken and Ah-Un are to visit as well…Just one week…ONE WEEK! That's a short amount of time, just why the hell can't it speed up already? _Riya turned back to Viya who was now taking out some miso soup.

"Has he tried Rin yet?" Viya gave an uncharacteristic, but highly evil smirk (Which totally weirded Riya out),

"Oh, it is completely POINTLESS to try to bribe Rin or sweet talk her. I made sure of that – why would she go back on her word if I promised to her that she'd be able to braid Sesshomaru's hair with flowers during the time he's sick?" Viya's surprised head was almost smacked into the rice she was setting out as Riya gave her many 'hearty' 'pats' on the back. Her face strangely looked relieved,

"That's my little sister, right there! Good job, Viya - I always knew you were always more thought out than the rest of us three!" Viya looked at her, face red.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're teamed up with Miya this time in setting him free when he's clearly unable to!" Riya shook her head, much to Viya's surprise,

"Actually, no I'm not. _In fact_, I think you're doing a great job! Scratch that - magnificent! If you want my opinion, I believe you should keep him in bed for another two weeks or maybe even a month will work!" _Hee hee, just sweet talk her. Make her believe you're on her side. _

"Honto? You think I really should? I mean, I am being unfair –"

"NONSENSE!" She shouted quickly and unexpectedly. The outburst made Viya jump up startled. Riya blushed lightly in embarrassment,

"I-I-I mean, there's no such thing as 'unfair', Viya. Never, Viya, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never absolutely NEVER is there to be a guilty conscience in a situation as this! I mean, you're his aunt, right?" Viya nodded.

"And Miya and I are WAY too irresponsible for such a thing as taking care of a fully fledge inuyoukai, right?" Viya nodded again. _Am I helping myself or degrading myself?_

"You're the most protective of us bunch, right?" Viya nodded.

"You're the most medical-knowledgeable youkai here, right?" Viya nodded.

"And your medical instincts say to keep him for another few weeks, right?"

Viya looked a little uncomfortable at that point. She shifted the tray uneasily in her hands.

"Well…actually, I think maybe not that –" She watched with wide eyes as Riya started steering her back towards the hospital ward as she perfectly cut her off.

"Of COURSE they do. And what a great, no, MAGNIFICENT healer should do is follow their instincts and, even though I'm not too expertise in this field of education, I TOTALLY agree. In fact I'll even HELP you keep Sesshomaru in bed if needed!" Viya looked up at her gratefully as Riya opened the double doors to find Sesshomaru glaring death at Riya; he had obviously heard her,

"Oh, thank you Riya! You don't know how much this means to me!" Viya didn't get to say more as Riya closed the doors with a bang. _I totally agree with you Viya _darling_, that jackpot will be mine! _Riya laughed diabolically.

"Hook, line, and sinker! Ha! That was WAY too easy!" Still chuckling, she turned around to come face to face with none other than an angry Miya. Riya merely took a step back and grinned at her. Miya clenched and unclenched her hands, still mindful of her claws.

"That…" She breathed angrily; no signs of playfulness could be detected in Miya's once shining face,

"Is a cheap trick! Who would have thought a bookworm such as yourself would sink so low as to corrupt her OWN little sister!"

Riya glared back at her, the humor gone as the two glared at each other full frontal (Aren't having sisters just great?),

"Oh? And you're the one to talk, Miya! Who would have thought that an aunt would manipulate her OWN nephew!" Miya blushed lightly,

"That's beside the point! You knew…you _knew _that you were going to lose and yet you cheat! That should be against the rules!" Riya pointed a finger at her,

"Rules? I never heard of them and thus they don't exist! AND if I remember correctly, which I clearly do, you're no little angel yourself!"

Miya bit her lip before relaxing. She let out a confident smile at the seething Riya,

"It doesn't matter, anyway. Sesshomaru is the most powerful Taiyoukai in the cardinal lands if you haven't forgotten. He'll find a way to get out of Viya's clutches of evil and medicine." Riya rolled her eyes at her,

"Well, he'll just have to go through me, Miya, because unless YOU have forgotten, I can have him KNEELING on the ground before me by just taking him by the end of his ear!"

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes at Riya, "Like he's gonna let you do that a second time."

"We'll just have to wait and see. Let the better woman win." Miya turned around sharply, her nose childishly up in the air,

"I plan to!"

Riya seethed as Miya went on. Finally, an evil smirk came on her lips and she turned to go back into Sesshomaru's room,

"Let me help you, Viya by allowing me to seal every knack and cranny in this room!"

**And thus…the bet has begun…**

"Open up." Viya said calmly, yet sternly as she held the chopsticks carefully – a good amount of rice in them.

…

Viya let out an exhausted sigh as she was given the unresponsive answer once again. She rolled her eyes upwards to the high ceiling above them,

"Oh Buddha, give me strength." Turning towards the glaring youkai, Viya merely gave a strained smile and pressed the chopsticks closer to him once again,

"Sesshomaru, open up."

…

She frowned at him, a growl slowly forming in her throat, but she strongly stopped it. Instead she glared right back at the haughty inuyoukai who refused to eat (Even if he truly didn't need it anyway). _I'm doing him a favor; he could at least act thankful! _

"Sesshomaru," She said once again, aggressiveness now seeping into her once calm voice,

"Open up, NOW."

…

Viya couldn't contain the growl that erupted from her throat unexpectedly. Her light blue eyes danced with determined fire as she kept on pressing the wad of rice towards his mouth; Sesshomaru even went as far as turning his head away, cringing at the food. Didn't anyone ever heard of raw meat? God, they were the same species (Even though the not the same gender) for god's sake!

"Sesshomaru, if you proceed to keep on being stubborn towards me, I will not feel the least bit guilty in having to use force to make you eat! You need your strength to replenish your energy from your injuries –" He said annoyed, not knowing of the set up,

"An injury that has already healed in a da – oomph!" Sesshomaru looked down enraged to find his mouth filled with food, the chopsticks still in his mouth. Viya grinned at him,

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Sesshomaru proceeded to not answer her and instead spat it out to the side. Viya stared surprised at wad of deformed goo, before riling at him, her face red with anger,

"Hey! That's FOOD that you're depriving, mister! You NEED it!"

"WOMAN, this Sesshomaru doesn't need fo – oomph!" Viya quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to keep the food in his mouth. She exclaimed in triumph,

"A-HA! Got ya, Sesshy!" Viya smirked at her growling nephew,

"There's no way you can – huh?"

Eyes the size of tennis balls, Viya looked at her hand – they proceeded to grow wider after each passing second. _Di…did he…did he just – do what I think he did? _She stared at her hand again, looked at Sesshomaru in the eye,

"You didn't…?" The gleam in his eye told her every thing she needed to know.

Face turning a nasty shade of pale green, Viya cried out shrilly as she wrenched her goo-covered hand away from his mouth,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWW!"

The scream was heard for miles…

Miya and Riya peered through the keyhole in the doorknob, their faces grew green themselves at the site, but Miya managed to say before rushing to the bathroom down the hall,

"Wow…I may have to reconsider and place my bet on Viya losing it instead." Riya was hot on her heels, following her example,

"No kidding."

**Later on that day…**

Well into the night, the figure, with grace, slunk within the shadows. Never stopping as it traveled down the long and moon-lit covered hallway towards the oh-so-familiar double doors. With a small grunt, it leaped onto a pillar, and on immediate contact – jumped onto the opposite pillar on the other side of the wall, almost like Spiderman in the movies in Kagome's time. Their moves were sly and quiet, perfect and swift. When they first made contact with the pillar, like before, she pushed off and went to the one kitty-corner from it and repeated the pattern – all the while quickly advancing at the destination.

When reaching the last pillar, the figure carefully shimmied down it, using the marble to its advantage, but very slowly, as to not make noise when landing. There was only a soft click when the foot touched the marble floor. The figure winced slightly, before continuing on. Leaping, they landed softly in a crouched position before the doorknob.

"This is WAY too easy…" Miya let out a wicked grin as she put up a hand and selected her index finger, which grew to a longer length a few inches and was now freshly coated over with purple acid.

"Which is exactly why I'm here." Miya let out a gasp and looked up – only to find Riya grinning evilly down at her at hiding place up at the very top of the high ceilings,

"Surprise!"

"EEK!"

…….

…….

**KABOOM!**

…….

…….

**CRASH!**

…….

…….

**ZAP!**

…….

…….

**THUD!**

…….

…….

"Why, won't you just give up already!" Miya grunted out as she and Riya slammed their palms together and clenched them tightly. The two had created many burn marks and flying chunks of marbles every where – the servants were going to have a field day when they saw the mess. Not to mention Sesshomaru if he ever got out of his…prison.

The two themselves were covered with many grudgy dirt over their skin and clothes – all smudged up from their brawl. The injuries were never serious, but there was some fights here and there between the two elder sisters. Riya let out a shaky laugh, sweat dotting her forehead as she pressed more pressure to keep up with Miya,

"What's the matter, Miya? Tired all ready?" Miya looked back at her still annoyed,

"No, I'm only getting more annoyed! What is it to you, anyway? It's only money, right?" Riya scowled at her,

"It's MY money, MY life savings and I'll be dead first if I ever allow you to get your hands on it! Besides, why would you want to waste it on buying kimonos and junk?"

"We have all the books you could ever want in the library! You don't need to buy any books!"

"And we have many seamstresses here at the castle that can make you TONS of kimonos, you don't need my money to waste on it!"

The two glared at each other in annoyance. (A/N: And to think…this is all over a bet!)

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" The two gave terrified screams.

Viya snapped her fingers and all of the torches within the hallway were lit up with fire. The moment Viya was able to see (Even though she could anyway with her powers), she gaped in horror at the mess created by the two.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO DO TO THIS PLACE!" Miya and Riya stared around at the disaster area before looking at each other.

….

….

"It was all her fault!"

"No! It wasn't me! It was HER fault!"

A vein started to appear on Viya's temple.

"How can you blame me for this? YOU were the one who started it! I didn't do anything to you untilyou tried to attack me!"

"If you hadn't tried to set Sesshomaru FREE when he's still INJURED, we wouldn't have this problem!"

Viya's lips thinned into a threatening line. The two how ever, still engrossed in their argument, didn't notice.

"Oh, quit trying to win through Viya's judgment already! You just want to win the bet!"

"So do you! You keep on trying to get Sesshomaru out of here, which I recall, is CHEATING!"

Her hands clenched and unclenched themselves at their sides.

"Cheating, schmeating! It was all fun until YOU took it too far!"

"Me? Take it far? You have GOT to be JOKING!"

"**_QUIET!_**"

Miya and Riya held onto each other, clearly shaking as Viya looked like Hades himself as she practically hissed at them dangerously,

"I can not BELIEVE this bullshit! All over a stupid bet you two joined in on? This is ridiculous! Even more so that it's on Sesshomaru's well-being! You two are such children; I can't believe you're over TWO THOUSAND years old!"

"But –"

"NO! I won't believe anything you two are saying starting at this moment! You two are so irresponsible it is SICKENING!"

"Viya –"

"Don't talk when I am, Miya!" Miya shrunk back, eyes wide. _Oh kami, now she's on a roll! _Viya looked at them disgusted,

"You two are acting like children! And I WON'T stand for this! If I see either ONE of you going anywhere NEAR Sesshomaru's room, I swear I will, I WILL make sure to punish you just like mom and father did!"

Through her speech, Miya and Riya (looking over her shoulder) had seen a small figure walking towards them. Miya opened her mouth,

"Viya –"

"That will include washing ALL of the floors, washing the windows, cleaning the kitchens, dusting the antiques –" Riya watched as Rin walked by them, rubbing her eyes tiredly (Who seemed to not even notice them),

"Viya –"

"Grooming Ah-Un, polishing Jaken's staff, resorting the books in the library, doing the laundry –"

Miya and Riya looked behind their own shoulders to find Rin yawn tiredly before simply opening the doorway. _Wait, it was unlocked the WHOLE time? _

"Viya –"

"Cleaning the servants' quarters, cleaning and polishing ALL of the weapons within the castle, cleaning the restrooms –" Miya and Riya's eyes widened when their sensitive hearing picked up some talking in the room behind them (Viya still lecturing them without noticing their lack of attention).

"_Honto? Promise…Rin doesn't wish to be bad…Every day…? Even Jaken-sama? Will Auntie Viya know…? 'Kay!" _

Riya and Miya looked at each other with bewildered expressions.

_Is…is it what I…_

_Think it is…?_

They both snapped towards the still raging Viya,

"VIYA!"

"**_WHAT!_**"

"Rin –"

"In Sesshomaru's room –"

"We heard something inside –"

"Yeah! It sounded like –"

"A conspiracy! Sesshomaru –"

"Striked a deal with her!"

Viya stared at them unconvinced,

"You guys, I told you before! I already made Rin promise me she wouldn't help set Sesshomaru free. What would give you the idea she is in there right now? I didn't sense her walk by us, did you?"

They sweat dropped.

"Besides, if, hypothetically speaking, what you're saying is true, why hasn't Sesshomaru flown out yet? Or why wasn't a wall broken down?" Riya and Miya looked at each other quickly and turned to Viya, desperation on their faces,

"BUT WE SAW HER GO IN THERE!" Viya rolled her eyes,

"Fine, I'll go in there, but you better – EEK!" Miya and Riya turned around, and shrieked themselves,

"EEK!"

"EEK!"

The three sisters were given few seconds to duck when a bright silver blur had burst through the doors, whizzing just mere inches above their heads.

"Hey, I think he singed my hair!"

The Viya and Riya scowled at Miya who was tentatively reaching to the top of her head, apprehensive of what she might find. The two jerked their heads to the end of the hall to find Rin giggling and waving goodbye merrily to them. Their faces vaulted.

Not a moment later, Viya was up on her feet and running after them as fast as her silk slippers would allow her,

"SESSHOMARU, LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS – IF YOU LEAVE THIS CASTLE I'LL MAKE SURE TO BRING INUTAISHO BACK TO LIFE AND GIVE YOU A SPANKING!" Riya was not too far behind,

"Really Viya, like that'll scare him! He's over 900 for heaven's sake!" Viya glared at her haughtily from the side,

"Let's see if you can do better! If you and Miya hadn't done this in the first place, we wouldn't have wakened Rin up and she wouldn't have been bribed by Sesshomaru!"

"Oooooh sure, make us the bad guys why don't ya!"

"Run Sesshomaru! Run! Flee of this place!" Viya and Riya stopped stunned and looked behind them to find Miya running at them, her arms waving in the air, her eyes lit with victory,

"Run, Sesshy, run! Or, no, wait – FLY! Fly, Sesshy, fly!" Viya and Riya glared at her before presuming their chase after the Taiyoukai. Riya, gasped out loud,

"Look! There's Jaken, maybe he'll slow Sesshomaru down!"

There indeed was Jaken, gawking at them with his overly large beak-like mouth. His yellow tennis-ball sized eyes were now three times larger,

"AW! Milord, what is happeni – ACK!" The three sisters sweat dropped when Sesshomaru merely grabbed him by the head and threw him far to the North before following that way. Riya laughed nervously,

"Okaaaaaaaay, maybe he won't!"

"AARGH!" Viya and Riya let out surprised screams when Miya pounced on them. Wincing from the heavy load on top of them and the hard marble floor underneath them, it was understandable for Viya and Riya's face to be slightly red from now deprived oxygen,

"M-Miya! W-What do you think you're doing!"

Miya didn't reply at first. She was busy waving goodbye to the silver blur known as Sesshomaru who had replaced Rin on Ah-Un who was now trying to keep up with the lord; it was as if the lord was escaping hell – it's spawn right on his heels.

"SEE YA LATER, SESSHOMARU! BYE RIN! BYE AH-UN! HAPPY FALLING JAKEN!" She turned to Riya, a devilish grin on her lips,

"Now, about that bet…."

Riya and Viya let out a sequenced sigh tiredly,

"I give up."

"Same here."

And Miya? Well…she's too busy picturing all the lovely kimonos she's going to be buying in the near future…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

First off…I HAVE **NEVER, _NEVER _**FELT SO INSULTED IN MY **_WHOLE _**LIFE! MY MOTHER HAD ASKED ME ONE TIME WHEN I WAS READING, IF I WAS STEALING OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES! And where did she hear this? My brother! Oh, I am so steamed right now that it's surprising that there isn't a mile long of a chapter filled with swear words at the moment! I mean, they're family, they ought to know me by now that I am NOT one to steal OTHER PEOPLES' stories! God, I am FURIOUS! But thankfully, that is in the past. (And will forever make me scowl when thought upon – for some reason I just HAD to vent this out…grrr…)

And second….

Merry (Belated) Christmas everyone! Sorry I wasn't able to update anytime sooner! T.T God knows I've wanted to. But because of the relatives over here, I was given limited time in writing this chapter out and it sorely sucked. I had a great Christmas; I hope you guys did too! (And to those who aren't yet into the winter season at all – Merry Christmas anyway:D)

I know that this isn't related to the story at all, other than what Sesshomaru has been suffering with for the past two weeks (The bet was made a week after the first) and at first, truthfully, this was titled before as: **Sesshomaru's Great Escape** – but I somehow found it centered on Miya, Riya, and Viya and decided to dedicate it to those three since I love them so much! ;P

Thank you for the reviews you guys! I enjoyed reading them!

**Reviewers:**

**Sil'vinya: **Wow, thank you for understanding! And I can understand the lightning storms bit because we get them too in the summer! Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you like it!

**kagomes pup: **Hee hee, yeah right! It took my time away from my poor baby! (Hugs the computer tearfully) But I still hope you don't get the snow storms! Thanks for reviewing!

**Reba Jean: **(Laughs nervously) Heh heh…um…oops, sorry if I offended ya! I was just a little frustrated that's all with the subject because when I wrote CH 7 at the time, I was working on that science part in school and my teacher can be REALLY a pain in the ass at times with homework and stuff. So…yeah. I'm glad you like it though!

**Moonfoxesrule: **You shall read and you shall find! (Wink) Besides, I liked Mitsuki too much to have her die because of Naraku! Thanks for reviewing!

**Forsakenfaith: **Damn, I always keep on forgetting about Kikyo that it's disgusting me! (Am I coming down with short-term memory or something?) But don't worry, you'll find out later on!

**Lass: **Good questions. The dragon that Kagome had seen during the time she was performing that spell to stay linked to InuYasha, IS real. Read back I think it's to the last chapter from Midoriko's diary and you may connect some dots. After all, the dragon was a type of barrier keeping from InuYasha or anyone else touching the other. And the jewel shard in Mitsuki's neck – you'll find out in later chapters, promise. And…tada! Sesshy is back! Maybe not a WHOLE lot in this chapter, but next chapter definitely:D Hoe you review!

**thelunarstorm: **Glad ya like it (The Miko Strike that is – and the chapter itself) I thought it was kind of lame at first. --;;; Hope you review!

**Minako Miharu: **Glad your minds working! Heehee! I couldn't kill Mitsuki, even if InuYasha were to appear and endanger my life if I didn't. (Heehee) Hope you review!

**demonpriestess07: **Glad you like!

**Umbrea42: **Good, because I don't know if I'll be able to keep it up! Hee hee, we'll see! Hope you review!

**Orlando-Inu-Lover:** Thanks! And a lemon? (Blushes like a ripe tomato) Um…we'll see. I'm not too entirely sure at the moment. Hope you review!

**Strawberrylover: **I know, I know! It was lame, but I couldn't think of anything else! Happy? --;;;; But I'm glad you like!

As you guys can tell or not, I'm not too very good at writing funny chapters or stories, but I am terribly hoping to rearrange that. Please review anyway and give me tips if you can:D

- Miss Artemis


	17. The Faithful Retainer: part 1

Scars

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha. I never can and never will (You're really tearing my heart up right now!), expect me to keep on saying this throughout the rest of the story and forever and ever…and ever…and ever…and ever…and – you get the idea. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, enjoy!

-  
**Chapter 10: The Faithful Retainer – part 1 (a.k.a. - Jaken's Discovery)  
**-

Sesshomaru sourly walked through the forest darkness, but all the while savoring the splendid feeling of freedom. What inu youkai most love through life, other than perfection and power, was freedom. To be able to feel the wind, to smell the fresh crisp air of untouched humanity, to have the predatory feeling of stalking a prey, to feel totally in control, and unstoppable – that was what inu youkai were all about. If it weren't for the fact that he was missing one arm, traveling once again with other people, and that he was of high standard, Sesshomaru might have transformed into his true form and roam the lands like he used to when on patrol.

_The first thing I shall do when defeating Naraku is to make sure Viya and Riya are put within the dungeons and Miya will be given enough kimonos to fill half of her closet. _

Sesshomaru kept his right hand steadily on Tokijin as he took an elegant leap over the creek, ignoring the stepping stones that were peaking out of the moon-reflecting waters. When touching the ground on the other side, the taiyoukai didn't waste a moment to wait for his retainer, Ah-Un, or Rin – they would catch up sooner or later. When walking through the trees, scents of pine and oak filled his sensitive nose. An immediate urge pulled at his inner beast, clawing to surface and roam the area.

Eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru pinned his darker self further within its prison. _This Sesshomaru will not be made a fool when losing control of himself. Temptation is below me. _Eagle eyes glowing within the eerie darkness, Sesshomaru's finely-covered feet of dragon leather (A/N: No offense to Ah-Un) lead him to a small opened clearing with an abandoned hut. Looking around for a few moments, keen eyes and delicate nose sniffed and searched out any signs of danger. Nodding curtly in approval when finding none, he walked towards a tree stump that had been probably cut down to build the hut, sat down and waited for the others to catch up.

_Such a hindrance they are, truly. _

"L-Lord Sesshomaru, please! Please wait for your loyal servant, milord! Forgive this humbled servant for not keeping up!" Jaken's squawking voice echoed throughout the once serene area. Sesshomaru's ears twitched in annoyance at the high-pitched sound.

However, Sesshomaru cut him off coolly,

"If you proceed to talk so loud and wake Rin up, I'll be sure to make it possible for you to never reproduce." _As if any women would want to mate with you anyway. _He thought inwardly and smugly at the quickness of Jaken's mouth snapping shut.

"Y-yes…milord." Turning away, Sesshomaru said as he aloud his lids to rest against his eyes,

"We shall stay here until dawn; than we shall be on our way once again." Jaken nodded furiously, thankful that Sesshomaru hadn't made a movement to make his threat reality, he once again shivered in fear at what would have been the aftermath.

"Yes milord, very understood milord!" Jaken squeaked and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth when his voice once again unknowingly became louder – the hint was Sesshomaru's right hand flexing on the handle of Tokijin.

Gulping, Jaken quickly ran back to Ah-Un as much as he could without making any noise. When reaching the safety of Ah-Un's saddle, he released a sigh of relief.

_It seems that Sesshomaru-sama is more on edge than usually. _A scowl appeared on Jaken's face. _No thanks to Miya, Riya, and Viya. I swear to kami that those three will be the death of him! And to think that Sesshomaru-sama grew up in the castle with those three looking after him since he was a young pup!_

Shifting, Jakenturned to look at the other reason why he was given a death threat this night. Rin was snuggled warmly within the many fine fur blankets; the only thing visible was her head and her hand that was clasped loosely in a fist. Rin's dark brown, almost black hair was put in a loose ribbon at the nape of her neck, the silky tendrils framing her young face, her cheeks a light rosy color thanks to the somewhat bitter chill of the night. His eyes narrowed at her. _And she's just as worse! By the time Rin is all grown up and ready to be starting a family, she'll be TWENTY times as worse! _Jaken stopped for a moment, paled, and let out a terrible shiver. _Miya, Riya, and Viya are MORE than we can handle, but Rin too? _Jaken looked down after the long period of time of staring into pointless darkness of the forest, only to cause his eyes to widen half the size more than his all ready large eyes were.

_Wha…What is she doing?_

Rin, in her sleep, was reaching her hand out from under the covers – a determined expression on her youthful face. Jaken could feel the sweat shining on his skin as he tried to keep away from the devil spawn: Rin's hand, which seemed to be seeking him out. Jaken silently screamed within his throat as the never-giving up hand sneaked towards him, he was all ready near the edge of the saddle for crying out loud, but he dared not wake her up, surely after all of these centuries with Sesshomaru taught him that Sesshomaru wasn't one to back down from his threats when given.

Jaken closed his eyes tightly, all the while mumbling many prayers to the spirits, mainly on Sesshomaru not killing, strangling, or bodily harm on him.

Rin's fingers wrapped gently around his cold, clammy wrist.

Jaken's eyes slowly opened, all the while wondering why Sesshomaru wasn't hovering above him with Tokijin at the ready. Looking down, Jaken blinked cautiously at the hand; he looked at the hand, to Rin's now content face, back to the hand, and back to her face for a few more times, continuing that pattern for a few moments. Slowly, Jaken settled down calmly for a few moments, his eyes softening for a split moment…

…before reality settled back in.

Squawking in fear and alert, Jaken wrenched his arm away from Rin's grasp; causing a frown to come across Rin's pouting lips. He abruptly turned around from her and bristled to himself, clenching and unclenching his two headed staff. He stared up haughtily at the open-night sky and scowled at the stars above him.

_How dare a ningen, a CHILD at that, touch me in such a way! Hah, as if this Jaken needs the comfort of a child! _His shoulders hunched. _I don't need anyone…_

Slowly, but surely, Jaken fell asleep underneath the guidance of the moon and stars.

-

Somewhere within the darkness, a smoky tendril slithered its way among the campers, anywhere the smoke touched on the ground, made it devoid of life and instantly decayed into nothing. The sickening green smoke passed Sesshomaru, whom immediately his eyebrows drew together in confusion and alert – but he didn't make a move to awaken; it crept upwards past Ah-Un, over Rin's sleeping body, causing her to whimper in fear and the furs on top of her to slacken and grey, before making its way to Jaken, where it settled around him. Instantly, Jaken began twisting and churning…almost as if he was trying to escape from something…

-

"_**Where am I?" Jaken cautiously stumbled and waddled around in the darkness, his silhouette outlined in a ghostly silver. He looked around uncertain, his eyes narrowed, never leaving a trace left unsearched of the…void. Jaken looked down at his hands,**_

"_**Where's my staff?" Gulping, Jaken called out in a measly voice,**_

"**_Ah-Un? Rin? Lord Sesshomaru?" Gulping again, Jaken continued to walk aimlessly around the place; not at all liking the newfound emotion of helplessness and fear that crept within him. Sure, he was always helpless at times when having to protect Rin against Naraku, his incarnations, and his god forsaken poisonous saimyousho _**(A/N: Does anyone know how that's spelled? I can't seem to remember…)**_, and he always feared Sesshomaru when he got cross…but this…this new fear, it shook him entirely._**

_**A delightful giggle, very familiar by the way, shook him from his thoughts. Glancing up, Jaken felt relief wash over him when Rin ran up towards him, her long, waist length hair dancing behind her as she ran. Her large doe eyes sparkled lively as she ran towards him, her cheeks flushed, her kimono somewhat rumpled. **_

"_**Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama!" Jaken squawked loudly as Rin trampled over him with a huge bear hug.**_

"**_Rin is happy you are here!" Rin proclaimed bubbly as she proceeded to hug the life out of him. Jaken gasped and wheezed as he felt his limbs starting to be restricted,_**

"_**Im…" He struggled to whisper out, a light tinge of blue showing on his face, "…pudent…h-human c-child…C-can't breathe…" Rin gasped horrified before letting him go.**_

"**_Rin is SO SORRY Jaken-sama!" She cried out, her eyes worried as Jaken started to hack and cough. When regaining his breath, he rounded up on her angrily, the blue tinge replaced by a light purple hue of unrelenting fury,_**

"**_INSIGNIFICANT CHILD! What have I told you for the last two years? NEVER _**HUG **_ME! Just wait till I tell Sesshomaru-sama that you have disobeyed me: your baby sitter!" He stopped for a moment in mid rant. He looked down at Rin, who was looking disinterested at him,_**

"**_NO! Not babysitter, um…protector! Yeah, protector!" _**

**_Rin though, strangely, only seemed to laugh and take his hand, rather than looking down shamefully like she usually did. Jaken stared at her confused; what was going on? Rin always wished to prove herself to Sesshomaru. She always wanted his approval, what has gotten into her? _**

"_**Come here, Jaken-sama! Rin wishes to show you Rin's new friend! He has said that he is friend with Sesshomaru-sama!"**_

_**Jaken was too lost within his thoughts to fight back as Rin forcibly pulled him to god knows where, but suddenly…it was no longer dark at all, but rather…cutesy. There were dozens; and by dozens, he meant DOZENS of flower beds and fields. The exuberant flowers seem to smile at him, making him inwardly cringe at the thought. There were many lush patches of vegetation and vibrant trees littering the place. Looking up, there was no longer an endless darkness to welcome him, but rather a deep and tantalizing blue that drew you in. **How did we get here?_

**_He looked around like a deer caught in headlights as Rin continued to pull him after her. All the flowers, the bright colors, and the bright cheery atmosphere…he practically stuck out like a sore thumb to say the least. Jaken turned to his young charge,_**

"_**Where is Sesshomaru-sama, Rin?" He said sternly…something didn't feel right; especially the fact that Rin had said Sesshomaru's friend gave it away. Sesshomaru didn't have ANY close friends other than the young lord of the North and of course, his three aunts (Ironically). Rin turned to him, her eyes somewhat glazed before it disappeared before Jaken could analyze it, she giggled and said,**_

"_**Sesshomaru-sama went to do those boring di...di...plo..." Jaken sighed irritably,**_

"_**Diplomatic?" Rin nodded up and down furiously,**_

"_**Yeah! Those 'diplomatic' papers that he's been talking about so much! But Sesshomaru-sama promised Rin and Rin's new friend that he'll be back!" She once again started dragging him, much more forcibly that Jaken hissed in light pain from the pressure. It was definitely strange for a girl, a young ningen one in fact, to have such an iron grip.**_

"_**Come ON, Jaken-sama! Rin wants you to meet Fiore!"**_

_Fiore…where have I heard that before? **Jaken silently complemented, his frustrations getting higher at all the questions that were left unanswered. Why was Rin acting so strangely? Why would Sesshomaru-sama go back to the castle without acknowledging him? Why would he dare to go back to the castle when those three banshees are still hyped up from the escape they pulled just a few hours ago? How could Rin find the time to meet a new friend by the name Fiore? Who was the imposter, saying that he was Sesshomaru's dear friend? Where was Ah-Un and his staff? How come in just a few moments, he was in complete darkness, but in the next, in a place where frowning was illegal, almost as if it was Rin's dream reality? Growling in bunched up nerves, Jaken looked up when Rin gave a delighted squeal.**_

_**Not too far away, leaning against a magnificent cherry blossom tree, was a man…a youkai.**_

**_Jaken, with no one to blame him, stared in admiration at the man. The man was tall…very tall by the looks of it, maybe even taller than Sesshomaru himself! His skin was a very pale white, but not to the extent of unhealthy, but rather to appeal and allure. His arms were muscular, his shoulders broad, and his legs well tone, even if he wore armor and clothing. There were dark, very dark green markings on his wrists, his cheeks, and Jaken could just barely see the tip of a marking around his neck – how many did this being have? He wore a stylish black hakama and haori with light silver and green lining, lightning bolt charms sewn on around the cuffs and the parting of the haori. He wore well designed boots of dragon skin, much like Sesshomaru's. He wore a sash around his waist of the deepest jade imaginable, three elegant swords with decorative handles peeked out from the top. Eyes traveling forward, Jaken was shocked to come eye to eye with the brightest light spring green eyes he had ever seen within his life span of 3,567 years of life _**(A/N: Stretched? Just slightly, I had to be according to how old he looks…--;;;)**_. The cat like eyes never left him as Jaken took in his pointy ears that adorned three piercing near the bottom of his ear. The first one was the longest, a pretty, onyx-black, teardrop that almost reached his shoulders; the second piercing was half the length of the first, was lighter, looking like a pigeon grey; the last piercing was a simple stud, a pure white. And lastly, a sash of pure black stretched across his forehead where his dark emerald bangs fell elegantly over; his long mass of hair put in thick braid, ending to just above his knees._**

_**He smile pleasantly at the gawking Jaken.**_

"_**It seems," His voice was a musical baritone – deep, yet smooth and elegant at the same time, "that I have made quite an impression on your little friend, Rin-chan."**_

_**Rin looked behind her and let out a giggle, she lightly swatted Jaken at the shoulder,**_

"_**Jaken-sama, it is not polite to stare!"**_

_**Jaken quickly came to the present to snap at Rin, all the while a light blush of embarrassment splattered over his cheeks as if done by a paint brush,**_

"**_I KNOW that, Rin! And while we're on the topic of what we should or should not be doing, how could you take the liberty among yourself to wander off without me, Ah-Un, or Sesshomaru-sama escorting you? That is VERY poor judgment! If I am disappointed in your decision, just imagine how Sesshomaru-sama will feel!" _**

**_This time, Rin actually bowed her head shamefully, looking at her slightly dirty feet. Jaken opened his mouth to say more when the beautiful youkai stepped up, placing a large and elegant clawed hand on her meek shoulder –causing the young girl to look up with wonder,_**

"_**If you please, it was my fault that this happened, really. She had ventured off a little too far from her game of hide and seek with you, that she hadn't gotten into some troubles with the bat demons in the dark forest. I had to make it my business that she wasn't hurt – if I had known that she was under Sesshomaru's protection –"**_

"**_Sesshomaru- _**sama**_." Jaken said irritably at the taller youkai, whom was almost eight feet taller than the gami. Fiore only smiled reassuringly,_**

"**_Forgive me; Sesshomaru- _**sama**_. As I was saying; if I had known she was under his protection, I would have immediately escorted her to you. This isn't her fault, it's all mine." _**

**_Jaken stared at him quizzically, eyeing him. It was beyond strange and very few of any demon to become friends with a ningen – very small chances in fact. It was usually only half-breeds that become friends with the ningen race (Which are still scarcely), thanks to the half human blood that they donor in them; there is more understanding between the two races, evening if there were scuffles going on here and there. But not for a pure-blooded youkai and a ningen, the two races were completely different with the ningens accusing the youkai as savages and beasts, and the youkai race looking down among the race as inferior and weak, it is nearly impossible to develop a sense of friendship among the two, well…that is until Sesshomaru and Rin formed a bond of trust between them those three years ago when he revived her after she was killed by Koga's wolves. _**

**_And lately, Rin had been the center of trouble since the day Sesshomaru had given acknowledgment to the whole youkai race that she was under his protection – and demanded respect. You could imagine the uproar it sent when the highest and most feared and yet admired youkai lord of the four cardinal planes, to just suddenly literally adopt a _**human **_ward. It was like a slap in the face to all of the youkai. The ridicule that was aimed at Sesshomaru always caused Jaken to either wince or flare up with indignation, but of course, none of it seemed to face the stoic lord – seeing as he could just simply kill them if they annoyed him even the slightest. _**

_**Fiore though, didn't seem to notice Jaken's scrutiny (Or rather ignored it) and said once again playing host, guiding him toward the spot he was once leaning against when he had walked to Rin and defended her. **_

"**_Come, let's enjoy the time we have left, shall we? After all, it isn't much when Rin-chan would bring company with her." Rin giggled before running off not too far away from them. Jaken had no choice but to stay and keep an eye on her and on Fiore as well. If Sesshomaru found out he was slackening in his duty in protecting Rin when he, himself, couldn't – well, his life was the price to pay. _**

_**Sighing, Jaken watched Rin with frustrated eyes…nothing made any sense! But before Jaken could delve once again into his own thoughts, Fiore's voice crept in with swiftness, as if he knew that Jaken would once again be lost to the world of reality once again,**_

"**_I wonder how you're able to stand it, you know…the ridicule." He said casually, as if making small talk. Jaken looked up at him, a scowl on his face,_**

"**_What are you talking of, youkai?" Fiore looked at him with an amused eyebrow raised upward,_**

"_**The name's Fiore by the way, Jaken-san –" **_

"**_Jaken – _**sama**_." Fiore gave a small sigh of defeat,_**

"**_Yes, yes – Jaken-_**sama**_. My apologies. What I meant to say is, is how are you able to put up with Rin-chan for so long and not be half to death all ready?" Jaken scowled at him, not quite liking the twiddling tone that was entwining with his smooth voice,_**

"**_I have only been with her for three years." Realization dawned in his eyes,_**

"_**Ahh; so how are you able to stand Sesshomaru –" He quickly added when Jaken opened his large mouth once again, "– sama?" But Jaken's wrath came anyway,**_

"**_Just WHAT are you trying to insinuate, demon? How can you say such a thing if you're his _**friend**_?" Fiore shook his head even more amused, a certain light in his eyes that made Jaken falter for some reason for a moment before continuing his heated glare at the man beside him. _**

"_**You got me wrong, Jaken-sama; I had no intention of being rude or disloyal – not at all. I am only wondering, after all, I only see Sesshomaru-sama rarely these days. The last time I've seen him has been at least two hundred years!" Fiore stopped for dramatic effect, hoping to make Jaken see his way of things, but the little gami only gave a 'Feh!' and so he continued,**_

"**_So…is he still harsh towards his servants?" Jaken looked at him from the corner of his yellow eye. Fiore was staring at Rin with an unreadable look on his face, his arms folded elegantly across his buffed chest. _**

"_**Just what are you talking about?" He snapped at Fiore. Fiore gave him a sharp look, it finally looked as if he was getting a little annoyed at Jaken,**_

"_**It's just that I remember so much in my younger childhood years, where I used to visit Sesshomaru-sama and the great InuTaisho-sama, I remember so many of the servants getting tortured because Sesshomaru would easily get upset. Like…let's say something important of his was taken and destroyed, he would have had InuTaisho-sama torture all of the servants until they found it. Ridiculous as it may seem…" Jaken scoffed at him skeptic,**_

"_**I have never such seen such rash and selfish behavior from my master. You are a liar." Fiore looked at him,**_

"_**Then how come he always seems to vent out his frustrations at you?" Jaken faltered for a moment.**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about." A sly smirk seemed to cross on Fiore's lips, causing his handsome features to darken slightly.**_

"_**Oh? How about taking you by the head and hauling you across one of the lands at free will whenever he wants to? Or how about the time he would walk across you on purpose when you were still lying down? Or the time he had punished you for not taking care of Rin-chan even if you were almost dying from poison from the saimyousho?" Jaken stood up abruptly, a deep scowl and flaring resentment started filling in his eyes,**_

"_**Sesshomaru-sama," He said gravely as he walked towards Rin, "knows best. And that's all that matters to me."**_

_**Jaken noticed that everything around him was beginning to slowly crumble and melt away, creating a picture of mixed colors so to speak. When he had reached Rin, she was already fading away. The last thing Jaken heard before he woke up was Fiore's voice,**_

"_**Don't forget what I have spoken to you, Jaken-sama. Sesshomaru may be somewhat different now, but he'll NEVER completely change, that much I've learned from my years as friends with him."**_

-

Jaken's eyelids twitched in their position as he began to wake up. The sunlight spewed over him, causing the gami to finally stir from the uncomfortable position he slept in all night, hunched over his staff while sitting on the saddle. Yawning wildly, Jaken opened his eyes. Looking around while smacking beak-like lips together a few times. What met his eyes was trees…trees…the tiny abandoned hut…trees…Ah-Un still asleep…trees…Rin still asleep…trees…Sesshomaru walking towards him…trees…wait, SESSHOMARU?

In a moment, Jaken was wide awake and scrambling to his feet,

"Milord! Tis a beautiful mor – UGH!" Jaken's large eyes bulged from their sockets as Sesshomaru grabbed his neck firmly. Sesshomaru coolly lifted the chocking Jaken from Ah-Un's saddle and dropped him.

"ACK!"

**Thud. **

Jaken groaned within the fresh, dewy grass he was now laying on. Goose bumps were now taking over his sensitive skin, causing him to shiver involuntarily at the damp chill.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru didn't spare him a glance and said as he picked up Rin and awoke her before placing her on the ground,

"Get firewood and make a fire while I go get food for Rin to eat. I expect Rin to be up and dressed and the fire going when I come back." Jaken dumbly nodded into the grass.

Sesshomaru turned away from him and in a flash, running through the forest with unseeing, god-like speed that made him look like a ghost within the still semi-dark forest. Jaken's ears (A/N: does he even have any?) caught the light padding of feet against grass before he felt his head being lift up. Right away, Rin's head appeared in eyesight and she said while yawning cutely,

"Rin is going to find a nearby river, Jaken-sama." Jaken squawked again when his head pounded back down to mother Earth for the second time this morning. Coughing up dirt, he stumbled to his feet and started waddling after her, shouting like a lunatic in the once quiet and serene area,

"Get BACK here, Rin! I do NOT wish for my head to start rolling on the ground because you wanted to take a BATH! NOW GET BACK HERE!"

For all he knew, all he said went through one ear and out the other as Rin trudged on while yawning, apparently not listening. Jaken glowered before walking back to camp,

"Brazen child…little brat…never listening to me…" Grumbling to himself, he made the fire with Ah-Un not too far away just waking up. What no one saw was the faintest trace of the green smoky tendril still lingering among Jaken, ever since he woke up.

-

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin's delightful cry filled the group.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Looking up, Sesshomaru's emotionless golden eyes looked at her happy prancing.

"What is it, Rin?" Rin giggled mischievously,

"Close your eyes, please, Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru looked at her bored,

"This Sesshomaru will not close his eyes, Rin." Rin pouted, her eyes watering slightly,

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee?" Sesshomaru stared at her, his eyes softening, but all the same…

"No, Rin." Rin's eyes got bigger, her bottom lip trembling violently with big, fat tears dripping from the corners,

"PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEE?" Jaken glared at her,

"Rin, if Lord Sesshomaru says no, it means NO! GAK!" Jaken sighed in pain and defeat as his face met the ground, he could feel the large bump forming at the top of his head. Mirth lit up in Rin's eyes for a moment before she continued to cry,

"_PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEE?_" Sesshomaru stared at her for a while with an expressionless look on his face.

(Sigh….)

"Where are you taking me, Rin?"

Rin tusked at him, making Sesshomaru to swallow the annoyed growl to escape his lips. It had already been a while since she had 'taken' him away from camp and towards this 'marvelous' place that she found. Not too far away was Jaken sitting grumpily on Ah-Un's back. Sesshomaru was very tempted to open his eyes and simply just continue traveling the way they were going to – his friend: The Northern Lord. But Rin said anyway,

"Just a little further, Sesshomaru-sama! You'll love it!"

_So Tetsusaiga's there and InuYasha's dead? _The thought seemed quite appealing, maybe he should probably just wait a little longer…

"Here we are! You can open your eyes now, Sesshomaru-sama!" The moment he opened them, he sorely wished to just walk away from the hideous site. There, lying down before them was a large flowerbed, big enough to lay on if he was in his true form…shit…

He made way to turn around and leave when Rin gripped his empty sleeve where his left arm no longer occupied,

"Hold it, mister." Eyes widened for a split second before turning back to their normal size as Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin; even Jaken was gawking at what was happening. Rin's face was stern with her cheeks puffed out in determined anger, her eyes strong as she gazed, non-backing down, eye-to-eye with Sesshomaru. He immediately thought of a certain miko when seeing that face. _There is another thing the miko is to die for. _He decided annoyed. _She had given Rin 'attitude adjustments' what I think she had said, whatever that crazy miko said. _

"You promised Rin, Sesshomaru-sama. YOU PROMISED." Again, Sesshomaru's eyes widened an eighth of a fraction before masking his shock and surprise. He closed his eyes in frustration. _Damn it, I was hoping she would forget all about that fucking promise._

**He was going crazy. That was the only conclusion he could make within his predicament at this moment. Either that or everyone else were losing their sanity and hoping to bring it upon him as well. Well, if that was the case, he wasn't going to sit, or rather restricted, by as he followed them into 'the funny farm' as the miko had once said when she was playing with Rin as she described to her what she thought of Jaken. **

**Sesshomaru bared his teeth as he struggled forcefully in the hospital bed, sweat drops forming on the hairline of his hair above his forehead. Wrapping his heavy, almost lead-filled feeling hand around the leather strap across his chest, he quickly started trying to cut through the god-forsaken material. He let loose of the loud roar of fury as the leather strap simply re-stitched itself before he could break free, the acid he had used as well seemed to have seep into the hard leather, it looked as though that it wasn't even placed on it before.**

"**I **HATE** YOU VIYA!" He glared at the door, wishing that Viya was there instead and that she could just drop dead under his gaze…after releasing him of course. **_I take back what I said in the library. _**He decided strongly as he remembered the time before he felt the magic of the well at work. **_I shall NEVER side with her on anything! _**He struggled with newfound fury at the bonds. **_THIS SESSHOMARU WON'T BE BEAT BY HIS OWN AUNT! _

**A few moments later, he fell backwards on the large pillow, his breathing labored after almost another full hour of trying to unsuccessfully escape. Maybe his youngest aunt would be the only one to TRULY beat him…**

…

…

**KABOOM!**

**Sesshomaru immediately turned towards the large doors, his ears pricking upwards in alert. Was there an attack on the castle? Who would even dare to?**

…

…

**CRASH!**

_None of the paintings better be ruined…_**He thought vehemently. If he found ANY of the family portraits even the least bit smudged from the attack on the other side of the doors, not even these bonds would be able to stop him from creating a rampage that would be sure to shake the cardinal lands.**

…

…

**ZAP!**

_Rin better not be harmed. _**He couldn't help but wonder why Miya, Riya, and Viya weren't here yet from the loud ruckus that was being created. **_Don't tell this Sesshomaru that they've lost their hearing. _

…

…

**THUD!**

…

…

**Sesshomaru waited, his long and fluffy tail twitched in anxiety as he awaited what next would follow.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU TWO _DOING_?" Viya's voice echoed through the doors and off the walls. He gave the most unnoticeable of sighs as he placed his head back on the pillow, which seemed to have taken the shape of his head from being in bed for almost two weeks straight now. **_I should have known…hmm?_** Lifting his head, he saw Rin stumble blindly into the room, all the while using one hand to rub her right eye of sleep.**

"**Rin, what are you doing up?" Rin sniffled a few times as she came close to the bedside – he could feel the strong smell of salt and water,**

"**Sessh…Sesshomaru-sama, R-Rin can't get back to s-sleep! R-Rin had a b-bad dream!" **

**His eyes softened a little as Rin continue to sniffle and rub her eyes. He made way to hold her to him (He had learned this much from his father when he was her age), but the bonds once again restrained him. Looking down, he scowled at the offended 'shackles' and looked back at Rin. Even at a tender moment such as this, the wheels in his head began to whirl and turn.**

"**Rin, I can help you if you let me go." Rin looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red, her nose a light cherry rose from her crying. **

"**But…but Auntie Viya said not to do so, Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru swallowed the growl of defiance and said in what he thought was a reassuring tone,**

"**This Sesshomaru promises not to tell her." Hope yet unconvinced could be seen in her eyes,**

"**Honto…really? Because Rin doesn't wish to be bad…" The fear shining in her eyes caused Sesshomaru to make a dire risk,**

"**Rin, if you untie me from this bed and set me free, I shall play with you in the flower fields whenever you wish." **

_Damn it. _Sesshomaru let out an utterly defeated sigh that escaped the crack of his lips that was the width of a hair. All Rin felt was the coolness of hair hitting her face, causing her to giggle before resuming her 'angered' and 'determined' expression. Jaken watched this display among the two, curiosity taking over. _What is Rin talking about? Promise? What did Sesshomaru promise to her? Is it the reason how he was able to get out of bed without Viya's consent? _Intrigued, Jaken leaned forward, hoping to catch anything important. Ah-Un seemed to be paying attention seeing as he let out an amused low grunt at Sesshomaru's disposal. Sesshomaru sent him a scathing glare, but Ah-Un only looked up innocently.

"**_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEE?_**"

Rin tugged on his only hand towards the meadow of all the beautiful flowers that she could pick and the fun things that she and her lord could do together. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to have Sesshomaru 'freely' 'wanting' to play with her and she wasn't going to mess it up if she could help it. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, grinding his canines all the while, wishing the flowers could die a slow and painful death,

"Fine, Rin. This Sesshomaru always keeps his promise." When the tears, the stuffy nose, and the trembling lip disappeared in a blink of an eye, Rin cried out happily as Sesshomaru grudgingly made his way towards the field of flowers,

"YAAAH! Come, Sesshomaru-sama, playing in the flowers is FUN!"

_I still wish that it was Tetsusaiga and InuYasha dead though…_

Jaken couldn't control it. After a half an hour of watching Sesshomaru having to braid flowers into Rin's hair and having to learn how to make flower necklaces (Under the heavy supervision and criticism of Rin of course) and having to WEAR them…well, the laughter leaked out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –AAAAAAH!"

The moment Sesshomaru heard him laugh, he had appeared before him and had thrown him into the field as well, a deep sneer that may could be permanent on his face.

"If this Sesshomaru has to suffer, you do too Jaken. Now frolic into the fields like a good wood nymph." A slight smirk twitched at the top corners of his mouth. Jaken blushed like a ripe tomato, his mouth opening and closing all the while. Ah-Un gave a loud roar of amusement. Rin just giggled because everybody else was amused.

Grumbling to himself, Jaken stumbled through the flowers. _If Ah-Un is able to laugh in the open, why can't this Jaken do also? _Scowling, Jaken made way down the hill where the flowers abruptly stopped, not that he noticed it. (If he did he would have been happier than he was.) _How come it's always I that gets into trouble? Why can't Rin for once take the abrupt force of Sesshomaru-sama? He spoils her too much. _

**Come to me, my dear child……….**

Jaken stopped from where he was walking, his eyes huge in fright.

"Who…who's there? You can't frighten me! I am the assistant of the great Lord Sesshomaru! Therefore I am under his protection!" But all that answered back was silence, other than the echoing of his own voice.

**I know you hurt deep down……….**

Licking his lips, he hadn't noticed that his feet seemed to move on their own, down the dirt-filled and dry-grass path of an abandoned village.

"I-I-I'm armed! I am not easy to defeat! If you are trying to ransom me against Sesshomaru-sama, you're wasting your time!"

**I can help you heal……….**

Jaken looked around uncertain as he clenched onto his staff, his neck hairs standing on ends. The huts were almost demolished with old age. Small critters such as spiders, centipedes, beetles, and ants were the only living things present. Everything else seemed to have…decayed…

**Just allow yourself to fall deep into my soothing power…………**

Jaken shakily entered the largest hut within the village. _This…this must have been the village leader's hut…_He thought shakily as he ventured the place, coughing every now and than from the cobwebs and dust that littered the place. For some nagging feeling, he looked down at the creaky floor. It was almost as if someone was controlling him as he bent down and with his dull fingers, released the small piece of wood from the floor, ignoring the termites that now crawled around the place as he reached in. _Wha…what's this? _Sitting up straight, Jaken looked into his now dust-colored hand to find a clothed package tied with a scroll on top.

The scroll, old with age, seemed to diminish under his fingers as he untied the mysterious package. Gulping, he untied the crusty cloth from the item to give a small intake of surprised breath.

The chest was…beautiful. It was a solid gold, shiny as if just made. It was engraved with markings of a Chinese dragon's long body wrapping around it, made of the shiniest of jade and emeralds imaginable. In the center where the top and bottom of the chest met, was the dragon's gorgeous head and pitiless dark green eyes, it's mouth hung open wide – a light green jewel twinkling within its mouth.

Eyes glazing over, he clutched onto it with both hands. His staff dropped to the floor with a loud thud that creaked the boards behind him, but he didn't care. All his attention was brought to this tiny little chest in his grasp.

_Mine…No one's, but mine…_

**My soothing power, my dear child, of envy……….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I can not TELL you how much I feel so sorry for lack of update. I truly am. It's just that…things aren't going so well with life and all. Basketball practice has been hell, I feel confused at about almost anything, I've been having games every other day that I am just too tired to even try to write. I've been having friend problems at school (God, why does every girl at my school have to be a backstabber?). I've been pressured by my mom of my future career and what classes to take, now that things are going to get a little more 'serious' and all. I've been having some body problems; not health problems, but body problems, I may have to see my chiropractor again and see if some of my joints are out of place again (Because every time I stop playing, my ankles hurt, which causes my knees to hurt _badly_, and causes my hips to feel as if they can't move).

I've been studying for a Spanish test (Which I finally aced with flying colors), a science test (That I still have to take), a Social Studies test (That I'm going to take in the upcoming week pretty soon), finishing my Social Studies 300 point project on constructing a book of inventions (That will be due on the upcoming Monday – the 23rd).

But that DOES NOT give me the right to stall a fic to those who enjoy reading it or have reviewed because I asked. It doesn't give me that right and I feel I had to apologize for those who have been willing to wait for me to get up off of my ass and get to working on this fic.

I tried really, REALLY hard on getting this chapter right and I hope to you guys that the wait was worth it because if you want to flame me ONLY because it took me so damn long, I'll agree with you.

And lastly before I reply to the eight reviewers…THANK YOU TO…**thelunarstorm ; Minako Miharu ; Lass ; Cloud Strife Luvah! (Anonymous) ; demonpriestess07 ; Strawberrylover ; Ananda-chan ; and CelticGoddess! **THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!

**Reviewers:**

**thelunarstorm: **I am glad that you like the force feeding:) It happens to be one of my favorite scenes in that one as well! Thanks for reviewing, can't wait for the next one!

**Minako Miharu: **(Blushes) Thanks for the compliments! I love writing on those three (And Mio, I like to write on her as well – I wonder how that would end up if those four ever meet each other…hmmm….) Can't wait for your next review!

**Lass: **Yes, but I had to punish our dear Sesshy-chan for trying to hurt Kagome (Kagome: as if he could! – Sess: don't underestimate me woman! _The two glare at each other_) --;;; Eh…ha…ha…Anyway, the wound has already healed, ever since the next day after Viya had FIRST given him treatment, so all those days being in bed was actually because Viya was overly worried about him. And about Sesshomaru and Kagome meeting again, I think I'll have to wait a little longer before they have a rematch at each other or something. As you can tell, there's something else going on other than finding the jewel shards. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update as fast as I normally could, but things have been happening and yeah. Can't wait for your next review!

**Cloud Strife Luvah! (Anonymous) for chapters 5 and 4: **Loved the fish joke! Hee hee, yes Inu has been acting much of a bass-turd, but luckily he may progress along the way…And this being a Kag/Sessh? I haven't decided yet (If you've read my profile and looked under the stories part, you'll see that I have 'Inu/Kag/Sessh – Undecided' on there still…) Glad you reviewed!

**demonpriestess07: **Glad you like it! (I'm not very good with humor still…) Can't wait for your next review!

**Strawberrylover: **Hope you liked this chapter!

**Ananda-chan: **Glad you like it!

**CelticGoddess: **EEK! Hope you like it! (Hides under the desk) Thanks for the review!

Thanks again to you eight who reviewed!

Miss Artemis

P.S. – REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	18. The Faithful Retainer: part 2

Scars

DISCLAIMER: Nope, natta, never, zip. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, enjoy!

**-  
****Chapter 10: The Faithful Retainer – part 2 (A.K.A. – The Man within Jaken's Dreams)  
****-**

Peeping her head up over the edge of Ah-Un's saddle, Rin peered around the camp area the small troop had settled within of the Mukaunosato (1) forest, now a hundred miles away from the territory of the northern lord, Yorokobashii (2) – Sesshomaru's only dear friend from outside of the castle grounds. The forest was beautiful beyond compare that even Sesshomaru had to stop and appreciate its natural and almost…abnormal beauty. The trees were tall, close to that of eighteen feet; the trunks of the trees were as thick as five feet minimum and to the maximum of nine. The grass was far thicker than any other land in the Cardinal plain, it even rivaled the western lands, even Sesshomaru could grudgingly agree with that statement. But that's just how Yorokobashii was. He loved nature by itself, that's why his palace was surrounded by many different types of scenery of cherry blossom trees, rose gardens, and much more. It was also one of the only safe havens there was for Rin to visit, seeing as just one look from Rin made Yorokobashii look upon her as his little niece.

Rin was delighted in the fact (while Sesshomaru was inwardly horrified) that there were MANY flower beds within the forest, in fact, there was one not too far from their camp, only about fifty yards away near to the closest water stream.

But this isn't the case.

With brown eyes alertly looking from side to side, behind her, and certainly above her, Rin carefully slipped down the backside of Ah-Un, much like a slide at a playground. Stumbling onto her knees, she carefully crawled behind Ah-Un's figure so that she wouldn't get her new kimono dirty and have to be lectured by Sesshomaru-sama and most terribly Jaken-sama. Licking her lips, Rin carefully stood up, leaning against Ah-Un for support as she tried to make herself one with his strong, protective scales as she slowly inched around him to the side of sunlight.

A soft ninny made Rin stop. Looking up, Rin eeped to find that four pairs of brilliantly, light-yellow eyes were gazing at her inquiringly. She giggled softly and pushed her index fingers to her lips and made a 'shhhh' sound. Ah-Un nudged her at the top of her head with both of his snouts (Causing Rin to giggle at the tickling warmness of his breath) and continued looking among the forest in silent alert. Humans, his curiosity of them could never be satisfied, especially this strange, once mute girl…

When Ah-Un's attention went elsewhere, Rin's serious expression came back into place. She slowly inched around Ah-Un until she reached his right side; she was now exposed to plain eye sight. Looking around once again, Rin assured herself that no one was there to intercept her or catch her off guard. Slowly, almost scarily, she turned her set of wide, mischievous, doe eyes to her target that sat shoulders hunched away from her, his head dipped downward so low that Rin couldn't even see the tall, but small, black, and priest-like hat he always wore on top of his head.

Prime target and recent observation specimen known as Jaken-sama was in range.

Now, Rin wasn't very much curious about the target himself, but rather what the target occupied his thoughts day in and day out. Ever since that day Sesshomaru-sama played with her in the flowerbed, he had been…unmistakably…_weird_. Yes…yes, that's the only word to describe his actions as of late. He was still crabby yes, something she'd hope to cure before he died from lack of not smiling enough. She had counted all of the smiles he had given (Even if they were malicious and disconcerting at times) within her presence for the past three years and they came to the total of………..9. Yep, that settles it; Rin nodded firmly within her own statement as she crept towards the unsuspecting gami, he needs to smile or the lack of unhappiness shall consume his body and he shall forever endure pain in the afterlife with no flowerbeds to play in!

Eyes narrowing, Rin tiptoed near the gami whom strangely hadn't noticed her upcoming presence already. When reaching over Jaken's small, child-like body, Rin was thankful that she was downwind. Living with full-fledged demons for three years certainly gave her some intellect on what to do to keep her presence hidden; Sesshomaru-sama had told her that if she stayed in the direction blowing TOWARDS her instead of from behind her, the demon wouldn't ever notice her…as long as they were facing the same direction as she was, which showed exactly what was happening. Rin's long rasps of hair glided gently backwards as the wind tugged at them gently, trying to loosen the silky tendrils from the tightly knotted pink ribbon at the nape of her neck.

When looking over his shoulder, her eyes widened to that of roughly that of Jaken's normal eye capacity. Her small delicate mouth dropped open in shock and surprise. Even if Jaken's hunched back was hiding at least eighty-three percent of the trinket, even Rin, with the small amount of visage she was given of the object, with her own imagination could pretty much figure out what the rest of the chest looked like. The splendid gold, the intricate designs outlined in shiny emerald-jade, and the flashy glass, spring-green orb that laid in the dragon's mouth reflected within her eyes. She suddenly cried out childishly,

"OH, how PRETTY Jaken-sama! Where ever did you find it?"

Jaken jumped within the air in surprised, squawking his little heart out,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rin squeaked and fell backwards at the abrupt force of Jaken. She looked up, eyes blinking in confusion as the gami squawked and grumbled and shouted in outrage and shock.

"RIN! How many times do I have to tell you to NOT to sneak up on me?" Red in the face, Jaken turned towards her after tremblingly putting it within his small pocket within the inside seam of his robes.

He had been silently, with his own business, admiring his little treasure that he found two weeks prior the day he found the chest in the unworthy crumbling hut in that deserted village. He couldn't imagine who would leave such a splendor in such a crummy place. That chest…it was so…comforting. He didn't know how to explain it without seeming foolish and even…childish at that. He had never felt such comfort in such a _long _time, it was…refreshing…..But that god forsaken child just had to ruin the pleasant dream world he was in…a dream world where he was wanted, needed, and appreciated.

Jaken shook his head and turned his aggravated scowl towards the child that was still sitting on her bottom, clueless at to what was going on. Looking down at her, Jaken took in the slightly dirty kimono of the lightest grass stains, the flushed cheeks, the rumpled and messy hair, and lastly…the wide eyes that stared back innocently and naïve at him, almost like an uncertain baby deer. Scoffing, Jaken turned away from her and walked away from her towards the forest without a second thought or a word, grumbling to himself all the while missing the narrowed gaze of Ah-Un. The near future and most probable life-threatening punishments that were sure to be encountered by his master never seemed to drift through his mind as he trekked his way through the lush vegetation and enormous trees that was fifty times his body mass. It only seemed that his mind told him to get away first, and away he left.

Rin watched him leave, her eyes troubled as she slowly sat crossed legged in the center of camp…her eyes never left the path Jaken left in until Ah-Un's soft and warm breath caressed the top of her head. Looking up, Rin silently petted his snout and asked silently,

"What is happening to Jaken-sama, Ah-Un?" Ah-Un didn't know how to answer, even if he could.

-

_Disrespectful brat…never gives me a moment's peace…always has to bother this Jaken…_

Stumbling through the thick bushes, Jaken gave a frustrated growl and just swung his staff at the resistant rose bush,

"GET OFF!"

In a matter of moments, the bush was reduced to that of a pile of ashes. Breathing heavily, Jaken swiftly turned away from the cremated vegetation and continued on his way, storming through the forest with unrelenting frustration and uncontrollable anger. An anger he never knew existed within him that could burn this badly. Sure, he had always been upset before, even to the point of trying to break his own precious staff, but this fury that he's experiencing…it was almost like it was feeding off of his blood, burning like liquid fire through his system and as every minute passed by, the further it spread.

_Nosey little ningen…having to poke her nose into every thing that isn't associated with her…didn't Sesshomaru-sama ever teach her to stick to her own business? I may be a servant…b-but, but I'm a person too! _He nodded vehemently unknowingly as he brushed vigorously at the nearby lower tree branches for easier access. _Even I have my limits! _

By now, Jaken had worked himself into exhaustion that his skin gleamed with sweat, the front and back of his dark brown haori was darkened with the salty substance. Jaken leaned wearily against the large oak tree beside him, his shoulders sagging downwards. Gulping harshly, he closed his eyes momentarily as his labored breaths racked through his fragile body. _My head hurts…_He lost his grip on his staff. He stared at it as it fell to the ground…it was almost like in slow motion as he tumbled onto the ground almost noiselessly. _My…chest feels constricted…_

Slumping, he rested against the bottom of the massive and powerful trunk, his small, stubby fingers prying at the string tying his daily hat to his head. He gave a sigh of relief as the overheated cotton-hat fell down beside him along with his staff (Which lied a few feet away). He reveled in the cool comfort of the caressing wind over his bald head. _Why do I feel so overheated and weak? _All of a sudden, a violent cough erupted from his skinny throat, catching the gami in surprise. Shaking, he felt his lids slowly descent, his vision slowly darkening to dull and finally to pitch black. _Why do I feel so sick…?_

-

_**Glancing around, Jaken found himself back where he fell asleep. Looking around, he spotted his hat and staff on the ground. **How did those get there? **The trees were the same, his clothes were strangely soaked with some substance…Taking a sniff, he recoiled in disgust at the stench of sweat, all the while wondering how he got to smelling like this…it was like nothing made sense anymore.**_

"**_We meet again, Jaken-sama." Looking up, Jaken came eye to eye with none other than Fiore. Fiore, in his usual attire, was sitting not too far away on a large boulder just like in the real world. His left leg was propped until his knee met his chest and his right leg drifted lazily among the side. Fiore's bright green eyes seemed to pierce through him…searching…seeking…but for what Jaken wasn't sure. Before Jaken could think anymore on the subject, Fiore had closed his eyes in silent pleasure as the gentle, just-right tempered wind tugged at his dark emerald hair, rumpling the shiny tresses giving him an even more ethereal look than normal. The light green glow from his hair added even more to the shiny onyx earrings that hung from his ears._**

_**Jaken scowled angrily,**_

"_**You again, why is it that you persist to haunt me? Are you personally tempting me to call upon Sesshomaru-sama!" Fiore cracked the barest fraction of his eyes open and looked at him from the corner of them, a smug-like smirk on his lips.**_

"_**I have been, what did you say? – Oh yes, 'haunting' you for the past week and three days if to be exact, I'd think in that period of time you'd have called upon Sesshomaru-sama by now if you were undoubtedly annoyed with me, Jaken-sama. Since you haven't yet, I guess there's no need of fearing you of calling him; after all we are friends." Jaken stood up immediately,**_

"_**We are **NOT **friends, imposter!" Fiore rolled his eyes at him almost childishly. Instead he said,**_

"**_I see you have become frustrated, Jaken-sama. May I ask why?" Jaken narrowed his eyes at him, immediately clutching the seam of his haori despite the dampness, and took a few steps back away from Fiore…as if he planned that Fiore was going to attack him. Fiore raised an eyebrow at him, his eyes somewhat darkening at the persistent and stubborn attitude of Jaken seemed to strike him again. Closing his eyes for a few moments, he took a calming breath and reopened them again – pleasantness was all Jaken could see in them. Fiore raised his hand and made a motioning gesture to him,_**

"_**May I please see, Jaken-sama? After all, you are my friend and all I wish to know is what has caused you into such an unpleasant mood." **_

**_Jaken made sure to sit down at the bottom of the tree once again and made sure to not keep eye contact with the mysterious male. Questions swarmed within Jaken's mind. Should he show Fiore the chest? But why? Wouldn't that mean that he'd be giving something away, something that he felt connected with, even…understood? Why would he share it? He found it; it was his anyway to decide on its fate. _**

_**But…but it seemed like Fiore really wanted to understand him…could he truly show him his treasure? Sure, he only met Fiore and know him for about a week and a half, but than again, that miko-wench and that hanyou-halfling had been smitten together long enough those three years ago to share things together, some even personal. Could he trust Fiore?**_

**_Fiore merely watched him with patient eyes, a slight smile on his face. The gami was lost within his own world once again, swimming in a swirl of doubt that he had already planted. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the imaginary wind that swept over him, he only needed to wait. Sooner or later…the gami would crack and come to him, just like he needed him to. It was truly simple, too simple for his taste. Shifting, he allowed a smug smile to flicker on his face. The old gami was the perfect one to bring upon his plans; the perfect opportunity. For YEARS the gami had been experiencing daily emotional and physical pain for centuries when he had first met Sesshomaru and for some of the most stupidest of reasons imaginable. Thanks to that Rin-girl, things were made much easier for him to gain access. Now, Jaken had, to put it bluntly, been thrown away in a closet to gather dust when Rin came prancing into the picture. Even though the gami never truly pondered on how he felt about the situation, having to have dealt with it outwardly quite well…well, Fiore wasn't someone to take as an imbecile. He knew that when Rin was favored much more than the gami, it had emotionally shaken the retainer quite a bit. There was MOUNTAINS of hatred and envy for the little girl than he had ever imagined; he knew he harbored ill-feelings towards the girl, but Jaken didn't think it went to this extent. But that was the beauty of it…_**

…_**all he needed was a little push in the right direction, starting with Sesshomaru's ill-treatment towards him since he first became of service to the cold taiyoukai. **_

**_All he need was to wait for Jaken's decision; should he continue to remain loyal towards his Lord Sesshomaru? Or would he allow the hatred for both of his comrades overrule him? _**

**_Jaken took a glance up at Fiore for a moment, analyzing him. The male at the moment was facing the direction of the sunlight spewing from the leaves at the canopy at the top of the trees. He was…serenity. His features were calm and relaxed, unlike Lord Sesshomaru's twenty-four seven. Even when he was asleep, Sesshomaru-sama always had that incline of his eyebrows, almost as if disgusted that he needed to relax. But Fiore…he seemed to have accepted the fact, whole-heartedly in fact, that even a powerful youkai needed to recuperate. He always seemed to listen to him; he always gave him his suggestions, unlike Sesshomaru-sama who would demand that he shape up and not to annoy him with things that do not concern him. He gave him ALL of his attention, front and center and always seemed to take great interest with all that he said…maybe…just maybe…he could trust him. _**

_**But before he could say anything, he was woken up from his wonderful, peaceful dream where he was always welcomed.**_

**_Fiore let out a smug smirk as Jaken disappeared from sight, sooner or later…sooner or later…It didn't matter to him, after all…he had an eternity to wait._**

-

A scream pierced through the once serene forest, echoing throughout the sea of trees for miles. The scream echoed for miles all around, even repeating itself thanks to the large space given around them, and ultimately made its way to Jaken. After a sharp intake of breath, Jaken clumsily shot upwards in surprise.

Looking around frantically, eyes bugging out, Jaken got to his feet, all the while his chest was ballooning up and down. He waited. _What was that? _He continued to wait until finally…

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Jaken let out a strangled cry of shock and dismay. _Rin's in trouble! _Quickly, he went to the few feet away from his previous resting and picked up his staff and his hat before he started his hurried travel back to the campsite.

_I've been so CARELESS! _He thought vaguely and somewhat…worriedly. _How could I have allowed myself to travel so far away from the campsite? Ooooh, Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to like this! _His skin somehow became a lighter shade of green as the blood in his face drained at the mere thought of Sesshomaru's wrath. _Please let Rin not be harmed! Please Buddha, give Ah-Un enough strength to protect her until I get there! _If possible, his webbed feet ran even harder than before on the forest floor, never minding the sharp, crisp pain of twigs scratching through the tough exterior of his feet. The only thing that flashed through his mind was that he needed to get to the camp in time and hopefully, Rin wouldn't even have a hair out of place.

**Why do you continue on to try to protect her? **

Oh, no…that voice. Jaken shook his head violently before crawling over a large log before him, never allowing his aching body to rest for a moment as he continued. That voice was back again…that cursed voice that rang throughout his head. It was almost as if he could never escape that accursed voice that always spoke such evil of his lord and of the human girl. When had this voice appeared?

**Why do you still fear Sesshomaru-sama? Shouldn't he be grateful you're even trying to save the girl?**

_Sesshomaru-sama has much more powerful than I can ever have! _Jaken grudgingly responded; something he found himself doing, it was almost as if he couldn't help himself from responding. That voice that echoed in his mind, it was so smooth, smooth as silk and as curious as a kitten and soft as a mother whispering tender words to her child – it was irresistible to answer to.

**It isn't necessarily your fault that the girl will get hurt…**

"Of course it will!" Jaken unknowingly whispered heatedly under his breath, sweat almost gleaming like sheets over his skin, his right hand growing raw from holding onto the two-headed staff.

"She is under my supervision, my protection when Sesshomaru-sama isn't here, therefore she is my responsibility." What was this voice trying to get across? How can it not be his fault if something horrible has happened to Rin? Sesshomaru-sama had _entrusted _him to protect something dear to him – it was an honor he wasn't ready to give up!

**So you are not worthy of being in your lord's view of precious items?**

Jaken swallowed down the lump in his throat as it tightened even more, the frequent cries of horror and shock now being almost overwhelming. He was almost there.

_What are you talking about? _

**You have protected the girl for over three years now…hadn't Sesshomaru-sama ever given you a thanks for your services? Had he ever appreciated your effort?**

_My…my lord shows his emotions with actions, not words. I have been with my lord long enough to know the subtle motions of thankfulness and gratitude. I think…I KNOW that Lord Sesshomaru understands how much he needs me, for without me when he's gone to go to political meetings; there is no one else trustworthy of handling and protecting Rin._

By now, Jaken had reached the edge of the tree-line visage, sweeping the low tree branches aside. His eyes widened in shock and slight horror to find that Sesshomaru had already arrived…perhaps only a few moments before him…

**What are you to do now? He has probably already figured it out that you were gone from your post…will he still trust you? Will Rin be able to trust her life within your hands?**

Jaken felt his staff slowly, surely, but slowly start to slip through the grip of his fingers. He watched as the sleek, but silver blur known as Sesshomaru swiftly and dangerously accurately eliminated the weak, but troublesome snake demons with a flick of his wrist. The furiously bright whip flashed out elegantly and faster than the human eye could see.

_He'll…never trust me again…_

**He always seems to do that, doesn't he? Always losing his trust to people he's known for centuries in a blink of an eye…after all he did come to distrust his father after knowing him all of his life, how could this be any different? **

Before Jaken could answer, he found himself dangling about nine feet within the air, the breath slowly being taken from him. Jaken choked and squabbled babble as he tried to unleash Sesshomaru's iron grip around his fragile air pipe.

"Where. Were. You?" Jaken winced visibly at the steel-coated words that silkily slipped through his master's lips.

"This Sesshomaru had entrusted you to keep Rin safe. Was this taiyoukai's word not enough for you to keep you to your promise, underling?" Jaken stared at him with wide eyes,

"NO, milord! P-Please, allow this Jaken to explain –"

"You have disgraced me." Sesshomaru cut him off cleanly with the sharpness of his words. The rage boiling within the inu youkai seemed to slowly lose control of its temper – the pink was already starting to show in Sesshomaru's once clear, ember eyes.

"I had given you my full trust to keep Rin from any harm when I am not around! I have given you a responsibility that you should have taken as a high honor you ungraceful whelp!"

"PLEASE! Lord Sesshomaru –" Sesshomaru let out a loud roar that echoed throughout the forest, even louder than Rin's screams, causing Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin to shiver under the harshness.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT THIS SESSHOMARU!" Heart slamming within his chest, Jaken meekly and sadly bowed his head in compliance. There was nothing he could do that could explain his actions…not when he himself wasn't entirely sure.

Sesshomaru stared up at him with inner betrayal. He had gone to visit with Yorokobashii-sama about their incoming stay for…a vacation so to speak (Needless to say Yorokobashii was thrilled) and when traveling back to the camp so they could start traveling once again, he was more than astounded, shocked, and alarmed to find that his ward and Ah-Un (But mostly Ah-Un) were fighting three skilled serpent youkai. He was far more enraged though when he didn't smell nor see his retainer anywhere to guard Rin. He knew that Ah-Un was capable of defeating of such vermin, but with having to worry about Rin's safety was enough to keep him from easily destroying them.

He had trusted him…he had actually trusted his old and unbecoming retainer this much…he had actually _depended_…_relied _on him to protect Rin without a second thought when he wasn't there. The thought made him tighten his already tight grip on the gami's throat, causing the poor toad's eyes to bulge out even more so than usual. It _repulsed _him to find that he himself had actually trusted someone to do a job he was qualified to do whatever the time was.

Tears forming in her eyes, Rin watched from Ah-Un's saddle, cradling her somewhat sore arm when one of the serpents managed to get a hold on her; they were all ready starting to play a cruel and unbecoming game of entertainment and bets on how far the girl could stretch before her limbs broke apart from each other…she had never felt so scared in her life, other than the time she had been hunted down and killed by the pack of wolves that invaded the village she occupied that is.

Where had he gone? She could have always counted on Jaken-sama to be there when she needed him the most; he always had been for the last three years since they've met. It was more than devastating to find that he was for once…gone. No Jaken-sama to save her, no Jaken-sama to destroy the demons that were being mean and cruel to her, no Jaken-sama that would openly boast in confidence as he killed them, no…no Jaken-sama…

She should be angry; she knew that, even at such a young age. Jaken-sama was supposed to look out for her, much like (Dare she ever say it aloud) a grandfather and his granddaughter. He had carelessly thrown that away in less than thirty seconds before storming off much like a spoiled-child would have. But she couldn't stand it; she couldn't stand it if Jaken-sama was murdered by Sesshomaru-sama. She cared about them both equally (She just hoped that Sesshomaru-sama wasn't offended by this) and seeing anyone of them hurt would send her into tears.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama – stop! You are hurting Jaken-sama! Please Sesshomaru-sama! Rin doesn't wish to feel guilty that Jaken-sama had died because of Rin!"

As she said this, Rin had gotten off of the saddle and had ran to Sesshomaru and wrapped herself to his leg, burying her face within the pristine-white, silk fabric. The smell of tears overrode Sesshomaru's senses, causing him to look down for a moment; his expression softened little to find Rin sniffling as she hugged his leg tighter.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama, Rin doesn't wish for Jaken-sama to die!"

Jaken stared at her from his high place up in the air, curiosity filling his eyes and mind. _Why…is she defending me? _

The same thought seemed to have crossed Sesshomaru's mind. Jaken watched with enraptured amazement as the pink slowly disappeared from Sesshomaru's orbs. _She had…calmed Sesshomaru-sama down enough for his inner youkai to get back into check! _

Sesshomaru looked up from Rin to Jaken, fear once again engulfing the gami, but all that Sesshomaru did was drop him to the ground painfully. Looking up as he massaged his poorly treated back quarters, Jaken found himself pinned to Sesshomaru's icy glare. He couldn't find himself to gather the strength to move.

"You," He started out calmly, yet furiously at the same time, "are hereby removed from the position as Rin's caretaker for when I am gone. For now, I shall entrust Ah-Un with the trust I have once given you. From now on, you are to stay clear of Rin, I shall not see anything otherwise." He swiftly turned around and started walking away towards the North where the kingdom of the northern lands resided.

Jaken watched with shame-filled eyes as Sesshomaru's presence was over shadowed by the trees' canopies. He had actually done it…he had actually disobeyed his master's orders. For the first time in seven hundred centuries…he had gone against Sesshomaru's wishes. And in return…he lost the one thing he valued most from Sesshomaru: trust. He had worked so hard…so hard to win approval from Sesshomaru, always outdone himself to get the supplies that Sesshomaru needed and more, he had worked himself to even almost life-threatening conditions to gain an ounce of gratitude, amazement, or trust from the taiyoukai…and all of that hard work went down the drain within only minutes.

_I can't believe how I can be so stupid…_His fingers curled around the figure of the chest within his robes, actual tears forming in his eyes for the first time since his mother had been murdered by a bear youkai.

_How could I have allowed the beauty of a simple chest ruin everything that I have worked so hard for my whole life? How…?_

Rin looked at him, her eyes wide with worry. She slowly inched towards Jaken, her good hand outstretched,

"J-Jaken-sama? Are you all right?" The moment her hand touched his shoulder, Jaken abruptly and dangerously violently wrenched his arm away from her grip, causing the girl to stumble back a few steps shocked to the core.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, RIN! IT IS BY SESSHOMARU-SAMA'S ORDERS THAT I DON'T GO NEAR YOU!"

Gulping and sniffling, Rin reluctantly ran towards the direction that Sesshomaru headed. Now alone in the clearing, Ah-Un gave him a disapproving glare and a grunt before going after his master and the girl he was now in charge of, his footsteps pounding against the earth much like that of thunder.

Tears slowly rolling down his cheeks, Jaken took out the gleaming…almost innocent chest in his palm and looked at it for a few moments. He stared at it, complete hatred etched within his face,

"It's all your fault this has happened." Standing up shakily on his still jello-feeling legs, he reeled back and threw the chest as hard as he could in the opposite direction. He watched as the chest sailed through the air, glinting furiously when its angles caught the brightness of the sun.

"Ruin somebody else's life."

Picking up his staff, he walked on, trying to catch up with his confused, angered, and betrayed comrades.

-

The chest landed within a small pond with a loud splash. Within the crystal blue waters, it slowly traveled downward into the depths of the pond. All the while it traveled, familiar smoky-green tendrils wrapped itself around the chest until it was completely covered within the disgusting gook before it slowly vanished…it never reached the bottom.

The pond however, no longer looked refreshing, clean, and beautiful…but rather disgusting, ugly, and murky.

-

The chest slowly reappeared within Jaken's inner pouch once again. The unsuspecting gami continued on sleeping against the tree log, never noticing the light pressure against his chest.

**It will take a lot more than that, Jaken…to get rid of me…**

The orb in the dragon's mouth flashed brightly for one moment before calming down once again.

_Hmm? _Golden eyes snapping open, Sesshomaru cautiously perked his head up from its dipped position, his eyes quickly switching to look in the dark. He looked around, all the while his hand slowly slipped around Tokijin's handle.

It was strange…for just a fraction of a second…he had felt a powerful increase of aura. It even surpassed his! Standing up from his squatted position, he turned his head from left to right, inspecting the trees; the moonlight spewing on his pristine silver hair caused it to glow.

Sniffing a few times, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when he found himself standing before non other than Jaken. Looking down upon him, Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Tokijin. Jaken…possessing that high amount of energy? It was preposterous to even suggest!

_Hmm…we shall see. _Sesshomaru decided after a few moments, sliding the slick blade back into its sheath (A/N: there was only an inch showing --;;;) and walked back to his spot. Slowly and alertly, he slid back down to his sitting position. He never allowed his eyes to stray away from Jaken's form.

_We still have two days before we reach Yorokobashii's castle. Hopefully by than, this Sesshomaru will find out why Jaken holds such a high power of aura. _

It was settled; this Sesshomaru was going watch his retainer for the remain of the journey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! (Hee hee)

God, it feels _good _to update! And even faster than before! Yippee for me! Well, I hope this chapter is good enough; not enough action in it I know, but that's for next chapter!

(GoldenStar (Split personality): You just gave away part of the upcoming chapter you idiot!)

I did? OOPS! Nobody read that part, skip that line! Shit, you don't think that we gave that much away, right?

(GoldenStar: We? I think you mean you. As to your question, I don't think I'll answer.)

Party pooper.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them!

**Reviewers:**

**demonpriestess07: **This was A LOT faster than the last update! (Wink) I'm glad you think that I'm doing great on the humor! Please review!

**MikoNLove: **YEAH! A new reviewer! And I TOTALLY understand on the part you had put in your review about not limiting your tastes; that was just how I was. I was a rock-hard solid fan of Sailor Moon – nothing else. But when I got introduced to FanFicitonDOTnet and a few different multi-anime websites, it was like many new worlds opened up to me. I'm also glad that you think that the scene with Sesshomaru playing within the flowerbeds was funny, I cracked up myself when I created a mental picture. Please review again!

**kagomes pup: **Me? Give up? On this story? (Waits a few moments) NAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I wouldn't EVER give up on this story for anything in the world! Glad to see that you reviewed again!

**LJoL (Anonymous): **Yes, in a way, fanfiction is stealing, but not like prison-jail stealing, which I am glad for. (Nods her head) I'm glad that you appreciate my work also; I've worked hard on this story and it's glad to read that other people are noticing as well.

**InuKagPar4Life: **Hey, you're reviewing again! Yeah!

**thelunarstorm: **Hope this is to your satisfaction!

**Minako Miharu: **Yeah well, Jaken always does seem to have a little mystery around him. All that we know about him is that he's obsessed about serving Sesshomaru, he has the tiniest soft spot for Rin, hates InuYasha and the gang, and that he's a comic relief as you said. I just thought, well…Jaken is rarely given the spotlight and if he does, it's a bad one, so I myself have sympathy for the gami. Can't wait for your next review!

FROM THE STORY:

(1)Mukaunosato is a Japanese term meaning 'utopia' or 'natural paradise'

(2)Yorokobashii is a Japanese term meaning 'joy' or 'delightful'

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – To anyone I've missed to answer their review, sorry! (I just have this nagging feeling that I'm missing a person…)


	19. The Faithful Retainer: part 3

Scars

**DISCLAIMER: **(Clears her throat daintily before reciting with a bright smile):

InuYasha is not mine to claim,  
Which is certainly a great shame.  
For if I did, I would take InuYasha and Sesshomaru,  
But thus I find this action I cannot do.  
For I would have more Kikyo bashing,  
With the occasion of crashing and smashing.  
(Sorry Kikyo fans, I like her too! It may not seem that way…)  
But alas, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi,  
His creator, the woman the top of the world,  
A woman any girl can be jealous of.

So I shall say this:  
He does not belong to me,  
For as you can see,  
So…ENJOY!

(Clears her throat once again) Ya think I did okay?

GoldenStar: Do you really want to know my opinion?

Miss Artemis: It would help a great deal, yes.

…

GoldenStar: It sucked.

Miss Artemis: --;;;

-  
**Chapter 10: The Faithful Retainer – part 3 (A.K.A – The Dark Labyrinth)  
**-

Standing over a small, grassy hill, a figure stood within the moonlight. Her tall silhouette stood out, especially with her luminous clothing in the dark area. With her white haori shimmering within the silver serenade and her red hakamas brightened by the light along with her bow and quiver of arrows gleaming of polished wood, Kikyo stood out like a ghost…a light within the darkness. With her pale skin aglow, Kikyo drew her blank and emotionless eyes up to the moon. Slowly, a small and unmistakable smile twitched into place,

"The moon," She whispered softly through pale lips, "is at its peak tonight…such beauty."

The smile, though, was quickly gone as it once came.

Settling down, Kikyo placed her weapons in her lap and continued to watch the full moon, unfeeling of the slightly chilled breeze as it passed over her, swiftly moving her dark brown hair to the side.

_Hm…_She narrowed her eyes in hatred and annoyance. _The unfortunate ability of unable to feel anything…to taste…to smell…all I have are the feelings that hardly cross my mind. _Her pianist hands clutched the bow tightly in a firm grip, her mouth set in a thin line. _It is…_She decided as she placed a hand reluctantly on the grass beside her; she saw the wetness on her hand from the forming dew, but she knew already: she couldn't feel it. _Most definitely hell._

Letting out the smallest of sighs, Kikyo relaxed into a meditated state, her hands now relaxed against the elegant bow.

_I can't help but feel that something…ominous is coming…and soon._

-

"H-H-How…is this possible?" Jaken with his large and frightened eyes, stared at the object that lied at his feet. The chest gave a…malicious glint as the moonlight shined above it, causing shivers to travel up and down his spine. _I-I-I got rid of it! How is it possible that it is still here? _

Gulping, he glanced around at the group that was around fifteen feet away from him. Rin was snuggled on top of Ah-Un's saddle as usual, Ah-Un himself was fast asleep, his rumbling within his throat gave a comforting 'hum' around the serene area. Sesshomaru himself, Jaken knew from long time experience, was far from asleep, but rather resting his body to stay up and alert twenty-four seven, to never be caught off guard.

Jaken stared at the chest in silent horror. His mind was still repeating the mantra: _How did it get back? Is this Jaken delusional? What is it doing here?_.

"_**Where. Were. You?"**_

Jaken stared at the chest, his eyebrows slowly forming downward.

"_**This Sesshomaru had entrusted you to keep Rin safe. Was this taiyoukai's word not enough for you to keep you to your promise, underling?"**_

His clenched fists on his robes slowly loosened. He stared at the chest with a fixated gaze.

"_**NO, milord! P-Please, allow this Jaken to explain –"**_

"_**You have disgraced me."**_

_I've tried all of my life…_Jaken thought to himself in despair as he reached over and grabbed the two headed staff that was leaning against the tree. _To earn Sesshomaru-sama's trust and when I finally reach it, it's so easily taken from me._

"_**I had given you my full trust to keep Rin from any harm when I am not around! I have given you responsibility that you should have taken as a high honor you ungrateful whelp!"**_

_I always had, Sesshomaru-sama. _Jaken lowered his head. _I am still puzzled how my loyalty to you had been so easily pushed aside…_

"_**You are hereby removed from the position as Rin's caretaker for when I am gone. For now, I shall entrust Ah-Un with the trust I have once given you. From now on, you are to stay clear of Rin, I shall not see anything otherwise."**_

Without thinking, Jaken stooped down low and snatched the chest from the grass before running swiftly (A/N: An amazing feat by the way --;;;) into the forest and away from the group. _I am sorry to have disappointed you Sesshomaru-sama…_Jaken took in a shaky breath as he stumbled over a large log,

"It won't happen again." He silently breathed from between his frozen lips.

Far into the clearing, Sesshomaru's ears gave a slight twitch, but the taiyoukai for once did not look up.

-

Far away, hundreds of miles near the village of Edo, Kagome squirmed within her sleeping bag, beads of sweat dotting across her forehead. With her breathing going rough and ragged, she tried to suppress a pain-filled moan from escaping into the serene area around her. Her companions all the while sleep on around her, InuYasha's ears twitched every now and than, as if scanning. Cracking her eyes open a small fraction to show doe eyes filled with pain, Kagome clutched her burning chest.

Her body was on fire! Even having kicked off the sleeping bag comforter (All the while becoming smart not to wear anything revealing like the first time at Mitsuki's village and InuYasha had woken her up), she could still feel her body tingling, apprehension filling her senses, and her body tight with tense emotion. Throwing her head back caused her naturally slightly curled locks to flow behind her head and lightly graze the floor, her bangs finally out of her eyes as she stared up at the dark ceiling of Keade-baba's hut with gritted teeth.

_Something doesn't feel right…are my miko powers detecting something out of the norm? _

-

Catching his breath, Jaken looked around him and took a few experiment sniffs around the area. His senses weren't nearly as powerful and precise as an inu youkai's or any other youkai for that matter and then there came the long years of ageing…but Jaken was still somewhat reassured that he was at a safe distance from Sesshomaru's keen senses or Ah-Un's piercing midnight gaze if he were to ever wake up.

Calming down slightly, Jaken rummaged through his robes and took out once again the gleaming gold and green-jade chest with an intense look of dislike. He looked around the clearing and gave a small triumphant smile as he found a cracked boulder lying against a half-broken tree.

_Perfect!_

Waddling fast over to the large granite boulder, Jaken allowed his staff to lie down on the forest floor beside him as he worked on practically smashing the chest into the small, two-inch confined space. But for once, Jaken was patient and hard-working as he twisted the chest to accommodate certain areas and at the same time, trying to push it further inside. It was a miracle that there wasn't even a _single _scratch on that damned thing!

_Everything will be the same, I know it!_

Jaken closed his eyes as he allowed his hands and fingers to feel for him, the strain was already showing on his face from using his powers to see in the dark. Sure, any youkai could do it without a second thought and could do it with straining for a week, but than again, he had always been actually SLEEPING rather than resting his body much like Sesshomaru. He hadn't practiced using his eyesight in the dark for a little over three to four years!

_I promise to never complain anymore! I'll take care of Rin with honor from now on!_

His body was tired and small and not practically made for hard-work, even after all of the battles he had been through of having to serve InuTaisho before Sesshomaru. His whole life had almost been practically been a war-zone, having been repeatedly used for sending messages between fellow captains, generals, and lieutenants while in battle or in war. He wasn't the fastest or the strongest (Even with the help of his two-headed staff) of all of the messengers of the Cardinal plane, but his small body and hiding within the shadows were just as good. He was far more taken on such missions for his body was light and small enough to take passage on a wagon or a supplies basket if he was too tired. But after such a long time with no war, Jaken knew he was near up for retirement. Even such a task as this was able to drain his body.

_I shall respect everything that Sesshomaru-sama will go by! I will give Rin the respect she deserves! But most of all, I shall trust NO ONE, but my lord!_

Giving a final shove, Jaken took a few shaky steps back and surveyed his work with much dismay. He had only been able to push the chest three fourths of the way in, it was not in enough to seal the boulder with the chest inside to not raise suspicions of those that came across it. It would be far worse however, for Lord Yorokobashii to find out that a dangerous object has been secured inside his lands without his permission or notice…not to mention it'll be his head if Sesshomaru ever found out about it in the first place.

Throwing back the familiar shiver of Sesshomaru's wrath, Jaken picked up the two-headed staff and glanced around.

_Maybe there is something that can help…_

It took a few moments before Jaken found a jagged rock by the small stream that was almost not even a stream at all. Eyeing the jagged outline of its figure, Jaken took it within his hands carefully, after tearing off his cuffs around the wrists and wrapping them around his hands just for some safety precautions. Walking to the boulder once again, he set back to the work.

_I must hurry and get back by dawn._

Holding his breath, Jaken slammed the rock as hard as he could against the crack of the boulder, around the chest. Just maybe he could deepen the crack and nudge the chest further within?

_Well…_Jaken thought disheartened. _It's the only plan I've got. _Once again, Jaken heaved the rock against the large boulder, his muscles tightening with tension and exhaustion as he worked his body to its limits. Not soon as he began to work did beads of sweat started to form over his webbed, green skin. Wanting to save his energy and powers, Jaken kept his eyes closed and allow his body to take action until he heard the crack or the sliding of rock material as it fell off.

Licking his dry lips, Jaken reopened his eyes for the thousandth time that night. Taking a few steps back to survey his work, Jaken allowed a satisfied smile to crack into place. The two-inch in height crack in the boulder was finally enlarged to three inches and deepened for enough that there was at least a centimeter left over…just enough to seal it without suspicions.

_It may seem suspicious to see a repaired boulder, but no one would take a second glance at it, that's for sure. _

Jaken walked away from the boulder to go and pick up his staff, entirely missing the eerie glow encasing the chest.

-

**Fiore watched with a sneer as he watched the gami take in heavy puffs of air as he half-stumbled to his staff in exhaustion. **_Stubborn gami. _**He reluctantly complimented the retainer. His once beautiful features have turned ugly and disfigured from the dangerously scowling and furious face of the youkai-man. His delicately smooth skin was now scrunched up with deep welded wrinkles, his scowl firm and hideous that it almost cracked his smooth lips. His once beautiful light green eyes were now darkened with anger and impatience. **

_Clever really, the toad has done his homework thoroughly. By using a container within the northern sacred lands, the container itself would hold a certain amount of spiritual energy, enough to keep me from using most of my powers but not enough to keep me inside forever. But by MAKING me one with the rock as he is aiming for with his pathetic two-headed staff, by melding me with the rock, I would become the rock as well, making me truly trapped within the rock's confinements. Clever toad…it is a wonder why that oaf Sesshomaru doesn't recognize Jaken's true potential, he truly is quite useful if given the chance._

**The scowl formed deeper within his face, making him look very much like a toad rather than…well, a prince. **

_But he won't be given the chance again. That imp will be too far gone within his sorrows and jealousy to be able to be given that chance, I shall see to it._

**After a few moments, a pleasant and familiar smile slunk into place on his now newly transformed face: the face that was handsome and seemed to have been sculptured by the gods themselves. A chuckle faintly escaped his lips as the wind slowly picked up speed around, almost as if he was controlling it himself. The wind caused his hair to slowly and yet elegantly rise up within the air above his head, his bangs as well floating around his face. He closed his eyes as he felt the familiar burning sensation coursing through him as talons began to stretch from the weak youkai-claws that had adorned his pianist fingers. His face began to stretch forward and backward at once, his hair shortening, his skin darkening to the theme color of his outfit: green.**

**Once he opened his eyes, there was no longer a man standing there, but a long Chinese dragon ranging from around twenty feet long.**

_I think it is about time I stepped in…_

**What looked like a feral grin could be seen on his now shiny-scaled face.**

-

Picking up his staff, he missed seeing a short, but bright gleam shoot up from the jewel within the dragon's mouth, not to mention the dragon chains itself that had once been around the chest. Nor did he see the smoky green tendril smokes that were quickly spreading throughout the forest floor. Squaring his shoulders to the boulder, he jammed the end of the staff against the soft Earth where his parted feet were planted hard down as well.

Hands tightening on his staff, Jaken called out hoarsely and yet powerfully at the same time,

"FEEL THE POWER OF THE STAFF OF TWO HEADS! GOUKA (1)!" Jaken watched with baited breath as he watched the old man's mouth drop down with a soft thud and watched with pride and daily admiration and amazement as almost liquid fire spewed from his precious staff. Like a sly and slippery serpent, the fire at a fast, inhuman pace glided to the boulder and started at the bottom before touching the forest floor and slowly traveled upwards. Jaken could see the burning marks that were being adorned against the boulder from the flames thanks to the space in between each layer of fire.

The fire was mesmerizing as it traveled to the top. It gave off a certain glow that demanded respect and discipline while at the same time challenging anyone else to stand up against it. Maybe it was one of the reasons it was one of the four elements: water, earth, wind, and of course, fire. When turning it always gave a sharp turning, making some sparks fly, but not enough to cause a fire. Truly…truly amazing.

When the last trail of fire reached the top and disappeared, Jaken shakily let go of his staff, but because he had stuck it within the ground, it did not waver – unlike Jaken himself whom had slumped down to the ground with sagged shoulders, his hat askew. Gleaming with sweat, Jaken bit back the moan escaping from his mouth. He did not wish for Sesshomaru to hear him. Thanks to his increase of his aura ki, Sesshomaru must now be paying closer attention to his surroundings. If Jaken truly knew Sesshomaru the way he thought he did, Sesshomaru might be trying to pinpoint the source of energy and vanquish him, after all, he may be a possible threat to the group if he was a foe.

_But I already am in his eyes._

Crawling around his staff, Jaken crawled to the boulder and waved his draping arm-sleeve furiously through the smoke so he could see the finished product. What he saw made him quake with shear terror.

Giving a cry of fear, Jaken frantically back crawled away from the boulder while at the same stumbling a few times thanks to the sweat that clung heavily to his clothing. The crack although was thoroughly sealed, had been completely…well…melted off in a way. It was as if someone had placed something in the way of the fire traveling among the middle of the crack where the chest was hidden within. The chest itself was gleaming multiple times now. The more he stared at it, Jaken felt himself growing more panicked by the second. That precious chest…that little chest that was his little treasure…something he cared about, no longer looked beautiful, understanding, or exotically forbidding. The area around it gave an eerie aura, the moonlight that used to give it a softer and more gentle look made it appear as if it was scowling at him, while at the same time, the shadows made it look as if it were a demon child snickering at his disposal.

It made him sick in the stomach.

"_**Did you obviously think I was going to be that easy to get rid of, imp?" **_

Eyes widening, it took Jaken multiple times to get to his feet. He could practically hear his heart beat moving faster and faster, as if someone was speeding his adrenaline system up. He frantically looked around at the dark and foreboding trees. He felt helpless…trapped.

"_**As if someone as useless as you could seal me away…such a pathetic attempt on your part."**_

"I'm not useless…" He whispered shakily as he closed his eyes tightly, his teeth grinding against each other as he dragged himself forcefully to his staff, the staff that was still standing within the ground around twenty feet away from him.

"**_Oh, really? Then I must be mistaken when Sesshomaru has said, and I quote: 'This Sesshomaru had entrusted you to keep Rin safe. Was this taiyoukai's word not enough for you to keep you to your promise, underling?'" _**

Jaken let out an inhuman tortured cry as he tripped over his robes and to the ground, just ten feet away from his staff. His hands were pressing against his ears tightly, so tightly that his finger nails began to dig into his scalp. He didn't care though; he just wanted that awful voice to be gone. He knew the mistakes he had committed. It was his entire fault that Rin had gotten hurt and had to endure those disgusting serpent youkai's evil and disgusting words as they played with her mind. It was his fault and he would hold that guilt forever, but if Sesshomaru had the intention to never trust him again, then he wouldn't be here at the moment. That meant that…

Jaken slowly opened his eyes, eyes that were glossy with unshed tears. His hands began to slowly ease themselves against his head. Realization began to dawn within his eyes, his mouth slightly agape.

_That means…that means…even though Sesshomaru's trust is ALMOST entirely gone, there's still enough trust in there…still enough in there for me to live. He's…he's giving me a second chance…_

Fiore looked down at him in his transparent form in disgust, high above the trees just below the canopies. Baring his large fang-like teeth that glowed pearly white within the dark, he let out a small rumble of anger. _The whelp finally understands that his _precious _Lord Sesshomaru still trust him, even if it is at its smallest. A shame he won't be able to be any more grateful. _

His eyes began to glow a bright green, almost white light. The smoky tendrils beneath him and living within every living thing within the forest began to glow. Bushes that were a fresh and healthy green became old, dark, and more…gothic. The many small hedges that grew among the large forest heightened up to fifteen feet, quickly adorning with sharp and deadly-looking thorns that seemed to drip off toxin poisons. Powerful and majestic trees began to look like snarling and grumpy stumps, their branches looking like clawing human hands. The grass was not damp from morning dew anymore, but rather soaked entirely with swamp water. Creatures soon seemed to be crawling out of nowhere from underneath: snails...leeches…deadly pythons… and many mysterious and highly dangerous creatures. A light murky mist began to form above the smoky tendrils.

Fiore almost let out a chuckle. _Almost seems like home. _

Jaken snapped out of his trance and looked around and couldn't with any will power contain the gasp that tore out of his mouth.

"Oh…Kami…Yorokobashii-sama's forest…what happened to it?" Jaken stared with his mouth gaping open. Yorokobashii's forest, that majestic and respectful forest…was turned into this, because of him. He didn't know how it came to be within this way in those few moments, but he knew…he knew…it was his fault. Moving to give up, Jaken found himself being limited. He had only reached to his knees.

"Huh?"

Looking down, Jaken's mouth fell down once again in horror to find disgusting green, smoky tendrils wrapping themselves around him. Once latching on, Jaken found it incredibly hard to move. Gasping, Jaken immediately tried hard to rise up to his feet while at the same time trying to get to his staff.

Jaken almost fell down right away when the clasps forming around his ankles and wrists tightened, making it feel as if he was trying to carry Rin! Hastily taking in many breaths, Jaken strained forward to his staff.

_Maybe…maybe fire will vanish the smoke from my body._

The smoky tendrils did not let up on their hold on him, quite the opposite. They seemed instead, to be wrapping themselves around him even tighter and reaching new territory at the same time when they began to wrap themselves around Jaken's small waist. Jaken let out a strangled cry as two small waves of the smoky tendrils wrapped themselves around him like pythons, squeezing the life out of him. But before they accomplished that task, he froze in his outstretched position: him falling forward with his left hand outstretched to the two headed-staff that was only a foot out of his reach…

-

Sesshomaru's head snapped upwards almost violently, causing his long, silky tresses to fly behind him at that sudden movement. His eagle eyes were almost a sun-glow as they pierced through the dark mist that somehow appeared without his notice. His eyes narrowed into almost snake-like slits. Standing up swiftly, he looked around him. Everything had drastically changed from the small time he had allowed his body to rest. The beautiful landscape had become that of Miya's homemade miso soup (A/N: A.K.A – the soup of death).

_Surely Yorokobashii-sama will notice the disturbance within his lands within a few days. He is still quite new to the position of the northern lord – fifty years isn't enough for his experience._

Looking among his wards, he found that Ah-Un was already awake and looking around with guarded and weary eyes. Sesshomaru gave him a small, but firm growl to soothe the beast's nerves at the sudden change of scenery. Giving a soft ninny, Ah-Un tossed one of his heads back while the other scoped the place, checking for any dangers. Walking to Ah-Un, Sesshomaru peered down at Rin; a small gleam of protectiveness came and went through his orbs before coming to a decision. Reaching to his breast plate behind it, he slipped out a simple and yet elegant handkerchief from the folds. He had learned a long time ago from the first few nights with Rin traveling with them to bring one along. She constantly had nightmares every once and a while, needless to say the handkerchief was put to good use and never to waste.

With the help of his teeth, he had managed to wrap the cloth around her head and tied a strong knot to keep it in place. He had studied human reaction as a young pup and knew that a ningen's first reaction was to pry at anything that covered their sight. Even though Rin was rather strong her age, she would not be able to remove it, not when a knot is tied by him, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru stepped away and allowed Rin to sleep further on when coming to the conclusion that the mist and fog at their feet weren't made to poison, but to confuse their foes. As he passed Ah-Un, he gave a few soft growls, ordering the dragon to keep Rin from taking the blind fold off. After getting the dragon's consent, he made a gesture for him to follow his lead. Sesshomaru did not feel guilty at all for if his action would make Rin fear; he'd rather have her feel somewhat foolish child than have her innocence taken away by the sight. To have her seen Yorokobashii's hard efforts to have her happy whenever she came turn into this would tear her apart.

_This demon…_Sesshomaru thought somewhat irritated, yet excited at the same time. _He is very clever. This simple fog is even enough to suffocate THIS Sesshomaru's sense of sight and smell. Another…challenge. _He couldn't deny it and would grudgingly admit that for once, his supreme senses have finally found their match. He couldn't see anything more than two and a half feet away from his own person. This demon HAD to be strong, otherwise, who else could have this kind of power to shroud one of the largest forests in one of the sacred lands of the Ametsuchi (2) house? Not many, these lands were among the most spiritual-welding lands known within the four cardinal plains. Sesshomaru scoffed at the prospect of it being Naraku. The kumo would be foolish enough to think that he could stand up to this Sesshomaru. Naraku may have a scheming intelligence that could rival his own military and witty genius, but the kumo has been very…lazy so to speak. He was still a threat, one of the largest threats yet that he had to kill for he still affected his lands, but at the present, his power failed in comparison to this one's.

A predatory and blood-hungry look gleamed within Sesshomaru's eyes as he lead them out of the clearing, not even caring if he left behind the gami…served him right for disobeying his orders. Even if he could not smell it, he could feel the nerves in his brain and body practically scream out that this one…this was someone that he could match with, someone that could…help sharpen his skills. After all, he didn't have a good fight since the miko and even then he wasn't able to go all out before she had been distracted leaving him with the victory. Even if she did have a lucky shot at him and most possibly left him a scar... (A/N: Male egos, I am telling you! --;;;)

A sudden movement caused him to stop.

Turning around sharply caused his silver waterfall of hair to snap behind him with a regal air, eyes narrowing and ears perking upward in hopes to hear anything, anything at all. Even the light pad of feet would be enough to help him. All he saw was nothing behind Ah-Un's large, scaly body. The only thing he saw was the unclear (For once.) silhouette of the passing trees that looked as if peering at them with distaste and unfamiliarity. He didn't bother to try and sniff, the mist itself kept him from smelling closer than right up next to his face, there was nothing he could do about it other than be alert and alarmed for every second that they were in here.

_This place holds an uncanny evil aura around it. It is as if the sacred ancestors of the Ametsuchi house are being…contained. Their spirits aren't within the trees, the flowers, the grass, or the waters anymore, only jaki _(1)_ are all that are living within them._ _I have to get Rin out of here before anything happens, even if I, Sesshomaru, have to prolong the fight with this creature._

Slightly put down, even if he didn't show it, he turned back to the way he was going and continued on. All the while, his ears pricked upwards in tension, his hand clasped around Tokijin's handle.

They traveled on in silence with Rin occasionally shifting around on the saddle to a more comfortable position. But it wasn't for long that once again Sesshomaru stopped, inwardly irked at his situation. For over two hours already there was something following them. He didn't know what, which was the reason that was agitating him, but he could feel it. The vibrations underneath his feet in the ground gave it away that something was following them. It would travel at a slow pace and then suddenly burst in speed as if it was going to attack but stop only a few feet away from Ah-Un's spiky tail before falling slightly behind. Apparently Ah-Un also sensed this as well for each time the jaki would get near, Ah-Un would let out a warning and yet somewhat nervous growl. Sesshomaru had to constantly smooth his nerves so that he didn't rear up in an act of uncertainty and fear (Which is a shock to Sesshomaru, there is rarely anything that could make Ah-Un worry) and cause Rin to fall off and injure herself, not to mention if Ah-Un walked backwards and crushed her. It was puzzling, there almost wasn't anything that Ah-Un could be afraid of, including him for a bizarre reason; there must be something that Ah-Un knows that he doesn't if it was enough to cause him frazzled nerves.

Sesshomaru stood there, contemplating for a few more moments. He looked around every where around them. The tall trees with large drooping branches, hid away the creatures up above, jaki would peep through the nearby bushes, but they all would sneak away when he directed his gaze at them; it was unmistakable that these pathetic creatures weren't the cause of disturbance within Ah-Un's distress. But where could that specific jaki be? Everything was clouded within darkness and fog, all he saw was dark colors and shady figures of disfigured trees and murky waters that covered the ground.

Sesshomaru stopped his rambling thoughts with a dawning of realization. Peering downward with Ah-Un not too far behind him, Sesshomaru for once in his nine hundred and thirty two years of life, squinted through the fog and down at the ground. He didn't know how he had missed it, but the ground was _completely _soaked with the dirty water. Taking an experimental theory, Sesshomaru lightly pressed his foot harder against the soaked Earth. His foot unexpectedly sunk downward by one fourth of an inch, water squeezing out on both sides of his boot.

_This is unexpected. _

Looking unmoved or impressed, but rather 'Oh, is that all?' Sesshomaru peered around him. Even as he spoke softly like a bystander, his voice was calculative,

"So, it appears we're walking on…water."

At that moment, a large kappa (3) exploded from the ground with a loud roar that shook throughout the forest, its body huge and hideous. It looked as if one of the newbie gods had failed to make up their mind whether they wanted a shark, a dolphin, or a crab.

Sesshomaru emotionlessly glared up at the kappa before brandishing out Tokijin. He couldn't help but let out a feral and deadly smirk to claim his features. His eyes flashing with want for a fight. It was something no inu youkai, male or female, taiyoukai or not, could suppress: the power of a good fight. Inu youkai were the prime. The top of the food chain (Although continuously rivaled by others who wanted that claim.). The top…well, dog. They were famous or infamous, doesn't matter from how you look at it for it was always the same; their intellect and quick thinking of battle tactics, their almost inhuman speed, their dangerous yet varying powers. They were the best and they know so as well (A/N: Hence the arrogance whenever Sesshomaru talks). It was just fact that inu youkai were more suitable for battle than any other.

He couldn't help the swell of pride as Tokijin pulsed with his right hand, the entire sword glowing with a mysterious, exotic, and tangible electric blue. No wonder he felt so attached to the sword, they both had the yearning to demolish the beast.

Ah-Un didn't spare any time in getting away from the danger zone. Normally he would try to help his master, but with Rin on his back and now apparently awake and in hysterics, there was nothing he could do instead of trying to comfort her.

Without exaggerating, large waves of the disgusting swamp water was falling every where. Sesshomaru only jumped through the large currents of them, not truly caring that anything got dirty or not. Leaping through it much like a speeding arrow (A/N: If Sesshomaru was here, he'd kill me right now.), Sesshomaru raised Tokijin to deliver a blow when the kappa brought out an enlarged crab claw at him. Rearranging himself in mid air and using his upper body strength, he flipped backwards with a grunt. Instead of being snapped at in half, he landed on the closed claw in a crouched position and right away plunged Tokijin deep into the hard-looking exterior. Kappa skin were one of the hardest armor in youkai society – it was also the reason though that they were on the…endangered species list. Many demon lords or warriors on their own go hunting for the kappa; it was to say the least, the most favored. He knew how tough and hard it was to break through, after all, it was made to protect the inside, thus he knew there would be pain.

Letting out a roar of anger and pain, the kappa wrenched its claw from under Sesshomaru's feet, causing the taiyoukai to fall down the fifty feet to the ground as it went back down underwater. When landing, his heavy weight made him sink down to his knees. Quickly jumping up from the danger area, Sesshomaru concentrated harder at the vibrations underneath his feet as he weighed his options. The kappa at the moment had the advantage. Every where, he predicted, where the forest stretched outward, water was underneath the three inch layer of Earth – where ever he would be able to go, the kappa could easily catch up to him. He needed a new tactic to defeat the kappa on _his _territory.

In a split second, he jumped upward where in only a nano-second later, the kappa jumped up from underneath, its jaws open wide, showing rows of sharp and bloodied teeth.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

For a moment, Sesshomaru was distracted to look down at Rin where she was currently whipping her head every where on Ah-Un's saddle who looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Where are you Sesshomaru-sama? Rin can't see! Is Rin blind? Are you doing something bad to Jaken-sama again?"

Sesshomaru let out a growl of impatience when the kappa's mouth somehow came closer, covering a little less than half of his lean body and managed to only scrape against his legs, causing long tears of the expensive fabric against his legs, there was little blood, see as the kappa was already falling back onto the forest floor and into the murky depths. Mentally scolding himself for being distracted, Sesshomaru took a moment to look around his surroundings. What he saw made him almost lose grip of Tokijin. Spread out around them was…

"A labyrinth…"

His surprised eyes looked downward when he felt gravity pull him downwards once again. Air whipping upwards behind him, Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. _This demon is…too clever. _

Managing to snag on a branch, Sesshomaru slowed down his pace and swiftly landed on his feet once again on the sodden ground that almost wavered under his feet.

He needed a plan and now. Sesshomaru knew right away that he couldn't play anymore with the kappa. He needed to get this over with so that he could figure this all out. What he thought was a drastic change was much more than that. But how? The kappa was clever, far smarter than the others. While others would frantically attack their foe rather than look for their better interest, this one seemed to work in a pattern. He would always try to literally swallow him up or tear him into shreds before entering the banks beneath them. He always took a certain amount of time to return while at others, it didn't take too long.

He suddenly dodged to the right as the kappa reemerged once again from underneath his feet. Roaring its lungs out, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and scanned him. _I had seriously injured him by striking through his armor and into one of his major organs. There should be spilt blood everywhere. Why has this not occurred? This Sesshomaru wonders…_Locking onto the said claw, Sesshomaru masked the surprise when all he saw was the pale grey claw, good as knew. It was almost…as if, he had never pierced Tokijin through it. But how is that possible?

Before he could do anything, the kappa was already half-way back into the waters wit ha powerful strike of its enormous tail.

This wasn't going according to plan. This was supposed to be a fight that could was supposed to sharpen his skills better, instead, he found himself stretching not his power, but his intelligence. _This Sesshomaru needs to make an experiment. _

With his heritage speed at his command, Sesshomaru sprinted across the open field to the opposite side, away from Rin and Ah-Un and perched himself against the trunk of the tree, legs hunched and ready to push off. He waited for a few more moments; without him standing on actual ground, the kappa would have to take a wild guess as to where he was standing. He watched as the kappa emerged again, its stance no longer confident, but rather confused; his jump wasn't as high, but Sesshomaru pressed off anyway as the kappa neared returning back into the water. Only seen to Rin (If she could have seen) as a speck of silver and to Ah-Un a confused blur of silver and white, Sesshomaru launched himself at the kappa. Before the kappa could let out an enraged shriek, Sesshomaru was on the side of which its most vulnerable spot, its belly was present and gave it a shallow, but hurtful cut all the same with Tokijin's sharp blade.

When that task was done, Sesshomaru ran to the other side, a good distance away from the two and silently counted within his head. The cut was one of his softest attacks, only going in a fourth of an inch. _1…2…3…4…_

The kappa once again emerged, furious and still somewhat aching, but as it came down once again, Sesshomaru could see that the cut was gone and the beast's belly was smooth once again and without any blemishes. Like before, he zoomed out and at the right moment, made another cut, one further down from the first. That was a half an inch by that time. When he was done making his cut, he ran to his previous spot and perched against the tree trunk and counted. _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…_

He continued this pattern, confusing the kappa even more after each attack. It was almost like a game of cat and mouse, but rather dog and cat. Sesshomaru would continuously strike the kappa deeper and counted while the kappa would continue to jump out of its only advantage. But the thing was, Sesshomaru thought to himself. It was a disadvantage as well as it was an advantage; while you could heal yourself and keep your opponent guessing, it obstructs your view of where your opponent is. You have no idea where every thing is and that could be a downfall as it was showing.

After the fifteenth cut at three inches and three fourths, Sesshomaru came to his conclusion. _The deeper it is wounded, the longer it will stay underwater and heal itself and attack once again with its strength renewed. At the fifteenth cut, it took him sixty seconds to recover itself. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage. _

As the kappa appeared, Sesshomaru struck once again only seven inches deeper. _That should give me enough time. _Making sure that he was not standing on the ground, made his way as he cleanly cut off many of the trees near the ground, almost to the roots and watched with satisfaction as most of them fell to their right side, the way he needed them to. He had to once again strike the kappa though to give him enough time, piercing as hard as he could in between the kappa's shoulder blades while trying to avoid the dangerously swinging tail.

Quickly, he ran to the opposite side of the fallen trees and cut those off as well; the sound of the mighty trees falling could be heard for miles and for the most part, reach Yorokobashii at his own palace. The trees fell over with the ones that were already on the floor, causing to what look like a bamboo mat on forest floor. When he was done, he sheathed Tokijin and simply waited for the kappa to appear once again.

Instead of striking the kappa like it had anticipated, causing it to jump high like in the beginning of their battle. Sesshomaru through his hand out, his index and middle finger glowing a familiar deadly bright green,

"POISON WHIP!"

Soaring with elegance, the whip of bright energy didn't seem to waver as it wrapped itself among the middle of the kappa tightly, causing it to scream in pain as the white hot aura began to work its magic against its skin. Roaring and using all of the strength he could muster, Sesshomaru pulled on the whip as hard as he could, unable to use two hands if he wished, causing him to damn InuYasha for setting him in this predicament. But he did as hard as he could, causing his legs to run steeper into the soft Earth underneath him, causing his shredded but still travel-able clothes to dirty with mud and dirty swamp water, along with his pristine white hair as well.

The kappa had only managed to fall on half of the wooden trees, causing a crack to resound in the area and much to Sesshomaru's dismay. But he jumped to the kappa whom was breathing heavily already. Taking out Tokijin, he continued to slay the kappa multiple times, as much as he could get – his eyes burning a crimson red. The kappa's cries echoed throughout the forest causing much of the small jaki that were still around the area of this part of the woods to scramble away as fast as they could; Rin had placed her hands over her ears the entire time.

By the time he was finished, Sesshomaru was covered from head to toe in the strong stench of blood, his clothes completely filthy as well as his hair. Eyes returning to ember, he stared down emotionlessly at the kappa, his hunger for blood to spill now quenched for the moment. Uncaringly, Sesshomaru stepped off of the kappa and sheathed Tokijin in its sheath, it pulsing with the want for more blood; but that was just how the sword was. Once the sword started to kill, it would want to continue on killing until it was satisfied – sooner or later it will settle down.

When he reached Ah-Un and Rin, Rin was already bubbling with questions,

"Sesshomaru-sama, why is Rin wearing a blind fold? Why does everything seem colder? It smells weird!"

"Rin." Sesshomaru said, his voice firm yet gentle. Rin stopped and aloud him to continue,

"You are to keep that blindfold on until told so." Rin gave a bubbly smile, although if the blind fold allowed her to open her eyes, they would show worry and curiosity. Sesshomaru jumped onto a canopy and surveyed the area that stretched on for miles, his eyes narrowing.

_A labyrinth…how could one of these form over night? There wasn't one before. _Sesshomaru continued to stare at the labyrinth and trailed his gaze to center to find a clearing. Sesshomaru knew that they had to reach the center of the maze, but how longer it going to take? He seriously doubted that the demon behind this wouldn't have built this labyrinth if his opponents could fly – it was to risky to try, especially with Rin on Ah-Un. And just how many creatures were there that were hiding, planned to stop them? And where was Jaken? Even though this was the least concern on his mind, he couldn't help but wonder. He was after all gone before the mist had arrived – he had heard him himself as he ran into the forest.

Shaking his head, he jumped back down and returned to Ah-Un and Rin. It wasn't even morning and he was already given a headache.

-

Far away in the heart of the Northern lands laid the glorious palace of one of the Ametsuchi house. Far up in the balcony, a figure stood proudly and arrogantly on the railing of his balcony. A pair of sharp and young blue eyes of many beautiful shades narrowed as he stared hundreds of miles away at the dark cloud surround about a half a portion of his lands.

"What the devil is going on?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I am so SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! It's just been that I've been sick, my computer was having problems, and school was getting in the way! (Sniffles a few times) It was tearing me apart to not be able to update sooner. Sorry you guys!

I liked reading the reviews:D They helped me the most in working this chapter out. I was really stuck for a moment as I was writing this. It just took a while for this to get into line that it drove me crazy! But, enough of my problems; thank you reviewers for making me smile!

**Reviewers:**

**kagomes pup: **(Smiles) You may never know, but with Sesshomaru, you can kind of guess. Thanks for reviewing!

**Orlando-Inu-Lover: **I KNEW I was missing someone! (Sniffles) I am just so happy that you've reviewed again! (Smiles) And NOT to worry, I made you and other readers/authors wait for chapters after a long period of time and it was my fault and I must say that I am glad that basketball is over – I have MUCH more spare time to work on this story. (Hoozah!) I'm glad you love Sesshy; I love him too. Except…well, he still has to realize his feelings for me. (Sesshy: As if.) (Pouts) Anyway, thanks for reading!

**demonpriestess07: **Glad you liked last chapter! Hope you liked this one too:D

**thelunarstorm: **Please review!

**Minako Miharu: **(Blushes) Glad you liked it!

Someone (Anonymous) from chapter 13: No offense taken – be rest assured. But I just have to point out a few things to you. You see, all of the anime that we watched, it was only InuYasha and Kikyo _hugging _and a small _smooch _here and there. In here, it was _sex. _I don't mean to be blunt, but I think Kagome would feel a LOT more reluctant to trust InuYasha because in the anime and (At least I hope so, so I'm not wrong) in the manga, she still trusted him enough because he didn't do anything drastic. But than again, I have no power to change your thought. I'm glad you're being truthful – hope you review!

**MikoNLove: **(Smiles) Glad you like it, but remember it says: Sessh/Kag/Inu on the summary; I still can't pick which one she ought to be with. (Pouts) Thanks for reviewing!

**Strawberrylover: **Uh…(Laughs sheepishly) I seriously don't know how to respond to that other than: I hope you review! And I feel for you, homework is tough (At least on me), it is kind of hard to stick with every thing and keep track. Hope it gets better!

**inukagfanatic: **(Winks) Glad you pointed that out, but don't worry! I haven't forgotten about them! (Lol) Hope you review!

Japanese terms:

Gouka – hell fire  
Ametsuchi – heaven and earth (A/N: You'll see in later chapters!)  
Kappa – water demon

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	20. The Faithful Retainer: part 4

Scars

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own InuYasha (Sighs to herself, sweat dropping as many police officers had her hands cuffed behind her back), he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy!

Rumiko Takahashi: Is there some way that you guys can tighten those hand cuffs? She almost nearly got some VERY important InuYasha documents.

Miss Artemis: I'm SORRRYYYYYY! Just take the cuffs off already!

Police: Um…Miss Artemis, you have twenty three accounts of stalking and attempt of robbery of InuYasha.

Miss Artemis: --;;; In other words, no can do?

Police: Straight up, ma'm

Miss Artemis: Shit

GoldenStar (Counterpart): (Cackles to herself while eating popcorn) This is fucking priceless! HEE HEE!

Key: **Bold – Jaken's state of mind **;** _Bold, squiggly – flashback _**;_Squiggly - thoughts_

-  
**Chapter 10: The Faithful Retainer – part 4 (A.K.A. – The Unspoken Promise)  
**-

"Another dead end." Sesshomaru merely stated in his stoic-calm tone. Inside however, his nerves gritted against each other in irritation and anger.

Ever since they had left the dead kappa back in that clearing and had left to venture into the maze, all they were heading into were dead ends. The poisonous vines and dripping thorns prevented him from using his claws; he knew for a fact that this demon was rather clever so far and knew that something unfortunate would happen if he did – the reek of the poison was not to take lightly.

Holding in the growl that was ever so willing to come up, Sesshomaru instead had thrust Tokijin into the water-like ground violently. He wanted so badly to blow away all of these god damn hedges with his 'Dragon Strike', but he knew he couldn't risk it, not after the first time.

_**Eyes narrowing at the hedge before him, he barely acknowledged his hand wrapping around the deadly sword that pulsed a startling blue. **This demon is clever, but how is he doing this, this Sesshomaru wants to know. **Where ever he lead them they seemed to run into a dead end; causing him to get restless. He was sick with this demon's tricks and games; it was degrading that a taiyoukai such as him could fall into a trap such as this without knowing. Growling, he whipped out Tokijin and shouted – his deep voice echoing among the extended forest,**_

"_**DRAGON STRIKE!"**_

_**Sesshomaru watched as wave and beyond wave of powerful and domineering electric blue power gracefully propelled towards the offending, poison-inhabiting hedge with deadly intent. A smug smirk made its way on Sesshomaru's dangerously placid face.**_

_Power shall lead me the way._

_**Hair whipping around him, Sesshomaru stood haughtily – Tokijin pulsing within his hand. He watched as the first licking flames of blue made contact with the hedge; his smirk became feral as the screams of jaki and evil spirits could be heard.**_

_**He did not think it possible, as superior as Tokijin, for its power to be repelled.**_

_**Eyes slightly widening, Sesshomaru watched as the hedge seem to be stretch backwards, the power being melded into a ball within its confinements before being rebounded back at him, the speed if possible, magnified by ten. Grunting, Sesshomaru swung Tokijin's blade before him, his eyes narrowed. If one looked deep enough into his eyes, they could be able to see the disbelief and rage lurking within them in the sea of molten gold.**_

_**He felt his body moving backwards quickly, leaving deep dragging canals within the shaky ground – murky water immediately filled within them. He growled in defiance and firmly replanted his feet in the ground while leaning forward, his knees bent and his shoulders hunched, his hand trembling as he tried to keep a firm grip on the leather handle. Yet slowly, inch by inch, his body still continued to drag backwards.**_

_**Hearing a whimper, Sesshomaru quickly looked behind him to find the blindfolded Rin hang onto Ah-Un's neck as hard as she could, her small and fragile body already within the air. He didn't know what happened, but the next thing he knew, a fatherly possessiveness seem to take control. Eyes bleeding a light pink, Sesshomaru carefully readjusted his grip on Tokijin and began to change the flow of power that was streaming at them. With a mighty roar, Sesshomaru swung the energy to the right of them, causing hundreds and hundreds of trees to be blown away into smithereens – facing the same fate as the trees in InuYasha's Forest did, long ago when the miko had first arrived before they were revived.**_

_**Closing his eyes briefly for a few moments, he opened them to unveil steel, golden eyes. The eyes stared unemotionally at the sight beside him before redirecting his gaze to the slightly smoking Tokijin. He couldn't feel anything as he sheathed Tokijin away – his arm was numb from the power he was able to redirect. He didn't understand it, not one bit. How could a simple hedge, being controlled by ONE demon (No matter how clever and powerful he was), be able to repel the great force of Tokijin? Keeping the scowl from appearing on his face, he started to walk back the way they came.**_

_Apparently, this demon has planned carefully; I should have not underestimated him and thus I won't ever again._

_**Tenseiga pulsed at his side; the rattling in it's sheath brought Sesshomaru to a stop, along with Ah-Un and Rin whom had become herself once again. Peering down at Tenseiga out the corner of his eye, he turned behind him and peered at the large white tendrils of smoke that came from the large path of destruction that he himself caused and scoffed before continuing his path. **This Sesshomaru shall not revive something as ridiculous as a tree; no matter how powerful they were before this change had come upon them._

**_But he misunderstood Tenseiga. It did not want to revive the dead trees, but instead, held a different message: it wanted to help its master._**

-

Growling to himself, Sesshomaru turned away from the poison-dripping hedge and started making his way back again, ignoring the irritating pulse of Tenseiga. Ah-Un gave a disgruntled rumble and followed his master, his tail dragging against the forest floor.

Rin sat on the saddle cross-legged and her elbows propped on the side of her knees, her head resting in her hands. A light pout could be seen on her light pink lips. _Rin is confused. Where is Jaken-sama? Why is Sesshomaru-sama not willing to look for him? Why does every thing seem colder at one time and in the next, Rin feels as if someone made the Sun go brighter? And why does Ah-Un-kun seem to be…afraid all the time? Rin is so confused…_

Eyebrows furrowing, Rin slowly inched her hand towards the delicate white-silk handkerchief that was snugly around her head. Immediately she frowned deeply and snapped her hand back onto her lap. _Sesshomaru-sama told Rin not to mess with it! Rin is not going to be disobedient to Lord Sesshomaru! _Nodding her head to her own thoughts, Rin folded her arms and 'looked' straight ahead…well, at least she thought it was the right way. But after a few moments…her hand twitched slightly and slowly slipped out of her arm-crossed imprisonment and started to sneak its way up.

_NO! Rin must control Rin's hand!_

Pouting to herself, she placed her hand underneath her right thigh and sat down on it. A victorious smile claimed her lips, there's no way that this blindfold is coming off!

…

_But it's so hot and sticky…_Rin squirmed and stared ahead. _Rin wishes to know where Jaken-sama is…_Giving a silent sigh, Rin slumped forward once again on the saddle – how she wished she could run around and play, but Sesshomaru-sama had strictly told her not to get off of Ah-Un's saddle, not for anything!

But yet…

What if Jaken-sama was hurt? What if something happened to him and Sesshomaru-sama wasn't willing to tell her? Why did he blindfold fold her in the first place? Did something happen to the forest? Well…it would certainly explain a lot as to how things feel around her. It would also explain about Ah-Un's mood.

Slowly, her hands reached up behind her head and started to slowly pick at the tight knot. A determined frown marred her childish features. He sure made this knot tight! With her tongue poking out from the side, Rin's dull fingers tried again to grasp some of the ridges of the silken knot and tried to pry it open. Sesshomaru's steel and yet soothing voice made her stop in her movements,

"Rin, leave the blindfold where it is."

Her hands quickly found home to her lap.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

-

Fiore smirked down below him, his transparent body slowly moving around in mid-air and around Jaken's frozen body as the smoky tendrils somehow clung tighter to the imp's form. Jaken's hand remained outstretched to the two-headed staff that was merely a foot away. Elegantly and swiftly, Fiore directed his body downwards, looking like a snake in itself as the beautiful transparent jade scales reflected the dull sun that peaked every now and then from the pale and unfeeling clouds.

Chuckling, which came out like a soft drum roll of thunder, Fiore wrapped loosely around Jaken's form, his eyes gleaming in satisfaction. _The old fool was too easy to manipulate – one would not think that his bond with his master would be as shaky as it was. And to think he could have avoided all of this by denying his job as Sesshomaru's retainer when he came of age. Pathetic fool._

Staring at him, curiosity peaked at him. Even though the gami's actions were foolish and stupid, not to mention pathetic, he could not help but wonder…why _did _he become Sesshomaru's retainer? What was it that he gained as a benefit? Sure, he had the high class, a beautiful home to go home to, the honor that must have been put upon his family, but why? Those were the only high lights Fiore could find that would be appealing. The rest of the job was degrading, not to mention dishonorable – to follow someone for the rest of your almost immortal life, to be punished when it wasn't your fault, to be underestimated and ridiculed by others as a lapdog. Truly, why was it so appealing to him?

Raising his large claw, he brushed his deadly talons against Jaken's clammy forehead and thought, _I may never know, but it will bring me pleasure to bring the gami to more pain and suffering; after all, I have forever, until Sesshomaru arrives…If he ever arrives that is. _

Smirking, he disappeared in a flash of white light and into the retainer's memories.

-

**Jaken gave out a cry, his arms wrapped around his head in fright. Body shivering in fear, he lied crawled up in a ball on the strangely warm forest floor. Opening an eye, Jaken let out a confused sound when finding himself not at the gruesome forest, but rather the mystical and beautiful masterpiece it was before being infested. **_Did it even happen? _**Looking around, Jaken saw that every thing was the same…but the moment he laid his eyes on the cracked boulder and saw the opened chest, he knew that it wasn't a dream.**

**Closing his eyes tightly, he tried in vain to keep the tears at bay. It was not so, for hot tears slowly slipped down his cheeks before falling onto the grass. Sitting down comfortably on the forest floor, Jaken placed his hands face-up on his lap and let out a shaky sigh. Shaking his head side to side, Jaken didn't notice the now humanoid Fiore appear a few feet behind him…watching…studying…wondering…**

"**I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama…I'm so sorry for betraying you…This Jaken wishes for forgiveness…" **

**Fiore's upper lip curved into a sneer at the sniveling retainer before him, even as his curiosity peaked up higher. The question popped up, why is he begging for forgiveness? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Sesshomaru treated him like dirt (No matter how close Jaken was to that analogy) for centuries and yet after a single mistake that he made, he asked forgiveness? Truly, what is it with retainers? They follow their masters around like a lost pup and be daily beaten over little things and in the end, they ask for forgiveness? Truly, it is questioning…**

**Closing his eyes, Fiore willed his features to relax into a friendly, yet questioning look – the one Jaken had only seen him as.**

"**Jaken-sama? Why are you asking for forgiveness?" Jaken's head shot up in surprise and he let out a loud squawk, causing Fiore's elfin ears to twitch irritably. Holding in the scowl, he continued to look questioning as Jaken turned around quickly, his chest ballooning with eyes glossy and wet with tears.**

"**F-F-Fiore!" He stuttered out through trembling lips. Clearing his throat he tried to pick up the lasting remains of dignity that he had left. Brushing off the dirt and grass on his clothes and rearranging the hat on his head, he sniffled a few times and tried make a glare go into place,**

"**W-What the HELL are y-you doing here!" Fiore inwardly smirked, yet on the outside he gave out a contradicting smile,**

"**Why, Jaken-sama, have you forgotten all ready?" With his tone light and teasing, it caused Jaken to falter slightly. "I **_exist _**here after all." Jaken stuttered a few times before giving a frustrated glare at the inwardly smirking youkai and turning away from him in a huff.**

"**Now, why are you asking for forgiveness?" **

**Jaken didn't answer for a moment, causing Fiore to think he'd have to use force if necessary. Jaken's uncharacteristically soft voice responded in regret and sadness,**

"**I betrayed Sesshomaru-sama…even after swearing loyalty to him and the House of Hyourin…" **

**Fiore's eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance – thankfully Jaken wasn't turned around to see it. His gaze darkened. **_That wasn't the answer I've been wanting! _**He tried again,**

"**Why should you beg for forgiveness?"**

"**I'm the only one at fault."**

"**Even after all the times he would beat you for a silly mistake?"**

"**He does it so that I can take care of myself."**

"**Does he truly deserve to treat his retainer like filth?"**

"**I am not the only retainer being abused in some ways. But at the same time, I understand that Sesshomaru-sama does what he does because he was raised that way. He can not be wrongly judged." **

**Fiore's left fist clenched tightly in anger. **_Damn that imp! _

**Instead though, he put out a determined and concern looking face,**

"**Jaken-sama, allow me to show you my point of view." Before Jaken could say or do anything, Fiore appeared in front of him and placed his right index finger in the middle of his forehead. His eyes just stared up emotionally in shock, his mouth slightly agape.**

"**Let me show you through your own memories of how poor of a master your Sesshomaru is."**

**-**

"_**You're late."**_

**_A younger Jaken stood before a tall and dominating Sesshomaru. Jaken didn't dare look up as he quivered from head to toe, his two-headed staff quivering just as badly. He gulped loudly, sweat and anticipation rolling off of him heavily that would make any youkai be ashamed of. But then again, Jaken reasoned to himself, they didn't have to deal with Sesshomaru for a master every day now for their rest of their lives. _**

_**Sesshomaru sneered down at the pathetically cowering toad beneath him. Questions of 'what could his father be thinking?' and 'this is a youkai? What a disgrace' ran through his mind. Golden eyes glowed impatiently as his 'retainer' refused to look up, and even furthermore IGNORING his question? This is unacceptable and highly dishonorable. **And to think Father had him for five centuries, how did he ever survive with this idiot? **A feral growl escaped from his mouth with one word,**_

"_**Speak!"**_

**_Jaken recoiled from the sharp tone that was practically barked at him, his body shivering even more. He hadn't wanted to be late, truly, he didn't. But the hours his new lord was demanding him to wake up at were insanely early! It had only been a day since his master had been sent to the underworld and his only pure-youkai blooded son was already done mourning over him! Jaken felt his inner voice coil in disgust. It would be most probable that Sesshomaru, no matter how great of a youkai lord he will be in the future or how powerful he was, wouldn't dare to mourn over his father. A father…he had thought disgraced the family. _**

_**Jaken at the time and still did believe along those lines. InuTaisho-sama had everything he could ever want and yet he threw it away for some mere mortal? A handsome palace, divine power and complete control, high honor, a beautiful and pure-blooded mate, and a successful pup that was excelling at everything that came his way in wanting some of his father's praise…And all of that was traded for a mere ningen woman and a hanyou brat. He could never figure it out.**_

"_**YOU WILL SPEAK TO ME WHEN COMMANDED TO, SERVANT!"**_

_**Jaken was literally kicked out of his thoughts and sent high tailing to the wall behind him. Letting out a surprised and pain filled squawk, Jaken trembled in fear. Groaning tiredly and frightened, Jaken struggled to hold in the cry of hurt and utter sadness that begged to be let out as he felt his body make harsh contact with the sleek, wooden floor. Oh, how he missed InuTaisho-sama all ready. Jaken tried to hold the tears at bay, ignoring the small rivulets of deep, crimson blood that ever so slowly trailed down his skinny and scrawny arms. **_

_**His already wide eyes widened even more when cool velvet skin wrapped themselves deadly accurately around his thin and fragile neck. His scream turned into a series of coughs and gurgles as his eyes, glossy with tears met head-on with Sesshomaru's glaring pools of molten gold. **Oh, Kami-sama…Onegai, help me…_

**_Sesshomaru bared his fangs sharply at him, causing the toad to flinch in utter submission. _**

"_**This Sesshomaru has had enough of your insolence and disrespect! My Father might have allowed free reign of your actions and free speak of your ideas and thoughts, but this Sesshomaru won't!" Jaken tried to take in a whisper of a breath as he felt the skilled muscles tighten themselves.**_

_**This surely…surely can't be the young pup he had seen centuries ago that would clumsily fall or trip over his fluffy tail, a tail he was still growing into while training in the dojo with his sensei. Jaken felt depression set in. **No, this is not the same pup. Nothing…**Cold dread seeped into his being. It had finally hit him. **Nothing will ever be the same._

"**_I will not accept anything but perfection; do not be unmistakable about that. If you are to be my 'retainer'," Sesshomaru practically spat out the word as if he had eaten dirt. ", then you are to be expected of your best and always alert! You are to do every thing I say and to accomplish any task that _**I **_assume you can finish. You are to meet me every morning in the dining hall sharply at dawn. No mistakes, no faults, no imperfection!" _**

**_Jaken just hung there in complete shock through it all. What…what is wrong with him? What was this obsession to be perfect? Why? As if reading his thoughts, Sesshomaru dropped him to the ground with a loud thump, causing the gami to cringe and whimper in pain. Lips sneering in disgust before him, he bit out angrily,_**

"_**Any sign of imperfection means weakness and weakness means the enemy has the upper advantage. This Sesshomaru will not have an imperfect 'retainer'. You shall start training, starting tomorrow."**_

_**And with that said, Sesshomaru, with the whirl of his tail, silken sleeves, and waist-length hair, walked away…leaving Jaken alone in pain on the hard and cold floor before Jaken slowly and painfully crawled up to a wall and used it as support to the medical wing. **_

**_It was definite; Jaken silently decided firmly, every thing is going to be different from now on._**

**-**

**Lungs exploding for oxygen, Jaken fell forward onto the ground, gasping for air. With his fingers digging into the soil, Jaken tried to sort every thing out. **_That memory…_**He cracked an eye open, trying to focus on the grass. **_It happened so long ago, on the first day I worked for him…the first time I ever truly talked to him and met him, face to face…_

"**Don't you see, Jaken-sama?" Fiore asked in a sympathizing tone.**

"**He never once stopped to hear you explain yourself! What kind of master is he? He treated you unfairly and never took into consideration that you were still grieving about your previous master; him being his father no less." **

**Jaken's head snapped up to glare at him,**

"**Don't you dare insinuate about Sesshomaru-sama! You know NOTHING." **

**Fiore looked taken aback before frowning down deeply before him.**

"**Well?" He said loudly, his voice thundering among the area around them.**

"**It is true, is it not? Your cold-blooded and equally cold hearted master did not even waste a single minute of his precious time to mourn over the loss of his father? He had all he wanted in a father; a powerful and well-respected man with unlimited powers – the only demon in time to control the three swords of the Supreme Conquest. He was caring and loving father, and yet your 'Sesshomaru-sama' is found squabbling for the title of Lord of the Western Lands!" **

**Jaken shakily got onto his feet, grabbing onto the tree for support – whatever Fiore did to him did a toll on him. **

"**Sesshomaru-sama does NOT squabble! Who are you to judge, Sesshomaru wasn't the only son to not waste a moment to grieve, he is much stronger than that!" His gaze darkened at the still frowning Fiore,**

"**And you have your facts wrong." He scowled at him, "InuTaisho-sama may be perfect to the public, but he is not so when behind doors." **

**Curiosity reared its head once again in Fiore's conscience. Looking at Jaken, he came to a decision not to ask; the determined look on his face was enough to tell him that he wasn't going to give anything away. Damn old retainers that lived to this age; their loyalty is rather bothersome.**

"**Fine, if you wish to continue thinking that, I'll take you through another memory of your 'perfect' Sesshomaru-sama."**

**Before Jaken could raise his hands to cover his head, Fiore had appeared before him and placed a slender finger onto the forehead once again. His raising arms froze before falling limply to his sides that were slumped against the tree.**

**Everything faded away once again.**

**-**

Rin's nimble fingers worked hard and stead-fast as she tried with all of her might to rid the mean handkerchief from her eye sight. Really, did Sesshomaru-sama not trust Rin? Inwardly pouting, Rin continued to work, wincing every now and than when a few strands of her hair got twisted within the messy work of untying the thing that blinded her view.

Ah-Un's soft rumble made her stop her actions and place them on her lap once again; she held in a sigh that just _begged _to be let out. She was bored and stiff. She was starting to dangerously dislike the continuous rocking of Ah-Un's saddle, causing her back quarters to start hurting. She felt confined and suffocated by the humidity of the air around them and the hot, but pale streams of sun light that managed to come through. Not only that, she was starting to get tired of smelling blood everywhere, where ever they went. All ready she was counting to ten ogres, fifteen onis, tons of bat youkai, squads of pythons and bores, and ones that Rin had to count on her fingers.

_Are we walking in circles? _

Once again, the hands sneaked before her head and started to slowly work on the tight knot. If this was the case, maybe if Rin found Jaken, things would become clearer; after all, with the new responsibility of having to look after her full time now and during battles, Sesshomaru had been occupied every now and than. Now if only she could untie the knot…

-

A figure in the distance was flying at an inhuman, almost god-like speed; powerful breathtaking wings fluttering gracefully and outstretched in the air. The eagle-youkai swooped down further towards the lumbering cloud of dark aura that was surrounding the Mukaunosato forest. Light blue with mixing darker blues and swirls of violet narrowed dangerously on a young, handsome face.

_Something is terribly wrong here._

-

_**Ohhhhhh, where was he, where was he, where was he? Jaken paced around frantically in the circular saddle of Ah-Un, his hands on his head. **That wretched half-breed scum! How dare he hurt Sesshomaru-sama with the Kaze no Kizu! But surely, Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't fall down that easily to that worthless little pup!_

_**And yet, Jaken couldn't find it in himself to stop pacing, his nerves working on high. Many possibilities filtered through his mind, as well as the facts. The Kaze no Kizu was a formidable and powerful attack, such brute and unyielding force that could be non-too-easily reckoned with. He had seen centuries ago, his last master InuTaisho, use that exact technique on numerous demons invading the Western Lands; it was something untamed, wild…not many survived its powerful attack. The ones who did were powerful and had a fierce will to stay alive. **_

**_Jaken gave a heart-wrenching and saddened squawk, causing the doragon to wince at the high pitch of it; Ah-Un's ears lowered as much as they could. _**

"_**Milord, Sesshomaru!" He gave another 'supposedly' pain filled cry, "After all I have done for him, after all of my dedicated centuries of hard work for him, he dies at the hand of his younger half-brother!" **_

_**Angrily taking a stand on Ah-Un's saddle with fat tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, he declared loudly as possible, causing the doragon to lower its heads forward to the ground,**_

"_**Sesshomaru-sama, you ungrateful pup!" **_

_**He didn't know how it happened, but as the decades and gaining centuries continued to pass during his 'services', he had started feeling great and deep respect for his current master. Jaken sniffled as he tried to wipe the fat tears with his sleeve. Every thing Sesshomaru-sama did had a valid and logical reason, not cold-hearted as others perceived him as. It made Jaken somewhat happy that only him and some trusted friends of the family and honorable servants knew of this. Jaken had been proved wrong from the beginning of his retaining duties to Sesshomaru. Yes, it was very hard to gain his trust and respect, but it was worth it in the long run if you think about it.**_

"_**Such a stubborn fool!"**_

WACK!

**_Letting out a surprised squawk as something had nailed him dangerously precisely above the spot where it could have knocked him unconscious, Jaken fell forward and fell down the six feet from Ah-Un's saddle to the warm, but hard open-prairie floor. Stars protruding behind his eye lids, Jaken let out a small groan as he unsteadily got to his feet. As he rubbed his head, Jaken's nose twitched a few times before eyes snapped open. Squabbling over the doragon's heavy and scaly body, Jaken's mouth fell agape as his lord and master languidly exited the clinging shadows of the looming forest, he looked as whole as ever…well, except for when the half-breed had cut his master's arm off. _**

"_**Mi-Milord!" He squawked in happiness and slight fear, "You are alive! This Jaken was so fearful of the worse milord!" **_

_**As he was talking Sesshomaru had walked smoothly up to Ah-Un, stopping five feet away, his placid face catching onto a slight gleam of distain,**_

"_**You doubt this Sesshomaru, Jaken?"**_

_**Finding what he said in somewhat of an insult, Jaken found himself in a matter of seconds before Sesshomaru, his whole body practically glued to the floor.**_

"_**Please forgive this Jaken, Sesshomaru-sama! I did not mean for my happiness of your health to seem as an insult to your superior skills!"**_

_**Sweating to himself, Jaken bit his lip as nothing came out of his lord's mouth. Looking up tentatively, Jaken gaped to find Sesshomaru not there but rather walking with Ah-Un in the other direction from where he had came from, completely ignoring him. Grabbing his abandoned two-headed staff, Jaken stumbled to his feet and waddled after his master,**_

"_**Wait for me, milord!"**_

**_Jaken let a content-filled smile to light up his face as he comfortably followed his lord across the open prairie. Ah, this was what he found adventurous and calming. It was as if he was at the top of the world; every one underneath his feet while he was able to be beside his lord during his patrolling and currently, stalking prey. It was a wonderful feeling. It almost…almost reminded him of the times him and Myoga would follow Lord InuTaisho when he was on official business or patrolling his lands. _**

**_Abruptness pierced through his thoughts as he bumped into Ah-Un's spiky tail. Grumbling as he rubbed the sores spots among his body, Jaken looked up to find Sesshomaru standing still and rigid. Jaken watched in awe at his lord as the wind seemed to just so perfectly cast his long, pristine white-silver hair to the right, showing the empty arm-sleeve sailing in the warm breeze, his long wisps of hair gleaming in the sun. The sword of Tenseiga, although was completely useless, looked natural by his side, giving any spectator the feeling of the demon honorable and strong, yet someone to be reckoned with. _**

"**_Wolves." The simple statement made Jaken come back to the present as his lord turned slightly to the left, from where he had came from, his sleek eyes narrowing even more._**

"_**Mi…milord?" Jaken spoke tentatively. **_

_**But yet, Sesshomaru didn't answer him but rather walk away from him and back towards the opposite forest, his hair sailing behind him as he went. Quickly running to the front and grabbing Ah-Un's reigns, he scrambled after Sesshomaru,**_

"_**Wait for us, Lord Sesshomaru!" **_

**_His plea entered one ear and out the other as Sesshomaru walked briskly into the darkness of the forest and disappearing from sight. Trying to run faster after his lord, Jaken had to rely onto his nose to track Sesshomaru. When he reached the destination, which was in the middle of a forest pathway, confusion overtaken him. Lying before him in a heap was a small, little girl that looked only to be four to five summers old, blood pooling around her. When looking a little farther, Jaken wrinkled his nose at the smell of blood; there lied three dead wolves with their heads not too far away. The scent of acid filled the air giving Jaken the impression that his master had cleanly finished them off without a thought._**

_**Shuffling forward with his two-headed staff clasped in both hands, Jaken took a few sniffs. He mumbled in curiosity and confusion,**_

"**_A ningen gaaru _**(girl)**_?" Why would his powerful master go through the trouble to slay some wolves, even after they had certainly killed the girl? _**

**_He eyed the mass of bloodied arms and legs, the rags of torn cloth of the girls checkered yellow and orange kimono, her long raven hair that had a small ponytail on one side of her head was in tangles. Scars and deep wolf bites inflected on her once healthy skin which have now become deathly pale. He took a tentative sniff and almost out right gagged at the amount of blood as the heavy scent of death and the stench of the wolves invaded his senses. Looking over the ningen girl, he concluded that she was probably a good girl._**

**_A twinge of sadness echoed inside him before being dulled once again. He had been brought up with the ways of looking down upon ningen, to be superior to them and yet, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the young one. She was an innocent child and it slightly infuriated him that a youkai, one that as strong as a wolf would be so low as to prey upon a defenseless child. Taking a few steps back he let out a sigh and glanced up at his lord to let out a fearful squeak,_**

"_**Mi-lord, what are you doing?" **_

_**In a matter of moments, Tenseiga's softly lavender-glowing blade cut across the air above the girl's body. He stared at his master in question. What was his master doing? He was only cutting thin air!**_

**_A small groan and a stifled whimper caught his attention. Jaken gaped as the girl was slowly and somewhat unsurely brought up into Sesshomaru's crouched lap._**

_**Jaken watched in amazement and silent wonder as the cut began to heal themselves on the girl's skin. The deep and surely scarring bites were amazingly filling in until there was no indication that they were once there. The minor scratches took seconds to lap over and disappear in a thin light. He watched with fascination as the girl's eyelids flutter for a moment before revealing slowly, a pair of warm, child-like innocent doe eyes. **_

_**He looked at his master in question to stifle a gasp that was threatening to let out. His master's eyes…the eyes that were always so emotionless had a very small, but noticeable gleam if given a third look at them. Jaken looked down upon the girl in controllable envy and slight jealous hatred. The emotions that had swept through his master orbs were that of resignation, protectiveness, and wonder…something he Jaken could never achieve in a thousand years. **_

_**It was deeply disturbing to find that when his master had set the girl onto the ground on her own filthy feet and when starting to walk away, the girl would follow him with a beaming smile, and…he allowed it. He had complained abruptly and loudly at the sudden new member of the squad. It was not fair! How was it that after only about a week (Of what it seems) of healing his lord that his lord was able to trust her, while it took this Jaken CENTURIES to gain that same level of trust she was on. It was unheard of and despicable for one such as he.**_

_**Jaken already knew from that moment on that things would go down hill just like the first time he first came to work for Sesshomaru. It was a gut instinct and he loathed the moment where every thing would eventually fall apart. **_

_**As weeks went on, his master became the same person around him like the first time they met face-to-face. He was cold and distant, highly demanding and playing the perfect role of superior to him. It made him sick to the stomach to be treated in such a way and even more so to be leveled down to a lowly job such as **babysitting **the parasite. **_

…_**How he wished things could have been the same…**_

-

**Jaken groaned as his body hit the ground once again, the images filtering through his mind's eye. Eyes clamping shut to get them in order, he fisted his right hand and hit the ground several times against the hard Earth to relieve some frustration.**

"**Don't you see, Jaken-sama?" Jaken gritted his teeth as Fiore's annoying voice echoed around him and into his already jumbled thoughts.**

"**Why can you not see that your master is completely selfish and cold-hearted? He had tossed you aside the moment he was able to find a suitable servant, even if it is in an image of a ningen girl, that wouldn't mind carrying out anything he asked for? Do you not see of his actions?"**

**Jaken glared up at the now haughtily looking Fiore, his smug tone made Jaken's blood boil in protest at the accusations being aimed at his master.**

**Fiore looked down at him from his elegant nose,**

"**Can you not see how he acts? He thinks he owns the world and that he's god, perfect from every one else."**

"**It was how he was born and raised to act." Jaken growled at him.**

"**Lord InuTaisho-sama was exactly the same and taught Sesshomaru the ways of how inuyoukai were with ningens. For Sesshomaru to act the way he is, is natural."**

"**Even to those that are of his own breed?" **

"**Do not try to sway this Jaken!" Jaken all but screamed as he struggled to get on his feet. He glared heatedly at the silently fuming youkai. **

"**You know nothing!" He continued. "Do not make accusations when you do not know the facts, kusotare **(Bastard)**!"**

**Fiore's eyes bled for a mere second before calming down once again to endless silver-green. His demonic blood was aching to transform and simply eat the little gami; the sounds of his bones snapping and his blood-curling screams were tempting, but Fiore managed to control the blood lust of his inner demon and stared down coldly at him. Jaken froze within his spot, but he didn't relent in the glare that was solely directed at him.**

_This retainer is starting to get on my nerves. _

**Jaken took hold of his two-headed staff with difficulty, but managed to straighten himself just in time to have his eyes almost bug out of his head as a cool, clammy, but firm and strong hand to rasp itself around his thin and scrawny neck.**

**Squawking in fear and anger, Jaken tried to pry the handsome youkai's hand off of him, but to no avail. He looked at his face to only be increased with fear at the snarling face of Fiore,**

"**You **_will _**see my way!"**

**A few tears leaked form his eyes as every thing faded away. When will he be able to escape this pain?**

-

"Get out of this Sesshomaru's way."

Sesshomaru practically snarled in frustration and anger as the jaki, stupid as can be merely snickered at him…mocking him, who would dare to mock him? Letting out a roar and rather than just ending their miserable existence with the Tokijin, Sesshomaru sprung forward elegantly and yet unthinkably at the weak youkai. Tokijin's blue glow became a distinct blur as Sesshomaru moved as fast as possible; every muscle within him was knotted so tightly that it hurt.

The once clean and orderly taiyoukai with the beautiful moon-spun silver hair, emotionless but most beautiful amber stone orbs, the silkiest and yet firm and strong skin and muscles, and his regal clothing of the best haoris and hakamas, with the best acquirable fighting boots and best-fit youkai ever was reduced to that of bloodied and gray hair, thanks to the murky water; his eyes constantly bleeding a light pink or a deep crimson, his muscles were taunt and his movements were no longer in sync and well-planned. He was almost a wild-animal that had suffered too long within a cage for months, but in reality…it was only a day.

As Sesshomaru continued to slay the dozens of jaki before them that sprung up out of no where, Rin urgently continued to try and untie the handkerchief around her eyes, but it was futile. The longer she worked on it; no matter how patient she was or how hard she tried to rip it or tug it…it only went further into its knot and seemed impossible to untie. Unwanted tears pricked behind the eight-year-old's eyes that were hidden behind the silk cloth. Biting her lip, she willed to control her tears; she did not want to make Sesshomaru worry about her amongst the many of dangerous occupations that were already occurring – it was dishonorable to do so. She could tell that Sesshomaru-sama was trying as hard as he could to find a way out of what ever they were in.

_Rin only wishes to help Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama._

As Tokijin cut down the next jaki in his path in half and although he was cherishing its lasting screams of pain and anguish, Sesshomaru let out an impatient growl as he felt an urgent rattle tremble against his side for the umpteenth time that day. _Tenseiga, why do you continue to annoy me with your presence? _

Said sword continued its calming yet at the same time annoying rattling and trembling, the blinking glow of its soothing aura continued to blink faster by each second and continued to gather strength within its protective, sleek sheath. It was irritated beyond belief with its chosen wielder; it recognized the wielder being a descendent of its creator, Lord InuTaisho, and knew that just like in the beginning it was going to encounter stubbornness like before. But this…it was ridiculous! Why couldn't his master just stop and think rather than act with Tokijin? Tokijin was a force to be reckoned with, but not within here, not in this labyrinth of darkness and evil. Tokijin's aura was evil, even if it was tamed by its master; its power wasn't going to get anywhere near close to defeating the demon. Other than Tokijin being practically useless, Tenseiga could sense that Tokijin's power was being absorbed little by little. If only its master could just try and give him a chance. After all, he had more features than reawakening the dead.

-

The figure high above the forest gave a sigh of discomfort. He looked upon every way to come within reach of the forest without being sucked in within the labyrinth below him, but there wasn't any way in. He didn't dare go near the top of the hedges, the vines with the poisonous dripping thorns had nearly snapped around his ankle at one point when he came too close.

A strong, but yet young hand wrapped itself around a long handle of an elegant sword that was still attached to its sheath. Long crystal blue hair flew to the side in its low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He bared his fangs, his powerful wings beating to a rhythm showing his nerves and agitation,

"I can't even get near that hellhole…Sesshomaru will have a field day when he hears about this." His eyes narrowed,

"But of course, trouble seems to always follow him; I shouldn't be surprised if this was caused because of him."

-

_**Jaken tried to keep himself from letting the tears go, but once again, they found their way slithering down his cheeks, his wide eyes never wavering from his master's form; Myoga was blowing within his small speck of a handkerchief on his right shoulder. Totosai the black smith and Saiya, the humanoid ghost of an old man floated nearby as well. All of them were close to shedding tears; others who were too prideful were continuously clearing their throats. Jaken's trembling hands tightened even more on the two-headed staff, the first gift he had gotten from his master when he first came on the job. **_

_**Myoga wailed in despair,**_

"_**Please master! Rethink this madness! You have only just came back from the fight with Ryukotsusei!"**_

_**Yet, even with the flea's continuous pleas, they all knew that their master was not one to be persuaded when coming to a final decision; he was stubborn that way just like the great taiyoukai before him. Jaken lowered his head in remorse as he only allowed himself to look at the back of the heels of his master, the ends of his two furry tails would come into vision once in a while.**_

"**_Please milord," Jaken surprisingly found himself whispering, "reconsider your decision. Let yourself heal your body, you are still severely injured to do any battle."_**

_**Totosai looked at his master and said as he waved his long black smith mallet at his ever powerful master,**_

"_**Listen ya dope," He inwardly grinned when he caught a reaction from his master, even if it was the bristling of his tails and the twitch of his sensitive ears, "you're powerful, but big honkie dory. Don't be an idiot and allow your emotions to get in your way of thinking. God knows where your pea for brains may be, but shut up and listen. You are seriously injured like Jaken has said. There is no possible length to think that even though how hard-headed you are, you'll come back alive. You are hot-headed at the moment and it doesn't help that your love for a mere woman is making you see in such ways –" Jaken looked up finally when InuTaisho's sharp, but deep and regal voice echoed among them,**_

"_**Silence yourself, Totosai before I do it for you."**_

_**Jaken looked behind him to find Totosai pouting and mumbling about 'he has no sense of humor' and went back to staring at his master as he continued,**_

"_**All of you may think that this InuTaisho is acting irrational, but I am not. I know what exactly what I have to do and I am at peace with it. That **mere woman **Totosai, is my mate and she is at her last stages of giving birth to my pup."**_

_**Jaken's and every one's eyes bugged out to substantial sizes.**_

_P-p-p-p-p-pup?_

_**They knew that their master was seeking comfort within a ningen woman's arms, but they never thought that it went this far.**_

_**Totosai opened his mouth once again and groaned,**_

"_**Great, now we have a hanyou on our hands to complicate things."**_

**_A warning growl from InuTaisho made Totosai stop his oncoming insult and dry humor. He knew where to tread and where not to cross the line, InuTaisho's temper wasn't one to mess with; no wonder Sesshomaru got it from him. _**

"**_I am going to go to Izayoi and not one of you will persuade me from this path; I know of the outcome of this battle and the events following." Saiya looked at him, his ghostly presence made him stand out in the dark midnight blue sky, matching with the almost new moon that was slowly and yet at the same time seem to close at a fast pace,_**

"**_Milord…?" InuTaisho uttered a simple word,_**

"_**Tenseiga."**_

**_An understanding came upon them and once again they loomed into an uncomfortable and tension-filled silence. Jaken winced as Myoga blew his nose once again in his handkerchief, only five times as harder, but he did not have the heart to snap at him like he usually would. He knew what he was going through; their master was dying, or at least…was going to. _**

_**Jaken felt the tears increase even as he tried to wipe them away. He just couldn't help it! His first master, the first youkai that had looked at him with respect and appreciated his services…he was the one he idolized and had always dreamed to become. And he was going to die. He could remember all of the bumps, the ups and downs, and the twists and turns in their journey together with Myoga and the others, even if it left him at a bad mood at times, it was always comforting and satisfying to look back at those times and chuckle at some of their misfortunes.**_

_**And they were all ending before them.**_

_**All of the retainers stopped and looked and listened to their master as he started talking once again,**_

"_**Myoga." Myoga looked up hopefully,**_

"_**Yes milord?" It looked as if he had been hoping their master had been thinking things through and seemed to understand this predicament, but his face soon fell in disappointment as his small ears caught the words,**_

"_**After the battle is over, I wish for you to take Tetsusaiga and seal it away in the Black Pearl within my pup, I want it to be kept safe within there; do not let Sesshomaru find out about its whereabouts. I wish for you to serve under my pup as his retainer, guide him like you have guided me, Myoga."**_

**_Myoga was sobbing and blowing his nose so much that it was almost impossible to decipher the 'Yes, milord!' out of there. Jaken watched, his heart breaking as the one person that noticed him, continue to stand proudly on the edge of the cliff, his silver hair, no matter of the blood that stained the silken silver threads, gleamed within the dimming moonlight. His shadow loomed over them and his silhouette was tall, proud, andcompletely aristocratic, just as he had been taught his entire life. The spikes stuck up from their placements on his large shoulder pads. His tails would float around him giving the great taiyoukai the image of a wounded god. His eagle-ember eyes never lost their gleam as everything seemed to be reflected within them, they were clearly readable as they shined with their ever glowing in the night irises. Determination, understanding, and…love._**

_**Jaken's shoulders slumped forward as he realized fully that nothing would change his master's state of mind. **How could every thing fall apart in a matter of months? Every thing was so normal until Lady Yasashii was murdered by the snake clan. The family of the Hyourin were so close, especially young lord Sesshomaru and InuTaisho-sama. Why did every thing get so screwed up? _

"_**Totosai." Totosai gave a sigh and picked at his ear in boredom, whatever his master wanted him to do couldn't be that bad; after all, he was a sword smith, not a following retainer – he only gave advice if needed. The next sentence proved that wrong,**_

"_**My pup will at some point figure out about Tetsusaiga and would wish to learn of its ways and attacks, I wish for you to help him and guide him when he needs it; not to mention to look after Tetsusaiga as well. I do not know how many years or decades it'll be before my pup will find it. It'll need a check up." Totosai glared at the back of his head; he had a feeling that his lord was having fun with this.**_

"**_Is that all ya arrogant pup?" Nobody saw the smirk that slid onto InuTaisho's face,_**

"_**Actually, there is another thing I wanted you to do…" Totosai glared at him,**_

"_**Don't tell me I have to baby sit the brat because I have a tight schedule to uphold ya know!" **_

"_**No, but I wish for you to give Sesshomaru Tenseiga as a parting gift." Totosai's jaw dropped,**_

"_**WHAT? But that little shit will kill me on the spot when he finds out he doesn't inherit Tetsusaiga! Do you want that on your guilty conscience that it was YOUR fault that I was killed by your own kin?"**_

"_**Stop your pissing and whining Totosai and handle it like a grown youkai. Because of your attitude it is no longer a 'I wish' but a 'I command' you to. Besides," He added with an unseeing smirk, "I'll be dead, remember? I won't have a conscience." **_

_**Totosai puffed his cheeks out and Jaken was frightful for a moment that fire would spew out of his mouth, but relaxed when nothing came out but,**_

"_**Wise ass." **_

"_**What comes around goes around." **_

_**Silence seemed to settle back in once again, the playful atmosphere gone until Saiya spoke up in his old, but some what squeaky voice,**_

"_**What would you wish for me to do, Lord InuTaisho?"**_

_**InuTaisho didn't answer for a moment before responding,**_

"_**Just return to the battle scene after it ends, from there, you will find out what you'll have to do. You may all, but Jaken, go now. It is almost time for my departure."**_

_**Jaken stood shivering in the winter cold as the snow around his feet slowly rose up before sinking back down as the chilled wind took a breather for a moment. He could hear Totosai's feet crushing against the soft snow as he walked to his three-eyed bull that was trying to find grass to eat and looked up at his master. He hugged his two-headed staff close to him, his thin, but wool robe flap around him as the wind continued its unmerciful torture upon the Earth.**_

"_**Jaken." Hoping that he could find his voice, Jaken spoke within a whisper,**_

"_**Y-Y-Yes, m-milord? W-What is it t-t-that you w-wish for t-t-this J-Jaken to d-do?"**_

"_**Jaken, I am going to ask of you a great favor. Do you understand?" Jaken furiously nodded his head, causing his tall, black hat to almost fall off of his head.**_

"_**Yes, milord! This Jaken is always honored to do anything for his master!" **_

_**He was pleased and happy to hear a warm chuckle from his master's lips; that was what he liked about InuTaisho-sama, he was always playful at times…it was almost as if he considered him, no matter how old he really was, one of his children or a favored friend. **_

"_**After my death, I wish for you to become Sesshomaru's retainer." Jaken choked at those words, tears were silently pooling, but never coming over the brim of his eye lids.**_

"_**B-B-But, InuTaisho-sama, you always…ALWAYS come out of a fight as the victor, surely you can live through this one." He clutched his two-headed staff as his lord and master shook his head negatively,**_

"_**I am sorry, Jaken, but it seems my days have finally come to an end, no matter how many centuries I have left in me to continue life. It seems as if fate is finishing its last twisting of threads in the loom for me. I would very much like for you to become Sesshomaru's retainer; if not…I will not hold it against you at all, it is your choice if you want to at all. I just wish for Sesshomaru to not be alone while I am gone. But…it appears he was alone even when I was there…" He added so silently that Jaken almost missed it. **_

_**Jaken looked over his master. His left arm was completely drenched with rivulets of blood that seeped through his kimono and dripped off drop from drop from the tip of his clawed fingers, the rivulets would lead up to a ghastly injury that made Jaken wince every time he saw the wound. His clothes were ragged and torn at places; his breast plate from earlier viewing was broken and cracked. **_

_**InuTaisho-sama…he was the one who said he had talent…he was the one who said that he would be clearly needed with his kind of services…he was the one who said that he had loyalty better than most of the youkai council…his master, the one man he wished to be with all his might. Despite what others constantly thought, Jaken was proud of who he was, despite some of the biggest disadvantages there were to be a gami youkai. He had duller senses, he had duller reaction times, he wasn't fast, he was slow at times, but he was proud of who he was, proud of his heritage. It was shocking to find that he wished at some point to be like InuTaisho-sama.**_

_**Jaken looked at his waiting master; he remembered all of his kinds words of encouragement, unyielding power, hard, but necessary training, his thoughtfulness in every thing he did, all of his hard work to keep the Western Lands the leading lands within the Cardinal Plain. **_

_I owe him so much, it is the least I can do to help him. _

"_**It would be an honor, milord, to serve your son."**_

"**_Thank you, Jaken…But you must know," InuTaisho said, "that Sesshomaru is no longer the young, cheerful, playful, and understanding pup he used to be. Thanks to Yasashii's death and me betraying him by seeking comfort in the arms of his most hated race instead of mourning with him and comforting him like I should have, he has become bitter, resentful, cold, unfeeling, he has become the inuyoukai our race have always been proud in: perfection, unfeeling, and emotionless. Do not be too shocked if he were to be completely cruel during the beginning of your services to him. It will take time, but surely, he'll give you the trust I bestowed upon you."_**

_**Jaken lowered his head. He was terribly terrified of serving Sesshomaru when he finally took that into consideration. Inuyoukai, no matter how playful some can be, they took absolute pride in being perfect and emotionless that it went to a scary and extreme level. Such level as that can cause the inuyoukai to be almost unstable and his inner beast could rise up at any moment and go on a killing rampage. But he stood by what he said, Jaken clasped tightly to the two-headed staff, he would serve Sesshomaru no matter what – even if it killed him, it was the least he could do to at least **try** to pay back InuTaisho for his kindness.**_

"**_Yes milord, I know of the consequences, but I will serve your son." _**

_**Jaken watched and was surprised when InuTaisho turned toward him, his golden eyes were what made him shocked to the core. They were filled with tears. Turning fully towards Jaken, InuTaisho surprised the gami once again by placing his uninjured hand on his head, spreading his fingers so that they didn't hit his hat and cause it to go askew. **_

"_**I deeply appreciate you willing to do this for me, Jaken. You are now going to do something that I couldn't do when I was alive." Jaken gulped,**_

"_**W-What is that, InuTaisho-sama?" His eyes stared down at him sadly before turning away, his head held high, giving Jaken once again of the impression of a god that could never be brought down, but he knew it wasn't true. His face had been hit with cold tears when InuTaisho turned away from him, his tears having been caught in the wind and directed at him. His lord was hurt and there was nothing he could do about it.**_

"_**To be there for him when he needs it."**_

**_Jaken looked back at his master for the last time. InuTaisho looked as if he wasn't going to leave at the moment, but he couldn't bear it to stay here any longer than he should with his now…dare he think about it at the moment, previous master. It would make it all the harder to not act irrationally and do something that would offend InuTaisho's honor. He bowed low to the ground until his head touched the snow before standing straight once again. As he started walking away from his master whom continued to stand on the edge of the cliff, he couldn't help but take pity on his master. He had so many emotional scars that it was almost unheard of. The death of his beloved mate, Yasashii, even if he had been able to find a human mate so quickly that one would think it suspicious, and to feel fully blamed for how his son of around seven hundred turned so drastically as he did, and now…he won't even be able to witness his second pup to open its eyes. It made Jaken wonder how InuTaisho cooperated with himself at times._**

_**As he walked away, he didn't notice him passing Sesshomaru for his eyes were once again glossed over with tears.**_

_Goodbye…Lord InuTaisho…_

-

**Jaken blinked his eyes to get rid of the tears that were pooling in his eyes. He couldn't see the face of Fiore, the beauty of his made up forest, he couldn't feel Fiore's grip tighten around his neck, nor did he feel his own hands tighten around his two-headed staff. He was gone within his thoughts.**

_I haven't thought about that moment for centuries. _

**Jaken stared down at Fiore when the pressure around his neck became unbearable. He spoke, his voice hoarse,**

"**Why did you show me that memory? What was the point of it?"**

**Fiore scowled at him,**

"**The point is retainer, is that you were given a chance to exclude the horrible centuries you have spent with Sesshomaru, but you didn't. His own FATHER said that he was coldhearted, unfeeling, and cruel, he warned you of his son. Why would you serve a coldhearted master such as Sesshomaru when you had once served the Great Taiyoukai, InuTaisho?"**

**Jaken stared at him in wonder himself. One would question his actions and yet, he knew he made the right decision by becoming Sesshomaru's retainer. Besides, it was InuTaisho-sama's wish and will for him to be his first son's servant and there fore he would honor his decision; but there was more to that.**

"_**To be there for him when he needs it."**_

**His eyes widened in realization.**

"_**I just wish for Sesshomaru to not be alone while I am gone."**_

_To not be alone…InuTaisho-sama, did you want me to care for him as a guardian, the guardian you hadn't been? Although things took a twist that you haven't expected from the way things were viewed; me being treated a slave rather than a retainer with Sesshomaru's belief that I am unneeded most of the time…you wanted me to treat Sesshomaru like you wanted to but couldn't because you were hurting. Is this the reason why you wanted me to be his retainer? To give him company and a family for him to turn to at times, even though he wouldn't allow his pride to be trampled over?_

**Fiore let out a snarl and shouted in impatience,**

"**Answer my question, retainer!"**

**-**

Running forward, Sesshomaru did an upper cut with Tokijin before twirling it expertly and stabbing the bat demon behind him in the middle of the chest; he turned to dust before he could scream. Sesshomaru was completely covered from top to bottom with blood, guts, and gore, but a slight smirk was there none the less. Even if he was frustrated and felt cooped up in this hellhole of a maze, he was in his element. Everything that came his way found themselves knocking on death's door and being welcomed through it. Licking his lips, Sesshomaru continued to fight his way through the hoards of pathetic youkai before him.

The smirk didn't last long when the rattling of Tenseiga's sheath brought him from his thoughts. Peering down he scowled at the wildly shaking Tenseiga. He was confused – Tenseiga was angered. But why? Why would he wish to bring anything back to life? Those demons deserved what they got. Scoffing at it, he continued his little massacre, causing Tenseiga to be further angered, its rattling now more pronounced than before – it went to the point of when it would come out of its sheath by half an inch.

No matter how much it kept on signaling to its master to use it, Tenseiga found that Sesshomaru had a streak of stubbornness that surpassed InuTaisho by a hundred fold. Its anger did not calm down as it would have; it wanted to help and knew it could help but its master was being a little puke. The sword may not have the ability to hurt physically, but it could destroy the dead as well as evil aura such as this. He tried one more time, violently than ever to gain its master's attention.

He did not pay attention to him.

It was the last straw – Tenseiga had finally had it with its master's stubbornness.

Sesshomaru was in the act of cutting a moth youkai's head off when something hot started to seep through his armor to his skin. Looking down while keeping his sword interlocked with the moth youkai's neck, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in surprise as Tenseiga's sheath was completely encased in light lavender aura, the sheath was still rattling frantically…or, was it angrily? Before he could do or say anything to the sword, Tenseiga alone shot up into the sky like a streak of a lavender comet in the sky, piercing the black canopies of the fifty foot tall trees. Several branches rained upon the bloodied massacre, but Sesshomaru didn't take his eagle-sharp eyes off of Tenseiga, wondering what the hell was going on.

He didn't have to wait for long as Tenseiga came sailing back downward at lightning speed, impaling itself deeply within the soggy ground. Sesshomaru kept the surprise from his features as the glow of Tenseiga began to pour from its blade, causing the dead grass below his feet to slowly start turning a lush and healthy patch of heavenly green, flowers growing every here and there. Even though the ground was still water at the moment, it was becoming a crystal and normal blue rather than the murky, gray water as before. The lavender aura continued to run across the ground, causing every youkai standing in its path to let out screams of pain as the lavender tendrils began to wrap themselves around the struggling youkai, including the moth demon Sesshomaru held at its mercy. Stepping back from the howling demon, Sesshomaru watched as the demon merely began turning into dust before being blown away from the wind.

In a matter of moments, there were no youkai inhabiting the area.

Sheathing Tokijin away, Sesshomaru stared at Tenseiga with an emotionless mask.

_Tenseiga…why do you wish to have spilt blood on your blade?_

Sesshomaru turned his full attention to Tenseiga when it began to pulse in a soothing way that Sesshomaru almost felt comforted. But never less, he walked over and stared down at the blade before him that continued to glow and pulse at him, yearning for him to take the handle. Inwardly growling at himself, Sesshomaru reached out and grasped Tenseiga around its handle and pulled it from the ground. The ground remained the way it was with crystal water and healthy grass and flowers and Sesshomaru felt Tenseiga turn into his palm. Taking the hint, Sesshomaru turned to his right to find another hedge in his way.

While Tenseiga had steered him towards the hedge, it was calm, but the moment he faced the hedge, it started frantically pulsing, giving Sesshomaru the hint that it needed – slice at the hedge. Walking up to the hedge, Sesshomaru looked skeptical, but never less weighed out the possibilities and options; Tenseiga was able to kill about twenty youkai in a matter of moments, it probably did that for a reason – a reason this Sesshomaru was going to find out.

Lifting Tenseiga, he made a sharp cut into the highest part of the hedge he could reach without having to leave the ground and made a cut that lasted to the floor of the forest. Screams echoed throughout the region as jaki were destroyed among contact with Tenseiga's blade. Straightening once again, Sesshomaru with a curious gleam in his eye watched as the thorn-filled vines tried as they might to reattach themselves together, but to no avail. When Tenseiga had pierced through its branches and into the other side, aura had been left behind causing the branches, leaves, and poisonous thorns to slowly melt away, much like his own acidic poison. The lavender aura on its own accord started to spread throughout the hedge until there was nothing there…there was no trace of a hedge that was once standing there so domineering and mockingly, now reduced to ashes.

Lifting Tenseiga and looking towards the open pathway before him, he allowed a feral grin to overtake his features, causing shivers to run down Ah-Un's back.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

-

The eagle-youkai gave a startled gasp as he was just barely missed by a blazing lavender sword. Making his wings make a gust of wind, he backed away from enough to still get a good look at the sword that almost impaled itself in his right wing. His eyes widened as he took in the features of the sword. The braided handle of read and white diamonds in the center was very familiar.

"T…Tenseiga?"

-

**Jaken felt the air leave him as he felt his small body slam against the hard forest floor, a loud crack resounded in the air. He winced horribly, biting down harshly on his lip to keep himself from screaming – he wasn't going to give Fiore the satisfaction that he was in immense pain. **

"**Answer me!" Fiore growled out loudly before seizing Jaken from the front of his robes and brought them almost face to face; making Jaken peer into deep red, crimson eyes. Jaken kept his hands tightly around the two-headed staff as he tried to get rid of the stars that were still exploding behind his eyes.**

"**WHY WOULD A RETAINER THAT HAD SUCH A WONDERFUL AND PERFECT MASTER TURN TO HIS COLDHEARTED SON JUST BECAUSE HIS MASTER WANTED HIM TO GO AND WASTE HIS LIFE WITH SOMEONE WHO COULDN'T CARE IF HE LIVED?"**

**Jaken glared openly at the growling and frustrated Fiore. Before he could open his mouth, Jaken cried out as Fiore maneuvered his hands to dig his sharp claws into Jaken's skin through his thin arm sleeves. Fiore allowed an evil smirk to cross his face as Jaken continued to squirm within his grasp; reveling in his pain and fear. **

"**That's right," He rasped out, his growling thundering in the area around them, "scream all you want retainer, but no one will hear you. No one will come for you, not even your precious Sesshomaru-sama. Now tell me what I want to know, retainer." **

**Jaken clutched the two-headed staff close to his body out of Fiore's sight and managed to direct it towards the smirking youkai,**

"**Decades ago, I would have asked myself the exact same question; but only because I have forgotten the main reason why I agreed to do what InuTaisho-sama wanted me to do. Thanks to you, you reminded me of my promise to my previous master and for that I thank you…"**

**Fiore opened his mouth to speak until Jaken screamed out as he thrust the two-head staff before him,**

"**WITH THIS!"**

**Fiore let out a roar of outrage and shock as spirals of fire slammed into his body, piercing through his armor as if it was only paper – the flames painfully licking at him, scorching him all over his body. The pain was so immense that Fiore had to drop Jaken from his hold. Landing in a heap on the floor with blood coating his arms from the five deep punctures on each upper arm, he didn't waste a moment and ran towards the boulder, fatigue entering the corners of his eyes.**

**Open his eyes as the continuous streams of fire encircled him, Fiore's eyes widened as Jaken neared the boulder where the open chest continued to lie within,**

"**NO!"**

**He moved to stop Jaken, but it was too late. Jaken jumped at the boulder, his sight darkened as his left hand slammed the chest closed.**

**He never thought he'd be so glad to fall into darkness at that moment.**

-

Sesshomaru was an uncontrollable inferno as he sped through the ashes among ashes that were once hedges. He may be currently destroying the great Mukaunosato forest, but it was a price to pay to save a large portion of the Northern lands. Something he knew without a doubt Yorokobashii would thank him for. Ah-Un tried to keep up with him, Rin giggling as she clung to Ah-Un, her frail body almost leaving the saddle every now and than. It was the most fun she had in two days.

_I'm getting close to the center of the maze. _

Tenseiga pulsed within his hand, making him take a right and slice through another unfortunate hedge before it turned into dust like the others. He allowed Tenseiga to lead the way, his nose was still no advantage to him; although Tenseiga purified the dark mist with its aura, he was only able to breathe the fresh air that surrounded him – everywhere else was shrouded within the mist.

"_**I knew you could do it milord! Only you with such superior power than others could find a way out of anything!"**_

Sesshomaru mentally shook his head as his retainer's…EX (currently)-retainer echoed through his head. The little toad had left them when smelling danger, much like Myoga would – he wasn't worth to dwell on.

"Almost there."

-

The tight, smoky tendrils of jaki screamed in pain and suffering as flames enveloped them, burning them away like a match being put against powder – it practically dissolved. Jaken groaned loudly in pain and relief as he was able to flex his digits and body parts. _It feels so good to move once again. _

The moment of peace, happiness, and relief was short lived as Jaken felt himself being hauled up by a pair of transparent hands, familiar clawed hands. Squawking and squirming in the grasp, Jaken tried to get Fiore's scorched hands off of him.

"LET ME GO!"

"**Never! You are my ticket back to a physical body whether you like it or not! No body is here to save you! Your precious Sesshomaru is probably already dead along with that ridiculous ningen gaaru and that bothersome doragon. You're all alone like before you met InuTaisho and alone you will forever be! You were so easy to manipulate once before retainer, it'll be a snap to manipulate you again, you here me!"**

Jaken stared in horror as Fiore raised one of his hands – each of the razor sharp nails that were already deadly were protruding into incredible lengths, looking like talons.

"**I will solely enjoy torturing you until another unfortunate soul with envy and jealousy comes my way; just like you. Thanks to that jealousy, everything you see now has been the finished product."**

Jaken closed his eyes, waiting for the hand that would plunge into his chest…but it never came.

Instead, he felt himself falling onto the ground for the umpteenth time for the past two days. A roar of anger, shock, and denial echoed throughout the forest, causing crows residing within the trees to caw and flutter noisily. Looking up as he ignored the punctured wounds on his shoulders and felt the tears come into his eyes at the figure before him with a placid look over his face.

"S-S-Sesshomaru-sama…"

From his place on the ground, Jaken looked around but to find no transparent Fiore to be seen. Instead, it was the same gloomy scene with the presence of his lord with Tenseiga drawn out. Looking up at him, Jaken bit his lip and looked down. He couldn't bear to look up at him; not after finding out that he had broken the promise he made to InuTaisho-sama all those years ago.

"Look up, Jaken." Jaken bit his lip harder and made himself obey Sesshomaru to find that his face was the same – unreadable and emotionless. He waited for him to continue.

Sesshomaru stared down at his bleeding retainer. He wondered what to do with him; he had heard what the other youkai had said and seemed to explain a lot that had happened the past two days. But yet Jaken was still partially at fault – him not staying loyal to his master. Sesshomaru stared down at Tenseiga for a moment and it pulsed softly. He frowned and looked back at the expecting Jaken.

He would still have to work back on his trust, but he will remain his retainer; he had proven to not only him, but Jaken himself that he had settled his demons for once and for all. He would allow him a chance.

"Come, Jaken. You will also explain to this Sesshomaru of your activities as of late."

Jaken somewhat paled at the thought of having to deal with the punishment when Sesshomaru would hear that the main cause of this mess had been with them for about two weeks straight. But yet he had the right to know; he had selfishly put them all in danger and he had to take it in stride.

Standing up with some difficulty with the help of his two-headed staff, he saw that Sesshomaru was waiting for him to come and took a step forward until he paused and looked behind him. In the boulder lied the partially opened chest.

"Just a second milord." Stumbling over to the boulder, he prayed to the Buddha as he tentatively fully closed the chest. In a bright flash of light, causing Jaken and Sesshomaru to close their eyes, they reopened them to find that the forest was back to the way it was – destruction though could be seen here and there from Sesshomaru's haste to get to the center of the maze, where Jaken and the chest were.

Sesshomaru eyed the chest and looked at Jaken with the same piercing stare – Jaken noticeably shied away from the look of interrogation. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru said before turning around,

"Bring the chest with you as well, Jaken."

"Y-Y-Y-Yes milord."

Jaken glumly followed his lord and yet he couldn't be more happy; Sesshomaru was willing to give him a second chance to gain his trust.

_And that…_Jaken decided with a hidden smile as they reached Ah-Un and Rin. _Is the next best thing to fully gaining it. _

As he settled beside Rin on Ah-Un's saddle and ignoring her squeals of laughter as she hugged him to death (despite of his protests), Jaken placed the chest within his pocket – for some reason, he knew that the chest wouldn't be able to enact with its powers once again for a while.

Jaken looked behind him at the large boulder that still held the scorch marks on it and gave a sigh. Even though this whole mess brought nothing but hell, something good came out of it…

He remembered why he was Sesshomaru's retainer as well as the forgotten promise he made to InuTaisho, the one youkai he yearned to be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

OH. MY. GOD! THIRTY FLIPPIN' PAGES! All new record! YIPEE! (Cheers loudly)

I am also REALLY sorry for the lack of update, but I would like to have you know that I HAVE been working on it throughout the time from my last update. (Winks) It only took me a while to get some inspiration and get my but into gear.

Hoped you guys liked this chapter! (I think I got enough in depth into Jaken being Sesshomaru's retainer for a reason)

Thanks a LOT you guys for the wonderful reviews!

**Reviewers:**

**Minako Miharu: **I'm glad you caught that. I wanted it to look that Jaken did have an intelligent mind, only he doesn't show it most of the time. Glad you liked it!

**AlysiaStorms: **Um…hehe…thanks! Glad you reviewed!

**MikoNLove: **(Grows big teary eyes) You HATED it? (Starts balling her eyes out) (Continues reading as she blows her nose) Although I was slightly hurt in the beginning I couldn't help but go 'Ahhhhhhh', that's so sweet! Thanks, I like it if my stories are addicting. It just so happens to be the first time someone told me that. :D Glad you find it addicting!

**powerpeee: **Glad you like it so far!

**Tomboy Inu Hanyou: **Good; it's supposed to be sad, but don't worry, things will get better as things go along.

**demonpriestess07: **You know, I actually thought about doing that when you mentioned it; it seemed that it would have worked well with the plot if they met up early, but I decided not to. Not only because I have some ideas to give out, but there are still new characters to come into the plot. Oops. (GoldenStar: Nice going, loser! You gave some of the story away! Miss Artemis: Shut up, leave me alone, and get a life god damn it!)

**thelunarstorm: **hope you liked this one!

**Orlando-Inu-Lover: **(Rolls her eyes while smiling) I know I know, I'm lacking in the romance part at the moment, but the mushy stuff and dramatic scenes will come in later when the two groups finally meet. (Shhhhh, don't tell anyone I said that) And of course you're not crazy, whatever gave you that idea? (Miss Artemis: You got the sleeping dart? GoldenStar: Stabilized and ready to go, captain.) :P

(Anonymous) Kohaku: I have to agree with your philosophy about the Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing – I really believe that with Sesshomaru's silence and with Kagome's heartbreak within the series can give a writer a lot of ideas with those two together; I think it gives them a deeper meaning with each other.

**Strawberrylover: **Glad you find it interesting:D

Thanks all of you guys for the wonderful reviews!

-Miss Artemis

P.S. – REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	21. Miroku's Bride! part 1

Scars

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, enjoy! But the ones I do own (Laughs evilly in satisfaction) are Miya, Riya, Viya, Mitsuki, Fiore, Mio, Yorokobashii, and the Dragon's Keep! (MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

**Note: **I am very sorry for the lack of update – you see, my computer crashed during the writing of this chapter so I lost every thing. (It sucks more that I was half way through with it too) But luckily, I was able to piece it back together, although I'll have to work hard over the duration between updates in gathering back the chapters of Scars that I've lost. (T.T) Not to mention my other stories. Now on a happier note…ENJOY!

-  
Chapter 11: Miroku's Bride! **(A.K.A. – How It Happened: part 1)  
**-

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, MIROKU!" Kagome screamed as she dodged another pelting tree, coughing as dust almost completely enveloped her as it crashed behind her.

"ME? HOW CAN IT BE ONLY **MY **FAULT!" Grunting against his binds, Miroku squirmed and twisted as much as he could against the giant oak tree that usually served as a meeting place for the village that was not too far away from them.

"KAZE NO KI – " Just as he was about to finish his attack, InuYasha yelped as he felt an invisible hand sock him right in the stomach, sending him flying across the battlefield into thorny bushes. Cursing like no tomorrow, InuYasha emerged a few moments later, soaring back into the fight with new blood-lined scratches on his cheeks and slightly torn clothes.

"DAMN!" He cursed as the giant dragon before them maneuvered out of the way in time, showing a large crater where InuYasha pelted Tetsusaiga. After ripping it out of the ground, he turned to Miroku, eyes blazing,

"If you didn't give her that stupid, frilly promise in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!" Before he could say anything else, his vision became impaired as he felt himself falling to the ground in a daze.

"EEK! Oh, I'm so sorry, InuYasha!" InuYasha only stared up at the sky with a dazed expression as Sango painfully tried to get off of him. She angrily pushed the heavy hirakotsu off of her and got to her feet. Sighing, she picked up hirakotsu and stormed towards the rampaging dragon that was currently trying to heal from the many arrows Kagome was able to puncture through its heavy blades of armor.

Miroku watched with saddened eyes as Sango didn't even glance at him or acknowledge him at all. He watched, his beaded hand clenching in frustration as he watched his friends trying to defeat the hundred foot dragon before them, looking much like ants compared to its size.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt gentle hands rub his tense shoulders before slipping elegantly to loosely wrap slender arms around his torso. He wondered vaguely how this was capable when his back was against a strong tree. His eyes widened in disbelief and shock as a woman's transparent head came through the tree bark to lay her chin gently on his shoulder, nuzzling her cheek against his. Her words were compassionate and loving, but at the moment, he couldn't help but feel dread,

"Oh, Miroku…just to think that in just a few moments we'll be rid of these pests and we'll be able to live and love each other just like we used to…even if we were children."

_I truly did mess up big time…_

-  
A few days earlier…  
-

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Damn it, give it to me!"

"It's mine dog-face! Live with it!"

"GRR, Shippo you little rat!"

"GRR, InuYasha you pig!"

Sango and Miroku watched with amused eyes as InuYasha continued to chase after Shippo who was currently holding onto some barbecue chips. Shippo's fur was sticking everywhere like a porcupine as InuYasha bared his fangs at the little kit.

"You know those are my favorites you little pipsqueak!"

"You lived three years from them, you can spare a few more weeks before Kagome-mama goes back to her time and gets some more!"

"Like hell I'm gonna wait that long! Besides, it's not my fault you're done eating all your damn sugar before I finished my snacks!"

"Who said it was only yours?"

"Kagome did!"

"Nah-uh!"

"Yeah-ha!"

"Nah-uh!"

Miroku bit his lip from chuckling and spoiling the fun of watching the two before him continue to fight over chips. If they heard him or Sango laughing, they would surely stop. Peering beside him, it looked as if Sango wasn't faring well either; her fire-red cheeks and the tears gathering at the corners was enough for a sign.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Lady Sango?" Sango looked at him, her lips pressed tightly together in a thin line before answering quickly,

"Yes, I had thought we would never experience this perk again ever since Kagome had first left. I'm glad I'm wrong." Miroku nodded in agreement before they both turned to the show before them. It seemed now that the chips bag was being stretched beyond its capabilities as a youkai and a hanyou continued to pull in different directions.

"NAH –UH!" Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs. InuYasha reared back before leaning forward dangerously,

"YEAH – HA!"

"KAGOME-MAMA SAID THAT SNACKS WERE FOR EVERYONE!"

"BULL SHIT!"

"SIT BOY!" Somewhere far away, Kagome's voice resounded around them. InuYasha's eyes widened before his head met first with the ground.

Groaning, InuYasha lifted his head and rubbed it. Within a moment he was back up on his feet, shaking a fist in the direction of Kagome's scent,

"What the hell was that for!"

"SIT! Language, dummy!" InuYasha's groan became muffled by the ground after he had pelted once again to the dirt below him.

Sticking out his tongue, Shippo hugged the chips to him before scampering to Sango and perching on her shoulder for a safety caution as the hanyou grudgingly sat back up.

Groaning while rubbing his head, mindful of his ears, InuYasha glared at Kagome's direction within the forest. _God that hurts! Having being sat for two years in a row and given a break for three and starting over again was a bad idea! _Peering down at the rosaries, he clamped down the urge to put the beads within his mouth and try to chew them away. _Damn these to hell! How could I have forgotten how murderous these things were?_

-

Kagome glared at InuYasha's direction for a few minutes, knowing fully well he was doing the exact same thing. When turning away, she gave an exhausted sigh and shook her head,

"InuYasha, you never change no matter what happens."

A smile began to appear before it faded away once again. A frown deepened on her face as she stared at the chest before her in contemplation. _This chest…_Looking over to her right, she let a true, motherly smile take over as she watched Mitsuki laugh happily. Said-girl picked the flower of her admiration, only to squeak in fear as a bumblebee buzzed angrily at her; immediately, she dropped the flowers and ran back over to Kagome. Kagome laughed as Mitsuki wearily watched the bumblebee make a few of those annoying, yet strangely frightening sounds before settling back in the flower it was once in before being picked.

Blushing lightly in embarrassment, Mitsuki glanced up at her shyly, her eyes glittering with admiration. Kagome smiled at her and moved over on the somewhat flat boulder she was sitting on so Mitsuki could sit beside her. Mitsuki happily complied and plopped herself next to the 27 year old. Her smile vanished though and was replaced with a slight amount of fear and anxiety as Kagome brandished the golden chest before her. Catching the look Mitsuki held for a brief moment, Kagome wrapped her arm around her shoulders comfortingly and said with a soothing voice,

"Now, I know this may be hard for you, Mitsuki; I expected you to be a little scared of this chest. After all, you were the one who handled it." Mitsuki uncertainly nodded her head,

"Yeah, but…I can barely remember anything about it except hearing a voice inside my head. Everything else around me disappeared, truly!" Kagome's eyebrows furrowed downward in contemplation.

"A voice? What, or WHO was it, Mitsuki?" Mitsuki scrunched her face up unknowingly in concentration as millions of thoughts ran through Kagome's mind at the moment.

_A voice…that's so strange…_

"It was," Mitsuki started out, causing Kagome to stop her thoughts and look at her intently, "It was…very deep and…and masculine. It had this kind of tone in his, well; I think it's a him! His voice was very fluent. It made me feel unsafe and trapped, as if it was wrapping itself around me."

"Would…silky be the word? Suspicious? Sly?" Mitsuki looked at her,

"The first one, yes. He would always…always tell me about my parents' deaths and that it wasn't fair that they died. I don't know why he did it, but strangely, he always replayed the moments of their deaths as well as the deaths of the villagers when the bad demon came looking for the jewel shard."

Mitsuki waited for Kagome to say something and when she didn't, Mitsuki looked up at her to find Kagome staring intently down at the chest, a bonfire within her orbs. Mitsuki shifted uncomfortably at the intensity; what was she trying to find?

Kagome held the chest towards her and inspected the chest up close for what was to be the millionth time since InuYasha gave it to her. She stared at the dragon, puzzled beyond belief. _This dragon…it seems so familiar. _She stared at its dark, endless blue eyes. She felt her heart quicken all of a sudden as she stared longer at the dragon. It was so…entrancing and mystical.

"Kagome-chan…?" Looking down startled, she let a comforting smile towards Mitsuki whom looked concerned at her.

"Yes, Mitsuki-chan?"

"Did, did you sense anything from it?"

Giving a sigh, Kagome stood up, leaving Mitsuki to sit on the boulder. She shook her head as she tossed the chest within both her hands, staring deeply within the forest.

"Nope, not a thing. It's almost as if it's just a normal chest…I don't get it." Mitsuki looked slightly disappointed, but decided not to say anything as Kagome continued to survey the forest around them with bored, yet conflicted eyes.

After the incident with Mitsuki and the demon InuYasha and Kagome were able to kill, they had shortly went to Keade-baba's village and paid her a visit where they stocked up on supplies. Mitsuki still couldn't get over the fact that the woman before her was from the future, a different time and world…and traveled through a well. After the incident they had traveled towards the South when Kagome felt a pull towards that direction. And now after three days of traveling, they had arrived at a small forest that was more considered the woods instead. Mitsuki thought back to the incident before Kagome went to get her 'supplies' and wondered why InuYasha was so upset with her leaving for just a short while. As if reading her thoughts, Kagome let out a powerful scowl to cross her features at a memory that happened so many years ago when she had first started her mission…

"_**You're not going back."**_

"_**Yes, I am!"**_

"_**No, you're not!" **_

**_Kagome's cheeks tinted with an angry rosy pink, her eyes flaming indignantly. Unknowingly, InuYasha was glad of such a reaction – it brought old memories back from their earlier adventures. Miroku and Sango exchanged knowingly glances of what was to come. Shippo meanwhile was trying to settle Mitsuki down as she glared angrily at InuYasha from keeping Kagome from going home; although she didn't quite know where it was; wasn't it here in the village?_**

"**_I TOLD you InuYasha, I'll be right back! I just need to stock up on food and supplies! That's all! Besides, it's been three weeks all ready! I'm due to have to go stock up!" InuYasha folded his arms across her chest, his ember eyes cutting at her; though she was unaffected by it what so ever,_**

"_**Keh, if you hadn't insisted upon helping that stinkin' village, you wouldn't have to stock up!" **_

"_**But you got two shards out of it!" InuYasha rolled his eyes and gave another 'Keh'. **_

"_**Yeah right, we can't get the shard out of that little brat's neck in danger of cutting out her 'voice box' or whatever you said. So it doesn't count!"**_

"_**Hey, who're you calling a little – HMPH!" All at the same time, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had dragged Mitsuki towards them and clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling the rest of her sentence. Anyone would be crazy to butt in a row between Kagome and InuYasha.**_

"**_InuYasha, I. AM. GO-ING! And you won't stop me!" InuYasha smirked at her, causing Kagome's hairs to stand on end at the back of her neck in alarm. Uh-oh, spider sense…tingling…She narrowed her eyes at him,_**

"_**DON'T. YOU. DARE!" She practically hissed out. **_

"_**Make me!" He shot back before in a flash of a red blur, disappeared into InuYasha's forest and towards the well. The group watched with amused eyes as her eyes narrowed even more so dangerously,**_

"_**INUYASHA! **SIT BOY**!" A loud smack could be heard within the forest followed by InuYasha's colored vocabulary that made Miroku scratch the back of his head, nervously laughing. Kagome, though, on the other hand, widened her eyes in disbelief.**_

_**How was it possible of him to expand his swearing vocabulary? **_

_Leave it to InuYasha to find a way. **She thought somewhat sourly before putting on her back pack and saying a quick 'See yeah later!' She ran out into the forest and passed InuYasha; they could hear her faint cries of 'SIT BOY's and 'OSUWARI's until InuYasha cried out angrily,**_

"_**DAMN IT, KAGOME!"**_

_**As the group laughed heartily around a snickering Shippo and confused Mitsuki; Keade-baba merely sat through the whole thing with a quirk of a smile on her lips – she calmly drank her tea. **Tis good for it be back to normal. _

Kagome held back the reaction to slap a hand over her forehead.

"Thank god that came to pass." She muttered to herself. She ignored Mitsuki's giggling and put the chest into her backpack behind her. Sighing, she rubbed her head and readjusted her quiver of arrows and her white, marble bow.

As she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, she licked her lips and thought to herself. _It feels so good to be back in Sengoku Jidai after ten years…I've missed the fresh air and the nature. _She could hold back the small whine that wished to escape from her as she rolled up her sleeves on her t-shirt. _Just why does it have to be so hot?_ Looking behind her, she found Mitsuki's face still flushed from running around in the flower patch before them, her hand trying to fan her face. Kagome's eyes traveled to her small katana that lied down beside her on the forest floor.

"_**There's no fucking way!" Kagome eyed InuYasha angrily as he continued to huff and puff in childish anger, pacing from side to side. An image flashed before her for a mere few seconds as a memory of a younger InuYasha (Although still quite the same, just a few inches shorter) doing the exact same thing.**_

**_Shaking her head slightly, Kagome looked behind her to find Sango steadily getting up, her injuries from just a few hours ago keeping her back. Even though she looked somewhat pitiful, the deadly intent in her eyes as she stared directly at the ignorant InuYasha was enough to make Kagome's toes curl. Looking for Miroku for help, she held back her jaw from falling as Miroku leaned against the wall beside, his snores could be barely heard. When looking to the village leader for help, her lips twitched downward into a frown as she saw the village leader strongly nod his head in agreement with InuYasha. _**

**_Holding back a growl, she stamped her foot onto the ground firmly, causing InuYasha's rattling to cut off and stare at her; his ears laid back. Everyone's breath held as Kagome pointed a finger at him; his ears somehow further pressed against his skull._**

"_**Whether you like it or not, InuYasha –"**_

"_**I don't like it –"**_

"_**She is going to be traveling with us! In order to keep her safe from demons and her jewel shard, as well as the villagers' sake, she needs to come with us! Besides InuYasha, she has a jewel shard with her!"**_

_**InuYasha let out an angry breath,**_

"_**That's beside the point! Why can't I just fucking cut it out?"**_

"_**Gee, I don't know…how about it'll kill her! And I can't very well take her to my time to get it out; there would be suspicions about the shard in her neck! Not to mention the demons in my time will be attracted to its allure. She HAS to come with us!"**_

"_**But…But…" InuYasha looked at Kagome, his ears turning slightly outwards.**_

"_**She can't even DEFEND herself! What am I supposed to do? Become her bodyguard every waking moment? I'm supposed to be protecting you!" **_

"_**I don't need your protection anymore! I can handle myself with a demon, thank you! And as for Mitsuki, why not teach her to use a sword or, or a staff or something?"**_

_**InuYasha growled and started pacing once again to Kagome's irritation.**_

"_**But we don't have the time! There are only eight shards left! Naraku can have them by now and all we'll be doing is teaching some eleven year old kid how to use a sword!" **_

"_**Actually, InuYasha, it won't be a problem." Just when Kagome marched up to InuYasha and was about to poke him within the chest with her finger, Sango spoke up. The two stopped and turned to their forgotten friends to find Sango leaning against the wall she was once sitting up against.**_

"_**What?" Sango rolled her eyes at them,**_

"**_Come on, InuYasha. When ever we stop for camp and somewhat, I can always teach Mitsuki how to use a katana when she's in danger until one of us gets to her. It won't be a problem at all; Miroku might even know something to help her if we can find her a staff. And, if you have forgotten, Mitsuki is also a miko and we don't know her capabilities, she might be a good asset for us." Kagome beamed happily at her; it was as if Miroku's wisdom passed on to Sango since the current monk was snoring away._**

_**Kagome smiled triumphantly at him as he began to stutter,**_

"_**But –"**_

"_**SIT!"**_

_**(BAM!)**_

_God, it took forever to convince him to help teach Mitsuki along with Sango how to use a katana. _Shaking her head, Kagome walked over to the small pond before them and stared down into the crystal depths. Kneeling down, Kagome outstretched her hand towards her reflection and lightly touched it with her fingertips and watched it distort in light ripples.

She gave a mental sigh as she placed her hands within the cool depths. A frown marred her face for what seemed to be the hundredth time since she woke up in a cold sweat on her futon back at Keade-baba's hut five days ago.

_I can't seem to forget about that incident! _

Sitting fully down on her rear on the plush, but abnormally warm grass thanks to the pounding sun, Kagome rested her head on her other palm and swayed her hand within the water, twiddling and wiggling her fingers. _It felt so strange…it was as if something was calling to me. _

Closing her eyes, Kagome imagined the high-pitch fever that coursed through her body, leaving her weak body shivering from the affects. It was as if someone was making her blood endlessly burn in liquid fire, but never burning her from the inside out. She had felt so dazed last night that she could barely remember if she opened her eyes at all. Unconsciously, she lifted a hand and placed it over her chest, her eyes closing. The pain was definitely originating form there, but how…she didn't know. And the problem it originated from, the pulling she felt within her heart? She didn't have the slightest clue to that thought.

Shaking her head, she dropped her hand and slowly drew back her other one. Flinging off the water that clung to her hand, she rubbed her still wet hand over her flaming face. _Gods…it's getting hotter…_

And that was when she felt it.

Eyes widening, thoughts of that night five days ago flying out of her mind, Kagome sprung up to her feet like a spring, causing Mitsuki behind her to jump startled. Mouth opening wildly, she ran behind her, never-stopping as she picked up Mitsuki whom managed to wrap her tiny hands around her katana as she sprinted back to the campsite not too far ahead,

"INUYASHA! JEWEL SHARD! JEWEL SHARD! I FEEL A JEWEL SHARD!"

Skidding to a stop at the edge of the forest, she and the girl she was holding sweat dropped at the scene before them.

"GIVE IT!"

"NO, YOU GIVE IT!"

The tug-o-war continued, the bag opened all ready and looked to have been half-eaten seeing as Shippo had some barbecue on his lips; they continuedas if they never heard her.

"I SAW IT FIRST!"

"THEY BELONG TO ME, BRAT!"

"STINKY DOG!"

"They're still fighting…" Kagome's right eyes slightly twitched as she set Mitsuki on the ground. "Over something stupid as a bag of half-eaten chips…"

"InuYasha…" InuYasha flung his head back to glare at her as he tugged on the bag.

"WHAT? Can't you see I'm TRYING to get my chips back?"

"Jewel shard!"

Within moments, InuYasha bopped Shippo hard on the head, causing the small kitsune to plunder to the ground (While he ignored Kagome's murderous glare) and started eating the chips,

"Which direction!" Sighing to herself, she pointed to the South. Swallowing a mouth full as he kept a foot on the struggling Shippo, Kagome watched as InuYasha's eyes gave on a gleam of determination.

"Then hurry it up!"

Before Kagome, Sango, Miroku, or anyone could say anything, InuYasha was leaving a trail of dust behind, still clutching onto the bag of his precious chips. Shaking her head, she picked up the slightly dazed and disgruntled Shippo, and with Mitsuki and Sango, boarded on the transformed Kirara before flying after the hurrying hanyou, Miroku right on Kirara's paws as he followed them on foot.

After almost a half hour of nonstop pursuit (And Miroku continuously stopping and gasping for air) later, the group decided to stop and walk it out, despite of InuYasha complaining that they may be close to the shard. After Kagome gave him a hard look, InuYasha gave an impatient groan and decided to turn around and stomp away, ahead of them with his hands in his sleeves. Shaking her head, Kagome silently followed him, a slight smile on her lips.

_Yes, InuYasha…you'll never change…I'm sure of it. _She didn't know why, but her heart seemed to be content with that as she watched him fume away. Before she knew it, a giggle crept its way out of her mouth, surprising her and everyone around her. But she just didn't have the heart to stop it. It had been a while since she had ever laughed carelessly…for so many years…

Sango and Miroku looked at each other happily, their eyes brightening. _Kagome…_

Mitsuki watched this confused as Shippo excitedly jumped onto her shoulder, although this caused the eleven year old to have to bend slightly, she didn't comment. _They're so WEIRD…_She thought to herself as she watched the mood lighten considerably – she wondered if it was even real for just a girl to giggle to make an entire group feel light-hearted.

InuYasha almost stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her giggle; he almost lost himself in it – although part of him almost haughtily wanted to know what she found so amusing…like old times…Instead, he reveled in it for just this _one _time; a smile appeared on his boyishly-rogue face, causing a fang to poke out. It was about time Kagome was lessening up. Before he could rethink his choice of words and the impact they would leave, he smirked,

"It's about fucking time you loosened the grip of the broom stuck up your ass. I thought you'd be serious and no fun the whole time."

Mitsuki watched as Shippo's face faltered and he mumbled under his breath,

"Idiot."

Looking beside her, she saw Sango and Miroku shake their heads with a defeated look on their faces. Looking before her she watched as Kagome tense up, causing her angered aura to overlap InuYasha, making him stiffen as well. Twirling around in a flash, InuYasha's eyes widened in fear and anticipation,

"Kagome, wait! I take it back! I was only kid – "

"SIT!"

Huffing, Kagome simply walked around his implanted form and towards the direction they were going for the jewel shard.

_You just HAD to ruin the mood, InuYasha!_

As they continued walking down the human made, gravel road (Despite of InuYasha complaining that it stunk of sweat and dirt from the workers) towards the deep south of the Lady of the Southern Lands territory. Kagome watched as the scenery increasingly became beautiful and extravagant, despite of the human villages that littered the place. _Well, I wouldn't exactly call it littered and yet, not exactly few…_Kagome confusedly looked around her. Everything screamed 'BEAUTIFUL', 'CARE-FREE', and 'PLEASING' that she had to refrain herself from bending over and taking a good sniff at the lilac bushes that started to plaque the place. What made it even more tempting was the unusual color of the light fragrant flowers; they weren't the usual light purple, but rather…a light, powder pink like a cherry blossom.

"Wait a minute…"

The group slowly stopped at the monk's strayed sentence. Kagome and Sango watched in amusement as Shippo and Mitsuki broke from their awed spell to go to the flower bushes and push their noses into the flowers, their giggling echoing around them. Even InuYasha seemed to have appreciation for the nature around him for he was silently standing still (For once in Kagome's opinion) and had tilted his head upwards, his eyes closed and smelling the scent that covered the place. It was problem a haven for him, to smell such a sweet piece of paradise after having to smell two to three hours of the sweat and dirt of the workers on the road.

"What is it, Miroku?" Sango asked curiously as she looked among the place with a serious eye. She felt totally at piece with the flowers and the sweet smell around them, but she had to admit…it was a good place for a trap.

Miroku looked around him with squinting eyes, never replying to Sango's inquiry. _There's something…_He thought slowly as he rubbed his head, as if the answer would suddenly appear if he did. _There's something…AWFULLY familiar about this place._ Looking around him, Miroku looked at the beautiful features. _Pink…lilacs…almost like cherry blossoms…sweet and…and…_

**_Peaking behind the tree, 6-year-old Miroku shyly watched as the girl before him with her back turned to him dig into the ground with a small shovel. The small girl was the same age as him with dark, coffee brown hair with light brown eyes that seem to be a book that would let everybody read what was going inside of her, inside her thoughts. She wore working clothes like the other village women and children, but Miroku knew better than to think that. Even with her ordinary clothing, the girl before him always seems to forget to cover the dead giveaway to her disguise._**

_**Her hair.**_

_**Unlike other girls whom would always put them in high ponytails or keep them abnormally short because of the hard work they would do, the girl before him had let her hair grow to a long length that if given the chance, would caress the back of her knees. Parted in the middle, on each side was an equal amount of hair that was tied snugly behind her ears, causing the low ponytails to trail behind or in front of her. Above her delicate bangs was somehow, a braid nestled on top of them like a wreath that wrapped around her head, snugly behind her ears and tucked at the nape of her neck. **_

_**It was a signature of her high stature…the head village man's daughter.**_

_**He sucked in his breath as the girl stopped suddenly and sat up straight. Quickly, he hid behind the tree, his heart pounding – he fought hard to keep the blush from rising to his cheeks. **Stop it Miroku! **He chastised himself. **It's only a GIRL! **But yet, he couldn't stop the blush from increasing as he peeked once again from behind the tree. His amethyst eyes widened as he found that the village leader's daughter hadn't turned back to her work, but had waited to see who it was that was watching her; her wide, innocent, light brown eyes gazed at him in curiosity. **_

"**_Miroku-kun? Miroku-kun, is that you?" Miroku flushed in embarrassment, but never the less stepped out of his hiding place. He watched with fascination as the little girl's eyes brightened considerably at his presence – why was she happy to see him? Shouldn't she be angry at his intrusion? Before he could do anything, the girl waved him over,_**

"_**Miroku-kun, come here!" Shockingly, he saw his feet direct him to stand beside the little girl and his mouth opened before his mind made up words,**_

"**_What are you planting?" The girl smile brightly as Miroku kneeled beside her and she presumed her earlier actions as she patted the freshly dug earth around a certain spot, her hands dirty for what seemed to be…a lot earlier than just now. He wondered if she had been planting way before he spotted her._**

"_**I'm planting pink lilacs, Miroku-kun!"**_

_**"Pink lilacs?" The girl nodded, giggling.**_

"_**Hai, Miroku-kun! Chichi-ue brought some over from a distant land as a present, he said I'll enjoy them in the spring and summer time, as long as I plant them in spring first! They're going to be lovely, I can just tell!"**_

_**Miroku stared at her with a warm gaze,**_

"_**Hai, lovely…Nango…"**_

_Nango…NANGO! _Glancing up happily, Miroku looked around to find Shippo and Mitsuki walking back to them with a small branch in each arm as they snuggled the flowers. Smiling warmly, he contentedly walked a little bit passed them, ignoring Sango's curious gaze for the moment. _Nango, your flowers sure have grown lovely, just as you depicted. I wonder, are you still alive? It has been almost twelve years since we've last met. I wonder how my home village is doing. Ha! _He smiled brightly and looked over the place as fond memories of tag as well as playing with children in the fields flooded through his mind. An amused smirk came upon him. _I'm surprised that the trap hasn't set off yet…_

The smile vanished.

"THE TRAP! GUYS – !"

Everyone was out like a light before he was able to turn around fully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

OH YEAH! (Does a jig) FINALLY done! It was a little shorter than the original version, but I decided to cut it short a little and put it in the next; it just seemed that this spot was a perfect place to end for a cliffy. (Hee hee)

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me tell you, I appreciate the reviews! They keep me going!

**Reviewers:**

**Harai: **Hmm, a lot of people told me that they loved the part of InuTaisho and that it was so sad. Truthfully? (Heh heh) It wasn't really my intentions (Everyone sweat drops at me). Oops, but yeah, I really like InuTaisho (He's so hot! No one needs to wonder where Sesshomaru and InuYasha get their looks from anymore! Although I was slightly put out that they didn't show much of his face in the third movie. Hmph) and it was sad to write that part. Glad you reviewed!

**Minako Miharu: **(Giggles while squeezing the stuffing out of a InuTaisho doll in her arms) I know, InuTaisho is so adorable, I can't help it! He has the same affect on me like Sesshomaru!

**thelunarstorm: **hope this was good! Keep reviewing:D Glad you liked the last one!

**demonpriestess07: **Hmm…I can't remember if the intentions of the the chapter eleven series with Miroku is during or after the series with Jaken…hmm…Oh well, I'll decide later or if I can't remember that I put it in the chapter and I forgot. --;; I'm so hopeless at times. Thanks for the review!

**Inuyasha392110: **(scratches her head) I stole the tail from Dragon Ball Z? Where did they have a tail? I thought I was describing Ah-Un's tail….--;; God I'm losing my mind! But yeah, I like to borrow things from other anime like Kagome's sub-space pocket in her back pack which TOTALLY BELONGS to Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi. (I can't remember if I told people that in the earlier chapters…) Thanks for the review!

**kmkooli2010: **Update has arrived!

**Strawberrylover: **Yeah, even though Fiore was a hottie, I found him a little too…I don't know…complicated for my tastes (And I created him!) But yeah, that was my longest chapter ever and a total pain in the ass to proofread. Glad you liked it!

**Da Killah: **WOW, such a long review! Hope you keep reviewing! I immensely enjoy reading them!

**Orlando-Inu-Lover: **Haha, I swear do you have large amounts of sugar in you before you review? (Not complaining, just wondering…) But I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I worked hard on that one. (Miss Artemis turns to GoldenStar who blows off imaginary steam from her tranquilizer gun: nice shot; GoldenStar: thanks!) Hee hee!

**foxyeyes99: **Hmm…that's a good question…(Thinks hard on that) Maybe I should change it to A Trust to Renew? Hmm…thanks for pointing that out!

Lizard (Anonymous): Glad you thought so! It's just that nobody really knows about his past (Well, at least I don't…) and I thought it would be interesting to write down. Glad you liked it!

**Neko-Lady: **(Hee hee) I have another person here who likes Sesshomaru and Kagome together! Yipee! Well, they will surprisingly meet sooner than I planned (At least I think so, I just need my mind to start working and see where my imagination goes…) Glad you liked it! (Seriously, I thought I lost a lot of reviewers when I stuck to Jaken…hmm…) Glad you reviewed! Hope you keep doing so!

Thanks you guys for ALL of the reviews! (And to those I might have missed!) It's just that I've been…currently preoccupied not only by trying to salvage my stories so I can go back and refer to information I might have forgotten (Ex: Mitsuki's age, I can't remember if it's eleven or at least thirteen to fourteen, so sorry if I messed that up), but also with watching CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (Go Sarah/Warrick! Hoozah!) and I find it absolutely fascinating, only, I learned the hard way not to eat anything while watching it…brr…and I found a website that has a link page to some killer MP3s for InuYasha and I FINALLY found a way to watch InuYasha the Movie 4: The Fire of Mystic Island (At least that's what I think its called, I keep on forgetting the title; I'm losing my mind and I still have a week and at least a day left of school before I'm finally free). And not to mention that the movie is in Japanese with only English subtitles, so thank god for them or I wouldn't understand what the hell was going on.

Well, I'm done rambling!

Thanks you guys!

-Miss Artemis

P.S. - Nango means 'Sweet nothings'


	22. Miroku's Bride! part 2

Scars

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own InuYasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Although, I do own Miya, Riya, Viya, Mio, Nango, Mitsuki, Yorokobashii, Fiore, Shungen, Ibukashii, and the Dragon's Keep (I didn't miss anyone, did I?)! Enjoy!

-  
Chapter 11: Miroku's Bride? **(A.K.A. How it Happened: part 2)  
**-

Grunting, Miroku groggily opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, much like a painting before slowly his eyes started to clear. Miroku found that things were starting to become more defined. He made way to rub his aching head only to find that he was immobilized. Looking down, he noticed that there were ropes tightly binding him to himself. Even though his first instinct of touching the puncture wound in his neck was being denied, Miroku could feel the particular place below his ear was throbbing with aching muscles and was hot and itchy from the poison. He grimaced before looking beside him.

The only ones awake was InuYasha and Shippo where as InuYasha was growling like a lunatic seeing as his bindings were even more so added on then theirs. His wrappings also included his fingers being tucked in tightly, making them unable to move a single 'centimeter' as Kagome would have said. Shippo was frantically trying to reach downwards at his bindings to chew them away. Looking at Sango, Kagome, Mitsuki, and Kirara, Miroku couldn't help but flinch. The poison that the shooters used against potential threats to the village was a concoction among deadly plants, but was made dull to not harm the occupant; but it was particularly a bitch to females…human or youkai.

"InuYasha!" Miroku hissed as he finally noticed the many mumbling and pointing villagers around them, some of them he could vaguely remember from his childhood here.

"Stop growling, you're only making them more agitated!" InuYasha huffed at him and growled silently back,

"That's the point! They attacked us with no purpose!" Miroku sighed as the hanyou continued trying to untie his bonds but with no avail.

"Don't even bother, InuYasha. They probably had one of the highest Buddhist priests here sprinkle holy water over Shippo's, Kirara's, and your own ropes." He watched as the hanyou stilled and instantly slump in defeat at that fact. Demons were useless, no matter how powerful, to holy water – it only mattered how much you used and on what class of demon. InuYasha stiffened before turning to him, eyes narrowed. Miroku regretted being sat beside InuYasha as InuYasha leaned towards him dangerously.

"Hmm…" He said sarcastically. "And I wonder how you know it, Miroku, seems kind of suspicious to me."

If Miroku could, he would have hit InuYasha in the back of his head in a scolding manner and tell him he should rethink his assumptions, but instead settled with his 'look of innocence',

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Keh, stupid monk. We'll find out sooner or later, doesn't matter to me."

_And that's what I'm afraid of…_

Miroku looked among the village in curiosity; his eyes lightened when seeing that the village had continued to fair well over the years, he could safely say that it had also expanded to that to almost a 'city' when Miroku remembered the picture Kagome had showed them of Tokyo long ago. Huts expanded for miles, you could distantly hear the sounds of bargaining between merchants, children laughing, and animals like chickens or cows above the many murmuring of the villagers that surrounded them.

Miroku looked around idly at the many faces that silently glared at them with suspicion and unease and instantly saw old faces from his childhood. _Strange how they don't remember me, I'm practically identical looking from when I was younger. _Noticing the guards that littered around them and the advancement of the huts as well as the water system within the village, Miroku couldn't help but think that they certainly came a long way. The murmurs and the shouts that echoed among the crowd every once in a while instantly came to a silence that irked him.

"What the hell's going on?" InuYasha whispered seriously as he and Miroku watched the odd people part into a wide pathway. Miroku squinted his eyes at the upcoming figure,

"I'm…I'm not quite sure – perhaps the village leader?" InuYasha scoffed,

"Village leader, a lower-class demon, or a skinny, back-boneless human lord that's afraid to lift a pinky…either way, we're at their mercy seeing as me and Shippo are basically stuck and the others are knocked out cold still…unless you can magically cut through your ropes and untie me within seconds with all these guards around us."

Miroku nodded in agreement at the hanyou's acquisition.

"Too true." His face brightened. "Hey, maybe they'll wait and listen to us and finally find out that all of this was just a BIG misunderstanding?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow, scowling,

"After knocking us out when we didn't do anything wrong? Fat chance with that!"

Sighing, Miroku looked forward once again. Now that the once distant figure was closer, it appeared to be a woman. _A beautiful woman…_With men on each of her side, holding out palm branches to keep the sun from scorching her – there were more several guards surrounding her. As she got closer, her features began to sharpen as she kept her eyes drifted to the ground.

"She looks…familiar." He whispered under his breath in confusion and intrigue. InuYasha smirked at him,

"One of the wenches you bedded before we met? How surprise – !"

**BAM! **

"OUCH! What the FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR?" The man glowered down at him,

"No one speaks to Lady Nango in such an ill-manner, hanyou!" InuYasha growled threateningly in return,

"Just you wait you scumbag! When I'm free you'll be first on my 'To Die' list!"

Miroku tuned out the argument that issued between the upset hanyou and the angered soldier. _Nango…is that you? _He watched, his eyes widening every step she made closer to them. The woman wore an intricate, heavy kimono of soft yellow with decorations of light pink orchids sewn on the cuffs and the end of her kimono. Her hands which were hidden from the long outer-kimono sleeves were laced in front of her. Her skin was pale amazingly, her ears were adorned with beautiful, dangly earrings. With her head bowed in a submissive manner, her hair shined briefly every time the sun's rays managed to peak through the palm trees above her. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her distinct feature above all others…her hair style. Despite all of the years, she kept her hair the same way with two low ponytails on each side underneath her ear before the rest traveled down to her knees. Her heart-shaped bangs framed her smooth forehead with a neat single braid nestled on top of her bangs, cradling her head like a wreath.

_Nango…it IS you! But, where is your father? Why are you here and not him?_

-

Nango inwardly sighed in exasperation as she headed towards the 'trespassers' as General Ibukashii had called them. _If these people are just another group of weary travelers that had been caught unawares, I will have no choice but to have Uncle Shungen demote him to private for his senility…_Her right eyebrow twitched ever the slightest in irritation before reaching within her kimono robes and taking out a plain, ordinary fan and started to wave some air at her flushed face. _Kami forbid this heat…it's almost suffocating. _Taking deeper breaths as she reached her destination, Nango peered curiously at the travelers before her. She was good at reading character and had yet to fail at being right in her assumptions.

Eyes scanning over the group as she lowered her fan slightly while still gently blowing wind at her face, Nango started at the females. She winced as she noticed the harshly raw, red marks of where the poison darts had hit their necks. _Poor girls, they're in for a rude awakening. _Scanning over the closest girl, she raised her eyebrows intrigued at the state of dress the woman was in. The hakamas were tight around her legs and seemed, a lot rougher than the cotton of the men's pant legs. And her shoes, what were those strings crisscrossing along the top of her foot? As she peered over her once again, she was surprised to find large amounts of spiritual energy within her. _Could she possibly be a miko? _Eyeing her strange bag of black as well as the quiver of arrows and her bow, Nango moved on.

_Obviously a taijiya…_The woman wore a pleasant, but simple kimono that at the moment, was hugging her curves just enough to give men a taste of how athletically trained she was. Her hands were covered by a black, skin-tight material that wrapped around her middle finger and she assumed it was her uniform underneath. Her large boomerang lied with the other woman's belongings. When looking at the shivering form near her feet, Nango just about let out a gasp at the most cutest neko-tama she had ever seen. _A two-tailed, how adorable! _

Looking at the small pair of feet near the neko-tama, Nango found a small girl of thirteen huddled against the miko (As she decided to call the strange-clothed girl). Her long hair was in a neat braid, reaching to her waist. She smiled slightly as she wrinkled her nose as if she was going to sneeze before relaxing back into the position she was in before. _Hmm, another miko within the group…and at such a young age! _

The sound of gnawing could be heard and Nango turned her attention to the sound. Her eyes lit up in mirth at the small kitsune as he continued to try and reach the nearest knot towards him. She brought her fan to hide her lips that were treacherously quirking into a smile. His fire-red hair stood out brightly against the sun; she swallowed the giggle that threatened to come out when she caught sight of the green bow. _How cute! _Her left hand that was lying by her side twitched to just go up there and start petting his bushy tail. Her eyes widened in shock at the growl that erupted beside the cute child.

_What is a hanyou and a kitsune with a taijiya? And also with two mikos, how is this possible! _The man was gorgeous with his gleaming ember eyes that looked so much like gold. His shoulders were broad and his figure lean underneath the furious crimson haori and hakamas. His glistening silver hair had a few shadows of light gray that seemed natural instead from, dare she say it ever aloud, old age. His hair reached to just above his waist. A rosary was around his neck and even with her small spiritual power was able to feel the power radiating off of it, glowing in contrast against his slight demonic aura.

The last figure took her breath away.

The man had an athletic body, much like the taijiya, but not overly so that he was all muscle. He had monk robes that reminded her of Mushin-sama when he was here about a decade and a half ago, except his were different colors from purple and black. His dark, obsidian hair reminded her of a raven in the pitch dark blue of night where it was tied at the nape of his neck where a tiny ponytail resided. On each ear were two sets of golden hoops. Around his right hand was something much like the taijiya had on both of her hands, except a rosary was wrapped around it and there was a cloth covering the inside of his palm. His lightly tanned skin was perfect, showing that he enjoyed the outdoors greatly and his eyes…the intensity of the violet amethyst made her heart quicken.

Her eyebrows furrowed in thought as she watched the emotions course through them like a reader turning pages frequently through a very good book. Confusion…hope…shock…why was he expressing such emotions when first seeing her?

"N-Nango-sama? Is it really you?" Her eyes widened. _How…how does he know my name? Have we met before?_ She winced when one of the soldiers roughly hit him over the head with a club. Miroku yelped. Her eyes switched to the hanyou when he said gruffly,

"You're in pain with that woosy swing? Sango had hit you five times stronger than he just did and you're _yelping_?" The monk before her turned to him and muttered,

"Shut up, how would you know how it feels, Sango hasn't hit you over the head before." The hanyou grumbled before turning his back to him, pouting like a put-out child that Nango couldn't help but to smile fondly at their tiny bicker. _It is very rare…_She thought as she looked over the _group…to have three spiritual people with a demon exterminator and a youkai and a hanyou…very rare. _

"You aren't to speak to Lady Nango unless ordered to, monk!" Nango narrowed her eyes at the guard and said sharply, stepping out of the shade of the palm trees, her servants retreating behind her slightly,

"That is enough, soldier." The man looked at her shocked,

"But milady – !"

She narrowed her eyes at him, her light hazel eyes daring him to go against her wishes. The man uncomfortably looked down and stepped away from the group and back in line with the others,

"Hai, milady."

Closing her fan, she turned to the monk, her features softening,

"Tell me, monk, how is it that you know my name? It seems as if I should know you, yet…I can't place where I've seen you. Does that make sense?" She smiled happily when he nodded,

"I perfectly understand, Lady Nango. As to how I know your name, yes, we've met before." He smiled in reminisce at her; that smile…she unconsciously tilted her head to the side in thought. _Where have I seen that smile before? _

"It was long ago," Miroku continued as if reciting a report, "When we were both six summers old. It was the beginning of spring and I found you on the outskirts of the village, near the forest, planting seeds." He watched, his smile widening as her mouth slightly gaped, realization dawning in her eyes,

"When I asked what you were planting, you had told me it was a foreign plant that your father had brought back home for you as a gift from the foreign lands. You told me that your father said that if you plant them in the spring, you'd be able to enjoy them then and throughout the summer. You told me it was a rare flower, a rare flower by the name of…"

"The Pink Lilacs." She whispered breathlessly. Miroku closed his eyes, nodding in affirmation.

She promptly dropped her fan,

"M…Miroku-kun?" Miroku grinned and nodded,

"Yes, Nango-sama, my name is Miroku; your childhood friend since we were six." Her hand flew to cover her mouth that hung agape. The hanyou scoffed loudly, causing the renewing excited whispers to halt and stare at him,

"Should have known you had a connection with this stinkin' village. Only you'd come from a place where they use stealth and strategies to keep opponents out. OUCH!"

Nango winced at the second bump that slowly appeared on the hanyou's head.

"CUT IT OUT DAMN YOU!"

She watched as Miroku sighed in tired boredom as the hanyou continued to curse like a sailor and being repeatedly hit on the head before continuing the cycle. She sighed almost identically to Miroku as she continued to fan her face. _Pardon my language Kami, but damn this heat! _

"Well I'll be…"

"Did she just say Miroku? Is it really Mushin-sama's ward, Miroku?"

"My goodness, it's been about 16 to 17 years since we last saw him."

"I remember him now! He looks exactly like he did when he was little!"

"I wonder why I didn't notice him sooner…"

"I wonder what he's doing with a hanyou and two youkai? Has he been strayed from his Buddhist ways?"

"Nah, it couldn't be! He was such a nice child back then; he wouldn't change that easily of his views."

"Now I remember, I used to see him and Nango-sama talking and playing in the woods where the lilac bushes are now."

Nango let out a calming breath as the murmurs of the villagers began to escalate even higher, causing her mind to buzz with all the racket and the up-rising heat.

"Cut their ropes!" Everyone became silent as Nango directed her order to the nearest soldier. Nodding his head briskly, he went right away to the group and began to cut through the tough ropes bounding each of them.

"Please, follow me." Nango turned to the standing hanyou, kitsune-child, and Miroku as he rubbed his bruised wrists. She eyed the markings sadness and guilt. "We shall continue our discussion at the palace." Miroku nodded after a brief glimpse with InuYasha.

Nango gave a tired sigh as she felt the shadows of the palm trees encircle her once again after she had turned to go back to the large palace that could be seen far away into the village. _Ugh…my head hurts…_

InuYasha growled unhappily when seeing Kagome, Sango, Mitsui, and Kirara along with their weapons placed on a single wagon before following them. _How kind of them my ass! _InuYasha glared at the guards that were mumbling under their breath about the situation, but as soon as they heard his inhuman growl, they snapped their mouths shut and stared straight ahead, their bodies stiff and tight. Smirking inwardly, InuYasha kept up to speed with Miroku while at the same time, watching over the girls as their faces gained a flushed glow to their cheeks. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion and light concern, he asked gruffly,

"Hey, Miroku, is it regular for the poison to work this way?" Immediately, Miroku turned to the wagon behind them and after looking over their faces, he nodded as he replied, although concern was also in his voice,

"Yes, InuYasha. The sedatives that are combined together are made so that they would knock out the foe within an instant, it could be quite a while before either one wakes up…" He took on a thoughtful look as his staff beside him continued to jingle merrily, finally back at home, "Although since Lady Kagome has an increase on her powers, she may wake up earlier than the others. Mitsuki has no control over her powers so it'll probably take her about a day before her powers purify the sedative inside her body."

"Kirara and Sango?"

"Kirara is merely wiped out because of her being a female, she'll be up and going within a few hours. Sango though, with no spiritual powers or a demonic aura, she'll be taking a long nap while we're here and make up a course of action."

InuYasha nodded, keeping his hand on his precious Tetsusaiga. No one had ever taken it from him since the day of when he lost control of his blood beast; well…at least no human had gotten close enough to. He was just glad he was able to keep strong enough hold on the demon inside of him until he touched Tetsusaiga. InuYasha inwardly sighed in contemplation, looking up at the sky above him despite of all the noise around him. Even after all of this time, he didn't have any control on his beast, he had a stronger hold on it thanks to Myoga helping him on occasions, but not enough to keep the beast at bay. His only weakness that he had yet to correct was his liability on having Tetsusaiga as a shield.

_Damn. _

"Hey, Miroku?" Turning his head in acknowledgement, Miroku smiled at Shippo as he clung to his right shoulder,

"Yes, Shippo?" His eyebrow twitched in irritation as Shippo continued,

"How come most of these people are practically praising you? Don't tell me that you lead them on that you were innocent in every way. HEY – !"

Laughing out loud nervously, Miroku clamped his hand over the kitsune's mouth.

"Kids these days," He said at the variety of stares directed at them, causing InuYasha to shift uncomfortably, "They say the darnedest things."

"Weirdoes." InuYasha muttered before straying behind them to walk beside the wagon.

"We have arrived." InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo looked up in awe at the large palace that shined brightly against the burning sun. They turned their direction to the extremely flushed Nango whom began to furiously fan her face even more so as she said softly,

"Now, let's hurry inside and talk over a cup of tea, hmm?" Miroku looked over her worriedly,

"Nango-sama, are you alright?" Nango smiled at him brightly,

"Nothing to worry about Miroku-kun, it's just wearing a heavy kimono in the heat. And how many times do I have to tell you, Miroku-kun? Call me Nango-chan, we're close friends, right?" Miroku smiled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly,

"Yes, we are…" Nango nodded once, smiling before beckoning them towards her as she walked up the few steps to the upper plank. InuYasha made Miroku turn to him,

"Monk, you do know that we can't stay here for long as you chitchat with her, we only have such limitless time." Miroku nodded, his eyes hardened with resolve,

"I know that…" He added as he turned to watch Nango's dainty figure disappear into the palace, "But I don't think she does."

-

Nango looked over the two grown men from her raised tea cup as she slowly sipped the calming tea. While Miroku and the little kitsune that she had learned was Shippo were graciously drinking the tea, the hanyou, InuYasha, refused any and every thing. He didn't even sit at the table with them! Instead, he sat against the wall stiffly with his arms crossed, his sword lightly lying against his left shoulder with his eyes closed. The only thing that gave him away that he was listening was that his adorable dog ears were twitching every now and then towards either her or Miroku's voice. Nango peered at the woman that had woken up not too long ago after giving Miroku and the others some rest before her interrogation.

The woman had a beautiful shade of brown doe eyes and her hair was just like Miroku's, a dark black that reached just above her shoulders. _What a strange hairstyle…_But than again, everything was strange about this girl, except for her excellent manners and respect. She watched as she slowly sipped the tea, closing her eyes briefly in sheer happiness before reopening them. Nango traveled her gaze once again over her.

She had a slim, but curvaceous body that was indecently and yet covered every inch that is was confusing. Her 'jeans' as the woman had called them, said it was a custom at her village and that it was common for woman to wear them since it was easier to do chores and field work with them on. Her t-shirt was form fitting, but slightly baggy from being picked at. _Probably because of the heat, although it isn't as hot outside, it's still pretty warm in here. _

"So, you are looking for these…shikon kakeras?" The woman named Kagome nodded cheerfully,

"Hai. It is my responsibility to put it back together seeing as it was I that had broken it in the first place. It is my duty to collect the shards and put all of them back to its original form as the Shikon no Tama and if there could not be a pure wish made, I am to protect it as its guardian." InuYasha grumbled haughtily to himself and just enough for Kagome to hear,

"Find that all out after ten years?" Kagome muttered darkly under her breath,

"Osuwari." Looking up from her cup, Nango gasped in surprise to find InuYasha's face slam into the hard, wooden flooring. Setting down her tea, she made a motion to get up and go to his side,

"Oh my goodness! Is he all right?" Kagome quickly motioned for her to sit down, blushing lightly in embarrassment,

"Not to worry, not to worry, Nango-sama! InuYasha has this…horrid habit of slamming his head against the floor no matter where he is. We're still trying to get him to stop, so don't worry yourself over his care." Kagome smiled brightly at the darkly muttering InuYasha as he sat back up, rubbing his forehead indignantly. When Nango sat back down after Miroku calmly reassured her that nothing could crack InuYasha's thick skull (And him feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise at the glare of death was shot at him from behind him), Kagome raised a hand subconsciously and lightly skimmed the still burning skin of her neck. She winced slightly.

_Ouch, what kind of sedatives did they shoot at us? _

She was surprised to say the least to wake up at a grand palace instead of an old dungeon where supposedly the bad guys usually took their catch. After whispering about asking what was the number of the semi-truck that had ran her over, Kagome instantly found herself being constantly asked for forgiveness for the rudeness of the people. When looking at the woman for the first time, Kagome couldn't help but to feel slightly envy at the woman's good looks. But that envy quickly was shoved to the side when the woman attempted to help her up before InuYasha came over quickly and helped her sit at the table himself.

After looking her over a few times, Kagome was surprised to find a very small, but still there all the same, trace of spiritual energy inside of her. When asking about it, Nango had told her of her family coming from a decent of mikos, but because of certain events, every generation was gifted with less powers than the ones before hand. Frowning at that, Kagome decided not to dwell on it as Nango started talking once again,

"So, you'll have to leave soon?" InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other briefly before looking at Miroku whom had an uncomfortable look on his face. Shifting as he rubbed the smooth cup, he nodded,

"Yes, Nango-sama – "

"Chan, Miroku, -chan." Smiling at her small interruption, he nodded.

"Nango-chan. There are now only eight shards left to collect and the sooner we keep traveling, the sooner we'll beat Naraku to the jewel shards. We need to get much of the shikon jewel as possible, Naraku has already about more than half of the jewel." Nango paused for a few moments, the worry in her eyes increasing as she sipped calmly,

"And…and you'll fight him?" InuYasha snorted, causing everyone to look at him,

"Eventually, yeah. If we are to get the jewel from that slime ball's hands, we'll need to fight to get the other shard of the jewel back."

Kagome looked at Nango, watching as her worried gaze turned to Miroku for a mere moment before turning back to her half-empty tea cup. Her eyes widened in realization that not even Miroku found out yet. _Uh-oh…seems like Miroku had a child-hood sweetheart before he and Mushin-sama left this place. _Her gaze landed on the still unconscious Sango, her eyes grew worried even more as she left the teacup's edge to her tightened lips. _And Sango and Miroku have a little 'thing' going on, despite how small it is after the five years they've known each other. I discretely remember Sango telling me that Miroku had been giving her these 'strange' looks that made her feel uncomfortable, but not in a bad way at all. _She mentally sighed and rolled her eyes at the drama that was unfolding. _As if we don't have enough drama already with all our pasts, our mission, that stupid dragon chest, and now a love triangle with Miroku, Sango, and Nango. Miroku, you better know what you're doing because your future depends on it. _

"This should be interesting." She whispered breathlessly as she took a small sip.

InuYasha's eyes opened with a snap and looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. _What should be interesting? _Looking over at the others while ignoring Shippo eating his crackers, he watched at the slight blush, but worried gaze of the Nango lady after finding out about the final battle; Miroku looked worried at her and if not, a little uncomfortable. He frowned. _Oh great, this better not set us back more than this stupid village has already done. Time's ticking. _

_Miroku-kun…fighting against Naraku? But…but why? What does he have to gain? _She looked over his right hand where the cloth and rosary resided. _The Kaazana…I know you wish to avenge your family, Miroku-kun, it is understandable…but, but how are you going to be able to live through it? Will I ever see you again, oh, Miroku-kun! I've finally found you after all of these years and now you'll be leaving once again? What if you die? The fact that I knew you were alive before you left the first time made the pain bearable, but…but if you die, I don't know if I could handle it. _Biting her lip, she looked up uncomfortably only to look at the miko when she began to talk softly,

"Well, we can't leave yet, Lady Nango seeing as our teammates are out of commission at the moment, but we will stay here for a few more days to recuperate, if that is alright?" She looked at InuYasha and for a few moments, InuYasha stared back at her before 'keh'-ing and looking away. Smiling, she turned to Nango and said as she settled her teacup down, but never lifting her hand from it,

"I know you would be naturally…distressed to find your best friend from childhood about to face his ultimate enemy and it is understandable Lady Nango. If you wish through this time that we are here, you and Miroku can spend some time together before we leave and catch up with each other." She looked between them with guarded eyes, knowing that Nango even though how polite and courteous she was, wouldn't pass up the chance.

Blushing lightly, Nango looked up to find Miroku's gaze piercing into hers. She couldn't help but to feel bare underneath his gaze, causing her to feel her body heat with more at the suggestive thought.

"If, if you do not mind, Miroku-kun…" Miroku smiled charmingly,

"Not at all, Nango-_chan_." She smiled, blushing lightly at the suffix. "If not, I'd be honored." Kagome smiled as Miroku stood up with Nango and together, they left the guest room where the others watched after them.

After a few moments, InuYasha turned to her when their steps faded away,

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" Kagome sighed and looked at him somewhat sadly,

"I feel a deep connection between them InuYasha, a deep one. They cared very much for each other when they were younger, but they were torn apart when Miroku's wind tunnel became in affect. But…instead of the bond weakening as Mushin-sama I bet had hoped for, it had only grown stronger over the period of time from not seeing each other." She felt a tug on the bottom of her shirt. Looking down, she saw Shippo looking up at her worriedly,

"But Kagome-okaa-san, what about Sango?"

"Yeah, Kagome." InuYasha looked at her firmly. "Did you consider what could happen to Sango emotionally before you literally set Miroku and Nango up?" Kagome's eyebrow quirked in irritation,

"Of course I took into consideration of her feelings! I'm not stupid! It's just, I'm helping Miroku in a way."

"In what way may I ask?"

Taking a sip from her teacup, Kagome responded quietly,

"I'm trying to help his heart decide whether to keep the girl of his childhood dreams…or to let her go and accept Sango for who she is and for the future before them.Miroku and Nango have a deep friendship that is based solely on attraction, but Miroku and Sango though…theirs is different. They have a deep understanding and trust within the other – they both lost people important to them and could easily comfort each other. Although Nango is nice and all, she doesn't understand Miroku the way Sango does…she's never experienced pain of a lost one before and even if she did, not in a brutal way like Miroku and Sango. So basically, I'm just giving him a nudge down the path he's already carved himself. ALl I'm doing is helping him nake his decision faster."

"So you're saying he's only confused because old feelings are brought back?"

"Bingo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hmm…at least I updated before a FULL month came for lack of update. --;;; I don't have any excuses really, other than the ever poisonous and writers' number one enemy: writer's block and my mind is creating future fics, deleting older fics in which I've lost inspiration or can't continue because I'm at a lost, I am getting into Naruto (I wonder why I never really looked into it before, it totally rocks!) with Kaka/Saku pairings and such and finally…it's been summer vacation and I've become busy with soccer and also became a lazy ass when it comes to buckling down (I'm not being discrete, it's cold hard truth, I accept what I am…).

Anyways, not much in this chapter, but next chapter…LET ROMANCE AND SANGO'S JEALOUSY BLOOM! ;D

Thanks you guys for the reviews!

**Reviewers:**

**thelunarstorm: **hope this was alright! More action (And more romance/drama for once) next chapter! ;D

**Minako Miharu: **Haha, glad you like!

**Orlando-Inu-Lover: **(Snaps her fingers together) A-ha! I knew it! (Miss Artemis: Pay up, girlie/GoldenStar: (Grumbles as she hands Miss Artemis ten bucks)/Miss Artemis: Oh, yeah baby! Ya can't beat intuition!) Hmm, and yes, our man Sesshomaru is desperately needed some time soon, but when…um…I don't know. (Everyone falls down in disbelief while Miss Artemis laughs nervously) Oh, well! Glad you liked last chapter! Next chapter's going to be better! (Finally, into romance!)

**demonpriestess07: **Sorry to disappoint ya in the excitement for this chapter, I kind of got lsot on this part of Chapter 11 and so, ya…but don't worry! Next chapter will be better!

marileibis (Anonymous): (Blushes) Stop! You're making me blush:) I'm glad you like it and I sincerely hope you continue reviewing!

**sakuragurl101: **Hope you like this chapter!

**Yuki-kun27: **(Sighs) Yes, I know InuYasha probably wouldn't go that far because InuYasha had gone a long way from not caring about Kagome at all to really considering her feelings when it comes to Kikyo (Which I greatly approve of), but I had to make it extreme enough that Kagome would leave and mature in her own time, causing current events to follow into place and be with the plot. ;D Glad you reviewed! Please continue doing so!

Thanks all of you guys for the reviews! They kept me going!

-Miss Artemis

Next chapter: How is Sango going to take things?


End file.
